Jar of Hearts
by HikarisDream
Summary: Von Harry Potters Leid angezogen entwickelt Draco Malfoy einen Plan, um selbst davon zu profitieren. Doch was ist, wenn seine eigenen Gefühle ihn belügen? Kann ein gebrochenes Herz noch einmal brechen? HPDM (post DH w/o Epilog)
1. Prolog Ten years from now

**Warning: Hurt, Lemon/Lime, Slash**

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören JKR, ich will kein Geld hier mit verdienen sondern nur mein verrücktes Hirn benutzen *g*  
**

* * *

**Jar of Hearts**

_Gelobt seien die Herzen, die sich biegen, denn sie können nicht brechen…_

Prolog: Ten years from now

_Love is like a violin._

_The music may stop now and then,_

_but the strings remain forever._

Der Jubel war überwältigend, als Harry durch die große Flügeltür trat, die zum Festraum des Ministeriums führte. Rechts und links standen unzählige Leute, die mit ihm den Sieg über Voldemort feiern wollten. Sie bildeten eine Art Korridor, durch den er ging und riefen ihm ihre Glückwünsche zu.

Bekannte Gesichter von Freunden und Bekannten, aber auch Menschen, die Harry in seinem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte, tauchten vor ihm auf. Sie alle klatschten und schenkten ihm ihre Freude. Sogar Amos Diggory war unter ihnen und obwohl er älter wirkte, schien er erleichtert zu sein, dass die Mörder seines siebzehnjährigen Sohnes endlich ihre Strafe erhalten hatten.

Lord Voldemort war gefallen, unter der Hand eines jungen Mannes, den er immer unterschätzt hatte und nun schien es, als habe die Sonne England wieder und ein endloser Winter sei endlich vorbei.

Harry lächelte, als er an Molly und Arthur Weasley vorbei ging, die Hand in Hand in der Menge standen und ihm voller Stolz zu lächelten. Sie hatten schlimme Verluste erlitten in diesem Krieg, doch die Erleichterung, dass alles vorbei war, wog schwerer, als der Verlust ihres geliebten Sohnes Fred.

Während der Gryffindor so durch die Halle ging sah er weitere Gesichter, die ihm zulächelten. Seine Klassenkameraden aus Hogwarts, ja sogar Malfoy war anwesend, seine alten Lehrer und Mitglieder des Phönixordens, aber vor allem waren Ron, Hermione und Ginny anwesend.

Und vor ihm, am Ende des menschlichen Korridors wartete der neue Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt und wirkte ebenfalls sehr zufrieden.

"Guten Abend Mr. Potter", sagte er und lächelte warm, fast fühlte der Schwarzhaarige sich an Dumbledore erinnert.

"Guten Abend, Minister", sagte er laut und schüttelte dem älteren Mann die Hand.

"Oh bitte, nicht so förmlich. Wir sollten heute Abend feiern und uns nicht der Politik hingeben, Harry".

Den Angesprochene nickte kurz, dann stellte er sich rechts neben den Minister, der die Arme ausbreitet hatte und die Gäste willkommen hieß.

"Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie alle heute Abend hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir sind zusammen gekommen, um mit Mr. Potter seinen Triumph über Voldemort zu feiern. Hinter uns liegen Zeiten der Dunkelheit und des Schmerzes, vor uns liegen Zeiten der Trauer und des Wideraufbaus, bis wir eines Tages soweit sein werden, wieder so etwas wie Normalität erreicht zu haben. Doch heute Abend sollen alle schlechten Gedanken vergessen sein. Heute Abend wollen wir feiern, dass die Zukunft begonnen hat. Eine Zukunft, die wir Harry Potter und seinem grenzenlosen Mut zu verdanken haben!".

Applaus und Jubel brandete auf. Kingsley legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und keine Sekunde später war der Raum erfüllt von den Blitzen der Kameras. Alle Zeitungen würden morgen von diesem Ereignis berichten. Es war das erste große Event, zu dem Harry Potter in die Öffentlichkeit trat. Es hatte noch kein Interview, keine Stellungnahme, nichts gegeben. Bis heute. Und umso mehr Reporter schienen auf ihre Gelegenheit zu hoffen, endlich eine Story bringen zu können und aus dem Mund des Helden zu hören, wie dieser den Dunklen Lord gestürzt hatte.

Der Gryffindor, und ja das war er noch immer, denn er hatte beschlossen, im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und die Schule fertig zu machen, lächelt kurz.

Kingsley klatschte in die Hände und die Menschenmenge trieb auseinander, als aus dem Nichts gedeckte Tische im Raum zu erscheinen begannen. Sie materialisierten sich von einem Punkt aus. Langsam genug, um den Gästen Zeit zu geben aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ein jeder Tisch war mit einem weißen Tischtuch gedeckt, darauf standen Weingläser und Gedeck. Als Dekoration dienten gelbe Rosenblüten mit roten Schleifen daran. Schlicht, aber sehr stilvoll.

"Während wir gleich die Speisen des heutigen Abends genießen wollen, werden die verschiedensten Vertreter unserer Welt die Gelegenheit bekommen, etwas zu den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen zu sagen, doch nun nehmen Sie Platz, meine Damen und Herrn".

Als Harry zum größten der runden Tische ging und die Namensschilder darauf betrachtete fiel ihm, zu seinem Unbehagen, auf, dass keiner seiner Vertrauen bei ihm sitzen würde. Die Weasleys, so schien es, hatten einen Tisch für sich allein.

Neben dem Schwarzhaarigen würden Vertreter verschiedener Länder sitzen, ebenso wie Minerva McGonagall, die aktuelle Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.

Ein kurzes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er Platz nahm und beobachtete, wie sich ausschließlich ältere Herrn in schwarzen Festanzügen zu ihm an den Tisch setzten. Der einzige Farbtupfer war Kingsley, dessen Roben azurblau gehalten waren.

Der neue Minister for Magic warf Harry ein freundlichen Lächeln zu, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

Kaum eine Sekunde später erschien auch schon die Vorspeise auf den Tellern. Eine leichte Spargelsuppe, die, wie der Gryffindor eingestehen musste, recht gut schmeckte. Während er sich so seinem Teller widmete und versuchte einen guten Eindruck bei all den Würdenträgern im Raum zu hinterlassen, glitt sein Blick über die Anwesenden und blieb kurz darauf an einen jungen Mann hängen, der am Tisch neben ihm saß.

Draco Malfoy hob seinen Blick nun ebenfalls vom Teller. Silber traf auf Smaragd und Harry fragte sich, was der Blonde wohl dachte.

Er und seine Mutter waren vor zwei Wochen freigesprochen worden, während Lucius Malfoy die nächsten Zehn Jahre in Azkaban verbringen würde. Doch statt sich wie Aussätzige zu verhalten, waren Narcissa und Draco Malfoy heute Abend hier und das war etwas, das Harry ganz ohne Zweifel faszinierte.

Lange hielt sein Interesse an dem blonden Slytherin jedoch nicht an. Sein Blick huschte weiter zu Ginny, die leider mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Dennoch kam sein Herz nicht umhin, einen Hüpfer zu machen, als er sie betrachtete.

Ein ganzes Jahr waren sie voneinander getrennt gewesen, ein Jahr, das ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war und nun endlich wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, um die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen. Er wollte mit ihr glücklich werden, der ersten jungen Frau, die wirklich und aufrichtig liebte.

Das Kratzen eines Stuhls auf dem kostbaren Boden riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Der französische Minister hatte sich gerade erhoben und ging auf das Rednerpult zu, das an der Stelle erschienen war, an der auch Kingsley seine kurze Willkommensrede gehalten hatte.

"Guten Abend Ladys and Gentlemen", seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner französischen Herkunft, sodass Harry ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Ich bin überaus froh, 'eute Abend 'ier zu sein. Mit wachsender Angst 'aben die Franzosen den Aufstieg Lord Voldemorts beobachtet. Umso glücklicher sind wir, dass es gelungen ist, diesen Mann aufzu'alten, bevor noch mehr Un'eil angerichtet werden konnte.

Mein großer Dank geht an Mister 'arry Potter, für seinen Mut und seine Bereitschaft, bis zum letzten Moment zu kämpfen.

Ich denke, ich greife niemandem vor, wenn ich sage, dass Mr. Potter ein 'eld ist. Er 'at nicht nur das englische Volk gerettet, sondern auch jedes andere in Europa. Nicht nur ich bin ihm zum Dank verpflichtet, sondern auch die Minister Belgiens, Spaniens, Deutschlands, Italiens… ja aller europäischen Länder. Und ich sage zu Recht, dass England sich der Unterstützung Frankreichs sicher sein kann. Vielen Dank Mr. 'arry Potter".

Wieder brandete Applaus los und Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen sich rosig zu färben begannen. Nachdem er nun nicht mehr 'the Chosen-One' war wurde er in die Rolle eines Helden hinein gedrängt. Mit Sicherheit würde es ihm gut tun, wenn er im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts wieder nur ein Schüler sein würde.

Kingsley nickte dem Minister Frankreichs anerkennend zu, als dieser sehr zufrieden aussehend, zu ihrem Tisch zurückkam.

"Ich meine das ernst, Mister Potter. Frankreich wird sich sehr gerne am Wiederaufbau beteiligen", sagte er und lächelte noch einmal etwas überschwänglich.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Minister", antwortete der Gryffindor knapp.

Im Raum herrschte leises Gemurmel. Harry konnte es den Anwesenden nicht verdenken. Sie würden heute nichts anderes mehr zu hören bekommen. So viel zum Thema 'kein Tag der Politik'.

Die Stunden zogen sich dahin und Rede um Rede wurde gehalten, während immer neue Gänge auf den Tellern erschienen. Schon nach dem zweiten Gang war Harry der Appetit vergangen und er aß nur noch aus Höflichkeit. Er selbst würde zu Letzt seine Rede halten müssen und je näher der Moment kam, desto schlechter fühlte er sich.

Als es endlich so weit war legte Kingsley ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte bestätigend. Harry schluckte und schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten. Im Raum wurde es mit einem Mal totenstill, als der Held des Augenblicks nach vorne ging und am Rednerpult stehen blieb.

Der Gryffindor ließ den Blick über die Tische wandern. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und er genoss die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Ginny lächelte ihm zu, Hermione nickte anerkennend und Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Draco Malfoys Gesicht war in Stein gemeißelte Gleichgültigkeit.

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

"Auch ich möchte mich für das zahlreiche Erscheinen herzlich bedanken. Es ist mir eine Ehre heute hier zu sein. Ich danke allen für ihre freundlichen Worte und die Anerkennung, die mir entgegen gebracht wurde.

Aber ich fürchte, bei all der Feierlichkeit, haben wir vergessen, dass nicht nur ich für diesen Sieg verantwortlich bin. Allein hätte ich das sicher nicht geschafft und somit richtet sich diese Rede an alle, die mir geholfen haben.

Zunächst vor allem an jene darunter, die heute Abend nicht mehr hier sein können, um mit uns zu feiern. Ich möchte an Cedric Diggory erinnern, dessen Vater heute Abend hier ist. Doch sein Sohn war das erste Opfer des zweiten Krieges.

Mein Pate Sirius Black wurde nur ein Jahr später von seiner Cousine getötet, als sich dem Kampf gegen Voldermots Death Eater stellte. Er war mutig und musste für diesen Mut mit seinem Leben bezahlen.

Ich möchte an Albus Dumbledore erinnern, der sein Leben gab, um Voldemort wieder sterblich zu machen. Ich möchte an Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody erinnern, der starb, als er mich beschützen wollte. An Nymphadora Tonks, ihren Vater Ted und ihren Ehemann Remus Lupin. Die beiden haben einen Sohn hinterlassen, der seine Eltern nie kennenlernen wird.

An Frederick Weasley, dessen Familie heute Abend ebenfalls hier ist, genauso wie sein Zwillingsbruder, dem wohl immer ein Teil seiner selbst fehlen wird. Und vor allem möchte ich an Severus Snape erinnern, der mutiger als wir alle zusammen war und sich Voldemort immer wieder aufs Neue, auf seine ganze eigene Art, entgegen gestellt hat.

Doch nicht nur die Toten haben viel beigetragen zu diesem Sieg, sondern auch ganz viele Menschen, die heute Abend hier versammelt sind.

Ich möchte Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger zu mir bitte. Meine beiden Freunde, ohne die ich all das nicht geschafft hätte. Ebenso bitte ich ihre Eltern und Geschwister zu mir nach vorne. Und vor allem Ginny, die mir das ganze Jahr über einen Anreiz zum Weitermachen gegeben hat".

Als sie alle bei ihm standen, jene, die der letzte Rest Familie für ihn darstellten, fühlte Harry sich sicher und behütet. Die Weasleys standen um ihn herum und in dieser Situation, so glaubte er, konnte nichts ihn je wieder erschüttern.

Seufzend wandte er sich Ginny zu.

"Ginny, ich möchte dir danken. Du warst der Gedanke, der mich stets auf Kurs gehalten hat. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich heute wäre, wenn es dich nicht geben würde. Ich liebe dich".

Und vor den Augen aller Versammelten legte Harry seine Hände auf Ginnys zierliche Schultern und küsste sie, als sei es das erste Mal in seinem Leben.

Um ihn herum brach das Chaos los, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte, was er immer gewollt hatte.

Freiheit, ein Leben und die Frau, die er liebte. All dieses Glück würde er mit beiden Händen festhalten und nie wieder gehen lassen, da war er sich sicher.

Nun begann sein Leben und es würde mit Ginny stattfinden.

Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet…

Prolog Ende


	2. The Quiet before the Storm

Kapitel 1 The Quiet before the Storm

_Now I believe it when people say love is blind..._

_'cause I must have been blind to love a person like you._

"**Ginny, ich möchte dir danken. Du warst der Gedanke, der mich stets auf Kurs **

**gehalten hat. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich heute wäre, wenn es dich nicht geben würde. Ich liebe dich".**

Mit einem Mal saß Draco Malfoy aufrecht in seinem Bett und strich sich mit der Hand durch das feine, platinblonde Haar. Immer wieder träumte er von jenem Abend vor zehn Jahren, als Harry Potter vor der versammelten Presse Ginny Weasley seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Zehn verfluchte Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und doch konnte er diesen Abend nicht vergessen. Die Schmach, die er erlitten hatte, als er dem Held des Krieges hatte zujubeln müssen, während das Ansehen der Malfoys ins Bodenlose gefallen war. Nie würde er den Hass vergessen, den er in diesem Moment empfunden hatte.

Potter bekam alles, ein Leben, eine Familie, Ruhm und Reichtum. Zurück in Hogwarts war er der Liebling der Lehrer gewesen, noch mehr, als je zuvor und kaum einen Tag hatte man Ruhe vor Zeitungsartikeln gehabt, die davon kündeten, wie großartig Harry Potter doch war.

Mittlerweile besaß der ehemalige Gryffindor einen Merlinorden erster Klasse, für seinen Mut und seine Verdienste rund um England.

Draco wurde schon schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. Zehn Jahre nach Kriegsende leitete Potter die Aurorenzentrale und unterstand nur dem Leiter des Departments for magical Lawenforcment und dem Minster for Magic selbst. Aber das sollte wohl kein Problem darstellen, denn sowohl Arthur Weasley als auch Kingsley Shaklebolt waren dem jungen Mann wohl gesonnen.

Wie viel Glück hatte der verfluchte Potter eigentlich?

Während Draco sich in den letzten Jahren mühevoll seinen Rang in der Gesellschaft zurück erarbeiten musste, bekam der Auror alles zu Füßen gelegt.

Doch Draco hatte es ebenfalls zurück an die Spitze geschafft. Er hatte sich einen Namen gemacht, als Anwalt für magisches Recht. Und er war einer der Besten, wenn nicht sogar der Beste. Es fehlt ihm nur noch ein großer Fall, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller englischen Zauberer auf sich ziehen würde.

Seufzend ließ er sich wieder in die weichen Kissen fallen und warf einen Blick auf die magische Wanduhr rechts von ihm.

Sechs Uhr am Morgen. Normalerweise stand er um sieben auf, aber heute würde er wohl eine Ausnahme machen, denn meist konnte er eh nicht mehr einschlafen, wenn er von jenen Tagen vor zehn Jahren träumte, als der Krieg gerade gewonnen worden war.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später die ausladenden Treppen von Malfoy Manor hinunter ging, saß seine Mutter bereits am Frühstückstisch. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden, dazu trug sie dunkelgrüne Seidenroben mit goldenen Applikationen.

"Guten Morgen Draco, was führt dich so früh hier runter?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme noch immer perfekt beherrscht wie früher. Da hatten auch zehn Jahre ohne Lucius nichts ausrichten können.

"Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Und dich, Mutter?".

"Ich habe gleich einen Termin im Ministerium", antwortete sie mit einem Stück Melone auf der Gabel.

Narcissa hatte ebenfalls alles daran gesetzt den Ruf der Malfoys wieder herzustellen und war somit zu einer beliebten und geschätzten Ratgeberin des Ministeriums geworden. Doch egal wie angesehen sie auch wieder sein mochten, in Momenten des Alleinseins sah Draco den Schmerz der Vergangenheit in den Augen seiner Mutter.

Nur mit Mühe hatten sie Malfoy Manor halten können und immer wieder mussten sie Hausdurchsuchungen über sich ergehen lassen. Das Ministerium wollte ganz sicher sein, dass Voldemort nichts im Haus hinterlassen hatte, das irgendwann einem anderen Tyrannen zum Aufstieg verhelfen würde.

Seit ein paar Jahren hatten sie Ruhe davor, aber der ehemalige Slytherin war sich sicher, dass das Ministerium noch immer ein Auge darauf hatte, gerade jetzt, denn wenn alles gut ging würde Lucius binnen des nächsten Jahres freigelassen werden.

Ob Draco das gut oder schlecht finden sollte wusste er noch nicht. Vor dem Krieg war sein Vater ein einflussreicher Mann gewesen, doch Voldemort hatte ihn zerbrochen und Azkaban war auch nicht sonderlich nützlich gewesen, um Lucius wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Vor Draco lag also vermutlich eine Menge Arbeit und die große Angst, dass das neu gewonnene Ansehen wieder Kratzer bekäme.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen der eleganten Stühle sinken und häufte sich Obst auf seinen Teller. Eine Frühstücksgewohnheit, die er ganz offensichtlich mit seiner Mutter teilte.

Narcissas blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn. "Hast du heute viel zu tun?", fragte sie, scheinbar rein aus Interesse, aber ihr Sohn kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es vermutlich um mehr ging.

"Nein, nur zwei Mandantentermine. Den Rest des Tages wollte ich mit Aktenarbeit verbringen, warum fragst du?"

"Nun, dein Vater hat heute eine Anhörung im Ministerium. Es wäre wünschenswert, dich dabei zu haben".

Draco nickte kurz. "Natürlich. Ich werde zur Mittagszeit dort eintreffen, wenn es recht ist".

"Ja, ist es. Die Anhörung beginnt um vierzehn Uhr".

Während der Blonde ein Stück Ananas aufgabelte wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Lucius Malfoy, den er vor zehn Jahren gekannt hatte. Innerlich an der Wut seines Meisters zerbrochen, wie die Prophezeiung, die er nicht hatte retten können.

Seit dem Tag, an dem Lucius verurteilt worden war, hatte Draco seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen. Besuche in Azkaban hatte er bewusst vermieden, denn er wollte sich, so schnell als möglich, von der Vergangenheit freischwimmen und mit dem Neuanfang beginnen.

Heute würde er seinen Vater also nach zehn langen Jahren wiedersehen. Irgendwie raubte ihm dieser Gedanke den Appetit und er beschloss, obwohl es erst kurz vor sieben war, und seine Sekretärin vermutlich noch nicht im Büro, zur Arbeit zu gehen.

"Mutter, wir sehen uns später im Ministerium", sagte er und erhob sich von der Tafel.

"Du gehst schon?", fragte Narcissa mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ja, ich werde mich schon mal in die beiden Fälle einlesen, die ich heute besprechen muss. Und Vaters Akte sollte ich wohl ebenfalls anfordern, nicht wahr?"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht seiner Mutter, ehe sie ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort zunickte.

Draco verließ den Speisesaal und betrat das angrenzende Kaminzimmer, das während des Krieges viele Death Eater als Anreisemöglichkeit genutzt hatten.

Heute diente er einzig dem jungen Hausherrn und seiner Mutter als Reiseabkürzung.

Auch Dracos Büro in London besaß einen Kamin, den allerdings nur er nutze.

Als er aus den Flammen trat und sich umblickte, bestätigte sich seine Annahme, dass seine Sekretärin noch nicht da war.

Seufzend ging er in sein Büro und ließ sich hinter den schlichten Schreibtisch sinken, auf dem noch die Akten des Vortages lagen. Diese schob er achtlos beiseite und rief mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Unterlagen zum "Fall Lucius Malfoy" herbei.

In den letzten zehn Jahren hatte er kaum mehr als zweimal in diese Akte hinein gesehen. Viel zu groß war seine Distanz zu seinem Vater geworden, nachdem Voldemort diesen aus Azkaban herausgeholt hatte.

Kaum hatte er die Akte geöffnet, da fielen ihm auch schon die ersten Beweisfotos in die Hände. Zu sehen war ein Mann, eindeutig Lucius, der das Dark Mark an den Himmel zeichnete. Ebenso waren Bilder von der Festnahme im Ministerium 1996 dabei. Beweise für weitere Beteiligungen nach seiner Befreiung gab es zumindest nicht in Bildform.

Während Draco sich durch die Papiere arbeitete wurden die Erinnerungen in ihm wach. Erinnerungen, an eine Zeit, in der er sich beinahe selbst verloren hätte. Von Voldemort mit Dumbledores Ermordung beauftragt, war er völlig überfordert gewesen.

Unwillkürlich schob er den rechten Arm seines Hemdes nach oben und betrachtete die weiße Haut darunter. Das Mal war verschwunden, in dem Moment in dem Harry Potter Lord Voldemort vernichtet hatte.

In diesem Moment war Draco seinem Rivalen zum ersten Mal im Leben dankbar gewesen. Etwas, das sich sehr schnell wieder geändert hatte.

Leises Klopfen an der Tür riss den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. Kurz darauf betrat Mafalda Mommson den Raum, seine Sekretärin.

"Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy, so früh habe ich sie gar nicht erwartet."

"An meinem Tagesplan hat sich etwas geändert. Man erwartet mich gegen Mittag im Ministerium zu einer Anhörung."

"Ich verstehe, soll ich ihnen die Akte raussuchen?"

"Danke, aber das habe ich bereits selbst getan. Rufen Sie doch bitte bei Mr Goyle an und machen Sie einen Termin aus. Wir wollen doch alle, dass seine Scheidung glatt über die Bühne geht", Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr Malfoy", antwortete seine Sekretärin und ließ ihn anschließend wieder allein.

Golye hatte doch tatsächlich vor zwei Jahren geheiratet. Doch wie es schien war Draco nicht der einzige Mensch, der irgendwann nicht mehr mit der rudimentären Art seines ehemaligen Freundes zurechtkam. Die Ehe war also schnell zerbrochen und nun stand die Scheidung bevor. Natürlich hatte Goyle sich dabei an Draco erinnert und ihn als Anwalt gewählt.

Eine Tatsache, die den Blonden eigentlich nicht störte, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre Golyes Exfrau zu vertreten. Doch solange er hinterher ein Honorar bekam und wieder einen Fall zum Vorteil seines Mandanten gewonnen hatte, sollte es ihm recht sein.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte der ehemalige Slytherin damit sich für seine Gerichtstermine im Laufe der Woche vorzubereiten. Strategien mussten bereit gelegt werden, die Schwächen der Gegner herausgefunden und ausgenutzt werden. Manchmal erinnerte ihn seine Arbeit an bisschen an die Quidditchspiele aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, wenn auch ohne Bälle und Schläger, aber dafür mit Papier und Worten.

* * *

Kurz vor dreizehn Uhr trat er, in seinen Gerichtsroben, mit einer Ledertasche unter dem Arm, aus einem der Kamine im Ministerium und steuerte auf den Aufzug zu, der ihn ins Department of Mysteries bringen würde, in dem noch immer die Strafgerichtssäle zu finden waren. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die sich nach dem Krieg nicht geändert hatten.

Das Strafrecht war komplett umgestellt worden und das war auch der Grund, warum Draco heute hier war. Früher wäre sein Vater in Azkaban verrottet, ein Abschied ohne Wiederkehr wäre das gewesen. Heute musste nach zehn Jahren geprüft werden, ob der Verurteile seine Strafe abgesessen hatte. Entschied sich das Wizengamot dagegen, so musste ein halbes Jahr später noch einmal geprüft werden und erst wenn man dann noch immer der Meinung war, dass ein längerer Aufenthalt in Azkaban angebracht wäre, musste der Verurteilte für weitere zwei Jahre sitzen, bevor er die nächste Chance auf Freilassung bekam.

Das galt zumindest für jene, die als Death Eater verurteilt worden waren.

Als Draco den Verhandlungsraum betrat war das Wizengamot bereits anwesend. Jene fünfzig höchsten Richter der Zauberer, deren Stimmen über Freiheit oder Gefangenschaft entscheiden würden.

Lucius brauchte mindestens sechzig Prozent, die einer Freilassung zustimmten, sonst würde er sofort zurück nach Azkaban gebracht waren. Ein Gedanke, der Draco gar nicht so unlieb erschien. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er noch nicht bereit seinen Vater zu Hause willkommen zu heißen.

Alles, was er sich in den letzten Jahren erarbeitet hatte, waren die Früchte seines Handelns gewesen. Er hatte sich an die Rolle des Hausherrn gewöhnt und er war eigentlich nicht gewillt, sie wieder seinem Vater zu überlassen.

Schnell schüttelte der Blonde den Gedanken ab und ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden wandern, die ihm höflich zunickten. Sie alle trugen noch immer die pflaumenfarbenen Roben mit dem silbernen W auf der linken Brust. Die Gesichter waren ernst wie immer.

Den Vorsitz hatte Kingsley Shaklebolt persönlich. Nichts anderes war zu erwarten gewesen.

Draco ging zu einem alten Schreibtisch, den man nach dem Krieg der Verteidigung zugestanden hatte, und breitete seine Unterlagen aus. Kaum hatte er sich einen Überblick verschafft, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und zwei Auroren brachten Lucius Malfoy hinein.

Zehn Jahre waren nicht spurlos an dem aristokratischen Mann vorbei gegangen. Das einst seidige blonde Haar wirkte stumpf, die Wangen waren eingefallen, denn er hatte viele Kilos verloren. Sein Umhang war alt und abgetragen und die Hände zitterten, als er sich auf den magischen Stuhl setzte, der ihn sofort in Ketten legte.

Doch ein Blick in seine Augen genügte und Draco wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy im Inneren noch immer derselbe war. Kalt, berechnend und ungebrochen musterten sie den jüngeren Malfoy.

Dieser Mann, so war Draco klar, war noch immer gefährlich und er würde es auch immer sein, egal wie lange man ihn wegsperrte. Ein eisiger Schauer lief dem ehemaligen Slytherin den Rücken hinab. Worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?

Schnell wandte er den Blick von seinem Vater ab und setzte seine perfekte, gleichgültige Maske wieder auf. Er musste im jeden Preis professionell wirken. Dieser Prozess würde hinterher in der Zeitung landen, egal, wie er ausging.

Kingsley Shaklebolt räusperte sich und richtete sich auf. "Meine Damen und Herrn vom Wizengamot, Mr Malfoy jr., Mr. Malfoy sen., Mr Potter, wir verhandeln heute darüber, ob der als Death Eater verurteilte Lucius Malfoy bereits eine Strafe erhalten hat, die als tat- und schuldangemessen erachtet werden kann oder nicht".

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco die Blicke auf sich, spürte den Druck der Smaragde, als Potter ihn fixierte. Und doch vermied er es, selbst hinüber zu sehen. Er musste sich auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag. Angestrengt versuchte er den Worten des Ministers zu lauschen.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy wurde vor zehn Jahren, nach dem Ende des Krieges gegen You-know-who als Death Eater verurteilt. Unter anderem war er für die Überfälle beim Quidditch Worldcup mitverantwortlich, genauso, wie er sich des mehrfachen versuchten Mordes an Harry Potter und den Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens schuldig gemacht hat. Mr. Malfoy jr. Was denken Sie, warum sollte ihr Mandant heute freigelassen werden?", die fragenden Augen des Ministers richteten sich auf Draco und mit ihm die Blicke des gesamten Wizengamots.

"Nun, wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, wurde Mr. Malfoy bereits 1996 zum ersten Mal nach Azkaban gebracht. Er hatte nicht vor, von dort zu fliehen, sondern wurde von seinem Meister befreit. Danach hat Mr. Malfoy sich jedoch nicht mehr aktiv an Voldemorts Taten beteiligt. Vielmehr hat auch er nur gehofft der Sturm möge vorüber gehen. Es ist nicht zu verneinen, dass Mr. Malfoy für seine Taten vor 1997 eine Strafe verdient hatte, doch diese hat er verbüßt und mit seinem Verhalten während der Kriegszeit bewiesen, dass er bereits zuvor verstanden hatte, dass sein Weg der falsche war", er klang sachlich wie immer, als würde er über etwas völlig triviales sprechen und nicht über die Freiheit eines Menschen.

Die Maske saß perfekt, auch wenn Potters Blicke ihn noch immer nervös machten.

Shaklebolt nickte sachte. "Nun, Mr. Malfoy das entspricht in der Tat der Wahrheit. Mr. Malfoy Sen. Was haben Sie selbst zu dieser Sache zu sagen?".

Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf den blonden Mann in der Mitte des Raumes. Lucius Malfoy räusperte sich kurz, dann füllte seine Stimme den Raum und es war, als wäre er keine Sekunde aus Dracos Leben verschwunden gewesen.

"Was mein Verteidiger gesagt hat stimmt. Ich habe Dinge getan, die einer Strafe bedurften und ich war geständig, als ich nach dem Krieg festgenommen wurde. Doch ich möchte betonen, dass ich ab 1997 nicht freiwillig auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords gekämpft habe. Man hat meine Familie bedroht und uns unter Druck gesetzt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich nur noch gehofft, er möge aufgehalten werden".

Er klang noch immer genauso überzeugend, wie eine Dekade zuvor. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben und Draco war sich beinahe sicher, dass Lucius nur schauspielerte, um endlich Azkaban verlassen zu können.

Nun war dem Blonden bewusst, er wollte heute nicht gewinnen, er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater nach Hause kam und wieder versuchen würde, Macht über ihn auszuüben.

Shaklebolt nickte erneut. "Und doch Mr. Malfoy sen. waren die Taten, die sie im Vorfeld des Krieges begangen haben schwerwiegend und auch im ersten Krieg haben Sie aus eigenem Antrieb auf der Seite des Unnennbaren gekämpft, ist das richtig?".

"Ja, Minister das ist richtig. Doch ich habe meinen Fehler eingesehen".

"Gut. Kommen wir zum ersten Zeugen. Mr. Arthur Weasley bitte!".

Draco seufzte. Weasley würde kein gutes Haar an Lucius lassen, was prinzipiell nicht schlecht war und doch würde der ehemalige Slytherin versuchen müssen seine Argumentation zu brechen.

Arthur Weasley betrat den Raum. Er trug noch immer die gleichen abgetragenen Roben wie früher, auch wenn er jetzt eine leitende Position im Ministerium innehatte. Draco fragte sich kurz, wie viele Enkel dieser Mann wohl schon hatte, schob den Gedanken dann aber von sich.

"Mr. Weasley, Sie haben damals im Krieg gegen You-know-who auf Seiten des Widerstands gekämpft, wie haben Sie Mr. Malfoy erlebt?", wollte der Minister wissen.

"Nun, Mr. Malfoy war schon immer ein glühender Anhänger des Lords. Bereits während unserer Schulzeit hat er seinen Idealen nachgehangen. Es war also nicht sehr verwunderlich, dass er sich dem Unnennbaren gleich nach dessen Rückkehr wieder anschloss. Doch auch schon vorher hat er meine Familie und insbesondere Mr. Potter immer wieder bedroht. Rechnet man seine Taten vor 1981 hinzu, so hat er sich, im Namen seines Meisters einiges zu Schulden kommen lassen", antwortete der Leiter des Departments for magical Lawenforcement.

"Hatten sie jemals das Gefühl, Mr. Malfoy sei nicht mit den Taten seines Meister einverstanden?", fragte eine Hexe aus dem Wizengamot, deren Name Draco nicht kannte.

"Nein. Wann immer ich ihm begegnete, kämpfte er mit Feuereifer für seine falschen Ideale. Ich habe ihn nie zögern sehen".

Nun war es an Draco selbst ein paar Fragen zu stellen. "Nun, Mr. Weasley, wann haben Sie Mr. Malfoy in der Zeit des Krieges zum letzten Mal gesehen?".

"Während der Schlacht im Ministerium 1996, kurz vor seiner Festnahme".

"Und da kämpfte der Verurteilte auf Seiten des Lords?"

"Richtig, das tat er. Er wollte seinem Meister Zugang zu einer Prophezeiung ermöglichen. Es war der Abend, an dem Sirius Black starb".

"Und nach seiner Befreiung aus Azkaban? Haben Sie ihn da gesehen?", wollte Draco wissen, seine grauen Augen hielten Arthur Weasley förmlich gefangen.

"Nein. Während des Kampfes in Hogwarts bin ich nur seinem Sohn, Ihnen, kurz begegnet".

Dem Blonden entging der Seitenhieb nicht, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Der Krieg hatte ihm seine ganz eigenen Hürden gestellt, die er sicher nicht hier und heute diskutieren würde.

"Dann können Sie also gar nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie sich Mr. Malfoy nach seiner Befreiung verhalten hat?"

"Nein, kann ich nicht", antwortete Arthur Weasley sichtlich unerfreut.

"Vielen Dank, keine weiteren Fragen", setzte Draco nach und blickte zu Shaklebolt.

"Mr. Weasley, Sie können gehen".

Der Angesprochene erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Gerichtssaal. Kurz herrschte Stille im Raum.

"Dann bitte ich nun Mr. Blaise Zabini in den Zeugenstand!", rief der Minister und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür.

Blaise Zabini war groß, schlank und hatte dunkles Haar und dunkle Augen. Man sah ihm seine italienischen Wurzeln eindeutig an. Zumeist trug ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch heute wirkte er ausnahmsweise ernst.

Außerdem war er der einzige frühere Mitschüler, zu dem Draco noch so etwas wie Kontakt hatte.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ihr Zeuge!".

Draco nickte und richtete seinen Blick auf Blaise, der grade auf dem Zeugenstuhl Platz nahm. "Mr. Zabini, Sie sind früher bei den Malfoys ein- und ausgegangen. Wie haben Sie den Hausherrn erlebt?"

"Nun, Mr. Malfoy war seine Familie immer sehr wichtig, er stellt Sie über alles andere", antwortete Blaise.

"Hätte er seinen Meister über seine Familie gestellt?", wollte der junge Anwalt wissen.

"Nein, hätte er nicht. Die Familie Malfoy hat eine lange Tradition, diese hätte Lucius Malfoy niemals aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, zu sagen, dass er sich nach dem ersten Krieg auf Grund seines damals wenige Monate alten Sohnes dazu entschieden hat, nicht nach Azkaban zu gehen".

Draco nickte zufrieden, während er innerlich schrie. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht wieder zu Hause haben, er wollte sein eigener Herr bleiben.

"Dann können Sie also mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Voldemort ihn durchaus mit der Gesundheit seiner Familie erpresst haben könnte, während des zweiten Krieges?".

"Das ist mehr, als nur wahrscheinlich, ja. Der Lord wusste von diesem wunden Punkt", antwortete Blaise wahrheitsgemäß.

"Keine weiteten Fragen".

"Ich habe jedoch noch welche", erwiderte Shaklebolt. "Mr. Zabini, entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass der Unnennbare in den Jahren '96 und '97 Draco Malfoy dazu zwang mehrere Mordversuche auf Albus Dumbledore auszuüben?".

"Ja, Minister, das ist wahr", antwortete Blaise.

"Wusste Mr. Malfoy sen. davon?"

"Ich gehe davon aus, ja. Voldemort hat immer dafür gesorgt, dass die richtigen Informationen zur den richtigen Personen kamen".

"Und er hat nichts unternommen, um das zu verhindern?", wollte Shaklebolt wissen.

"Nun… das kann ich nicht sagen. Er befand sich immerhin in Azkaban zu dieser Zeit".

"Und nach seine Freilassung? Hat er versucht, seinen Sohn davon abzuhalten Mr. Potter anzugreifen?".

"Nein, hat er nicht", Blaise wirkte nun etwas unsicher.

"Als Mr. Potter sich in Malfoy Manor befand, war Mr. Malfoy sen. da nicht fest entschlossen, ihn an den Unnennbaren auszuliefern?", Kingsleys Fragen trafen ins Schwarze. Lucius hatte Voldemort auch nach seiner Befreiung aus Azkaban geholfen.

"Ja, Minister. Er wollte Mr. Potter ausliefern".

"Keine weiteren Fragen. Mr. Zabini, Sie können gehen".

Blaise folgte Arthur Weasley aus dem Raum und wieder herrschte Stille.

Draco spürte Potters Blick noch immer auf sich, doch er versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

"Mitglieder des Wizengamot, wie entscheidet ihr in der Sache Lucius Malfoy? Wer stimmt für eine Haftverschonung?", fragte Shaklebolt.

Etwa ein Drittel der Hände hoben sich, die anderen blieben unten. Draco konnte sich bereits denken, was das heißen würde, auch wenn er die Gegenprobe abwarten musste.

"Wer stimmt dafür, dass Mr. Malfoy weiter in Azkaban bleiben muss?"

Die restlichen zwei Drittel meldeten sich. Die Schlacht war verloren. Lucius würde zurück nach Azkaban gebracht und in einem halben Jahr würden sie alle sich wieder hier treffen, um erneut über diese Sache zu verhandeln.

Jetzt musste Draco dies nur noch seiner Mutter beibringen.

Während er seine Unterlagen zusammen suchte wurde Lucius von dem magischen Stuhl freigelassen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Silber traf auf Silber. Sie waren einander so ähnlich und doch so verschieden.

Dann wurde Lucius von den beiden Auroren, die ihn hinein gebracht hatten, wieder abgeführt und Draco hatte nicht das Bedürfnis vor dem Ablauf eines halben Jahres wieder über diese Sache nachzudenken.

Mit einem letzten Nicken in Richtung des Ministers verließ nun auch er den Gerichtssaal und ging den langen, dunkeln Flur entlang Richtung Fahrstuhl.

"Malfoy!"

Die bekannte und doch verhasste Stimme ließ ihn inne halten. Er wirbelte herum und blickte in die grünen Augen von Harry Potter, seinem Schulrivalen.

"Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco genervt.

"Mir dir reden", erwiderte der Angesprochene.

"Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir beide reden sollten".

"Es tut mir leid, dass dein Vater heute nicht freigelassen wurde. Er hätte es verdient. Kaum jemand weiß das wohl besser als ich", sagte Potter, ehrliches Bedauern spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Draco seufzte. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Potter. Ich brauche deine Entschuldigungen nicht. Mein Vater hat Verbrechen begangen und er wird dafür so lange büßen, wie das Wizengamot es für richtig hält. Und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dich dahin verziehen würdest, wo du die letzten zehn Jahr warst, nämlich auf die Titelseiten der Zeitungen. Lass mich in Ruhe, okay?".

Ohne Potter eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen drehte der Blonde sich um und betrat den Aufzug, der gerade auf ihrem Stockwerk Halt machte.

Er hatte keine Lust auf tiefgründige Gespräche mit Harry Potter. Er konnte den Helden noch immer genauso wenig leiden, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit und das würde sich vermutlich auch nicht ändern.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er zum Glück seine Ruhe vor diesem Gutmenschen gehabt und er hoffte, dass dies auch so bleiben würde.

* * *

Als Draco gegen Abend nach Hause kam, saß seine Mutter im Kaminzimmer auf einem der Barockstühle und las in einem Buch. Mit dem Knistern der Flammen blickte sie davon auf und lächelte ihren Sohn kurz an.

Zu ihren Füßen lag Jeff, der große irische Wolfshund, den Draco vor fünf Jahren als Welpen nach Malfoy Manor geholt hatte.

"Wie war die Anhörung?", fragte sie, ihre blauen Augen schienen den ehemaligen Slytherin förmlich gefangen zu halten.

"Schlecht. Shaklebolt hat Blaise vor dem Wizengamot auseinander genommen. In einem halben Jahr bekommen wir eine neue Chance".

"Ich verstehe. Nun ich will dich nicht weiter aufhalten, du hast Besuch", erwiderte Narcissa. Die Enttäuschung über das Urteil ließ sie sich nicht anmerken.

"Besuch?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

"Ja, am besten gehst du nach oben und siehst selbst nach".

Seufzend nickte der Blonde seiner Mutter zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben in seinen Flügel des Hauses.

Als er seine Kanzlei eröffnet hatte, wurde auch gleichzeitig ein Besucherzimmer in Malfoy Manor eingerichtet, falls ein Mandant sich doch mal zu ihm nach Hause verirren sollte. Sich innerlich also auf ein Arbeitsgespräch vorbereitend öffnete Draco die Tür zum Besucherzimmer und blieb wie festgewurzelt im Eingang stehen.

Auf dem gemütlichen Sofa neben dem Kamin saß niemand anderer als Harry Potter.

"Potter!", spie Draco, noch immer im Türrahmen stehend.

"Guten Abend, Malfoy", erwiderte sein Gegenüber freundlich.

"Was willst du hier, verdammt?", blaffte der Blonde.

"Mit dir reden; immer noch. Immerhin bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig am Verlauf des heutigen Tages. Ich habe diese Gesetze auf den Weg gebracht, die deinen Vater heute zurück nach Azkaban befördert haben. Dabei weiß ich, dass es ihm selbst nur noch ums blanke Überleben ging, nachdem er Voldemorts Gunst verloren hatte".

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Glaubte Potter wirklich, der Blonde wäre traurig, weil sein Vater im Gefängnis lieb? Und versuchte er sich nun dafür zu entschuldigen? Wut kochte in seinen Adern. Was bildete Potter sich eigentlich ein? Wie konnte er glauben, zu wissen, was in dem Blonden vorging?

"Jetzt noch mal für Dumme, du Held, ich brauch dein Gelaber nicht. Ich bin nicht traurig darum, dass mein Vater in Azkaban verrottet. Ich will ihn hier nicht haben, verstehst du? Bilde dir also nie wieder ein, mich zu kennen, klar? Und halt dich fern aus meinem Leben! Ich will dich und deine Gryffindorfreunde nicht darin haben! Hast du keine eigenen Probleme, um die du dich kümmern kannst?", Draco war wütend und das ließ er Potter spüren.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. "Doch habe ich. Vermutlich so viele, dass ich mich lieber um die der anderen kümmere. Entschuldige, dass ich hier war, Malfoy. Leb wohl".

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob Potter den jungen Anwalt aus dem Weg und verschwand die Treppe hinunter Richtung Kaminzimmer.

Draco war noch immer völlig verwirrt. Wo war dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel hergekommen? Was war los mit Potter?

Schnell versuchte er den Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Viel zu viel Zeit hatte er in seinem Leben schon darauf verwendet Harry Potter nach zu jagen und nun durfte er keinesfalls wieder in dieses alte Muster zurückfallen.

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass es ihm nicht gelang im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen, sondern immer noch in der Vergangenheit lebte. Der Krieg ließ ihn nicht los, da brauchte er nicht auch noch einen Schulrivalen, der ihn noch weiter aus Bahn warf.

Energisches Klopfen hinter ihm riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Blaise Zabini lehnte im Türrahmen und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Warum ist mir grade Potter in deinem Kaminzimmer begegnet?", fragte er und kam leichten Schrittes auf den ehemaligen Slytherin zu.

"Er hatte wohl den 'heldenhaften' Gedanken er müsste mich wieder aufbauen, nachdem mein Vater heute nicht freigekommen ist. Meinte er müsste sich entschuldigen". Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, auf dem eben noch Potter gesessen hatte.

"Und was hast du getan?", fragte Blaise, während er sich neben den Blonden setzte.

"Ich hab ihn rausgeworfen, was sonst?"

Der Italiener lachte kurz. "Typisch. Du warst nicht mal bereit, dir anzuhören, was Potter zu sagen hatte".

"Natürlich nicht! Er soll aus meinem Leben verschwinden!", entrüstete sich Draco und warf Blaise einen anklagenden Blick zu.

"Ganz wie du meinst. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dich jetzt auf ein paar andere Gedanken bringe?", flüsterte dieser und hauchte dem Malfoyerben einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Normalerweise wäre Draco der Einladung nach einem solchen Tag gerne nachgekommen, doch heute hatte er absolut keine Lust auf solche Nähe, wie Blaise sie zu bieten hatte und schob den Italiener bestimmt von sich.

"Davon halte ich gar nichts. Ich würde dich bitten nun ebenfalls zu gehen, ich muss den Kopf frei kriegen und das nicht mit Sex, ja?", der ehemalige Slytherin klang ruppiger als beabsichtigt, aber seine Worte taten ihre Wirkung.

Etwas beleidigt erhob Blaise sich von dem Sofa und nickte ihm zu. "Ganz wie du willst. Schönen Abend noch!", maulte er und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlagen zu lassen.

Draco seufzte zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag und spürte, wie sich langsam Kopfschmerzen in seinem Schädel breit machten. Er würde sich also einen Trank aus den Vorratsräumen holen lassen, warten bis der Schmerz vorbei ging und dann nach unten gehen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

Der Tag war lang und frustrierend gewesen, auch ohne Potter und Blaise, die dem ganzen nur die Krone aufgesetzt hatten.

Ein halbes Jahr… mehr Zeit blieb Draco nicht. Zehneinhalb Jahre… würde das reichen, um Lucius Schuld zu begleichen? Und wie würde sein Leben weiter gehen, wenn der Vater wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien? Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm im Kopf herum, auf die er im Moment noch keine Antwort wusste.

Es gab nur eines, das im Moment wichtig war. Er musste sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren und auf die Gegenwart. Vielleicht sollte er dem Drängen seiner Mutter nachkommen und die Augen nach einer Frau offenhalten, die er heiraten konnte, auch wenn sein Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht eher begrenzt war. Welche Frau würde auch einen Mann heiraten wollen, der wie ein Verrückter versuchte sich von seiner dunklen Vergangenheit zu lösen?

'_Unsere Fehler begleiten uns bis ins Grab, Draco_', flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die auf erschreckende Weise der seiner toten Tante Bellatrix ähnelte.

Es wurde scheinbar dringend Zeit für einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen, wenn ihm sein Hirn bereits solche Streiche spielte.

Von jetzt an würde Draco sich noch mehr auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren und die Vergangenheit endlich hinter sicher lassen. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy und darum sollte ihm auch das Unmögliche möglich sein: er konnte sich lösen von den Fehlern des Vergangenheit.

Kapitel1 Ende


	3. Breaking loose

Kapitel2 Breaking loose

_Sorry that I could not be_

_As perfect as you wanted me_

Es war kurz nach acht am Morgen und Draco Malfoy saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm eine Akte über einen Erbschaftsstreit, in dem morgen der Prozess stattfinden würde.

Neben ihm lagen bereits die Notizen verteilt, mit denen er die gegnerische Partei aushebeln würde. Der Fall war ein kleiner Fisch, nicht zu vergleichen mit der Haftverschonung seines Vaters, aber er brachte Geld und das nicht zu knapp. Die Familie, um die es ging, hatte seit vielen Jahren einen gut gehenden Laden in Diagonally.

Leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn von seinen Unterlagen aufblicken. Mafalda betrat den Raum.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sie wollten den aktuellen Daily Prophet?", fragte sie etwas erstaunt, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Chef für gewöhnlich nicht viel von diesem Schmierblatt hielt.

"Ja, ausnahmsweise. Vielen Dank Mafalda", antwortete Draco, während die Tageszeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch zuflog und darauf, neben der Kaffeetasse, landete.

"Eine Eule von Mr. Zabini kam vorhin herein, aber Sie wollten ja nicht gestört werden", berichtete die Sekretärin weiter.

"Was wollte er?"

"Das stand nicht in der Nachricht. Er möchte nur, dass Sie sich bei ihm melden, sobald als möglich".

"Gut, soll mir recht sein. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und schicken Mrs. Leatherbone eine Eule mit der genauen Uhrzeit für morgen. Ich möchte den Ablauf noch einmal mit ihr durchgehen, bevor die Verhandlung stattfindet".

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Malfoy".

Seine Mitarbeiterin schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ den Blonden wieder mit seiner Arbeit allein.

Doch viel mehr als der morgige Fall interessierte Draco die Schlagzeile über Lucius Malfoys verlängerten Aufenthalt in Azkaban. Das Schlimmste befürchtend griff der ehemalige Slytherin nach der Zeitung und starrte nur Sekunden später wie vom Donner gerührt auf die Schlagzeile.

**Harry Potters Ehe am Ende!**

**Ginny Potter-Weasley zieht aus dem gemeinsamen Haus aus!**

Darunter befand sich ein Bild, das vor fünf Jahren um die Welt gegangen war, es zeigte Harry Potter und seine Braut Ginny Weasley am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Sie küssten einander erst innig, dann strahlten und winkten sie in die Kamera. Doch diesmal zerriss das Bild in der Mitte, setzte sich wieder zusammen und zerriss dann wieder aufs Neue.

Plötzlich gaben Potters Worte vom Vortag einen Sinn, den Draco so nicht erwartet hatte. War der Held ihm gefolgt, um seinen eigenen Problemen zu entkommen?

Irritiert und doch neugierig begann er den Artikel unter dem Bild zu lesen.

_London. _

_Vor fünf Jahren schien das Glück perfekt, als Harry Potter und Langzeitfreundin Ginny Weasley sich endlich dazu durchrangen 'Ja' zu sagen. Heute scheint es, als wäre alles schon wieder vorbei. _

_London gestern Abend; Ginny Potter-Weasley, seit fünf Jahren mit Harry Potter verheiratet, wird von ihrem Bruder Ronald mit einem Auto des Ministeriums vor dem gemeinsamen Haus abgeholt. Hinter ihr schweben mehrere Koffer, eine Eule und ihr Rennbesen Thunderstorm5000. _

_Ihre Augen sind gerötet, es scheint als habe sie lange und viel geweint. Auf Fragen reagieren weder sie, noch ihr Bruder. _

_Schon seit ein paar Wochen halten sich Gerüchte, dass es in Potters Ehe kriselt, dies scheint der Beweis. Über die genauen Gründe kann nur spekuliert werden, aber Interna des Ministeriums behaupten, es läge an der Tatsache, dass Potter und seine Frau auch nach fünf Jahren Ehe noch immer keine Kinder hätten. _

_Zur Zeit ist Ginny Potter-Weasley im Haus ihres Bruders, in der Nähe von Oxford, untergebracht. Ob es für sie und Potter ein Liebes-Comeback geben wird steht noch in den Sternen. Sicher ist nur, dass Potter-Weasley bei dem Spiel der Holyhead Harpies am Wochenende auf dem Feld sein wird, egal wie ihre private Situation aussieht._

_Harry Potter selbst hat sich in der Aurorenzentrale krank gemeldet. Etwas, das im Moment sicher jeder verstehen kann. Wie er diesen Schlag, nach vielen Jahren des scheinbaren Friedens, verkraften wird bleibt fraglich._

_Gestern noch nahm Potter an der Anhörung des als Death Eater verurteilten Lucius Malfoy teil und hielt die Fassade der perfekten Ehe aufrecht. Wie es da schon in ihm ausgesehen haben muss, fragen sich viele._

_Erst als seine Frau dann gestern Abend das gemeinsame Haus verließ und zu Bruder und Schwägerin zog, platzte die Bombe. _

_Was nun folgt bleibt nur abzuwarten. Für Harry Potter sollten wir alle hoffen, dass er um eine Scheidungsschlacht herum kommt und vielleicht sogar einen Schritt auf seine Nochehefrau zugehen kann._

_Lesen Sie auch: Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, ein Kriegsmärchen ohne Happy Ending S.4 und Was Harry Potters Ex-Frau bei einer Scheidung zustehen könnte S.5_

Draco ließ die Zeitung sinken und starrte weiter das Bild darauf an. Fragen über Fragen schienen sich in seinem Kopf auszubreiten.

War das der Grund gewesen, warum Potter gestern Abend hier aufgetaucht war, um mit ihm zu reden? Hatte er den Auszug seiner Frau verpassen wollen? Aber warum suchte er dann ausgerechnet ihn, Draco Malfoy aus?

Zehn Jahre hatte die beiden kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Das letzte Mal war in Hogwarts gewesen, als sie beide das letzte Schuljahr abgeschlossen hatten.

* * *

**Flashback**

Draco lehnte mit dem Rücken am Fensterrahmen und blickte hinaus auf die verschneiten Landschaften rund um Hogwarts. Seit einem halben Jahr war er wieder hier und beendete seine Ausbildung, in einer Welt, die er selbst kaum wiedererkannte.

Sein Vater war seit einem halben Jahr in Azkaban und seitdem war alles anders. Er war nicht mehr der bewunderte Eisprinz von Slytherin; niemand schien ihn noch wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Er hatte immer geglaubt Macht zu haben, heute wusste er, dass er nur einen einflussreichen Vater gehabt hatte, der in der Gunst des Lords hoch gestanden hatte.

Ohne diese Absicherung war er ein Nichts. Ohne Einfluss, ohne Bedeutung.

Und Hogwarts… das war auch nicht mehr dasselbe. Auch wenn er im sechsten Schuljahr Probleme mit Snape gehabt hatte, so wünschte er sich nun, er hätte sein Head of House zurück. Es fühlte sich einfach alles falsch an. Noch mehr als im Jahr davor, das eigentlich sein siebtes und letztes hätte werden sollen, doch es wurde nicht anerkannt. Niemandem.

"Malfoy"

Draco blickte über die Schulter und sah Harry Potter vor sich im Gang stehen. Er trug seine Schuluniform und hatte die Hände in den Taschen versteckt.

Seit einem halben Jahr hatten die beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Hatten nur nebeneinander her existiert, ohne wirklich auf den jeweils anderen einzugehen. Eine Tatsache, für die Draco seinem Gegenüber beinahe dankbar war, denn für eine Fehde mit Potter fehlte ihm im Moment der Nerv.

"Was gibt es?", fragte der Blonde gelangweilt.

"Können wir uns über die Nacht in Malfoy Manor unterhalten?", wollte Potter wissen und kam ein paar Schritte nähe.

"Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was es dazu zu sagen gibt, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, bitte".

"Hast du mich erkannt? Ich habe mir diese Frage wieder und wieder selbst gestellt und kam zu keinem Ergebnis…"

"Ich war mir am Anfang tatsächlich nicht sicher, aber dann… ja… da habe ich dich erkannt. Wie sollte ich nicht, wir haben uns die letzten sieben Jahre mit Vergnügen gestritten", Draco grinste kurz und verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Er saß auf diesem Fensterrahmen, draußen fiel der Schnee langsam aber stetig und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich mit Harry Potter zu unterhalten.

Der Gryffindor nickte langsam und nachdenklich zugleich. "Warum hast du es deiner Tante nicht gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

"Warum? Musst du das wirklich fragen, Potter? Ich wollte, dass es vorbei geht. Ich wollte, dass du ihn vernichtest! Ich wollte, dass er aus unserem Haus verschwindet und meine einzige Chance darauf war, dass du ihn erledigst. Also wäre ich dumm gewesen, wenn ich dich verraten hätte".

"Darum hast du die Zauberstäbe auch nichts richtig festgehalten, oder?"

"Was?", nun war Draco doch einigermaßen erstaunt. Wie viele Gedanken machte dieser verfluchte Gryffindor sich?

"Naja… als wir geflohen sind, habe ich dir die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand gerissen… aber ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest sie nicht wirklich festhalten. Es ging… zu leicht", erklärte Potter, sein Gesicht noch immer nachdenklich.

"Glaub mir, wenn ich nicht so… überfordert… mit der Situation gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich dir meinen Zauberstab sicher nicht so leicht überlassen, Potter. Ich bin nicht so selbstlos wie du, wann wirst du das endlich lernen?", der Slytherin klang aggressiver, als beabsichtig, doch er versuchte sein Gegenüber von sich fern zu halten.

Noch nie hatten er und Harry Potter ein solch ehrliches Gespräch geführt und es würde auch keines mehr geben.

"Ich verstehe. Ich dachte nur…", Potter schwieg einen Moment, dann überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und hielt Draco einen Zauberstab entgegen.

Der Blonde warf einen verwunderten Blick darauf. Es war sein Zauberstab, den Potter ihm in der Nacht in Malfoy Manor abgenommen hatte.

"…Ich dachte… du willst ihn vielleicht zurück. Und immerhin… ist das der Zauberstab, der Voldemort vernichtet hat, nicht wahr?", nun lächelte Potter tatsächlich und Draco konnte nicht anders, als den schwarzen Stab aus der Hand seines Rivalen zu nehmen.

Zum ersten Mal seit jener Nacht fühlte er sich wieder vollständig. Der Zauberstab seiner Mutter hatte ihm gute Dienste erwiesen, aber nichts konnte den eigenen ersetzen, eine Lektion die scheinbar auch Potter gelernt hatte.

"Danke…", brachte Draco hervor - das erste und letzte Mal.

"Ich habe dir zu danken, Malfoy. Du hast mir in der Nacht in Malfoy Manor das Leben gerettet. Also… war es nur das Mindeste, dir deinen Zauberstab zurück zu geben".

Der Slytherin nickte bloß stumm. Er wusste nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Dieses Gespräch hinterließ ein seltsames, fremdes Gefühl in ihm.

"Also, ich lass dich wieder allein… Machs gut, Malfoy", sagte Potter, schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes Lächeln und verschwand wieder im Korridor.

**Flashback Ende**

* * *

Es war das erste und letzte Gespräch dieser Art gewesen. Überhaupt hatten Draco und Potter im Verlauf des Schuljahres kaum noch miteinander gesprochen und dann hatten sich ihre Wege ein für alle Mal getrennt.

Bis gestern… Gestern Abend hatte Potter versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, hatte ausgerechnet ihn aufgesucht, im Moment größter Not.

Nachdenklich überflogen seine Augen wieder den Artikel. Er sagte nichts darüber, ob Potter im Haus gewesen war, als seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte.

Zuletzt blieb sein Blick an der letzten Zeile hängen. Es gab noch weitere Artikel. Vielleicht würde er darin einen Hinweis darauf finden, ob Potter im Haus gewesen war, als seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte.

Etwas nervös blätterte Draco auf Seite 4 und begann zu lesen.

_Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, ein Kriegsmärchen ohne Happy Ending_

_Schon als Harry Potter noch selbst nach Hogwarts ging, verliebte er sich in die ein Jahr jüngere Ginny Weasley, die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Im Jahr 97, als Potter die sechste Klasse beendete, waren die beiden bereits ein Paar, doch Potter beendete die Beziehung, um Weasley zu beschützen. _

_Erst ein Jahr später, nach dem glorreichen Sieg über den Unnennbaren fanden die beiden wieder zusammen. Diesmal sollte es für immer sein._

_Dennoch ließ sich das Traumpaar des Jahres 98 noch 5 Jahre Zeit, bis sie endlich heirateten. _

_2003 war es dann soweit. Trauzeugen waren Hermione Weasley und ihr Mann Ron. Eingeladen wurden nur die Familie und die engsten Freunde, doch die Hochzeitsfotos gingen später um die Welt. _

_Das perfekte Ende eines langen Weges, für Harry Potter, der seit zehn Jahren in ganz England verehrt wird._

_Für die beiden ging es immer weiter bergauf. Potter wurde schnell zum Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, während seine Frau mit den Holyhead Harpies den Quidditch Cup gewann. _

_Es folgten ein Haus am Rande von London, ein ruhiges Leben, die scheinbar perfekte Liebesgeschichte. _

_Doch nun scheint alles vorbei und vergangen. _

_Was ein Märchen hätte werden können, hat sich durch Kinderlosigkeit in Luft aufgelöst. _

_Bericht Rita Skeeter_

Draco hob beide Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er weiter blätterte.

_Was Harry Potters Ex-Frau bei einer Scheidung zustehen könnte _

_Ein Haus in Godrics Hollow, Grimmauld Place 12, Harrison Street 34. __Das Verließ des Familie Potter, sein eigenes Vermögen, das Verließ der Familie Black. Harry Potter ist ein Mann mit vielen Besitztümern. _

_Als er vor 5 Jahren Ginny Weasley heiratete sollte es für immer sein, doch nun ist seine Ehe am Ende und ein Ehevertrag fehlt._

Der ehemalige Slytherin glaubte seinen Kaffee über den Tisch spucken zu müssen. Wie gutgläubig war Potter denn bitte? Er hatte diese Schlampe geheiratet und KEINEN Ehevertrag aufgesetzt? Er? Harry Potter? Den alle haben wollten, weil er eben Harry Potter war?

Beinahe verzweifelt fasse Draco sich an Stirn, ehe er weiter las.

_Nach einer Scheidung wäre Ginny Potter-Weasley eine reiche Frau. Ihr stehen fünfzig Prozent des Besitzes zu, sollte der Scheidungsprozess ergeben, dass Potter eine Mitschuld am Scheitern trug._

_Damit würde Potter entweder zwei seiner Häuser oder zwei der Verließe verlieren und seiner Ex-Frau ein sorgenloses Leben bescheren. _

_Es scheint sich gelohnt zu haben, mit Harry Potter verheiratet gewesen zu sein._

Frustriert schlug Draco die Zeitung zu. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht sein, dass dieses Miststück Potter jetzt auch noch, wie eine Weihnachtsgans, ausnahm.

Das musste verhindert werden!

Und mit einem Mal war er da. Der Gedanke, der ihn nicht wieder loslassen würde. Noch ein großer Fall fehlte ihm, um endgültig wieder in der Gesellschaft angekommen zu sein und Harry Potter würde einen Anwalt brauchen, der ihm seine raffgierige Ex-Frau vom Leib hielt. Die Idee war perfekt.

"Accio Terminplaner"

Das kleine Buch aus schwarzem Leder sauste auf ihn zu und schlug sich von allein auf.

"Welches Datum?", fragte es.

"15. Kalenderwoche 2008".

Das Buch schlug von allein die entsprechende Seite auf und Draco brauchte nur einen Blick, um zu sehen, dass die Woche vollgestopft war, mit Terminen, die er nicht absagen konnte. Potter würde also bis zum Wochenende warten müssen. Vermutlich wäre es ohnehin besser, ihm ein paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen, bevor er mit der Tür ins Haus fiel.

Außerdem hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen, das nach seinem Verständnis keinen Aufschub duldete.

Etwas genervt ließ er den Terminplaner verschwinden und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Eine Reiserobe würde er nicht brauchen, also verließ er sein Büro ohne. Nur die Tageszeitung hatte er sich unter die Schulter geklemmt.

Im Vorraum saß Mafalda, die sofort aufblickte, als er den Raum betrat.

"Mr. Malfoy, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte sie etwas überfürsorglich.

"Nein danke. Sollte eine Eule ankommen, während ich unterwegs bin, legen Sie die Post einfach auf den Schreibtisch. Ich werde mich dann später darum kümmern".

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen!"

Draco nickte seiner Mitarbeiterin einmal kurz zu, dann ging er auf den Kamin zu, nahm etwas Floopowder aus der kleinen Schale auf dem Sims und warf es in die Flammen, welche sich grün verfärbten.

"Daily Prophet, Büro Blaise Zabini!".

Einen Herzschlag später stand er vor dem Kamin im Büro seines besten Freundes, der irritiert von seiner Arbeit aufsah.

"Dray, was machst -", weiter kam der Italiener nicht, denn im nächsten Moment wurde ihm etwas, das wie eine zusammengerollte Zeitung aussah, mit voller Wucht auf den Schreibtisch geschlagen.

"Du bist ein Bastard, Blaise. Weißt du das?", platzte der Blonde bloß und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust.

"Bitte? Womit hab ich das Kompliment denn verdient?"

"Du warst gestern Abend in meinem Haus und du hast Potter dort gesehen. Aber du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir hier von zu erzählen?", wollte Draco wissen, mit einer Hand deutete er anklagend auf die Zeitung.

Blaise war seit einigen Wochen Chefredakteur des Daily Prophet. Alle Artikel gingen über seinen Schreibtisch, bevor sie gedruckt wurden.

"Draco, du kennst das Spiel. Ich darf nichts verraten, okay?", erwiderte der Italiener.

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht. "Das ist mir völlig egal! Potter wollte gestern Abend scheinbar irgendwas von mir. Ich hab ihn rausgeworfen und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir zu erzählen, dass seine Ehe grade den Bach runter geht!"

"Mal ehrlich, Malfoy. Wie hast du es geschafft Potter die letzten zehn Jahre nahezu völlig zu ignorieren?", fragte Blaise unvermittelt zurück.

Das verwirrte nun Draco. "Was soll die dumme Frage? Ich habe einfach mein Leben gelebt".

"Ja, was mich ehrlich sehr überrascht".

"Was soll das Blaise? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Zehn Jahre lebst du dein Leben und Potter spielt keine Rolle darin. Du hast ihn einfach ignoriert, als gäbe es ihn nicht. Doch kaum setzt er wieder einen Fuß in dein Leben, bist du wie elektrisiert. Du kommst hier her und willst wissen, warum ich es dir nicht erzählt habe? Weil ich gehofft hatte, du hättest diese Obsession hinter dir. Doch mir scheint ich habe mich getäuscht", Blaise blickte ihn beinahe herausfordernd an.

"Ich bin nicht von ihm besessen. Ich will bloß seinen Fall und diese Schlampe vor Gericht in den Boden stampfen, alles klar?".

"Klar… darum nennst du sie auch schon 'Schlampe', obwohl du gar nicht wirklich weißt, was da los ist".

Blaise schien genau zu wissen, was er sagen musste, um Draco aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Es stimmte einfach nicht! Er hatte seine Feindschaft mit Potter hinter sich gelassen!

"Von dir ist auch nichts zu erwarten", antwortete der Blonde und drehte sich um, nur um wieder durch den Kamin zurück in sein Büro zu flüchten.

* * *

Die ganze Woche schien sich wie alter Polyjuicepotion hinzuziehen. Die Tage wollten einfach nicht vergehen, die Gerichtstermine wurden vertagt, weil viele der Richter mit den Anhörungen der Death Eater beschäftigt waren, die nun auf Freiheit hofften.

Und immer wieder gingen Draco die Worte seines besten Freundes durch den Kopf.

Zehn verdammte Jahre. Und kaum war Potter wieder da, konnte der ehemalige Slytherin an nichts anderes denken, als ihn. Doch er rechtfertige sich damit, dass sie am Ende auf der gleichen Seite gestanden hatten. Dass nur die Angst ihn in jener Nacht nach Hogwarts getrieben hatte.

Nun wollte er diesen Fall. Mehr nicht. Es ging nur um seinen eigenen Vorteil bei dieser Sache. Das hatte nichts mit Potter zu tun. Gar nichts!

Die ganze Woche konnte also nicht als wirklich ergiebig bezeichnet werden und je näher das Wochenende kam, desto unruhiger wurde Draco.

Was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er sich auf diese Sache einließ?

Er wusste es nicht, doch er wollte es herausfinden.

Samstagmorgen stand er bereits um halb acht auf, etwas, dass er an solchen Tagen nie tat, denn er liebte es, auszuschlafen.

Doch heute saß er mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Frühstückstisch und hielt bereits den Daily Prophet in der Hand. Jeden Tag hatte er die Zeitung verfolgt und bereits jeden Artikel gesammelt, der darin erschienen war.

Viele neue Erkenntnisse hatte die Woche nicht gebracht, doch Draco wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein, wenn es zur Verhandlung kommen würde.

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ seine Mutter sich ihm gegenüber nieder.

"Wie kommt es, dass du so früh wach bist? Es ist Samstag", sagte sie und ließ ein Marmeladenglas in ihre Hand schweben.

"Ich habe noch einen Termin mit einem Mandanten", antworte Draco nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. Noch war Potter nicht sein Mandant. Aber er hoffte, dass es so werden würde.

"So früh am Tag? Das muss ein besonderer Mandant sein", Narcissa warf ihm einen wissenden Blick und Draco ließ etwas frustriert die Zeitung sinken.

"Es ist nicht Blaise, falls du das denkst", schnappe er und funkelte seine Mutter zornig an.

"Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen".

Noch immer etwas eingeschnappt hob Draco sich die Zeitung vors Gesicht und überflog Zeilen, die ihn eigentlich gar nicht interessierten.

Heute würden die Holyhead Harpies spielen und Ginny Potter-Weasley wäre mit dabei. Darunter befand ich ein Interview mit ihr, ob sie sich denn auch stark genug fühlen würde, um schon wieder solche Leistung bringen zu können.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später stand er vor Potters Haus am Rande von London. Und wusste nicht, ob er es wagen, und den magischen Türklopfer betätigen sollte, oder nicht.

Blaise Worte hallten immer noch in seinem Geist nach und doch war da gleichzeitig das Verlangen herauszufinden, was los war.

Sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend, griff Draco nach dem Türklopfer. Wenn Potter zu Hause war, wovon der Blonde einfach mal ausging, denn es war gerade erst zehn Uhr am Morgen, würde die Tür sich von allein öffnen.

Keine Minute später schwang diese tatsächlich auf. Doch nicht, wie erwartet von allein. Vor ihm stand Harry Potter. Das schwarze Haar noch unordentlicher als sonst, bekleidet mit einer Jogginghose und einem alten T-Shirt. Unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab und seine Wangen waren gerötet, als hätte er Tränen vergossen.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und musterte den Besucher vor seiner Tür. Draco konnte sehen, wie es im Kopf seines Gegenübers arbeitete.

"Malfoy?", fragte er erstaunt. Seine Stimme klang rau, wie ein Reibeisen.

"Seit siebenundzwanzig Jahren, richtig", antwortete der Blonde.

"Was willst du?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir das nicht im Türrahmen klären?"

Potter musterte ihn noch einmal skeptisch, dann trat er zur Seite und ließ seinen Besucher hinein.

Das Innere des eigentlich gemütlichen Hauses, sah genauso aus, wie sein Besitzer.

Überall lagen Sachen verteilt. Links des Eingangs befand sich die Küche, in der es aussah, als wäre schon lange nicht mehr aufgeräumt worden.

Vor Draco auf dem Boden lag ein Bild von Potters Hochzeit. Der Rahmen war zerbrochen und die Scheibe gesplittert.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging der Schwarzhaarige durch den Flur, ins dahinter liegende Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Zeitungen, daneben standen Flaschen mit Firewhisky -leer.

Hinten an der Wand konnte Draco noch die Umrisse der Bilder sehen, die dort einst gehangen hatten. Bilder aus glücklicheren Zeiten.

Rechts daneben stand ein mannshohes Regel mit Pokalen. Ginny hatte also noch nicht alle ihre Sachen mitgenommen.

Draco ließ den Blick weiter schweifen. Suchte nach den Bildern, die einst an der Wand gehangen hatten. Und fand sie im Kamin.

Potter schien tatsächlich unter der Situation zu leiden.

Er ließ sich in einen der beiden gemütlich aussehenden Sessel sinken und betrachtete Draco skeptisch. "Was willst du?"

Der Angesprochene setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und schränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Mir dir reden, Potter", sagte er sachlich.

"Ich wüsste nicht worüber wir reden sollten…"

Es war, als hätte sich die Realität verändert. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war es der Auror gewesen, der Draco aufgesucht hatte, heute hatten ihre Positionen sich umgedreht.

"Tja, siehst du, genau diese Frage habe ich mir vor ein paar Tagen gestellt. Als du mit mir reden wolltest. Schon vergessen?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber wie du siehst, habe ich andere Dinge im Kopf, als mich mit dir über deinen Vater zu unterhalten, Malfoy".

"Ach? Und Montag hattest du noch nichts anderes im Sinn? Hat deine Frau von einer auf die andere Sekunde beschlossen, dich sitzen zu lassen?"

Deutlich konnte er den Schmerz in den Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen.

"Was soll das, Malfoy? Bist du bloß hier, um Salz in die Wunde zu streuen? Oder zu sehen, dass es mir scheiße geht? Dann bitte! Da hast du es! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Mit jedem Wort war Potter lauter geworden, doch Draco blickte ihn nur unbeeindruckt an. "Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich will wissen, was du am Montag von mir wolltest", erwiderte der Blonde.

"Das weißt du. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Aber du hast deinen Standpunkt ja deutlich klar gemacht".

"Lüg mich nicht an, Potter. Du warst aus einem anderen Grund bei mir".

"Ach ja? Und woher willst du das wissen? Hat dein Meister dir ein paar Tricks beigebracht und du hast dich in meinen Kopf gestohlen?".

Es tat weh, das zu hören. Aber Draco schwor sich, nicht darauf einzugehen. Er wollte es hinter sich lassen, doch Potter hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als die Vergangenheit wieder auf den Tisch zu bringen. Aber was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Für Potter würde er immer nur der Sohn eines Death Eaters sein.

"Nein hat er nicht. Hör auf, dich wie ein Kleinkind zu verhalten. Du warst in meinem Haus, obwohl du wusstest, dass deine Frau ausziehen würde. Du bist zu mir geflohen. Der letzten Person auf dieser Welt, zu der du gehen würdest, neben Voldemort vielleicht, wenn er noch leben würde. Also, was wolltest du?".

"Gut erkannt Malfoy, ich würde im Leben nicht mit meinem Problemen zu dir kommen. Ich habe Freunde, wie dir vielleicht entgangen ist".

Demonstrativ blickte Draco sich um Raum um. "Ja, aber von deinen sogenannten Freunden war keiner hier in den letzten Tagen, oder?", fragte er und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Potter seufzte. "Nein, bisher nicht", gab er zu.

"Siehst du. Und das wusstest du. Du konntest dir bereits denken, dass Weasle und Granger deiner Ex-Frau Asyl gewähren würden. Du wusstest, dass du niemanden hast. Niemanden, außer mir", schloss der ehemalige Slytherin. Er hatte den Auror da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

"Selbst wenn… es ist jetzt egal. Ginny ist weg, das ändert sich auch nicht, wenn ich einem Arschloch mein Herz ausschütte. Also, verschwinde wieder".

"Am Montag war das Arschloch noch gut genug".

Draco wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte Potter soweit bekommen, dass er ihm vertrauen würde, damit er ihn in dem Scheidungsprozess würde vertreten können, der auf ihn zukam.

Er wollte den Ruhm, den dieser Fall ihm bringen konnte und er würde nicht locker lassen, bis er bekam, was er wollte.

"Malfoy, bitte. Lass es einfach. Okay?", bat Potter, zum ersten Mal wirkte so verletzlich, wie er es wohl wirklich war.

Eine Karte, die der ehemalige Slytherin spielen musste, wenn er weiter kommen wollte.

"Ich gehe nicht, bevor du nicht mit mir gesprochen hast. Es frisst dich von innen heraus auf"

"Als ob du das beurteilen könntest! Was überhaupt willst du hier? Kann es dir nicht völlig egal sein, wie es mir geht? Solltest du dich nicht freuen, wenn ich mich von einer Brücke stürze? Solltest du nicht froh sein, dass in meinem perfekten Leben eben doch nichts perfekt ist?".

Draco seufzte laut und legte einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken. "Mal ehrlich, Potter, wie alt bist du? Dreizehn?"

Nun war sein Gegenüber eindeutig verwirrt. "Wie kommst du drauf?", fragte er blinzelnd.

"Ganz einfach, wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts! Wir sind keine Teenager mehr! Zehn verdammte Jahre sind vergangen, seit Voldemort gestorben ist. Zehn Jahre, in denen wir beide alt genug geworden sind, um solche Kindereien hinter uns zu lassen. Ich erfreue mich nicht daran, wenn es dir schlecht geht, klar? Ich bin nämlich erwachsen geworden, und als du mir meinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben hast, dachte ich, bei dir wäre es genauso".

Potter schluckte hart. Seine grünen Augen fixierten Draco, während er nachzudenken schien. "Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur… ich habe vermutlich einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir im Moment der größten Not ein offenes Ohr anbieten würdest. Ich war nicht fair zu dir".

Zufrieden lehnte Draco sich im Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Also? Was wolltest du, als du am Montagabend bei mir auftaucht bist? Und jetzt komm mir nicht damit, dass du dich entschuldigen wolltest. Das kannst du McGonagall erzählen, aber nicht mir".

Ein weiteres Mal schluckte der Auror. Er wirkte unsicher. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Hier saß er und sollte sein Herz vor einem Mann ausbreiten, der bis vor zehn Jahren sein erklärter Erzfeind gewesen war.

Wie weit waren sie gegangen in diesem Jahrzehnt? Was war aus ihnen geworden? Hatten sie sich überhaupt wirklich weiterentwickelt? Oder warum saß sie an diesem Morgen in einem Wohnzimmer und versuchten… ja was eigentlich? Freunde zu sein? Wohl kaum…

Aber was war es dann? Schlechtes Gewissen? Ein neuer Anfang?

Draco wusste es nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es wirklich herausfinden wollte, doch er war hier und das war nicht zu ändern.

"Ja, ich… war bei dir, weil ich einfach nicht mit ansehen wollte, wie Ginny auszieht. Aber das konnte ich dir ja nicht einfach sagen… also… ach ich weiß einfach nicht… es war Verzweiflung… am besten du vergisst es".

"Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Du hast mich in die Sache mit reingezogen und jetzt lebst du auch damit".

"Und was willst du jetzt machen? Hier sitzen, bis Ginny zu mir zurück kommt?", wollte Potter wissen, während er mit den Augen rollte.

"Falsch. Ich werde hier bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst", erwiderte Draco und grinste, als er den irritierten Blick seines Gegenübers sah.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung war jedes Wort wahr. Er wollte hier bleiben und Potter helfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, denn nur so konnte er ihn dazu bringen, einen Scheidungsprozess in die Wege zu leiten, bei dem er Ginny Potter-Weasley auseinander nehmen konnte.

Nur, wenn Potter aufhörte, sich in ein Schneckenhaus zu verkriechen und sich verteidigen würde, konnte Draco auf den erhofften Ruhm hoffen und wenn dafür den Seelenklempner spielen musste, dann würde er dies in Kauf nehmen.

Nichts würde ihn von seinem Ziel abbringen, auch kein pazifistischer Potter, der seiner Ex-Frau alles in den Hintern schob.

"Warum solltest du das tun? Du hast keinen Vorteil davon".

"Wie oft noch, Potter? Ich bin erwachsen geworden. Deine Freunde ziehen es vor, deiner Ex die Hand zu halten, also werde ich mich um dich kümmern. Zumindest so lange, bis die anderen beiden auf die Idee kommen, dass die kleine Ginny nicht perfekt ist".

Der Auror wirkte noch immer nicht wirklich glücklich, nickte aber verstehend.

"Und aus genau diesem Grund, wirst du mir jetzt erzählen, wie es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte, dass Ginger bei dir ausgezogen ist", fordert der ehemalige Slytherin. Wenn Potter ihm davon erzählte, wäre der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zum Erfolg bereits gegangen.

Er brauchte das Vertrauen seines früheren Rivalen und so konnte er es bekommen und dann benutzen, um sich endlich von der Vergangenheit rein zu waschen. Egal, wie oft er dafür würde lügen müssen, er würde sein Ziel erreichen.

"Nenn sie nicht so! Am Anfang waren wir wirklich glücklich… aber egal… wenn ich… von mir erzähle, dann musst du dasselbe tun… ich will wissen, warum du hier bist… und diesmal keine dummen Ausreden. Immer abwechselnd. Das ist nur fair", forderte Potter, seine grünen Augen musterten Draco, während er auf eine Antwortet wartet.

Wenn er ehrlich war, schmeckte diese Sache dem Blonden gar nicht. Er wollte seine Seele nicht auf den Tisch legen, aber wenn er diesen Fall wollte, würde er wohl ungewöhnliche Wege gehen müssen.

"Gut. Immer abwechselnd. Und wenn wir fertig sind, gehst du duschen, klar? Morgen komme ich wieder und dann fangen wir an, dieses Haus wieder lebenswert zu machen. In diesem Chaos halte ich es nämlich nicht lange aus", erklärte Draco und wusste, dass er dabei arrogant klang, aber das war ihm egal.

"Du hast vor, wiederzukommen?", fragte der Auror wieder einmal verwirrt. Draco fragte sich, ob das langsam zum Standard wurde.

"Natürlich hab ich das vor. Oder dachtest du, deine Probleme würden sich an einem Tag erledigen? Ich weiß ja, dass ich tolle Dinge bewirken kann, Potter, aber Wunder hab ich nicht drauf. Also rechne mal damit, dass ich morgen wieder hier stehen werde".

Potter seufzte, nickte aber ergeben. Der Blonde war selbst überrascht, dass er nicht einfach hinaus geworfen wurde, aber wahrscheinlich fehlte dem Hausherrn im Moment die Kraft dazu und er war froh, dass endlich jemand da war, mit dem er reden konnte, auch wenn es sich dabei 'nur' um Draco Malfoy handelte.

"Also gut, Malfoy. Du kommst morgen wieder. Das werde ich nicht verhindern können, aber jetzt zu meiner ersten Frage an dich.

Warum hast du es nicht geschafft Dumbledore zu töten?"

Kapitel2 Ende


	4. Truth or Dare

Kapitel 3 Truth or Dare

_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse then you finally feel it – J.K- Rowling_

Draco schluckte hart. Das war nicht wirklich die Frage gewesen, die er erwartet hatte. Doch was hatte er denn erwartet? Fragen nach dem Wetter? Oder wie es seiner Mutter ging? Natürlich erwartete Potter einen Blick in Dracos Innerstes, wenn auch nur um einen Ansatz für sein Helfersyndrom zu finden. Doch diesen Gefallen würde der Blonde seinem Gegenüber nicht tun. Er würde nicht dessen ‚Projekt' werden. Diesmal waren die Rollen vertauscht.

‚_Du hast deine Seele doch schon einmal an den Teufel verkauft_' höhnte erneut die Stimme, welche Bellatrix so schmerzhaft ähnlich war.

„Weil das für mich ein One-Way-Ticket nach Azkaban bedeutet hätte und auf diese Erfahrung wollte ich schon damals gerne verzichten, vielen Dank auch", antwortete Draco schnippisch. Er wusste, dass seine Antwort nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber er konnte Potter nicht einfach seine tiefsten Geheimnisse preisgeben. Er konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass der Gedanke, ein Menschenleben zu nehmen, ihm einfach unerträglich gewesen war.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor jedoch schien zu ahnen, dass Draco nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor, sodass seine Unterarme auf den Knien ruhten. „Ach? Und das ist alles? Ich dachte bei unserer Verabredung ging es um die Wahrheit, aber wenn du das so siehst, können wir diese Unterhaltung ja auch einfach beenden".

Draco seufzte. „Nein, warte. Du hast Recht, ich war nicht ganz ehrlich", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Ich konnte es nicht, okay? Ich konnte einfach keinen Menschen töten. Ich war zu feige und zu verängstigt. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?".

„Ja bin ich, auch wenn ich es vorgezogen hätte, gleich die ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen", erwiderte Potter.

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Ich bin nicht so wie du. Ich bin nicht nobel, oder heldenhaft", gab Draco zurück. Er wusste, dass _er_ diesmal klang, wie ein dreizehn Jahre alter Teenager, aber Potters Worte hatten etwas in ihm getroffen. Er schämte sich für seine Taten während des Krieges und er wollte sie nicht erneut durchleben.

„Nobel? Heldenhaft? Ist es das, was du von mir denkst? Es ist sehr heldenhaft von mir gewesen, zu dir zu laufen, als meine Frau beschlossen hat, auszuziehen", Potter lachte kurz auf und der Geruch von Whisky wehte zu Draco hinüber, sodass dieser die Nase kräuselte. Er hasste den Gestank von Alkohol. Gleichzeitig rollte er die Augen über den Satz seines Gegenübers.

„Nein Potter, das war nicht nobel, das war menschlich, aber vermutlich bist du über solche Dinge normalerweise erhaben, nicht wahr?", entgegnete der ehemalige Slytherin und hätte sich am liebsten gleich darauf selbst geohrfeigt. War er nicht her gekommen, um Potters Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Stattdessen gab er ihm eine fiese Antwort nach der anderen. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er das Mandat gleich vergessen können. ‚_Reiß dich zusammen und mach deinen verdammten Job!_', ermahnte ihn eine Stimme, die in seinem Kopf wie Lucius klang.

Potter wirkte plötzlich beinahe traurig, als er den Blick von Draco abwandte und auf die Stellen an den Wänden starrte, die noch von den Fotos kündeten, die einst dort gehangen hatten. Plötzlich tat es dem Blonden noch mehr leid, so schroff gewesen zu sein und er spürte, wie sich in seinem Hals langsam sein Kloß zu bilden begann.

„Es… das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen… es tut mir leid…", flüsterte Draco kaum hörbar, während sein Geist sich fragte, seit wann er sich eigentlich für Dinge entschuldigte. Sollte er Potter nicht eher für dessen Schwäche auslachen? Doch er konnte es nicht. Hier saß er und bereicherte sich am Leid seines früheren Rivalen, hatte sogar einen Plan Potters Herzschmerz für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen, aber diesen Blick, die Traurigkeit in den smaragdfarbenen Augen konnte er dennoch nicht ertragen.

„Schon gut, du hast Recht, Malfoy. Ich… wollte einfach nur nicht allein sein an diesem Abend… ich wollte einfach nicht sehen, wie sie ihre Sachen packt und geht. Wie sie mich für immer zurücklässt, um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ich konnte nicht zusehen, wie die Zukunft, von der ich als Kind immer geträumt hatte, unter meinen eigenen Händen zerbrach", gestand der ehemalige Gryffindor und erhob sich von seinem Sessel.

Potters Bewegungen wirkten fahrig und unkoordiniert, so ganz anders als Draco ihn früher im Quidditch erlebt hatte. Er ging zum ausladenden Wohnzimmerschrank und öffnete eine der Vitrinen aus schwarzem Glas. Dahinter kamen eine Reihe Flaschen und ordentlich neben einander aufgereihte Gläser zum Vorschein. Eine jede der Falschen war noch ungefähr zu zwei Dritteln gefüllt mit Flüssigkeiten in unterschiedlichsten Farben.

„Willst du auch?", fragte Potter und strich sich mit einer Hand durch das ohnehin schon unordentliche Haar.

Einen Moment fragte Draco sich, ob es seine Frau gewesen war, die den Schrank so perfekt eingeräumt hatte, ehe er den Gedanken wieder verwarf und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein danke und wenn ich so recht überlege, solltest du das vielleicht auch bleiben lassen", antwortete er und betrachtete Potter mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

Dieser schnaubte nur abfällig und griff nach einem der aufwendig verzierten Kristallgläser und einer Flasche mit goldbrauner Flüssigkeit. Firewhisky wie Draco vermutete. Mit Flasche und Glas bewaffnet setzte Potter sich wieder zurück an den Wohnzimmertisch und goss sich selbst etwas ein. Der volle Geruch nach Alkohol und Gewürzen wehte zu Draco hinüber und auch wenn er sicher war, dass es sich um einen sehr guten Whisky handelte, wollte er ihn nicht probieren, schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit.

Potter hingegen leerte das Glas mit einem Zug und drehte anschließend den nun leeren Behälter zwischen seinen Fingern. Ein grimmiges, freudloses Lachen entkam seinen Lippen, das Draco so noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. „Die haben Molly und Arthur uns zur Hochzeit geschenkt", sagte er und klang dabei gerade so, als wären die Gläser Schuld an seiner zerbrochenen Ehe.

Einem Impuls folgend griff Draco nach dem Glas in Potters Hand und versuchte angestrengt die Gänse zu ignorieren, die sich auf seinen Armen ausbreitete, als seine Finger dabei die Haut des anderen Mannes streifte.

_Was ist bloß los mit mir?_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch auch diesen Gedanken versuchte er angestrengt zurück zu drängen.

Als er das Glas erfolgreich Potters Händen entzogen hatte blickte er zu diesem auf. Die traurigen grünen Augen betrachteten ihn fragend und Draco spürte, wie sein Hals trocken wurde. „Hör zu Potter, es bringt nichts, diesen Dingen nach zu hängen, du musst versuchen los zu lassen", erklärte Draco und schloss beide Hände um das dünne Kristallglas, als wäre es ein Rettungsanker.

„Warum bist du hier, Malfoy?", fragte Potter völlig zusammenhangslos und doch absolut zu Recht, wie Draco eingestehen musste.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dir helfen möchte", antwortete er, teilweise die Wahrheit sagend. Er wollte Potter ja wirklich mit dieser Scheidung helfen, wenn auch nicht aus ganz uneigennützigen Gründen.

„Warum?"

„Wann haben wir eigentlich ausgemacht, dass du alle Fragen stellst, Potter?", Draco rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen. Während er hier auf diesem Sessel saß, seinem Schulrivalen gegenüber, wurde ihm wieder deutlich bewusst, warum dieser ihn früher so leicht auf den Palme gebracht hatte.

_Von wegen, Obsession, Blaise!_, dachte er verächtlich, hielt den Blick aber durchgehend auf Potter, der nun seufzte und sich ebenfalls wieder zurück lehnte. Der Firewhisky stand noch immer offen auf dem Tisch, wie eine nie enden wollende Einladung.

„Haben wir nicht. Aber die Frage bleibt bestehen. Du kannst ja gerne eine dazwischen werfen, Malfoy", gab Potter zurück, wobei er kurz die Augen schloss und sich mit der Hand über die Lider rieb, als wäre er müde.

„Ich will dir helfen, weil ich weiß, dass du das Selbe für mich tun würdest", antwortete Draco zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen. Glaubte er das wirklich? Wenn er ehrlich war, ja.

Potter ließ die Hand sinken und öffnete irritiert die Augen. Kurz schien er zu blinzeln, dann fokussierte sich sein Blick auf Draco. Scheinbar dachte er einen Moment über die Worte nach, denn es breitete sich eine nicht unangenehme Stille im Raum aus.

„Du hast Recht, wenn du zu mir gekommen wärst, würde ich dir auch helfen wollen, trotzdem irritiert es mich, dass du hier bist", gestand Potter und seine Augen flackerten einen Moment zu der offenen Falsche hinüber.

„Haben deine Freunde sich schon um dich gekümmert?", wollte Draco wissen, das Glas immer noch in den Händen haltend.

„Hermione war vorgestern kurz da, aber mehr nicht. Ginny ist bei ihr und Ron eingezogen, zumindest solange, bis sie eine eigene Wohnung hat. Es ist schwer für die beiden. Sie stehen zwischen den Stühlen… ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich zwischen mir und Gin entscheiden müssen und sie ist immerhin Rons kleine Schwester", gestand Potter mit einem etwas deprimierten Halblächeln auf den Lippen.

Draco nickte zunächst nur. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, angesichts solcher Ehrlichkeit. Sein Job brachte es für gewöhnlich eher mit, dass Menschen ihn belogen oder die Tatsachen zumindest schönten, um sich selbst in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Potter hingegen schien gar nicht in der Lage zu sein, nicht absolut ehrlich zu sein. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so verdammt nobel sein?

Als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen langsam unangenehm zu werden begann, stellte Draco das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und schluckte kurz. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag, Potter. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Immerhin hast du mir und meiner Familie nach dem Krieg sehr geholfen-", setzte Draco an, wurde aber von seinem Gegenüber unterbrochen.

„Nein habe ich nicht. Dein Vater sitzt in Azkaban, schon vergessen?"

„Sei still, Potter. Wenn du nicht für mich und meine Mutter ausgesagt hättest, wäre mein Vater nicht der einzige, der heute in einer Zelle verrotten würde. Also stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Ich werde dir helfen, sowohl dein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, als auch bei deiner Scheidung, als dein Anwalt, was denkst du?".

Potter jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich nehme deine Hilfe gerne an, Malfoy, aber ich kann dir versichern, ich brauche keinen Anwalt".

Draco hob eine schlanke Augenbraue und betrachtete Potter mit einigem Unglauben. Hatte er gerade wirklich den rechtlichen Beistand abgelehnt? Mitten in einer Scheidung, bei der er die Hälfte seines Besitzes verlieren könnte? „Ach, und warum das?", frage er beinahe herausfordernd.

„Ginny und ich haben nicht vor, uns zu streiten. Wir wollen diese Sache friedlich und freundschaftlich regeln", erklärte Potter mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Du liebst sie noch, nicht wahr?"

Grüne Augen flackerten einen Moment schmerzerfüllt, dann folgte ein kaum merkliches Nicken. „Ich habe nie aufgehört, sie zu lieben. Die Trennung… ging nicht von mir aus… aber… ich würde lieber nicht darüber sprechen… im Moment", kurz verschwanden die trüben Augen hinter bleichen Lidern, ehe sie sich wieder öffneten und der Blick darin Draco mit einer Wucht traf, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Potter war bis aufs Mark verletzt. Er litt unter der Situation. Ja, er würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass seine Frau ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Solche Gefühle gab es doch sonst nur in Büchern, oder nicht? Doch hier schien sich genau solch eine Tragödie direkt vor seinen Augen zu entfalten und Draco konnte nicht anders, als Mitleid zu empfinden, für den Mann im anderen Sessel.

„Du musst nicht darüber reden… wenn du nicht willst", hörte Draco sich selbst sagen und schluckte hart. Diese Unterhaltung verlief ganz und gar nicht wie er es geplant hatte.

„Danke, Malfoy", gab Potter zurück, ehe sich wieder Schweigen über die beiden senkte.

Nach einiger Zeit lehnte dieser sich vor, um erneut nach Glas und Whisky zu greifen, doch Draco kam ihm zuvor und schnellte nach vorne, dabei packte Potters Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff und versuchte ihn so durchdringend wie möglich anzusehen. „Lass es. Das macht es nicht besser. Ich schlage vor, du verschwindest stattdessen mal unter die Dusche. Du kannst jeder Bar Konkurrenz machen", sagte er in belehrendem Ton.

Für einen Moment glaubte er zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Ärger in den grünen Augen zu sehen, doch der Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war. „Vermutlich hast du Recht", gab Potter zu und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

Draco tat es ihm gleich und folgte Potter aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer? Ich besorge frische Klamotten, du gehst auf direktem Wege ins Bad".

Etwas irritiert wandte dieser sich zu ihm um und blieb mitten im Flut stehen. „Was? Du willst…"

„Ja, ich will dir helfen. Immer noch. Also wo?"

„Erster Stock, zweite Tür rechts".

Draco nickte zufrieden und ging an Potter vorbei die Treppen hinauf, während dieser eine Tür unten öffnete und in dem Raum dahinter verschwand. Erst als er allein war, gestatte er sich kurz durch zu atmen. Dieser Fall würde zwar vielleicht der vielversprechendste seiner Karriere werden, aber definitiv auch der anstrengendste.

Die Treppe knarrte leicht unter seinen Füßen und Draco stellte fest, dass er solche Geräusche eigentlich gar nicht gewöhnt war. Die Marmorstufen in Malfoy Manor waren noch genauso unnachgiebig wie vor hunderten von Jahren, als das Herrenhaus erbaut worden war.

Oben angekommen empfingen Draco noch mehr Stellen an den Wänden, an denen wohl noch vor wenigen Tagen Bildern gehangen hatten. Er konnte die Konturen der Rahmen auf der Tapete erkennen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Hatte Potter sie abgehangen? Oder hatte seine Frau die Bilder mitgenommen?

Den Gedanken nach hinten schiebend öffnete Draco die beschriebene Tür und betrat Potters Schlafzimmer. Ein Angenehmer Geruch nach Minze stieg ihm in die Nase und während er sich im Raum umsah, musste er feststellen, dass dieser durchaus geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. Ein großes Bett, dessen Rahmen aus dunklem, gemasertem Holz gefertigt war und ein großer Schrank, aus demselben Holz bildeten einen angenehmen Kontrast zur hellen, beigefarbenen Tapete und der tief rote, flauschige Teppich gab den Raum eine willkommene Gemütlichkeit.

Mit diesem ersten Eindruck ging er zum Schrank und öffnete beide Türen. Dieser war nicht mal zur Hälfte gefüllt. Vermutlich hatte Potter ihn sich mit seiner Frau geteilt, die nun ihre eigenen Sachen daraus entfernt hatte. Das ganze sah ziemlich traurig aus, aber Draco versuchte den Gedanken zu vertreiben und Potters Sachen durch zu gehen. Er wollte etwas finden, das bequem, aber nicht zu häuslich war. Also gut genug um damit vor die Tür zu gehen, aber auch angenehm, wenn man nur auf dem Sofa liegen wollte. Leider musste er feststellen, dass Potters Schrank insgesamt wenig Kleidung preisgab, die Draco auch nur für irgendwas als angemessen angesehen hätte und so entschied er sich schließlich für Jeans und ein grünes Shirt, das vermutlich gut zu Potters Augen passte.

Seufzend schloss er den Schrank und ging mit Potters Kleidung, zu der sich auch noch Socken und Shorts hinzugesellt hatten, wieder nach unten. Einen Moment überlegte er vor der Tür zum Badezimmer, ob er einfach hinein gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch zu Klopfen.

Von drinnen konnte er das Brausen des Wassers auch bereits hören, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Nach einiger Zeit legte Draco dann doch eine Hand auf die Türklinge und drückte sie vorsichtig nach unten. Lautlos schwang die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf ein großzügiges Bad mit weißen Fließen, preis. Hinter einer Scheibe aus Milchglas verborgen lag die Dusche und Potter war nicht zu sehen.

Draco räusperte sich. „Potter?", fragte er in den Raum und ging zur Ablage neben dem Waschbecken, um die frische Kleidung darauf zu legen. Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort und etwas in seinem Magen begann sich unangenehm zusammen zu ziehen.

Er drehte sich zur Dusche um, und ging einige Schritte darauf zu. „Potter? Ist alles in Ordnung?", versuchte er es erneut, wieder ohne eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Nun wurde er wirklich nervös. _Reiß dich zusammen, Draco, er wird schon nicht tot umgefallen sein_, schalt er sich selbst und legte eine Hand auf den Griff der Tür, die zur Dusche führte.

Diese quietschte unheilverkündend als Draco sie langsam aufzog. Von innen kam ihm nebliger Wasserdampf und der Geruch nach Minze entgegen, doch an der Stelle, an der Potter eigentlich stehen sollte war niemand zu sehen. Langsam wanderte sein (Dracos) Blick nach unten und er fand wonach er gesucht hatte.

Am Boden der Dusche, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, saß Potter zusammengesunken und ließ das Wasser über sich hinwegwaschen, als würde er es nicht wahrnehmen. Seine Augen waren in eine Ferne gerichtet, die nur er selbst zu sehen schien. Dunkel und trüb verschleierten sie das sonst so lebendige Grün.

„Verdammt", murmelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst, als er nach Potter griff und sofort die Hand wieder zurückzog. Das Wasser war unerträglich heiß eingestellt und die helle Haut auf Dracos Hand färbte sich sofort leicht rot. Wie hielt Potter das nur aus? Knurrend griff er nach der Duscharmatur und drehte das Wasser ab, ehe er in die Knie ging, um mit Potter auf einer Höhe zu sein.

Vorsichtig legte er beide Hände auf die sonnengebräunte Haut, fasziniert davon, wie deutlich sich seine eigene alabasterfarbene davon abhob und zugleich bemerkte er, wie weich Potters Haut war. Sie fühlte sich an wie Seide unter Dracos Fingen. Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite und schüttelte den jungen Mann vor sich etwas unsanft.

Mit einem „Hey, Potter!", versuchte er erneut dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, doch wieder geschah nichts. Es war, als wäre Harry Potter in eine Starre gefallen. Einen Moment schloss Draco die Augen, dann holte er aus und –

SMACK

Beinahe schmerzhaft traf seine Hand auf die weiche Haut auf Potters Wange. Völlig irritiert, als habe er bisher gar nicht mitbekommen, was geschehen war, blickte dieser nun zu ihm und hob zugleich eine Hand, um sie auf die nun gerötete Haut zu legen.

„Malfoy? Spinnst du? Was sollte das?"

„Ob ich spinne? Du bist doch der, der in einer Schockstarre unter kochend heißem Wasser sitzt und nicht mehr ansprechbar ist, Potter!"

Seufzend erhob sich Draco und griff zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag nach Potters Handgelenken, um ihn aus der Dusche zu ziehen. Wenn er ehrlich wahr interessierte es ihn gerade kein bisschen, dass sein Gegenüber unbekleidet war. Mit der freien Hand griff Draco nach einem Handtuch und drückte es Potter gegen die Brust.

„Hier. Trockne dich ab und zieh dich an. Ich warte draußen und hoffe, du bist wieder zu Verstand gekommen", sagte er ärgerlich und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Potter den Raum, wobei er darauf achtete, seinem Ärger dadurch Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass er die Tür mit einem deutlichen Knall zu fallen ließ.

Heiße Wut hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht, aber worauf? Auf Potter, weil er sich so gehen ließ? Auf seine Ex-Frau, weil sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte? Oder doch auf sich selbst, weil ihn das Ganze mitzunehmen schien, obwohl es ihm eigentlich gleichgültig sein müsste? Er war doch nur seiner Karriere wegen herkommen!

Immer noch wütend ging er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und griff nach dem Glas und dem Firewhisky, die noch immer auf dem Tisch standen. Er benötigte nur einen Zug, um das Glas zu leeren und bereute seinen ‚Griff zur Flasche' oder in seinem Fall ‚zum Glas' sofort wieder. Der Geschmack war alles andere als willkommen, seine Kehle brannte und sein Magen schien schon beim ersten Kontakt mit der Flüssigkeit zu rebellieren. Den Kopf schüttelnd stellte Draco das Glas zurück und seufzte.

„Es tut mir leid", ertönte eine reuevolle Stimme hinter ihm. Potter stand in der Tür, bekleidet mit den Sachen, die Draco ihm rausgesucht hatte. Er hatte die Arme um die Hüfte geschlungen, als würde er Schutz suchen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Draco drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann um und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Ärger von eben war völlig verraucht und es blieb nur ein nagendes Gefühl in seiner Brust, die sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen schien, als er Potter so sah.

„Schon gut", brachte er hervor, die Stimme rau vor Anspannung.

„Nein, ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen sollen. Ich… danke, dass du mir helfen willst, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß warum".

„Nenn es Karma, Potter. Ich muss noch ein paar Punkte gut machen"

„Natürlich, das wird der Grund sein. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein".

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, antwortete aber erstmal nicht. Er war zu irritiert von der Tatsache, dass sein Gegenüber gerade wirklich versucht hatte _lustig_ zu sein und das obwohl er noch vor zehn Minuten ein Häufchen Elend gewesen war.

„Du hast echt üble Stimmungsschwankungen, Potter"

„Ist vermutlich die pure Verzweiflung", antwortete dieser und auch wenn es wohl originell hatte klingen sollen, wusste Draco doch, dass es vermutlich nicht anderes als die reine Wahrheit war. Potter war verzweifelt.

„Hör zu, es ist spät und ich sollte langsam wirklich nach Hause gehen. Aber ich komme morgen wieder und wir versuchen mal Ordnung in dieses Chaos hier zu bringen, in Ordnung? Und du versuchst keine Dummheiten in der Zwischenzeit zu machen und geduscht zu sein _bevor_ ich morgen auf deiner Türschwelle erscheine. Abgemacht?".

Potter nickte kurz, fast ein wenig schüchtern. „Ich werde versuchen, ein besserer Gastgeber zu sein, versprochen".

* * *

Seufzend ließ Draco sich eine halbe Stunde später auf das Sofa in seinen privaten Räumen in Malfoy Manor sinken. Der Tag war absolut anders verlaufen, als er sich es jemals ausgemalt hätte. Er hatte geglaubt einen Harry Potter zu treffen, der zwar verletzt, aber bereit war, zu kämpfen. Stattdessen war er einem Mann begegnet, der bis auf den Grund seiner Seele verwundet worden war und dennoch keinerlei Groll gegen die Person hegte, die ihm dies angetan hatte.

Für gewöhnlich verhielten sich Dracos Mandanten genau anders herum. Sie versuchten ihren materiellen Besitz zusammen zu halten und dem Ex-Partner dabei noch so viele Steine in den Weg zu legen für möglich. Doch Potter war anders, er was nobel – wie immer! Und das störte Draco, löste aber auch zugleich Bewunderung in ihm aus.

Verträumt strich er Jeff mit der Hand durchs graue Fell und ließ den Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas sinken. Hinter seiner Stirn begannen sich Kopfschmerzen breit zu machen. Kopfschmerzen, die er einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu verdanken hatte. Er wollte gerade die Augen schließen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", rief er und zuckte leicht, als er merkte, wie widerwillig seine Stimme klang. Im Türrahmen erschien, man hätte es fast erwarten müssen, Blaise Zabini.

„Was willst du, Blaise?", fragte Draco und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er würde seinem besten Freund und gelegentlichen Liebhaber ganz sicher nicht liegend begegnen wollen und sich damit in eine untergeordnete Position bringen.

Der Angesprochene lächelte nur und schloss die Tür hinter sich, welche mit einem leisen _Klick_ ins Schloss fiel.

„Ich dachte, ich statte dir einen abendlichen Besuch ab. Schlechte Laune, Draco?", fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen und kam mit selbstbewussten Bewegungen auf Draco zu.

„Nein, nur müde", antwortete dieser, eine Hand immer noch in Jeffs Fell. Der irische Wolfshund lag zu seinen Füßen und hatte entspannt die Augen geschlossen.

„Müde? Wovon? Es ist Wochenende", schnurrte Blaise, als er sich neben Draco auf das Sofa sinken ließ und eine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel platzierte.

Kurz flackerte Dracos Blick zu der Hand und er überlegte, ob sie beiseiteschieben sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Was hielt ihn denn davon ab, sich in den Armen seines besten Freundes ein wenig zu entspannen. „Ach weißt du Blaise… von mir aus können wir das Reden gerne auf später verschieben…", gurrte er und lehnte sich vor, sodass seine Lippen die des anderen Mannes berührten.

Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl, aber zugleich keines, das irgendwelche Gefühle in Draco aufsteigen ließ. Sein Verhältnis zu Blaise, vor allem was das Schlafzimmer anging, war rein pragmatischer Natur. Sie kannten einander seit Kindertagen und konnten einander vertrauen. Zu gleich besaßen sie die gleichen ‚Vorlieben' wenn es um Körperlichkeit ging, warum also nicht, Freundschaft mit ein paar _Bonusleistungen_ verbinden?

Blaise schienen einen Moment irritiert, erwiderte dann aber Dracos Kuss und ließ seine Hände über dessen Schulter gleiten. Der Vertraute Geruch nach exotischen Gewürzen stieg Draco in die Nase. Blaise liebte es zu kochen und experimentierte dabei gerne mit ungewöhnlichen Zutaten. Als dessen Zunge forsch über die Lippen des blonden Mannes glitt konnte dieser Knoblauch und Curry schmecken. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln begrüßte er die freche Zunge mit der eigenen.

Blaise' Händen schienen überall zu gleich zu sein und schon bald fand Dracos Hemd sein Ende auf dem Boden neben dem Sofa. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und drückte Blaise in die Kissen des Sofas, sodass Draco sich über ihm befand, während seine Finger an den Knöpfen des noch verbleibenden Hemdes nestelten.

Bald darauf lehnte er über Blaise, beide völlig unbekleidet und spürte, wie sich starke Hände um seine Erektion legten und ihn zu verwöhnen begannen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während seine Hand nun ebenfalls nach dem Glied des anderen Mannes suchte und mit zärtlichen, aber bestimmten Bewegungen über die empfindliche Haut strich.

Genießend schloss Draco die Augen und gab sich dem Rhythmus der Berührungen hin, während vor seinem geistigen Auge für nur einen einzigen Moment, ein ganz anderes Bild auftauchte. Das Bild eines gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der in Position und Tätigkeit Blaise ersetze. Grüne Augen, statt dunkelbrauner, die ihn lustvoll ansahen und ehe Draco in der Lage war, das Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, spürte er, wie er sich mit einem Stöhnen in Blaise' Hand ergoss, während dieser selbst zum Höhepunkt gelangte.

„Wow… du bist selten so fordernd… woran hast du gedacht? Sicher nicht an mich", sagte Blaise mit einem Lachen, während er einen Reinigungszauber auf sie wirkte.

„An niemanden"

„Natürlich nicht, deshalb warst du auch so… intensiv. Mich kannst du nicht belügen"

„Ich will nicht drüber reden verdammt! Am besten verschwindest du jetzt, bevor ich dich rauswerfe"

Abwehrend hob Blaise beide Hände, grinste aber noch immer, als er vom Sofa aufstand und sich wieder anzog. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und blickte über die Schulter zurück zu Draco. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, an wen du da gerade gedacht hast, aber wer immer es war, du stehst ganz schön auf ihn".

Kapitel 3 Ende


	5. Leave my mind

Kapitel 4 Leave my mind

_If I had a choice  
I'd leave all behind  
If I had a choice  
I'd make you leave my mind_

"3:56", verkündete die magische Uhr auf Dracos Nachtschränkchen, als er zum gefühlt zwanzigsten Mal in fünfzehn Minuten nach der Zeit schaute. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen und er schloss die Augen, wenn auch nicht wirklich an Schlaf glaubend.

Der vergangene Tag hatte ihn aufgewühlt und das sogar so sehr, dass er jetzt nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Wann immer er es versuchte, tauchten traurige, verletzte smaragdfarbene Augen vor ihm auf, die ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließen. In Dracos Welt hatte Liebe bisher keinen Platz gehabt. Nach dem Krieg hatte er all seine Energie zunächst darein investiert, nicht in Azkaban zu landen, dann hatte er seine NEWTs nachgeholt und anschließend den guten Namen seiner Familie aus der Asche wieder neu erbaut. Dazu waren Jahre des Lernens notwendig gewesen, denn magisches Recht war kompliziert und vielschichtig.

Potters Leben hingegen war so ganz anders gewesen. Natürlich hatte auch er seine NEWTs bekommen, hatte dann aber gleich mit dem Training zum Auror begonnen und nebenbei war Ginny Weasley seine ständige Begleiterin gewesen. Niemanden hatte es überrascht, als die beiden ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatten, ganz im Gegenteil, man hatte eigentlich schon viel früher damit gerechnet. Ein Bild der beiden hatte damals die Titelseite des _Daily Prophet_ geschmückt und verkündet, dass die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts nun endlich bevor stand.

Und natürlich hatte Harry Potters Hochzeit wochenlang das ganze Land beschäftigt. Welches Kleid würde die Braut tragen? Wie würde die Torte aussehen? Wer würden die Trauzeugen sein? Wie würden die Ringe aussehen? Wer wäre eingeladen? Die Fragen und Antworten waren endlos. Man hatte förmlich das Gefühl in einer Welle aus Hochzeitsspekulationen ertränkt zu werden. Und doch hatte Draco schon damals jede einzelne Ausgabe des _Prophet_ aufgehoben und archiviert. Heute standen Ordner mit den alten Zeitungsausgaben in seinem Büro und wo genau wusste vermutlich nur Mafalda.

Doch obwohl die Presse Potters Hochzeit vorher wochenlang ausgeschlachtet hatte, waren die Medien von _Il grande matrimonio _ausgeschlossen worden. Potter und seine Frau hatten nur ein einziges offizielles Foto an den _Prophet_ weiter gegeben, mehr aber auch nicht. Nicht mal Interviews waren erlaubt gewesen. Seit dem hatte sich ‚der Retter', wie ihn die Zeitungen mittlerweile nannten, noch weiter aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen. Harry Potter war ein sehr privater Mensch.

Solche Dinge waren Draco völlig fremd, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel von den Berichterstattungen der Presse hielt, so war er doch nicht unerfreut, wenn er Artikel über sich selbst in der Zeitung fand. Auf diese Weise hatte er sich Anerkennung und Wertschätzung zurück erkämpft.

Aber genau weil Liebe und Familie für Draco so fremd waren, traf es ihn umso härter, Potter in einem so… verwundbaren… Zustand zu sehen. Seit sie einander gekannt hatten, war dieser doch immer stark und mutig gewesen. Er hatte den größten dunklen Magier aller Zeiten besiegt. Er war gestorben, um jene zu retten, die er liebte. Wie konnte es da sein, dass es einer Frau wie Ginny Weasley gelang, ihn zu brechen? Und konnte seine Seele heilen?

Seufzend schwang Draco die Beine über die Bettkante und erhob sich. An Schlaf war eh nicht mehr zu denken, also konnte er auch genauso gut aufstehen. Seufzend betrat er, nur mit seinem Pyjama bekleidet sein Büro, das an seine privaten Räume in Malfoy Manor angrenzte. Arbeit würde ihn sicher ablenken von den grünen Augen, die ihn förmlich zu verfolgen schienen.

Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes beschwor Draco die Akten über den Fall Goyle zu sich, von denen er eine Kopie schon vor einiger Zeit mit aus dem Büro nach Hause genommen hatte. Er öffnete die Mappe und warf zunächst einen Blick auf ein altes Foto aus besseren Tagen. Darauf zu sehen war Gregory Goyle in einem schwarzweißen Anzug am Tag seiner Hochzeit. Er war groß, breitschultrig, plump und doch lächelte er in die Kamera. Neben ihm stand eine kleine, zierliche Frau in einem weißen Kleid. Große, braue Rehaugen huschten immer wieder zwischen Goyle und dem Fotografen hin und her. Die Röte auf ihren Wagen passt zu dem Leuchten in ihren Augen. Draco selbst hatte dieses Foto gemacht an dem Tag an dem Gregory Goyle und Asling McAllen geheiratet hatten.

Zwei Jahre später vertrat er nun Goyle bei der Scheidung und versuchte in dessen Auftrag Asling so wenig Vermögen wie nur möglich zu lassen. _Widerst du dich nicht manchmal selbst an?_, fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Natürlich war man als Scheidungsanwalt nicht immer auf der Seite der Gerechtigkeit, sondern immer auf der des Mandanten, aber rückblickend konnte Draco wohl ohnehin nicht behaupten, schon immer ein Verfechter der Unterdrückten gewesen zu sein, nicht wahr?

Seufzend ging er noch einmal seine Aufzeichnungen durch. Gregory hatte ihm sogar erlaubt einen Blick in sein Pensieve zu werfen und so dessen Erinnerungen an die Ehe aus erster Hand wahrzunehmen. Auf diese Weise war es Draco gelungen, sich eine Strategie zu Recht zu legen, die er bei der Gerichtsverhandlung in ein paar Wochen einsetzen würde. Obwohl solche Gesetze bei den Muggeln als veralte galten, hielten die Zauberer an dem Prinzip der Schuld noch immer fest. Es ging also immer darum, zu beweisen, wessen Schuld das Scheitern der Ehe war und der Schuldige war dann derjenige, der den seinen Ex-Partner entschädigen musste. Solche Entschädigungen erfolgt natürlich in Form von Geld oder materiellem Besitz, wie Häusern und dergleichen.

Draco wusste, dass Gregory seit einigen Monaten eine Affäre hatte, aber wie es schien, war seiner Frau dieser Trumpf noch nicht bewusst. Sollte die Sache rauskommen, könnte dies bedeuten, dass Gregory die Schuld zugesprochen wurde, blieb die Affäre allerdings geheim, so hätte Draco gute Chancen den Fall zu gewinnen, da sich Asling zuvor von ihrem Mann zurück gezogen hatte, um nicht zu sagen, es hatte keinen Sex mehr in der Ehe gegeben. Sollten sich dafür genug Zeugen finden lassen, könnte dies bereits ausreichen, da man dann behaupten könnte, Asling hätte ihre ehelichen Pflichten nicht erfüllt.

Mit der Feder in der Hand machte Draco sich eine Notiz, damit er Montagmorgen gleich eine Eule losschickte, um einige Zeugen zum Vorgespräch in die Kanzlei einzuladen. Besonders Augenmerk wollte er dabei auf Gregorys Arbeitskollegen legen, mit denen dieser wohl ein ganz gutes Verhältnis pflegte.

_Findest du das nicht geschmacklos?,_ fragte sein Hirn erneut und klang diesmal zu Dracos Schande auch noch die Harry fucking Potter.

Seufzend schob er die Akte von sich und stemmte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, den Kopf in den Handflächen abgelegt. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und wem hatte er diese zu verdanken? Es war Sonntagmorgen kurz vor 5 und er saß schlaflos und unruhig in seinem Büro, wie ein nervöser Teenager vor seinem ersten Date.

Den Gedanken an Arbeit beiseite schiebend, erhob Draco sich von seinem Schreibtisch und beschloss, stattdessen lieber unter die Dusche zu gehen und zu hoffen, dass wenigstens heißes Wasser und Duschlotion in der Lage wären seinem müden Körper etwas Energie zurück zu geben.

Mit schluffenden Schritten ging er ins Badezimmer und schälte sich aus seinem Lieblingspyjama, den seine Mutter schon vor Jahren hatten entsorgen wollen und den er seit jeher vor der Vernichtung retten musste. Warum er so an diesem Kleidungsstück hing? Er wusste nicht, aber es war der Pyjama gewesen, in dem er zum ersten Mal nach dem Krieg wieder eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte, ohne Alpträume. Und seitdem war ihm der Gedanke, das Kleidungsstück abzugeben, unangenehm.

Seine Füße machten leise Geräusche auf dem kalten, edlen Fließen des Badezimmers, als er auf die Dusche zuging und die Glastür aufzog. Die weiße Keramik fühlte sich kalt unter seinen Sohlen an und er griff nach der Duschbrause. Die Armatur bestand aus sechs unterschiedlichen Griffen, von denen ein Jeder Wasser in einer anderen Temperatur und mit anderen Düften zu Verfügung stellte. Draco entschied sich für heiß – richtig heiß – und Limettenduft.

Bald schon füllte der angenehme Geruch seine Nase und er lehnte sich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die kalten Fließen , während das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper rann und die verspannten Muskeln lockerte.

Zum ersten Mal wirklich entspannt, schloss Draco die Augen und bereute es augenblicklich wieder. Potters Augen verfolgten ihn – grün, intensiv, unausweichlich, als würden sie gerade durch seine Maske hindurch auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen. Und zu gleich so unendlich schön.

Ein leises Stöhnen, kaum hörbar, aber für Draco überdeutlich wahrzunehmen, entkam seinen Lippen, als er spürte, wie warme Erregung sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und er eine Hand, glitschig vom Wasser, über die Länge seines Glieds gleiten ließ. Ohne sein Zutun kehrten die Bilder zurück, die er schon während seines Aufeinandertreffens mit Blaise nicht hatte unterdrücken können. Jene Gedanken an schwarzes Haar, das über seine weiche, helle Haut strich, an blasse Lippen, die er so gern spüren würde und während seine Handbewegungen sich in seiner Lust verloren, spielte ihm sein Hirn vor, es wären eben jene Lippen, die ihn genau jetzt heiß umschlossen und verwöhnten.

Er spürte seine eigene Härte gegen seine Handfläche und wusste, dass er dem süßen Abgrund mit jeder Bewegung näher kam. Die Vorderzähne in die Lippen versenkt, um nicht laut zu stöhnen, lehnte er an der Wand und sein Kopf spielte ihm weiter Streiche; gaukelte ihm vor von diesen Händen berührt zu werden und selbst zu berühren… zu schmecken… zu fühlen… und _Oh Gott…_ er verlor sich in seinen Vorstellungen, während sich warme, leicht klebrige Flüssigkeit über seine Hände ergoss, welche sogleich vom Wasser hinfort getragen wurde.

Die Augen noch immer geschlossen stieß Draco sich von der Wand ab und griff zum Shampoo. Irgendetwas war verdammt falsch mit ihm. 10 Jahre lang hatte er sein eigenes Leben gelebt und Harry Potter war nicht mehr gewesen, als das Gesicht in der Zeitung und nun das! Es hatte nur eine wirkliche Begegnung mit ihm gebraucht und er hatte Dracos ganzen Leben aus den Angeln gehoben. Hatte Blaise Recht? War es immer irgendwie Potter gewesen, der sein Leben bestimmt hatte? War diese Obsession nur lange verschüttet gewesen und drängte nun mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche zurück?

Nein! Das würde Draco nicht zulassen. Er würde dieser Situation Herr werden, ganz professionell. Potter war nur ein Mandant, mehr nicht. Er würde Draco Geld, Ruhm und Anerkennung geben und wenn der ganze Fall abgeschlossen wäre, würden sie beide wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren und an einander vorbei existieren. So wie es die letzten 10 Jahre gewesen war. Er wollte Potter nicht helfen! Er wollte seine Vorteile aus dessen Leid ziehen, nicht mehr. Punkt. Aus. Ende.

Das zumindest war sein Entschluss, während er dem weißen Schaum des Shampoos dabei zusah, wie es im Abfluss verschwand.

Mit einer Hand strich er sich durch das nasse, blonde Haar, ehe er die Tür öffnete und ins vergleichsweise kalte Bad trat. Die Gänseschaut war vorprogrammiert und er griff zitternd nach dem größten, magisch erwärmten Handtuch, das er finden konnte, um sich hineinzuwickeln. Wenn Draco Malfoy etwas hasste, dann war es Kälte. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie Menschen freiwillig im Winter in Norwegen Urlaub machen konnten, während er schon im heimischen England kaum einen Fuß vor die Türe setzen wollte, sobald die Temperaturen unter 10 Grad Celsius fielen.

Als er mit nichts weiter als dem weichen Handtuch bekleidet zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, huschte ein Blick automatisch zur Uhr - 5:27. So früh stand er für gewöhnlich noch nicht mal auf, wenn er arbeiten gehen musste. Denn wenn es außer Kälte noch etwas gab, das Draco Malfoy wirklich hasste, dann war es frühes Aufstehen.

Mürrisch knurrend ging er zum Kleiderschrank und entschied ich für dunkelblaues Kaschmir und eine schwarze Hose dazu. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihm, dass er trotz der frühen Stunde absolut gut aussah. Das nützte ihm allerdings nicht viel, da er schlecht morgens um halb sechs bei Potter vor der Tür stehen konnte ohne dabei den Anschein zu erwecken, er habe ein echtes Problem – nervlich versteht sich.

„Warum so schick, so früh am Morgen, Liebes?", fragte der Spiegel leicht spöttisch.

„Noch nie schlecht geschlafen?", gab Draco zurück.

„Ich bin ein Spiegel; was glaubst du?"

Knurrend ließ Draco sein sprechendes Inventar im Zimmer zurück und ging nach unten, wo er dem ersten Hauselfen, der das Pech hatte ihm vor die Füße zu laufen, auftrug für Frühstück zu sorgen: Rührei, Baked Beans, Bacon – so, wie anständiges englisches Frühstück am Sonntag eben sein musste! Und vielleicht auch eines, das ihm genug Energie geben würde, um nicht in Potters Sessel einzuschlafen.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später am Frühstückstisch saß und auf seinen gefüllten Teller starrte, war ihm allerdings gar nicht mehr nach essen zu mute. Es war sechs Uhr in der Früh und sein Magen war eigentlich noch gar nicht bereit für irgendeine Form der Nahrungsaufnahme, geschweige denn etwas so deftigem wie Rührei, Baked Beans und Bacon.

Draco schluckte hart und versuchte wenigstens ein paar Bissen herunter zu würgen, als ein Hauself, den er als Sibby identifizierte, ihm die Sonntagsausgabe des _Daily Prophet_ brachte. Eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, breitete er die Zeitung neben sich auf dem großen Tisch aus. Auf den ersten Blick schien Potter es nicht auf die Titelseite geschafft zu haben, diese wurde nämlich von einem großen Artikel über das aktuelle Anti-Drogen Konzept des Ministeriums eingenommen, in dem es darum ging, magisch verstärkte Drogen und abhängig machende Potions besser einzudämmen und mehr Geld in die Entzugs- und Rehabilitierungsmöglichkeiten zu stecken.

Doch wenn Draco geglaubt hatte, man würde Potter heute mit Artikeln verschonen, so hatte er sich augenscheinlich getäuscht, denn der _Prophet_ hatte die Berichterstattung über Harry Potter auf eine ganz neue Ebene gehoben – der Sonntagsausgabe lag ein Sonderheft bei! Über Harry Potters Scheidung!

Schnell überflog Draco die einzelnen Artikel und machte sich mentale Notizen von dem, was er da las. Potter hatte sich für eine weitere Woche krank gemeldet (Schlussfolgerung des _Propheten_ war, dass man ihm wohl wirklich das Herz gebrochen haben musste – was du nicht sagst!), während seine bald Ex-Frau trotz allem am Spiel der Holyhead Harpies teilgenommen hatte (hatte er dazu nicht gestern erst ein Interview gelesen?) und natürlich war ihr Team auch siegreich gewesen, worüber man sich im Artikel sehr wohlwollend ausließ und Ginny Potter-Weasley noch viele Jahre einer wundervollen Karriere vorhersagte, die den berühmten Namen Potter gar nicht brauchte.

Seufzend blätterte Draco weiter und sein Blick blieb auf der folgenden Seite an einem Bild hängen, auf dem Potters Ex-Frau zusehen war, doch sie war nicht allein. Das magische Foto zeigte sie, wie sie am späten Abend ein Restaurant in Muggle-London verließ, gefolgt von einer anderen männlichen Gestalt, die keiner ihrer Brüder war, die Draco aber wage bekannt vorkam. Irritierten schnellten seine Augen zum dazugehörigen Artikel.

**Ginny Potter-Weasleys neues Glück oder doch nur Freundschaft?**

_**London**_

_Am gestrigen Abend verließ Harry Potters Noch-Ehefrau ein Restaurant in Muggle-London, wo sie zuvor mit einem engen Vertrauten gespeist hat. Aus Quellen, die der jungen Frau nahe stehen, geht hervor, dass es sich bei ihrem Begleiter und Harry Potters früheren Klassenkameraden Ernie Macmillan handelt, der genau wie Potter ein Jahr älter ist als Potter-Weasley. _

_Quellen zufolge, haben die beiden sich schon vor einem Jahr bei einem Quidditchspiel kennengelernt, das Macmillan live im Radio kommentierte und anschließend ein Interview mit der Teamführerin führte. Seitdem, so heißt es, seien die beiden gute Freunde und träfen sich regelmäßig. _

_Ob Ernie Macmillan wirklich der neue Partner an Ginny Potter-Weasleys Seite ist, bleibt zurzeit noch Spekulation, aber allem Anschein nach, kommt Ginny wesentlich besser mit der Trennung zurecht, als ihr Noch-Ehemann, der seit der Bekanntgabe der Trennung noch nicht wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen war._

Den Kopf schüttelnd schob Draco die Zeitung von sich, als handele es sich dabei um etwas besonders ekliges und stand vom Tisch auf. Der Appetit war ihm nun endgültig vergangen und er beschloss für die nächsten paar Stunden in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um zu lesen, so konnte vielleicht den Gedanken an Potter für einige Zeit vertreiben.

* * *

Vier Stunden und einige Rechtsartikel über besonders schwierige Fälle später, stand Draco erneut auf Harry Potters Türschwelle, bereit seinen Job zu machen – nur seinen Job! Ohne sein Zutun schwang die Tür auf und Potter erschien im Eingang. Sein Haar war zerzaust, die Brille leicht schief, aber ansonsten sah er wieder aus, wie ein Mensch.

„Malfoy", ein leises Seufzen schwang in der Stimme mit, und als Potter ihn ansprach bemerkte Draco, dass der Geruch von Firewhisky diesmal fehlte.

„Potter", erwiderte er und drängte sich an eben diesem vorbei in den Flur, da es draußen zu regnen begann.

Potter schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans vergraben und blickte ihn aus diesen Augen an, die Draco einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Er spürte, wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde und leckte sich mit der Spitze der Zunge über die Unterlippe.

„Ein kleiner Teil von mir hat gehofft, du hättest es dir anders überlegt", sagte Potter mit einem Beinahe-Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Das hättest du gerne. Ich stehe zu meinen Versprechen – immer", erwiderte Draco und entledigte sich seines Mantels, den er dreist und ohne vorher zu fragen, an Potters Garderobe auf hing, gerade so, als ginge er schon seit Jahren in diesem Haus ein und aus.

Der Hausherr beobachtete ihn skeptisch, sagte aber nichts, sondern ging nur an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz überlegte Draco, ob er ihm sogleich folgen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch, eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen und einen Blick in die Küche zu werfen. Diese hatte allerdings keine Generalüberholung bekommen, sondern sah noch immer genauso katastrophal aus wie am Tag zu vor. Mehr als Duschen war anscheinend noch nicht drin gewesen.

Seufzend betrat Draco das Wohnzimmer und musste feststellen, dass auch Potters Flaschenarsenal noch immer da war, allerdings stand die offene Flasche noch genauso auf dem Tisch wie er sie am Tag zuvor zurück gelassen hatte, was er einfach mal als gutes Zeichen deutete.

„Also, hast du wieder Lust auf Frage-Antwort-Spiele bei denen wir uns eh nicht an die Regeln halten?", fragte Potter, der bereits im selben Sessel platzgenommen hatte wie am Tag zuvor. Draco beschloss erst einmal nicht zu antworten, sondern sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Langsam faltete er die Hände, sodass seine Finger mit einander verstränkt waren, seine Unterarme lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln auf und er hatte sich nach vorn gelehnt.

Potter betrachtete ihn mit einem wartenden, aber nicht ungeduldigen Blick. Noch immer waren seine Augen dunkler, als Draco sie in Erinnerung hatte, als hätten sich Schatten darauf gesenkt.

„Nein Potter, darüber denke ich sind wir hinaus. Aber ich habe gesagt, ich werde dir helfen und wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, hast du eine ganze Menge Hilfe nötig", antwortete er schlussendlich, den Blick auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers gerichtet, um dessen Reaktion zu beobachten. Und tatsächlich wanderte eine schlanke Augenbraue langsam nach oben, sodass Draco ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken musste.

„Was soll das heißen, ich habe Hilfe nötig?

„Hast du dich mal umgesehen, Potter? Dein Wohnzimmer wird zum Flaschenlager, in deinem Schlafzimmer liegen Klamotten verteilt und dein Kücheninventar spaziert dir bald entgegen, wenn du es noch länger liegen lässt", antwortete Draco, diesmal süffisant lächelnd.

„Du bist herkommen, um meinen Hauselfen zu spielen?", fragte Potter und Draco wusste, dass er eigentlich auf diese Beleidigung würde anspringen müssen, aber er wollte sich professionell verhalten.

„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest. Ich würde eher sagen, dass hier bin um dir zu einem Haus zu verhelfen, das keine Beleidigung der Menschenwürde ist"

„Hey! So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht!"

Draco schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Darauf brauchte er nicht zu antworten. „Folgendes Potter, ich räume die Flaschen hier zusammen und werde dafür sorgen, dass dein gesammelter Wäscheberg da oben mal wieder eine Wäsche sieht, während dessen fängst du in der Küche an Essensreste weg zu werfen und zu spülen. Sobald ich fertig bin helfe ich dir".

„Tausch die Rollen und wir haben einen Deal. Ich hab keine Ahnung von Küchenzaubern, das war Ginnys Aufgabe", gestand Potter und wieder konnte Draco dieses Beinahe-Lächeln erkennen, das ihn seltsamerweise zuversichtlich stimmte.

„Na gut, ich gehe in die Küche. Aber ich werde dir die entsprechenden Zauber beibringen und wenn wir fertig sind, kochen wir. Kannst du das?"

„Du… du willst kochen?", der irritierte Ton in Potters Stimme brachte Draco beinahe zum Lachen.

„Natürlich, oder hast du keinen Hunger?", entgegnete er amüsiert.

„Do… doch… aber… du kannst kochen, Malfoy?"

Diesmal musste Draco wirklich lachen und betrachtete sein Gegenüber mit einem wohlwollenden Blick, von dem er gar nicht wusste, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Potter so irritiert zu sehen ließ irgendetwas in seinem Inneren Purzelbäume schlagen. „Natürlich kann ich Kochen, du Idiot. Nur weil ich Hauselfen habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich völlig unbrauchbar bin. Also was ist nun, haben wir einen Deal? Mal wieder".

Potter nickte zunächst nur stumm, er schien noch immer zu verblüfft zu sein von der Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy kochen konnte, räusperte sich aber dann und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Alles klar… dann lass uns… anfangen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Draco wie es schien.

Dieser erhob sich ebenfalls und warf einen letzten Blick auf einen scheinbar etwas peinlich berührten Potter, der damit begann die Whiskyflaschen aufzusammeln, bevor Draco den Raum verließ und in die Küche ging.

Dort hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch erst wenige Minuten zuvor nichts geändert und Draco ließ den Blick über gebrauchte Teller und Töpfe schweifen, die sich in der Spüle stapelten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes dividierte er Geschirr, Besteck und Töpfe auseinander und stapelte sie mit einem weiteren Schwung ordentlich auf der Arbeitsfläche auf. Anschließend drehte er kaltes und warmes Wasser auf, um im Spülbecken eine erträgliche Temperatur zu erzeugen. Eigentlich hasste er diese Armaturen, bei denen kalt und warm aus unterschiedlichen Hähnen kam, aber immerhin hatte Potters Ex sie so verzaubert, dass die Seife und der wohlige Duft, bereits dem Wasser beigemischt waren als es aus dem Hahn lief.

Unweigerlich drängten die Gedanken an seine Dusche am Morgen in Dracos Gedanken zurück, als er den Duft der Seife einatmete und er spürte, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen und die bequemen Hosen enger wurden.

„Also wie kann ich helfen?", ertönte Potters Stimme hinter ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Dracos Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und er hoffte einfach, dass dem anderen Mann die leichte Röte und vor allem die Veränderung in Dracos Lendenbereich schlichtweg entgingen. „Oh… ja… hast du schon mal einen Selbst-Spül-Zauber gewirkt?", brachte er heraus, vermied es aber, sich zu Potter umzudrehen.

Dieser trat nun neben ihn an die Anrichte und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Draco seufzte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Besteck. „_Elue ultro_". Auf seinen Befehl hin erhoben sich Messer, Gabeln und Löffel und schwebten von allein ins Becken, wo ein übereifriger Schwamm sie bereits erwartete. „Wenn das Besteck fertig ist, versuchst du es mit dem Geschirr. Aber achte darauf, dass du mit dem Zauberstab eine große Schleife machst, bevor du die Worte sagst, sonst brauchst du einen Satz neuer Teller", erklärte Draco und blickte zu Potter, der ihn ansah, als würde er ihn grade zum ersten Mal sehen. „Du siehst aus, als hätte ich mich vor deinen Augen in einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter (ich hoffe die hießen im Deutschen so XD) verwandelt", fügte er hinzu und grinste.

Potter schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf, während seine Augen aufmerksam das Besteck beobachteten, das sauber wieder aus der Spüle hüpfte und von einem wartenden Küchentuch in Empfang genommen wurde. „Sorry… ich war kurz… abgelenkt", murmelte er, noch immer etwas abwesend.

„Merkt man. Du bist dran, das Besteck ist soweit fertig. Denk an die Schleife", antwortete Draco und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Potter platzzumachen. Dieser warf ihm einen letzten unsicheren Blick zu, bevor den Zauber sprach und die Teller sich eifrig auf den Weg in die Spüle machten. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Potter der Zauber gelang, da dieser eigentlich nicht sonderlicher schwer und Potter auch nicht gänzlich unbegabt war, immerhin hatte er es irgendwie zum Auror geschafft. Auf der anderen Seite hätte Harry Potter diese Ausbildung vermutlich auch bestanden, wenn er gänzlich untalentiert wäre, einfach nur seines Namens wegen.

„Also, du hast dich nächste Woche noch krank gemeldet?", fragte Draco und versuchte dabei so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen, als er sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte lehnte und beide Hände, links und rechts des Körpers, um die Holzkanten legte.

Überrascht blickte Potter auf, die Augen verengt. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte er und klang plötzlich sehr wachsam.

„Liest du keine Zeitung? Jeder weiß es, weil der _Prophet_ drüber schreibt", antwortete Draco, noch immer um einen lässigen Ton bemühte, als wäre ihm die jähe Anspannung in Potters Körper verborgen geblieben.

„Ich habe vor Jahren aufgegeben dieses Schundblatt zu lesen, Malfoy. Aber scheinbar hat Rita Skeeter noch immer nicht begriffen, wann man aufgeben muss", erwiderte Potter mit finsterem Blick, während er eine Hand im immer unordentlichen Haar vergrub. Die Geste war fahrig, etwas unkontrolliert und Draco empfand sie zu seinem Erstaunen mehr als… anregend. Er schluckte hart und drehte sich ruckartig um.

„_Jetzt beruhige dich wieder! Du musst professionell sein"_, forderte sein innerer Lucius.

Er konnte Potters Blick im Rücken spüren und griff schnell zum Zauberstab, mit dem er die Töpfe ins Spülbecken beförderte. So hatte er vielleicht einen Vorwand für seine plötzliche Reaktion.

Tatsächlich schien Potter damit zufrieden und versenkte gerade wieder die Hände in den Hosentaschen, als Draco sich ihm zuwandte. „Du bist eben nun mal der beste Kassenschlager, zumindest bis irgendjemand zur Abwechslung mal wieder eine Prophezeiung auspackt. Vielleicht solltest du Trelawney bestechen", scherzte er.

Potters Augen wurden hart, noch bevor Draco gänzlich zu Ende gesprochen hatte und er wünschte sich augenblicklich, er könnt die Worte wieder zurück in seinen Hals schieben und unausgesprochen machen. „Damit dann noch jemand mein Leben leben muss? Denkst du ich würde wollen, dass noch jemand das durchmachen muss, was ich durchmachen musste? Wie kann man nur so egoistisch sein", spie er und funkelte Draco verärgert an, ehe Potter ein einziges Wort nachsetzte, das Draco wie eine Ohrfeige traf. „_Slytherins_".

Gerade als Potter sich umdrehen wollte, um wütend den Raum zu verlassen, schien Draco aus seiner momentanen Starre zu erwachen und griff nach dessen Handgelenk. „Warte…", brachte er heraus und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. „So war es nicht gemeint. Ich würde nicht wollen… dass jemand das durchmachen muss… ich… habe selbst sehr deutlich gesehen… wie der Krieg ist…". Er ließ Potters Handgelenk los und schob den linken Ärmel seines Kaschmirpullovers bis zum Ellenbogen hoch.

Sie waren blasser geworden, aber noch lange nicht verschwunden – die schwarzen Linien, die das Dark Mark auf seinem linken Unterarm bildeten, jenes Mahnmal für Dracos eigene Schwäche, für seine Fehlentscheidungen und seinen Ruin.

Potters Augen schienen wie magisch angezogen von den grotesken schwarzen Formen, die sich so überdeutlich von der blassen Haut abhoben. Fast konnte man glauben, die Schlange würde sich im nächsten Moment bewegen. Zaghafte, tastende Fingerspitzen berührten die empfindliche Haut und Draco musste ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. Die honigfarbene Haut schien so perfekt mit der seinen zu harmonieren und die Stellen, die Potter berührte prickelten als stünden sie unter Strom.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment glaubte Draco hinter den Schatten vor den grünen Augen sehen zu können.

„Tat es weh?", fragte Potter, seine Stimme war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern.

Draco schluckte hart, ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen. „Es… wurde eingebrannt…", hauchte er, ebenso leise, während zärtliche Finger die Linien nachzeichneten.

Er jetzt schien Potter klar zu werden in welch… intimer… Situation sie da standen und er zog die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Ich… es tut mir leid… ich hätte nicht… es war selbstgefällig zu denken, ich wäre das einzige Opfer dieses Krieges…", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Das ist nicht selbstgefällig… was auch geschehen sein mag… keiner von uns… hat einen solch hohen Preis bezahlt… wie du…", hörte Draco sich selbst sagen und zuckte innerlich. Sagte er das alles wirklich nur dieses Jobs wegen? Oder dachte er das wirklich?

Einen Moment sah Potter ihn durchdringend und abwägend an, bis er langsam nickte. „Ich hätte nicht überreagieren sollen… es tut mir leid… ich fürchte ich bin etwas angespannt im Moment".

„Schon gut", antwortete Draco, drehte sich aber dennoch weg, um sein Gegenüber nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen. Die Stellen an denen er berührt worden war, schienen noch immer in Flammen zu stechen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Küchenschränke und ließ die nun trockenen Utensilien hinein fliegen, gerade so als hätte es diesen intensiven Moment nie gegeben.

„Was möchtest du essen?", fragte er bemüht lässig und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken wieder gegen die Küchenanrichte. Potter schien von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrumpelt zu sein und starrte ihn erstmal nur verständnislos an. „Wir wollten kochen, schon vergessen?", setzte Draco nach und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.

„Oh, äh ja… wie wäre es mit etwas, das keine Pizza ist? Davon hab ich nämlich die letzte Woche gelebt", versuchte Potter zu scherzen und ließ sein Beinahe-Lächeln wieder sehen.

„Das ist sehr hilfreich, Potter. Wie wäre es mit Lasagne? Ist zwar auch italienisch aber wenn wir genug machen, kannst du morgen noch davon essen", erklärte Draco und rollte den rechten Ärmel seines Pullovers ebenfalls nach oben.

„Lasagne klingt gut und ich glaube es ist sogar noch Hackfleisch im Kühlschrank", antwortete Potter während er Dracos Bewegung imitierte.

„Im was?", fragte dieser und zog irritiert beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Muggle Kühlmaschine", erklärte Potter und ging zu einem schrank-ähnlichen Gebilde aus Metall, dessen Tür er aufzog. Von innen schlugen Draco grelles Licht und eine unangenehme Kälte entgegen.

„Wozu soll das gut sein?", fragte er und beäuge die ungewöhnliche Maschine skeptisch.

„Es hält Lebensmittel kühl und damit länger haltbar", Potter klang beinahe amüsiert, als er nach dem Hackfleisch griff und die Tür wieder schloss.

„Dafür gibt es Zauber. So ein Ding braucht man nicht", beharrte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ganz wie du meinst, Malfoy. Du musst ja nicht hier wohnen. Was ist nun, willst du kochen, oder rummosern?", wollte Potter wissen, während sich für die Dauer eines Herzschlagen so etwas wie Schalk in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. Vielleicht lag Draco mit seiner Strategie doch gar nicht so falsch, zumindest schien sein potenzieller Mandant langsam aufzutauen. Mit einem Grinsen stieß er sich von der Anrichte ab und trat dicht hinter Potter.

„Klar will ich kochen. Wo hast du deine Pfannen?"

Kapitel 4 Ende


	6. Holding on and Letting go

So ich weiß, das hat diesmal sehr, sehr lange gedauert. Das Semester hat mich leider fest im Griff und dann hab ich mir ne fette Erkältung eingefangen und erstmal ne Weile flachgelegen v.v darum ist das Kapitel auch leider nicht so lang. Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Freude daran ;) Und immer schön dran denken, Slash entwickelt sich bei mir langsam und gemächlich *g*

Disclaimer ist der selbe wie immer :P

* * *

Kapitel 5 Holding on and Letting go

"_Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold."_

― _Zelda Fitzgerald_

Gut neunzig Minuten später hatte Potter den Tisch gedeckt und Draco ließ eine heiße Auflaufform mit herrlich duftender, heißer Lasagne auf den Tisch zu schweben, wo diese sich von allein mittig positionierte.

Schweigend taten sie sich jeweils eine Portion des Auflaufs auf und begannen zu essen. Tatsächlich musste Draco gestehen, dass ihm die Lasagne recht gut gelungen war. Er hatte zwar schon vor Jahren gelernt zu kochen, einfach weil er der Meinung war, das solche Fähigkeiten einen Mann attraktiver machten, aber er war dennoch etwas unsicher gewesen, was die Bechamelsoße betraf.

„Wieso kannst du so gut kochen, Malfoy?", fragte Potter einige Minuten später und sah von seinem Teller auf. Das Stück Lasagne auf seiner Gabel machte den Anschein, als würde es jeden Moment mit einem lauten Klatsch wieder auf den Teller fallen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern während er den Bissen im Mund herunterschluckte. „Weißt du, Kochen ist ein bisschen wie Zaubertränke brauen", antwortete er und grinste sein Gegenüber an.

„Das erklärt so einiges", gab Potter zurück und verzog das Gesicht.

Draco konnte nicht anders, als laut zu lachen. Als er Potter wieder ansah hatte dieser ein merkwürdiges Leuchten in den Augen und ein schiefes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Warum schaust du, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich fürchte, das habe ich", sagte Potter belustigt. „Wo hast du in den ganzen Schuljahren dieses Lachen versteckt?".

Draco blinzelte und glaubte, er habe sich verhört. Nun war es seine Lasagne, die mit einem lauten ‚Klatsch' auf dem Teller landete. „Hast du mich gerade ernsthaft nach meinem Lachen gefragt?", wollte er wissen und beobachtete, wie sich Potters Wangen rot zu färben begannen.

„Sorry…", murmelte dieser, den Blick auf den Teller gesenkt.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum und Draco spürte den intensiven Blick seines Gegenübers brennend auf der Haut. Hatte Harry Potter ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Hatte sich die Welt wirklich gerade ein weiteres Mal auf den Kopf gestellt?

„War es nur Snape, der dir den Spaß dran genommen hat, oder kannst du wirklich so schlecht brauen?", fragte Draco, versucht zu einem unverfänglichen Thema zurück zu kommen.

„Ich habe lange meinen Frieden mit Snape geschlossen, aber er konnt in all den Jahren nie Frieden sich selbst und seinen Fehlern schließen, und das hat er an mir ausgelassen".

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Snapes Fehler der Vergangenheit? Er war immer der Liebling der Potionsmasters gewesen, aber er wusste nichts Privates über seinen früheren Lehrer. Zwar hatte er nach dem Krieg gehört, dass Snape Dumbledore immer loyal gewesen war, aber mehr wusste er nicht über ihn.

„Fehler der Vergangenheit?", fragte er.

Potter seufzte und ließ seine Gabel auf den Teller sinken. „Er war nicht immer der verbitterte Mann, den wir in der Schule kennengelernt haben. Seine Kindheit war nicht sehr schön, weil die Ehe seiner Eltern nicht sehr glücklich war und er hatte Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden. Es dauerte lange, bis er überhaupt mit einem anderen Kind Freundschaft schloss. Sie war ein Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft, eine Hexe, die in eine Mugglefamilie hinein geboren worden war. Als die beiden nach Hogwarts kamen, schickte der Hut sie nach Gryffindor, während Snape nach Slytherin kam. Zu Anfang änderte sich kaum etwas zwischen ihnen, aber mit den Jahren konnte Snape sich dem Einfluss der anderen Slytherins nicht mehr entziehen. Er war gefangen zwischen den Welten und hatte sich mittlerweile in das Mädchen verliebt. Gleichzeitig blieb er ein Außenseiter, der von seinen Mitschülern verspottet wurde. Als er fünfzehn war, kam der Tag, dem ihm alles zu viel wurde. In einem Moment der Wut und des verletzten Stolzes beschimpfte er sie als Mudblood. Diesen Ausrutscher hat sie ihm nie verziehen. In den Jahren, die folgten, musste er zusehen, wie sie mit dem Jungen zusammen kam, der ihn gehänselt hatte und diesen später sogar heiratete. Obwohl Snape sich immer wieder bei ihr entschuldigte, war der Bruch endgültig".

„Was wurde aus ihr?", fragte Draco, für den sich gerade tausend Puzzleteile zu einem großen Ganzen zusammensetzten.

„Sie starb wenige Jahre später, als sie das Kind, das in einer anderen Welt seines hätte sein können, vor Voldemort beschützte".

„Voldemort-", setzte Draco an, doch dann drangen die Worte mit der gesamten Gewalt ihrer Bedeutung zu ihm durch. „Sie war deine Mutter… er hat deine Mutter geliebt…", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Potter nickte bloß und sah ihn weiterhin an.

„Und er war nur so ungerecht zu dir weil… du ihn an den einen großen Fehler seines Lebens erinnert hast…"

„Ja… er konnte es sich nicht verzeihen und zugleich konnte er nicht damit umgehen, das Kind zu sehen, das genauso aussah wie der Mann, an den er sie verloren hatte. Er war kein Held, aber er war auch nicht das Monster, für das ich ihn eine Zeit lang hielt. Er war nur ein Mann, der nie aufgehört hat eine Frau zu lieben, die er nicht haben konnte", erklärte Potter und schob den Teller den nun leeren Teller ein Stück von sich weg.

Draco selbst schob sich das letzte Stück Auflauf in den Mund und betrachtete Potter eingehend. Er hatte schon häufiger gehört, dass er seinem toten Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Natürlich kannte Draco James Potter nicht, aber wenn es stimmte, dann musste Potters Anblick die reinste Folter für Snape gewesen sein.

„Möchtest du noch was, oder kann ich den Rest der Lasagne in den Kühlschrank stellen?", wollte Potter wissen. Einen Moment fragte Draco sich, was noch mal gleich ein Kühlschrank war, bis ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass es sich dabei um die Mugglemaschine handelte, die Potter zum Kühlen von Lebensmitteln verwendete.

„Für mich nichts mehr, danke", sagte er und als Potter sich erhob, um die Auflaufform zur Seite zu stellen, gab Draco dem benutzten Geschirr und Besteck den Befehl, sich zu selbst zu spülen.

Potter hatte derweil den Rest des Essens in den ‚Kühlschrank' befördert und drehte sich nun zu Draco um, die Hände wiedermal auf der nun glänzenden Arbeitsfläche abgestützt. „Ich schätze mal, du hast nicht vor, endlich zu gehen oder?", wollte er wissen, seine Augen funkelten einen Moment lang belustigt.

„Es ist früher Nachmittag, also habe ich noch viel Zeit, um die Gesellschaft zu leisten, Potter", gab Draco mit einem Grinsen zurück. Natürlich hätte er gehen können, immerhin sah die Wohnung wieder vorzeigbar aus und auch Potter schien sich gefangen zu haben, aber Draco hatte immerhin eine Mission und an dieser würde er solange festhalten, bis das Objekt seiner Begierde endlich zustimmen würde.

„Ganz wie du meinst. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich uns einen Tee koche und wir uns wieder ins Wohnzimmer setzen?", fragte Potter und strich sich gedankenverloren mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Das klingt ja fast wie eine Einladung. Man könnte meinen, dir gefällt meine Anwesenheit", erwiderte Draco, während Potter mit den Augen rollte.

„Als ob, Malfoy. Kräuter oder Früchte?"

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Draco wie Potter Tassen aus einem Hängeschrank fischte. „Kräuter. Früchtetee schmeckt immer als hätte jemand Zitronensaft hineingeschüttet. Ich hasse Dinge die sauer sind".

„Früchtetee schmeckt für dich sauer?", bemerkte Potter eindeutig belustigt.

„Ja… irgendwie komisch halt. Hör auf zu lachen und mach mir meinen Tee, Potter".

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war ein warmes Lachen.

* * *

Mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand saß Draco eine halbe Stunde später in einem der beiden gemütlichen Sessel und blickte zu seinem Gastgeber. „Also nachdem ich jetzt Snapes Lebensgeschichte kenne, fehlt mir doch immer noch die Geschichte für die ich eigentlich hier her gekommen bin".

Potter hob eine Augenbraue und nippte an seinem Tee. „Und welche Geschichte wäre das?"

„Deine natürlich", antwortete Draco und lehnte sich zurück. Potter wirkte angespannt, als er ihn über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg ansah.

„Es gibt nicht zu erzählen", sagte bestimmt und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Natürlich nicht. Menschen trennen sich immer ganz ohne Grund", erwiderte Draco so trocken wie möglich. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Potter Hand um die Tasse versteifte und die Knöchel weiß durch die Haut zu scheinen begannen. Fast glaubte er, die Tasse würde jeden Moment im Griff des Mannes zerspringen. Draco seufzte leise und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an. „Hör zu, Potter. Davon dass du es in dich hineinfrisst, wird es nicht besser. Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. Ich kann dich gesetzlich vertraten, aber ich kann dir auch genauso gut einfach nur zuhören".

Langsam öffnete sein Gegenüber die Augen und blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Ich sagte doch, ich brauche keinen Anwalt. Ginny und ich werden uns ohne Streit scheiden lassen".

„Das weiß ich Potter, aber du brauchst trotzdem einen gesetzlichen Zeugen, der deine Scheidungspapiere unterschreibt", erklärte Draco und nahm einen Schluck Tee, der mittlerweile zum Glück soweit abgekühlt war, dass man ihn trinken konnte, ohne sich dabei die Zunge zu verbrennen. Das Gebräu schmeckte angenehm herb und zugleich irgendwie süß, durch den Honig, den Potter beigemischt hatte.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, okay Malfoy?", gab dieser nach und schenkte Draco ein etwas schief geratenes Lächeln.

„Gut, und jetzt erzähl mir was passiert ist", beharrte dieser mit einem Grinsen, während er die Tasse zurück auf den kleinen Tisch stellte, auf dem noch immer die Falsche Firewhisky stand.

Potter seufzte und ließ einen Moment die Schultern hängen. „Es gibt nicht wirklich viel zu erzählen. Wir waren schon vor dem Krieg ein Paar und nachdem Voldemort endlich fort war, waren wir beide dankbar mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Wir dachten, unsere Liebe sei an den Strapazen gewachsen. Oder, in den Feuern des Krieges geschmiedet worden… wie Ron einmal sagte", Potter rollte kurz mit den Augen, ehe er weitersprach. „Aber wir entschieden uns dennoch zu warten… wollten, dass die Wunden des Krieges heilen und nach fünf Jahren lagen uns Freunde und Familie so sehr in den Ohren, dass wir schlussendlich doch noch heirateten".

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Potter Lippen, während die Erinnerungen sich ihren Weg suchten. Für einen Moment konnte Draco sehen, wie glücklich sein Gegenüber einst gewesen war. Wie stark die Hoffnung gewesen war, nun endlich Glück gefunden zu haben. Ein Gefühl, das Draco selbst noch nicht für sich gefunden hatte, aber sich dennoch danach sehnte.

„Wir waren glücklich damals… wir beide… mit dem was wir hatten. Aber nach einer Weile, begann Ginny von Kindern zu sprechen. Ich habe mir immer eine eigene Familie gewünscht… ich… wir haben es versucht… am Anfang waren wir nicht in Eile, aber als Ginny nach über einem Jahr immer noch nicht schwanger war… sie wurde unruhig und irgendwann begann sie Tränke zu nehmen, die eine Schwangerschaft begünstigen sollte… doch auch dies blieb ohne Erfolg… von da an, gab es nur noch ein Thema… Kinder… Unser ganzes Leben drehte sich um nichts anderes mehr, als das. Am Schlimmsten wurde es, als Hermione zum zweiten Mal schwanger wurde. Schon beim ersten Mal war das der Grund, warum Ginny überhaupt mit den Tränken begann. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, zu sehen, wie ihr Bruder all das bekam, was sie sich wünschte. Und als Hermione mit Hugo schwanger wurde, war Ginny außer sich. Sie hat Tage lang kaum ein Wort mit mir gesprochen und als Hugo dann vor sechs Monaten geboren wurde, stand Ginny auf einmal mit einer neuen Idee vor mir. Sie hatte von einer Bekannten gehört, dass das St. Mungos eine neue Methode entwickelt hat, um kinderlosen Paaren zu helfen. Irgendwas mit Tränken und Zaubern, die wochenlang angewendet werden mussten. Aber… zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte ich nicht mehr. Ich wollte kein Kind, das nur ein Resultat aus Magie war. Sie hat versucht mich dazu zu bringen, mich drauf einzulassen… und als ich es immer wieder abgelehnt habe… begann sie sich zu distanzieren. Sie war nur noch selten zu Hause und schlief oft auf dem Sofa… das sie jetzt ausgezogen ist und die Scheidung will… es sollte mich nicht überraschen…".

Als Potter geendet hatte, konnte Draco eine tiefe Traurigkeit in den grünen Augen sehen. Wie lange hatte er diese Dinge mit sicher herumgetragen, ohne mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen? Wie lange hatte er gehofft, alles würde wieder gut werden und wie lange hatte er versucht, den schönen Schein aufrecht zu halten, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass es nicht wieder gut werden würde?

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen", murmelte Draco und hob die Teetassen wieder an seine Lippen, als könne er sich dahinter verstecken.

„Das muss es nicht. Es… tat eigentlich gut, darüber zu sprechen. Ich… habe das bisher noch nie gemach… zumindest nicht… so… Ron und Hermione konnte ich schlecht davon erzählen und Neville ist so glücklich mit Susan, dass ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht habe, ihn mit meinen Problemen zu belasten", erklärte Potter. Seine Stimme klang rau, als würde etwas ihm die Kehle zuschnüren.

„Du sollest dich häufiger fragen, was dir gut tut, statt immer nur auf andre zu achten, weißt du das?", antwortete Draco. Hatte Potter wirklich über Jahre hinweg alle Probleme nur in sich hinein gefressen, weil er geglaubt hatte, mit niemandem darüber sprechen zu können?

Potter schenkte Draco ein kurzes Lächeln, welches dieser so gut er konnte, erwiderte. „Ehrlich Malfoy, ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, dass es dich braucht, damit ich endlich mit jemandem spreche".

„Ich habe ja gesagt, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, auch wenn ich am Anfang tatsächlich eher an rechtliche Hilfe gedacht habe".

„Danke, dass du hier bist",

„Nichts zu danken. Wie lange hast du jetzt noch vor in der Wohnung zu sitzen?"

„Ich… weiß es nicht. Auf der Arbeit warten eine Menge Leute, die mich mit Fragen löchern werden, sobald ich durch die Tür komme. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin", antwortete Potter und griff statt nach dem Tee zum Firewhisky, welchen Draco ihm im letzten Moment vor der Nase wegschnappte. „Was soll das, Malfoy?"

„Ich glaube, davon hattest du in den letzten Tagen genug. Es wird Zeit dass du dich zusammen reißt. Nach der nächsten Woche gehst du wieder arbeiten, verstanden?", sagte Draco mit der Flasche in der Hand.

„Was bist du Malfoy? Mein Aufpasser? Meine Nanny? Ich bin erwachsen und kann selbst entscheiden, wann ich wieder zur Arbeit gehe!"

„Kannst du das? Deswegen hast du dich auch hier verschanzt und lehnst es ab nach draußen zu gehen. Du läufst vor der Realität davon, deswegen werde ich deinem Gryffindor-Hintern einen Tritt verpassen".

Potter wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ein Klopfen aus Richtung des Kamins ihm das Wort abschnitt. Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich sogleich auf die knisternden Flammen, die sich smaragdgrün verfärbt hatten und einen Besucher ankündigten, der drauf wartete, herein gelassen zu werden. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, als würde sie bei dem jeweils anderen nach der Antwort auf die Frage suchen, die unausgesprochen im Raum stand. Wer versuchte gerade durch den Kamin zu Besuch zu kommen?

Kaum einen Herzschlag später griff Potter zu seinem Zauberstab und ließ den wartenden Besucher herein. Aus den grünen Flammen trat kurz darauf eine wohlbekannte Gestalt, auf deren Anwesenheit Draco herzlich gerne hätte verzichten könnte – Ronald Weasley. Potters bester Freund hatte sich in den zehn Jahren seit Draco ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, kaum verändert. Die roten Haare und das sommersprossige Gesicht, erinnerten ihn nur zu gut an den Schüler, den er vor so vielen Jahren gekannt hatte und wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er Weasley auch nach zehn Jahren noch kein Stück mehr, als in der Schule.

„Ron!", Potter war aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden und einen Schritt auf seinen Schwager und besten Freund zugegangen.

„Hey mate", sagte dieser und ließ den Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, wobei seine Augen an Draco haften blieben. „Was macht der denn hier?".

Potter schien einen Moment irritiert, ehe ihm klar wurde, wen Weasley meinte. „Oh… ähm… er…", setzte er an, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen. „Du hast Malfoy hier? Warum zum Teufel sitzt das Frettchen in deinem Wohnzimmer? Hab ich was passt?".

Draco fragte sich, ob er selbst eingreifen sollte, aber er befürchtete, dass jedes Wort von ihm die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen würde, als sie ohnehin schon war. Natürlich war Weasley nicht sonderlich begeistert davon ihn zu sehen und wenn Draco ehrlich war, beruhte diese Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit. Und dennoch würde er erklären müssen, warum er an einem Sonntagnachmittag mit einer Flasche Firewhisky in der Hand im Wohnzimmer seines Schulrivalen saß.

Potter blinzelte kurz, ehe er die Schultern straffte und mit eine Bestimmtheit, die Draco überraschte, sagte: „Er ist mein Anwalt, deshalb ist er hier". Die Anspannung war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören, aber dennoch schien er Weasley überzeugt zu haben, da dieser nun zwischen den beiden hin und her blickte, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

„Du hast einen Anwalt?", wollte er mit schriller Stimme wissen.

„Natürlich habe ich einen Anwalt. Ich brauche einen gesetzlichen Zeugen, der die Papiere für mich unterschreibt", erklärte Potter, seine rechte Hand lag auf der Lehne des Sessel und hielt sie umschlossen, als brauche den Halt des Möbelstücks.

„Papiere? Was für Papiere?", fragte Weasley, der noch immer irritiert von Potter zu Draco sah und nicht so recht zu verstehen schien, was vor sich ging.

„Die Scheidungspapiere natürlich", warf Draco ein, dem langsam der Geduldsfaden zu reißen schien. Die Stimmung im Raum war so gespannt, man hätte sie schneiden können.

„Scheidung? Ich… ich dachte ihr kommt wieder zusammen… du und Ginny. Du willst dich wirklich scheiden lassen?".

„Nein, Ron. Ich will mich nicht scheiden lassen, ich will auch, dass alles wieder gut wird. Aber ich glaube nicht mehr daran. Es lief schon die ganzen letzten Monate nicht mehr gut und Ginny ist ausgezogen, falls es dir entgangen ist. Sie möchte nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein", erklärte Potter, während sie seine Hand noch fester um die Lehne des Sessels schloss.

„Ja, schon, aber… ich dachte das wäre nur vorübergehend. Ich dachte ihr reißt euch irgendwann schon zusammen und dann… Hör zu Harry, wenn meine Eltern sich bei der ersten Kriese hätten scheiden lassen, dann gäbe es Ginny und mich gar nicht", Weasley trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Ron, das ist nicht die erste Kriese… oder vielleicht ist es die erste aber die hält schon seit Jahren. Ohne Kinder werden Ginny und ich nicht wieder zueinander finden. Wir haben es so lange versucht und es hat nicht geklappt. Manchmal muss man einfach einsehen, dass etwas nicht funktioniert".

„Aber ihr habt doch noch gar nicht alles versucht, hat Ginny erzählt. Warum willst du denn nicht mit ihr ins St. Mungos gehen? Vielleicht würde die Therapie anschlagen und ihr könntet doch noch Kinder haben".

Potter seufzte und strich sich mit der freien Hand durch das immer unordentliche schwarze Haar. „Ich will es nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Wir haben so viel versucht und jetzt ist endlich Schluss. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, dass noch ein Versuch fehlschlägt. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, wie vorwurfsvoll sie mich dann wieder ansehen wird und wie traurig sie sein wird, weil sie sich wieder einmal zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht hat und diese zerstört wurden. Ich habe genug davon. Und ohne Kinder will sie mich nicht. Also soll sie sich scheiden lassen und versuchen glücklich zu werden".

„Du hast also aufgegeben? Du willst gar nicht mehr um sie kämpfen", wollte Weasley wissen. Die Situation war ihm eindeutig unangenehm und seine Augen huschten immer wieder zu Draco herüber, der schweigend lauschte.

„Ich habe Jahre lang um sie gekämpft, leider ohne Erfolg. Ist das der Grund, warum du hier bist, Ron? Wolltest du mich dazu bringen, doch noch in die Therapie einzuwilligen?"

Weasleys Gesicht begann ich rot zu färben, während er zu Boden blickte. Irgendetwas war ihm eindeutig unangenehm. „Nun ich… Ginny hat mich geschickt… um Sachen abzuholen…".

Etwas in Potters Haltung schien sich zu ändern, als die Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. Seine Schultern versteiften sich und die Augen, vor einer halben Stunde noch voll belustigtem Funkeln, wurden dumpf. Draco musste den Impuls niederkämpfen aufzustehen und Weasley in den Kamin aus dem er gekommen war, zurück zu befördern.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, du suchst die Sachen, die Ginny haben will und verschwindest dann wieder von hier, bevor ich dich persönlich rausschmeiße", erwiderte Potter, die Stimme kalt und distanziert wie selten zuvor. Etwas Trauriges war in seine Augen gekrochen, das Draco entfernt bekannt vorkam. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen. Diese Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit kitzelte in seinem Unterbewusstsein und füllte seinen Kopf mit Erinnerungen an einen feurigen Kelch, der Namen ausspuckte. Genauso hatte Potter ausgesehen, nachdem er zum unfreiwilligen vierten Champion geworden war und nicht mal sein bester Freund ihm geglaubt hatte.

„Ich… ich… bin mal oben… Sachen holen", stammelte Weasley und eilte aus dem Raum.

Potter seufzte und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. „Es ist schwer für ihn… er will nicht wahrhaben, dass das mit Ginny und mir nicht klappt… genauso wie ich es lange nicht wahrhaben wollte… und jetzt weiß er nicht, wem er loyal sein soll… sie ist immerhin seine Schwester", erklärte er und Draco fragte sich, wessen Verständnis er damit eigentlich erreichen wollte.

„Er ist ein beschissener bester Freund, zumindest im Moment", antwortete er trocken und stellte die Whiskyfalsche wieder auf den Tisch zurück.

Potter lächelte traurig und erhob sich wieder, um zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Ich weiß, ich sollte die Finger davon lassen, aber… willst du auch ein Glas?".

Draco warf einen Blick auf seinen mittlerweile kalten Tee. „Ja, immer her damit. Ein Glas wird nicht schaden". Er konnte Potter leise lachen hören, als dieser mit den Gläsern zum Tisch zurückkehrte und jedem der beiden einschenkte.

„Ich dachte immer, Ginny und ich würden den Rest unseres Lebens miteinander verbringen. Nach dem Krieg konnte ich Snapes _Immer_ einfach nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen und ich dachte meine Liebe zu Ginny wäre genauso ewig wie die seine für meine Mutter. Ganz schön naiv nicht wahr?", seine Stimme klang beinahe brüchig als er sich setzte und das Glas zu den blassen Lippen hob. Einen Moment beobachtete Draco, wie diese sich um den Rand des Glases schlossen und er fragte sich, wie sie sich wohl anfühlten.

„Malfoy? Hörst du mir noch zu?"

„Natürlich, Potter. Du bist nicht naiv. Du hast dir nur gewünscht, was du selbst nie hattest. Das ist ganz normal denke ich", antwortete Draco und nahm selbst einen Schluck vom wärmenden Getränk.

Ein leises Rumpeln gefolgt von Schritten im Flur zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder zu Weasley zurück, der gerade durch die Tür am und einen kleinen Beutel um die Schulter trug. „Hermiones Tasche", sagte er, als würde das alles erklären und grinste Potter kurz an, nur um sofort festzustellen, das diesem nicht nach Lachen zumute war.

„Hast du alles?", Potters Stimme klang genauso kühl und reserviert wie wenige Minuten zuvor.

„Hör zu, Harry. Ich finde du solltest auf Ginnys Wunsch eingehen. So schwer ist das doch nicht. Ihr könnt wieder zusammen finden, wenn du dir nur einen Ruck gibst".

Draco wartete gar nicht, bis Potter antworten konnte sondern stellte sein Glas geräuschvoll auf den Tisch zurück. „Jetzt hör du mal zu, Weasel. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Deine Anwesenheit ist im Moment nicht erwünscht".

Einen Moment sah der Angesprochene irritiert aus, dann zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. „Was ist er? Dein Rausschmeißer? Deine Leibwächter? Hast du ihn dir als Schoßhund trainiert? Ist das der Grund, warum es im ganzen Haus nach Essen riecht? Kocht er für dich?".

„Er ist hier, um mir zu helfen, im Gegensatz zu dir. Er ist bereit mich zu unterstützen, weil ich jemanden brauche, der meine Scheidungspapiere für mich mitunterschreibt. Geh jetzt Ron, wir reden in den nächsten Tagen irgendwann, aber jetzt will ich allein sein", Potter war wieder aufgestanden und stand nun beinahe beschützend zwischen seinem besten Freund und Draco.

„Allein mit Malfoy…", knurrte Weasley und griff mit Floopulver, ehe er in die grünen Flammen trat und verschwand.

Potter seufzte und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. „Sieht aus, als wärst du engagiert, Malfoy. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du darfst meine Scheidungspapiere unterschreiben".

Draco schnaubte leise und schnappte Potter ein weiteres Mal die Flasche weg, als dieser sich ein weiteres Glas gönnen wollte.

„Zu gütig Potter. Ich werde meine beste Feder mitbringen". Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue und warf kurz einen Blick auf die Flasche, welche sich nun außerhalb seiner Reichweite befand.

„Du hast Recht, Malfoy. Es wird Zeit, dass ich aufhöre mich zu verkriechen. Ich werde Montag arbeiten gehen und einfach weiter leben. Ich kann auch ohne sie glücklich werden".

„Gut, dass du es endlich verstehst".

„Sag mal, hast du Freitagabend schon was vor? Ich war ewig nicht mehr aus. Ich glaube es wird mal wieder Zeit dazu".

Kapitel 5 Ende


	7. Everybody Lies

**Kapitel 6 Everybody lies**

_Should I hate you because you hurt me?_

_Or should I love you because you made me feel special?_

„Du bist spät, es ist bereits dunkel draußen". Die Stimme seiner Mutter empfing Draco als er in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor aus den grünen Flammen trat.  
„Ja, ich… hatte noch ein paar Dinge mit meinem Mandaten zu besprechen", erklärte er und schenkte seine Mutter ein Lächeln. Warum brachte er es einfach nicht über sich, ihr zu sagen, dass es Harry Potter war, mit dem er sich traf? Immerhin war dieser nun wirklich sein Mandant, auch wenn es keinen wirklichen Fall dahinter gab.

„Das scheint ein besonderer Mandant zu sein, wenn mein Sohn seinen kompletten heiligen Sonntag dafür einsetzt", sagte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen. Draco seufzte und strich sich einige lose blonde Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Ja, es ist ein wichtiger Mandant, der absolute Diskretion benötigt. Deswegen treffen wir uns am Wochenende, statt du den normal Zeiten, um seinen Fall zu besprechen". Natürlich war das nur teilweise wahr. Potter war ein besonderer Mandant und er benötigte tatsächlich einen diskreten Umgang mit der aktuellen Lage, aber machte sie Sache nicht besser.  
Irgendwie musste Draco ihn dazu bekommen, doch noch einen richtigen Fall aus dieser Scheidung zu machen. Natürlich würde es seinem Ruf bereits gut tun, wenn der Prophet ein Bild vom Unterschreiben der Papiere veröffentlichen würde und darauf Draco als Potters gesetzlicher Vertreter zu sehen wäre, aber das konnte einen öffentlichen Prozess in dem es um Besitz und eine Menge Geld ging, nicht ersetzen. Und Draco wollte alles, wirklich alles. Er würde sich diesmal nicht mit einem kleinen Brocken zufrieden geben. Er wollte diesen Fall und er wollte Potter als Sprungbrett und auf gewisse Weise wollte er auch Potter.  
„Schon gut, ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht darüber sprechen kannst. Wirst du morgen früh zum Frühstück anwesend sein?", Narcissas Worte rissen Draco aus seinen Gedanken und er nickte seiner Mutter kurz zu. „Ja, ich werde da sein".  
„Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück. Hab einen schönen Abend".

Draco war seiner Mutter dankbar, dass sie das Verständnis besaß, ihn allein zu lassen, wenn er über etwas nicht sprechen wollte. Er drückte seine Jacken schnell einem Hauselfen in die Hand, ehe er sich auf den Weg in seine privaten Räume machte. Es war bereits nach neun und Draco wusste, dass er morgen Vormittag ein Treffen mit Goyle haben würde, um noch einmal mit ihm die erste Anhörung durchzugehen. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Akten noch einmal einzusehen. Der vergangene Tag drehte sich Moment um Moment durch Dracos Verstand und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Er konnte mit Potter lachen und es war ihm irgendwie gelungen den Lebensmut des Mannes zu wecken, so unwahrscheinlich es auch klang. Noch lange lag er in jener Nacht wach, während sein Geist gefüllt war mit dem Klang warmen Lachens und dem Funkeln grüner Augen.  
Wie sollte er nur jemals weitermachen, wenn der Fall abgeschlossen war und Potter wieder ohne in zurechtkam?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Montagmorgen kam schneller als Draco lieb war und ehe er sich versah, saß er bereits mit seiner Mutter am reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Narcissa selbst war ebenfalls bereits ausgehfertig gekleidet, in weinrote Seidenroben mit dunkelgrünen Applikationen. Draco selbst hatte seiner Mutter das teure Kleidungsstück vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt und seither trug sie es regelmäßig wenn sie im Ministerium zu tun hatte.

Der Weg der Malfoys zurück zum Einfluss war lang und steinig gewesen, aber Mutter und Sohn war es gemeinsam gelungen den alten Ruf der Familie zumindest soweit wiederherzustellen, dass man sie als gerngesehene Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft ansah.

Direkt nach dem Krieg hatte die Welt ganz anders ausgesehen. Hätte Potter die beiden nicht verteidigt, wären Draco und Narcissa Lucius auf erstem Wege nach Azkaban gefolgt. Doch auch die Haftverschonung, ja sogar der Freispruch vom Vorwurf der freiwilligen Beteiligung am Krieg, hatte nicht gereicht, um Dracos Leben wieder in gewohnte Bahnen zurückkehren zu lassen. Natürlich war er nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen und hatte seine NEWTs nachgeholt, aber trotz exzellenter Noten war es ihm an Anfang nicht gelungen sofort einen Mentor zu finden, der ihn in den Wegen des magischen Rechts unterweisen würde. Ein alter Freund seines Vaters hatte sich schließlich halbherzig dazu bereiterklärt, Draco auszubilden. Von da an jedoch war es tatsächlich bergauf gegangen. Er hatte gute Leistungen gebracht und kurz nachdem er seine Lehrzeit beendete hatte, sprach sich bereits herum, dass Draco Malfoy ein außerordentlicher Anwalt war. Er hatte es seinen eigenen guten Leistungen zu verdanken, dass er heute unabhängig vom Vermögen der Familie, das auch erst seit 5 Jahren wieder freigegeben war, ein eigenständiges Leben würde führen können.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Narcissa mit einem Löffel voll frischer Erdbeeren in der Hand. Ihre blauen Augen musterten Draco leicht besorgt, doch ihr aristokratisches Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung.  
„Ich musste gerade daran denken, wie oft du diese Roben trägst, wenn du ins Ministerium gehst", antwortete Draco, während er sich Quark in eine kleine Schale häufte. Er selbst hatte sich für ein weißes Hemd, eine ärmellose Anzugweste und schwarze Hosen entschieden.  
„Naja, es war ein Geschenk von dir, nicht wahr? Und ich weiß sehr genau, wie hart du gearbeitet hast, um mich hiermit überraschen zu können", erwiderte Narcissa, das erste warme Lächeln des Tages auf den Lippen.

Draco griff zur Marmelade und nickte seine Mutter kurz zu. „Du hast ja schon den ganzen Sommer über immer wieder sehnsüchtig den roten Stoff bei Madam Malkins betrachtet, wie konnte ich da nicht versuchen dir die Robe schneidern zu lassen".  
„Du hättest es nicht tun sollen. Der Stoff hat ein Vermögen gekostet", antwortete sie und schob sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr. Ihr Haar hatte einen goldeneren Ton als das ihres Sohnes, der optisch dem Vater so ähnlich war, während sein Herz eher dem der Mutter glich.  
„Das hätte dich früher nicht interessiert", sagte Draco, ein Toast mit Quark und Himbeermarmelade bestreichend.  
„Nun, die Zeiten haben sich für uns alle geändert, nicht wahr? Sag mir, wie geht es Mr. Potter?", sagte sie, als rede sie über das Wetter.

Draco kostete es einige Mühe nicht vor Schreck sein eben erst bestrichenes Brot wieder fallen zu lassen. Einen Moment suchten seine Augen die seiner Mutter und er konnte eine gewisse Belustigung in ihnen erkennen.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wüsste nicht, wer dein wichtiger Mandant ist? Seine Scheidung ist in allen Zeitungen und auf einmal arbeitest du am Wochenende. Das ist schon ein ziemlich großer Zufall, findest du nicht? Also, wie geht es ihm?", setzte sie nach, diesmal spiegelte sich die Belustigung auch auf ihren Zügen wieder.  
„Es geht ihm… besser. Besser zumindest als noch vor ein paar Tagen", erklärte Draco vorsichtig. Irgendwie war ihm gerade der Appetit vergangen.  
„Willst du dich erkenntlich zeigen, für das, was er vor Zehn Jahren getan hat?", fragte Narcissa, die Erdbeeren auf dem Teller vor ihr waren vergessen.

**Flashback**

Es war vorbei… wirklich vorbei… Der Dunkle Lord war nicht mehr. Potter hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Lord Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten und Draco war ihm dankbar dafür. Vermutlich war er nie für irgendetwas dankbarer gewesen, außer vielleicht vor Crabbes Fiendfire gerettet worden zu sein.  
Der Morgen graut und es war der erste Morgen, an dem Voldemort nicht mehr existierte. Er erste Morgen seit jener Nacht im Ministerium vor zwei Jahren, an dem Draco wirklich die Sonne aufgehen sehen konnte. Würde jetzt endlich alles gut werden? Nachdem er zwei Jahre lang für das Versagen seines Vaters bezahlt hatte, war er zum ersten Mal endlich frei von der Last dafür büßen zu müssen.

Schaudernd zog er die Decke fester um seine Schultern, die ihm Professor Sprout vor einiger Zeit gereicht hatte. Er saß auf einer der Bänke in der großen Halle, seine Mutter neben ihm, ebenfalls in Decken gehüllt. Die feinen blonden Haare hatten sich aus ihrer sonst so perfekten Frisur gelöst und hingen ihr offen im Gesicht, wodurch sie jünger und verletzlicher aussah, als Draco sie je zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Wo sein Vater war wusste Draco nicht. Er hatte Lucius nicht mehr gesehen seit Potter ‚von den Toten zurückgekehrt' war. Seitdem hatte er sich einzig und allein an seine Mutter gehalten, während Lucius irgendwo in den kämpfenden Mengen verschwunden war.

„Hier, das solltest du trinken", sagte eine warme Stimme während ihm eine Tasse mit einem dampfenden Gebräu in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Als Draco aufsah blickte er in die müden Augen von Hermione Granger. Das lange lockige Haar war wild zerzaust und ihre Kleidung wies an einigen Stellen Risse und Brandspuren auf. Auf ihren Wangen konnte Draco noch die Wege erkennen, welche die Tränen auf ihrem Weg zum Boden genommen hatten.

„Danke…", flüsterte er und hob die Tasse zu den Lippen. Der Inhalt schmeckte herb aber nicht schlecht und die Wärme schien sich irgendwo in seinem Magen zu sammeln und das Zittern zu vertreiben. Er wollte die Tasse gerade an seine Mutter weiterreichen, als die Tür zur großen Halle aufschwang und eine ganze Einheit Auroren den Raum betrat.

Angst schnürte Draco die Kehle zu, als einen Blick mit seiner Mutter tauschte. Auroren… es hatte also begonnen. Man würde alle verbleibenden Death Eater zusammen treiben und wegsperren. Sich des Mals auf seinem Arm mit einem Mal überdeutlich bewusst, versuchte Draco gelassen zu wirken, als fünf Auroren zugleich auf ihn und seine Mutter zukamen.  
Granger stand noch immer neben ihm und betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Abneigung.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. Mein Name ist Liam Galloway, Head of the Auror Office. Meine Aufgabe ist es, Sie und ihre Mutter ins Ministerium zu begleiten, wo man eine erste Einschätzung Ihres Falls vornehmen wird. Anschließend werden Sie beide nach Azkaban gebracht, von wo aus sie den Beginn ihres Prozesses abwarten werden", erklärte der Mann, der die fünf anführte. Er war hochgewachsen und breitschultrig. Die dunklen Haare hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und die dunklen Augen musterten Draco eingehend.

Aus den Augenwinken konnte er sehen, wie Ganger eiligen Schrittes die Halle verließ und einen Moment fragte er sich, ob sie wirklich nicht mitansehen konnte, wie zwei Unterstützer Voldemorts vom Ministerium in Gewahrsam genommen wurden.

Neben ihm erhob sich Narcissa und straffte sie Schultern. Ihre Haltung sprach von Stolz und Unnachgiebigkeit während die blauen Augen die fünf Auroren kühl musterten. „Auror Galloway, bei allem Respekt, mein Sohn ist noch Schüler und ich trage nicht mal ein dunkles Mal. Sie können unmöglich davon ausgehen, dass es wirklich nötig sein wird, uns in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Wir hätten schon vor Stunden das Land verlassen können, aber wir sind noch immer hier. Denken Sie wirklich, wir würden uns der Hand des Gesetzes entziehen wollen?". Ihre Stimme klang fest und kühl, so wie es von klein auf gelernt hatte und Draco kam nicht umhin seine Mutter für ihre Stärke zu bewundern.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das in der Lage sind das einzuschätzen, Mrs. Malfoy. Außerdem wurden wir dazu angehalten alle Gefolgsleute von_ ihm _ unverzüglich ins Ministerium zu bringen. Ohne Ausnahme. Ihr Mann befindet sich ohnehin bereits dort und wartet auf ihr Eintreffen", antwortete Galloway ebenso kühl. Draco glaubte die Luft um ihn herum würde sekündlich kälter und er zog noch fester an der Decke um seine Schulter, als könne sie ihn von den Schrecken bewahren, die nun auf ihn zukommen würden.  
Azkaban… es war immer klar gewesen, dass er genau dort verrotten würde, wenn Voldemort fallen sollte und nun war es wirklich soweit. Bisher hatte er den Gedanken von sich geschoben, hatte gehofft sein Name würde wieder einmal dafür sorgen, dass er glimpflich aus einer Sache heraus kam, aber diesmal nicht. Diesmal musste er den Preis für seine Sünden zahlen.  
„Auror Galloway-", setzte Narcissa erneut an, wurde aber von dem Mann sogleich unterbrochen.  
„Keine weitere Diskussion, Mrs. Malfoy. Sie werden uns jetzt begleiten, freiwillig oder unter Zwang", sagte er und griff nach ihrem Oberarm.

„Lassen Sie sie sofort los!", rief eine andere Stimme und als Draco sich umwandte erblickte er niemand anderen als Harry Potter, der gefolgt von Granger auf die Auroren zukam.

„Mr. Potter, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Galloway, ohne Narcissas Arm loszulassen. Seine dunklen Augen glitten über die schmale Gestalt des Jungen, der sie gerade alle gerettet hatte.

„Sie können Mrs. Malfoy loslassen und aufhören sie und ihren Sohn zu belästigen. Ohne die Hilfe der beiden, würde ich heute nicht hier stehen und hätte gewiss ihren Hintern nicht vor Voldemort beschützen können", erklärte Potter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner abgetragenen Jeans. Er sah alles andere als heldenhaft aus. Eher wie müder Junge, der viel zu lange nicht geschlafen hatte und von Schatten gejagt wurde, denen er nicht mal Traum entkam.

„Aber Mr. Potter, diese beiden sind erwiesene Unterstützer von…_ ihm_", erwiderte Galloway.

„Sind sie nicht. Mr. Malfoy hat mir das Leben gerettet, als seine Tante mich an Voldemort ausliefern wollte vor einigen Wochen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich schon eine ganze Weile tot und Mrs. Malfoy hat erst heute Nacht ihr eigenes Leben riskiert, um das meine zu schützen, indem sie Voldemort belog. Ohne ihr Opfer hätte er mich einfach getötet und würden jetzt alle nicht hier stehen. Sie sehen also, es gibt keinen Grund die beiden wie Verbrecher zu behandeln, denn das sind sie nicht", als Potter geendet hatte ließ Galloway endlich von Narcissa ab, sah aber noch immer skeptisch aus.

„Aber Kingsley-", begann er, doch Potter fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Kingsley und ich haben Seite an Seite gekämpft in diesem Krieg, Mr. Galloway. Ich bin sicher, er wird meinem Urteil vertrauen, aber wenn sie so sehr darauf bestehen, kann ich gerne mit ihm darüber sprechen, dass sie dem Urteil ihres ‚Retters' nicht glauben wollten und mein Wort als unehrenhaft ansehen"  
Etwas in Galloways Gesicht änderte sich und er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nun, wenn das so ist, Mr. Potter, dann gibt es sicherlich keinen Grund die beiden Herrschaften noch länger zu belästigen. Ich entschuldige mich für das Missverständnis. Einen schönen Tag noch". Er gab seinen vier Kollegen einen kurzen Wink und sie verließen die Halle auf demselben Weg, auf dem sie gekommen waren.

„Lass es mich wissen, falls die Herrschaften zurückkommen, Malfoy", sagte Potter. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich unendlich müde und Stärke, die er eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, verschwand langsam aus seiner Haltung.

„Das werde ich… Danke Potter…"

**Flashback Ende**

„Vielleicht Mutter… Vielleicht", antwortete Draco ruhig. Die Erinnerung an jenen Tag versuchte er beiseite zu schieben. Damals hatte Potter ihn gerettet, vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit ihm dafür angemessen zu denken.  
„Vielleicht? Wir verdanken ihm unsere Freiheit. Welchen besseren Grund sollte es geben, ihm zu helfen als diesen?", wollte Narcissa wissen. Ihre Stimme hatte einen dezent scharfen Ton angenommen.  
„Braucht man für alles ein Motiv oder einen Grund, Mutter?", gab Draco zurück. Natürlich hatte eigensinnige und egoistische Gründe dafür Potter helfen zu wollen, anstatt nobel und gut zu sein. Er war eben kein Gryffindor-Held sondern noch immer ein Mann, der vor allem anderen auf seinen Vorteil bedacht war und er verachtete sich selbst dafür.

„Nein Draco, braucht man nicht. Aber ich kenne dich. Du tust nichts ohne Grund", sagte Nacissa, ihre blauen Augen schienen direkt in ihn hinein zu blicken.  
„Vielleicht geht es mir ja har nicht um Potter. Vielleicht mache ich das nur für mich selbst, weil mein Name dann in der Zeitung erscheint und mir die Mandanten die Tür einrennen werden, um von mir vertreten zu werden", entgegnete Draco trotzig.  
Er sah, wie eine Augenbraue seine Mutter unter den blonden Haaren verschwand und sie den Kopf leicht schief legte. „Ist das die Lüge, die du dir selbst erzählst?".  
„Bitte?"

„Du lügst dich selbst an. Wenn es dir um nichts anderes als Reputation ginge würdest du dich ganz normal mit Mr. Potter in deinem Büro treffen, wie bei jedem anderen Mandanten auch. Aber stattdessen suchst du ihn zu Hause auf und verzichtest auf dein Wochenende", erklärte Narciassa, die Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet.

„Harry Potter ist ja auch nicht wie jeder andere Mandant", antwortete Draco. Er konnte spüren, wie die Wut langsam in hoch zu kochen begann. Es war selten, dass er mit seiner Mutter stritt, aber ab und an schaffte sie es mit ihrer direkten Art ihn zum Explodieren zu bringen.

„Da hast du Recht. Er ist viel mehr als das, nicht wahr? Er war alles was du jemals wolltest. Er ist der Grund warum du hier sitzt, erfolgreich und unverheiratet und jetzt bietet sich dir die Gelegenheit alles nachzuholen, das du schon verloren geglaubt hattest, nachdem er deiner Freundschaft ablehnte".  
Draco schluckte. Sie hatte Recht, natürlich hatte sie das. Genau wie Blaise. Sie beide hatten ihn von Anfang an durchschaut und doch hatte er es vorgezogen, sich selbst zu belügen, statt der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Genervt ließ er den Rest seines Toasts auf den Teller fallen und schob eben diesen von sich.

„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen, ich gehe arbeiten", sagte er und erhob sich vom Tisch. Natürlich verhielt er sich ungehobelt, aber er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, wie seine Mutter immer wieder den wunden Punkt in seinem Inneren traf und ihn an Gefühle erinnerte, die er zu verdrängen suchte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er an dem vertrauten Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und suchte die Akten zusammen, die er für seinen Termin mit Gregory Goyle um 9 Uhr brauchte. Große Lust hatte er nicht auf den Termin, aber er wusste, dass er seinem Schulfreund würde erklären müssen, wie ihre Strategie für die Anhörung aussah, ansonsten musste er fürchten, dass Gregory die Sachen in den Sand setzen würde, noch bevor sie im Gerichtssaal waren.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür und Mafalda streckte den Kopf in den Raum. „Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle ist jetzt hier für Ihren Termin", sagte sie und ließ zwei Tassen mit dampfendem, heißem Kaffee zu seinem Tisch schweben.

„Danke, Mafalda. Schicken Sie ihn herein", sagte Draco und erhob sich, um seinen Gast zu begrüßen. Einen Moment später trat Gregory Goyle durch die Tür. Er war noch immer groß wie ein Schrank und hatte breite Schultern. Das Haar war dunkelbraun und kurz gehalten. Um die Augen hatten sich die ersten kleinen Krähenfüße gebildet. Der Händedruck seines früheren Schulfreundes war noch immer kräftig und dem bulligen Eindruck von früher war der Mann nie ganz entwachsen. „Gregory, gut dich zu sehen. Setz dich", sagte Draco mit einer ausladenden Geste.

„Danke Draco. Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden uns schon früher sehen, aber im Moment kommt ständig was dazwischen", sagte Gregory, als er sich setzte. Draco selbst nahm seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch wieder ein. „Schon gut, wir haben eh noch keinen Termin für eine Anhörung. Ich habe ihn zwar schon vor Wochen beantragt, aber die Wege des Ministeriums sind unergründlich, genauso wie seine Raumvergabetermine".  
Gregory lachte kurz ehe, er nach der Kaffeetasse griff, die noch immer dampfend vor ihm stand.  
„Dennoch müssen wir uns zumindest kurz über ein paar Grundlegende Dinge unterhalten, damit diese ganze Scheidungssache wie gewünscht über die Bühne geht", fügte Draco hinzu ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenüber abzuwenden.  
„Warum hast du mir nicht einfach eine Eule geschickt?", wollte Gregory wissen.  
„Eulen werden abgefangen. Ich will deiner Frau und ihrem Anwalt keine Gelegenheit geben, zu wissen, wie wir vorgehen werden", erklärte Draco.

„Ich verstehe. Wie sieht der Plan aus?".

Draco faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Hör zu, Greg. Keine Geheimnisse. Ich weiß, dass du deiner Frau nicht treu warst. Aber so wie es scheint, weiß sie das noch nicht und wenn du willst, dass es so bleibt, solltest du deine kleine Gespielin in der nächsten Zeit nicht besuchen".  
„Ist das der Grund, warum du mich hergebeten hast? Um mir zu sagen, dass ich wie ein braver Ehemann zu Hause sitzen soll?", Gregory klang gereizt und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch zurück.  
„Ich bitte dich lediglich darum, nichts… Unüberlegtes… zu tun, das dich hinterher Haus und Hof kosten kann", erwiderte Draco gelassen.

„Unüberlegtes?"

„Ja, Unüberlegtes. Du willst diesen Prozess doch gewinnen oder nicht? Du willst doch, dass sie die Schuld bekommt, am Scheitern eurer Ehe, oder nicht? Wenn sie herausfindet, dass du ihr untreu warst, wird sie den Spieß umdrehen und wenn du Pech hast, verlierst du einen großen Teil deines Besitzes".  
„Ganz wie du willst. Hast du mir noch mehr zu sagen, oder kann ich wieder gehen? Ich habe noch andere Termine", Gregory klang als hätte man ihm ein Schokotörtchen weggenommen und eigentlich hätte Draco noch einige andere Dinge zu besprechen gehabt, doch er wollte den ohnehin kurzen Geduldsfaden des Mannes nicht übermäßig strapazieren.

„Das wäre alles für heute. Ich lasse dich wissen, wenn ich noch etwas mit dir besprechen muss oder wenn wir endlich einen Termin für die Anhörung haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir mehr als einen Tag für die Verhandlung benötigen werden".  
Gregory erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er wirkte alles andere als glücklich, aber früher oder später würde er schon merken, dass Draco ihm einen Gefallen getan hatte.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Draco", sagte er und verließ das Büro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen harten Morgen hinter dir", sagte Blaise, als er sich an den reservierten Restauranttisch setzte. Es kam häufig vor, dass die beiden ihre Mittagspause miteinander verbrachten und essen gingen.  
„Greg Goyle ist nicht glücklich darüber, dass ich ihm ein Zölibat auferlegt habe für die Wochen bis zur Anhörung", antwortete Draco, während ihm eine junge Bedienung die Menükarte reichte.  
„Ich frage mich ohnehin, wie es Greg geschafft hat, gleich zwei Frauen für sich zu begeistern", sagte Blaise belustigt ohne die Augen von der Menükarte zu heben.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versteh das auch nicht, glaub mir. Aber ich kann verstehen, warum seine Frau genug von ihm hat". Er schloss die Menükarte wieder als die junge Bedienung zurückkam und ihre Bestellung aufnahm. Draco liebte asiatisches Essen und bestellte die Knoblauchente mit Sojasprossen, während Blaise sich für Meeresfrüchte entschied.  
„Also", setzte Blaise an, als die Bedienung gegangen war, „wie ist es um dein Projekt-Potter bestellt?"  
Draco rollte mit den Augen, ehe er sich frischen Ingwertee aus einem Kännchen in seine Tasse goss. „Was habt ihr bloß alle mit Potter?", fragte er in den Raum hinein, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort seitens Blaise. „Ich bin sein Anwalt und werde seine Papiere unterschreiben, wenn es soweit ist, mehr nicht. Es gibt keinen Scheidungsstreit zwischen ihn und seine noch-Frau".  
„So, so. Bei den perfekten Gryffindors einigen sich also alle ganz freundschaftlich. Entschuldige, aber das klingt ziemlich heuchlerisch, wenn du mich fragst. Die beiden waren zehn Jahre zusammen und Potter nimmt diese Trennung jetzt einfach so hin, ohne wütend zu sein?", wollte Blaise wissen, die Hände um sein Glas mit Soda geschlossen.  
„Er ist tatsächlich nicht wütend. Nur verletzt", entgegnete Draco.  
„Schmerz kann schnell in Wut umschlagen, weißt du. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich versuchen dieses Feuer zu nähren. Vielleicht wird doch noch ein richtiger Fall draus. Also einer, bei dem du mehr zu tun hast, als nur ein Stück Pergament zu unterschreiben".  
„Lass es gut sein Blaise. Wenn die beiden sich freundschaftlich einigen wollen, sollen sie es tun. Ich werde Potter da nicht reinreden".

Der Angesprochene hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen, wartete aber mit seiner Antwort ab, da just in diesem Moment die Kellnerin mit ihren Tellern zum Tisch zurückkam. Der Geruch von Knoblauch und Ingwer stieg Draco in die Nase und griff nach seinen Essstäbchen, um den ersten Bissen zu probieren.  
„Was ist los mit dir? Hast du plötzlich ein Gewissen bekommen? Ehrlich, dafür ist es etwas zu spät, wenn du mich fragst".  
„Gut, dass dich keiner gefragt hat".  
„Jetzt mal ehrlich Draco, bei keinem anderen Mandanten hättest du Gewissensbisse deinen Vorteil aus seiner Misere zu ziehen, aber bei Potter hast du auf einmal Skrupel? Warum? Weil er Potter ist? Oder weil du auf ihn stehst und es nicht zugeben willst?"

Draco ließ seine Stäbchen sinken und dachte für einen Moment darüber nach einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber was würde ihm das bringen? Konnte er ewig davon laufen, vor den Dingen, die er nicht hören wollte? Vielleicht hatte Blaise Recht und er musste sein Gewissen über Bord werfen, aber immer wenn darüber nachdachte Potters Situation doch noch für seine Zwecke zu nutzen, musste er an die Traurigkeit denken, mit der dieser von seiner gescheiterten Ehe erzählt hatte und es schnürte Draco förmlich die Kehle zu.

_Du wirst langsam weich. Potter färbt mit seiner Schwäche auf dich ab_, spottete seine innere Stimme, deren Tonfall schmerzlich an Lucius erinnerte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Blaise. Irgendetwas hält mich davon ab, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Ohne Potter würde ich in Azkaban verrotten, für dieses verfluchte Mal auf meinem Arm. Wenn er damals nicht eingeschritten wäre, würde ich heute genau wie mein Vater darauf warten, endlich wieder frei zu kommen nach Zehn Jahren Haft. Ich sollte dankbar sein und Potters Wünsche bezüglich dieser Sache akzeptieren", erklärte Draco schlussendlich, bevor er seine Essstäbchen wieder aufnahm und weiter aß.  
„Ich verstehe. Du willst nicht mehr in seiner Schuld stehen. Er hat dich vor Azkaban bewahrt und als Gegenleistung wirst du darauf verzichten, seine Situation auszunutzen", fasste Blaise zusammen, ehe er sich einen Scampi in den Mund schob.  
„So kann man es sagen, ja. Ich werde ihm helfen, solange er meine Hilfe braucht und vielleicht habe ich ja das Glück, dass du mir beim Unterzeichnen der Papiere einen Reporter vom Prophet vorbei schickst, sodass doch noch ein Foto von mir als Potters Anwalt in der Zeitung landet".

„Potter, immer wieder Potter. Es ist faszinierend wie es immer wieder auf ihn hinauszulaufen scheint. Zehn Jahre lebst du dein Leben und kaum taucht er auf steht alles Kopf. Was machst du, wenn dieser Fall abschlossen ist? Kannst du dann einfach wieder so weiterleben, als wäre nichts passiert?".  
Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch das blonde Haar. „Ich weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde, wenn das alles vorbei ist und ich will im Moment auch eigentlich nicht drüber nachdenken".  
„Ganz wie du willst. Also, Potter hat dir doch sicher das eine oder andere erzählt, warum lassen er und Weaselette sich scheiden?", Blaise grinste leicht in sein Glas hinein, während er sprach, die dunklen Augen funkelten einen Moment belustigt.  
„Er ist mein Mandant, Blaise. Du weißt, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen darf. Und selbst wenn ich dürfte, würde ich es dir nicht sagen. Du bist praktisch der Prophet. Was ich dir heute erzähle kann morgen ganz England lesen", entgegnete Draco und legte die Stäbchen neben seinen nun leeren Teller.

Blaise verzog das Gesicht und schüttelt kurz den Kopf. „Merlins Bart, du bist so korrekt, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Ich glaube du brauchst mal wieder Entspannung. Ich hole dich Freitagabend ab und wir gehen in diese neue Bar, die oberhalb von Gringotts auf gemacht hat".  
„Ich fürchte ich habe Freitagabend bereits etwas vor, tut mir leid Blaise".  
Dunkle Brauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. „Was? Abendessen mit deiner Mutter? Dann komme ich eben danach".  
„Nein, ich bin schon verabredet, okay?", Draco rollte mit den Augen. Blaise würde nicht begeistert sein, aber er konnte sich selbst einfach nicht dazu bringen, sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.  
„Mit wem?"  
„Potter hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm weggehen würde und ich habe zugestimmt. Er braucht Gesellschaft und seine beiden Freunde machen da gerade einen miesen Job". Draco wusste nicht, wie er den Ausdruck auf Blaise attraktivem Gesicht deuten sollte. Es spiegelte eine Mischung aus Verärgerung und Belustigung zugleich wider.  
„Wenn das so ist, werde ich der jungen Liebe natürlich nicht im Wege stehen", antwortete er mit etwas rauer Stimme.

Draco verbiss sich eine Antwort.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco warf einen Blick auf die magische Uhr an der Wand auf der anderen Seite seines Büros. Es war kurz nach vier und der Tag wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen. Er war gerade dabei sämtliche Post mit Anfragen auf ein Mandat durchzugehen und die einzelnen potentiellen Fälle zu bewerten. Es war eine lästige Arbeit und er hatte Mafalda gesagt, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte, sie um halb fünf aber gerne Feierabend machen konnte.

Er war gerade dabei, sich in einen Erbschaftsstreit um einen alten Profirennbesen einzulesen, dessen Besitzer früher in der Nationalmannschaft Quidditch gespielt hatte und kürzlich verstorben war, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ein genervtes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, aber er schenkte seiner Sekretärin ein Lächeln, als diese den Kopf in den Raum streckte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß Sie wollen nicht gestört werden, aber Mr. Potter ist hier und er besteht darauf, Sie zu sehen", erklärte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
Draco glaubte sein Herz würde einen Moment lang aussetzen, als die Worte zu ihm durchsickerten. Potter war in seinem Büro und wollte mit ihm sprechen! Er räusperte sich kurz und straffte die Schultern ehe er Mafalda zunickte: „Kein Problem, meine Liebe. Schicken Sie ihn herein. Und wären Sie so gut, uns einen Tee zu machen? Danach können Sie gerne nach Hause gehen".  
„Aber natürlich, Mr. Malfoy", antwortete Mafalda und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Einen Moment später betrat Harry Potter das Büro. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu lesen, aber seine Schultern bebten.  
„Sie hat mich angelogen. Sie hat mich angelogen und mir das hier geschickt", sagte er ohne Umschweife und ohne sich zu setzen. Stattdessen warf er Draco einen Bogen Pergament zu und wartete, bis dieser nach dem Papier griff. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen begann er zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_im Namen Ihrer Frau, Mrs. Genevra Potter-Weasley möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir einen Antrag auf Feststellung der Schuld am Scheitern der seit Fünf Jahren bestehenden Ehe zwischen den Parteien Potter und Potter-Weasley gestellt haben. Sollte Ihnen die Schuld für das Scheitern zufallen, so werden wir entsprechend Ihrem Besitz und Einkommen eine Scheidungsentschädigung verlangen, über deren Höhe Sie zu entsprechendem Zeitpunkt noch informieren werden.  
Bitte teilen Sie uns mit, ob Sie die Scheidungsschuld ohne Feststellungsverfahren auf sich nehmen wollen, oder ob wir beim Ministerium einen Termingesuch einreichen müssen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Virgil Thurgood_

Nachdem er geendet hatte, ließ er das Blatt sinken und blickte zu Potter, der immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und mit beiden Händen die Lehne des Besucherstuhls umklammert hielt.  
„Setz dich", sagte Draco und deutete auf den Stuhl. Potter hob eine Augenbraue, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. „Kein ‚Ich hab's dir doch gesagt'?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.  
„Bitte?"  
„Naja, ich hatte erwartet, dass du mir meine Naivität vorhalten würdest".  
Draco schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, Salz in deine Wunden zu streuen. Immerhin habe ich versprochen, dir zu helfen".

„Warum tut sie das? Warum tut sie mir das an?", wollte Potter wissen und zum ersten Mal war seiner Stimme wirklich anzuhören, wie sehr ihn diese Scheidung schmerzte. Aber seine Frage war berechtigt. Warum taten zwei Menschen, die einander zumindest einst geliebt hatten, ihren Partnern so etwas an? Bisher hatte Draco dieses Handeln nie hinterfragt, sondern es immer nur dazu genutzt, sich selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Potter. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was sie dazu bewegt. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich versuchen werde, das hier zu verhindern. Ich kann versuchen, die Sache für dich nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, als sie eh schon ist. Ich kann dich… beschützen, wenn du mich lässt".

Potter schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete durch. „Es geht mir nicht um das Geld oder die Häuser… Ich… ich will nur nicht… ich weiß es nicht... bisher dachte ich, unsere Ehe habe eben einfach nicht funktioniert. Ich dachte wir hätten beiden unseren Anteil daran gehabt… Aber jetzt gibt sie mir die Schuld! Warum? Weil ich keine weitere Therapie wollte, die zum Scheitern verurteilt war? Sie wollte doch schließlich auch keine Adoption! Sie-"  
„Was? Sie wollte was nicht?", unterbrach Draco den Redeschwall.  
„Sie… sie wollte keine Adoption… ich dachte… naja wenn wir keine eigenen Kinder haben können, wäre es doch schön ein Kind zu adoptieren… aber sie wollte nicht. Sie sagte, sie wolle richtig schwanger sein, mit allem was dazu gehört", führte Potter aus. Er hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und seine Stimme klang brüchig und erstickt.  
Draco lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn über den Tisch und blickte in schmerzerfüllte grüne Augen. „Ich sag dir was, wir bekommen das hin. Ich werde dich da raushauen. Versprochen", sagte er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Danke… Draco", sagte Potter leise.

„Dank mir, wenn wir gewonnen haben… Harry".

Diesen Fall konnte er nicht verlieren, da war er sicher und ob er sich selbst dabei verlieren würde war im Moment nicht wichtig.

**Kapitel 6 Ende**


	8. From this Day

Endlich auch wieder ein Kapitel, in dem Harry etwas häufiger vorkommt, nachdem das letzte sich ja hauptsächlich auf Draco konzentriert hat. Ich muss sagen, ich hab vor allem das Ende recht spontan noch hinzugeführt und meine ganze Planung löst sich eh schon wieder in Wohlgefallen auf XD Zu viele spotane Ideen, auf die ich nicht verzichten möchte :P genug von mir jetzt, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 7 From this Day**

_I swear to you I won't be gone when the night comes_

Harry Potter war spät. Er war nicht nur spät, er war verdammt nochmal zu spät und wenn es außer kalten Wintern und frühen Morgenstunden etwas gab, das Draco absolut nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es Unpünktlichkeit. Der Blick auf die magische Uhr an der Wand sagte ihm, dass es bereits halb zehn war und dass Uranus im Sternbild Löwe stand. Während die Sternkonstellation ihm reichlich egal sein konnte, besagte die Uhrzeit, dass ein gewisser Harry Potter, mit dem er für neun Uhr einen Termin vereinbart hatte, nun schon über dreißig Minuten zu spät war und langsam begann Dracos Geduldsfaden zu reißen.  
Für gewöhnlich hielt er sich selbst für einen recht geduldigen Menschen, immerhin war er Anwalt geworden, aber wenn ihn jemand ganze dreißig Minuten warten ließ, erreichte man einen Punkt, an dem Draco kurz davor war Dinge gegen die Wand zu werfen.

Genervt erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein ganz neuer Aktenumschlag mit der Aufschrift Harry Potter lag, und öffnete die Tür zum Vorraum, in dem Mafalda saß und gerade seine Post sortierte.

„Mafalda, würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Draco als er ins Zimmer trat.  
„Aber natürlich, Mr. Malfoy. Was wünschen Sie?", antwortete seine Sekretärin mit dem üblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Kontaktieren Sie doch bitte für mich die Aurorenzentrale und fragen Sie nach Mr. Potter. Er hätte bereits vor dreißig Minuten hier sein sollen".

„Aber natürlich Mr. Malfoy. Ich gebe Ihnen Bescheid sowie ich etwas in Erfahrung gebracht habe".  
Draco nickte ihr kurz zu, ehe er sich wieder in sein Büro zurückzog. Natürlich hätte die nun frei gewordene Zeit nutzen können, um an einem anderen Fall weiter zu arbeiten, oder seine Post bereits fertig zu schreiben, zumal er sich entschlossen hatte den Auftrag bezüglich des historischen Rennbesens anzunehmen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren.

Schon seit er um halb acht ins Büro gekommen war hatte er es kaum geschafft sich auf das Tagesgeschäft zu konzentrieren, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem Termin um neun Uhr gewandert waren. Doch neun Uhr war gekommen und wieder gegangen, ohne dass Harry Potter bei ihm aufgetaucht wäre. Zunächst war er verärgert gewesen doch mit den vergehenden Minuten war auch etwas anderes hinzugekommen – Sorge. Nach den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages konnte er sich leider nur zu gut vorstellen, dass es Potter… Harry… wie auch immer… wieder schlechter ging und dass seine Verspätung vielleicht mit seinem Gemütszustand zusammen hing, um nicht zu sagen, er hatte die Befürchtung, dass er den Feuerwhisky doch wieder für sich entdeckt hatte.  
Draco strich sich mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Vielleicht machte er sich ja zu Unrecht Sorge, und Harry… oder doch Potter?... wurde einfach nur auf der Arbeit aufgehalten und würde jeden Moment eintreffen. Vielleicht lag er aber auch zu Hause auf seinem Sofa, am Boden zerstört und verletzt über den letzten, finalen Vertrauensbruch seiner Ehefrau.

_Du wirst paranoid_, gab ihm die Stimme in einem Kopf mit einem Kichern zu bedenken.

Stimmte es? Übertrieb er es in seiner Sorge? Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Natürlich bot sich ihm mit Potters… Harrys… Scheidung nun eine Gelegenheit doch noch einen Platz in dessen Leben zu finden, aber andererseits brachte diese ganze Sache Dracos Welt ins Wanken.

Draußen im anderen Büro konnte er hören, wie Mafalda in ruhigem aber bestimmtem Ton sprach. Vermutlich kniete sie vor dem Kamin und hielt den Kopf in die grünen Flammen, um mit irgendeiner Sekretärin in der Aurorenzentrale zu sprechen. Leider wusste Draco von seinen gelegentlichen Strafverteidigungen, wie schwierig es war dort überhaupt zu irgendjemandem durchzudringen, geschweige denn um Leiter der Zentrale selbst. Es würde also vermutlich einiges an Zeit und Überzeugungskraft benötigen, bis Mafalda etwas herausfand bezüglich Harrys… Potters… Verbleib.

Gut eine halbe Stunde später verstummte das Gemurmel im Vorzimmer und es klopfte an Dracos Bürotür. Ohne abzuwarten riss er diese selbst auf und blickte in die ernsten Augen seiner Sekretärin. „Mir. Malfoy, ich kann Ihnen sagen, diese Auroren sind manchmal eine ganz schöne Pest. Aber ich konnte etwas über Mr. Potter herausfinden. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Ihnen das viel hilft, aber wie es scheint, ist er heute Morgen gar nicht zur Arbeit gekommen. Gestern war er einen halben Tag da, bis ihn eine Eule erreichte und heute ist er gar nicht aufgetaucht", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Draco schluckte. Also doch. Es war eingetreten, was er befürchtet hatte. „Ich gehe zu Mr. Potter und sehe nach was los ist. Sollte jemand nach mir fragen, war ich geschäftlich unterwegs. Kein Wort zu irgendjemandem, dass Mr. Potter mein Mandant ist".

Mafalda nickte mit feierlichem Ernst. „Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Malfoy. Sollten Terminanfragen eintreffen trage ich sie in den Kalender ein".  
„Danke, Mafalda", antwortete Draco und griff zum Floopulver, in der Hoffnung, dass im Hause Potter der Kamin freizugänglich war.

Einen Herzschlag später trat er aus dem Kamin in Harry Potters Wohnzimmer und ließ den Blick schweifen. Der Raum war unangetastet und sah noch fast genauso aus wie zwei Tage zuvor. Nur die Teetassen waren vom Tisch verschwunden.

Im Haus selbst war es totenstill und Draco wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen sein sollte. Vielleicht wäre Potter… oder Harry… einfach nicht zu Hause. Dennoch beschloss er, sich weiter umzusehen und nach seinem verschollenen Mandanten zu suchen.

Während das Wohnzimmer recht ereignislos gewesen war, erwartete ihn beim Betreten des Flurs eine erste Überraschung. Zwei Jacken waren achtlos zu Boden geworfen worden, von denen Draco eine als Potters identifizieren konnte, da er diese am vorigen Tag getragen hatte, als er in die Kanzlei gekommen war. Die andere Jacke jedoch kannte er nicht. Etwas weiter den Flur hinunter lagen Potters Schuhe, erst einer, dann zwei Meter entfernt der nächste. Irgendwas stimme hier ganz und gar nicht. Dracos Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er langsam die mit Teppich ausgekleideten Treppenstufen hinauf ging. Der weiche Untergrund schluckte seine Schritte und würde seine Anwesenheit nicht verraten.

_Ja, ja du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um ihn,_ flötete die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen blickte Draco sich um und sein Blick fiel durch den halb offenen Türspalt zum Schlafzimmer. Die Rollläden waren herunter gelassen, aber durch die Ritzen fiel dennoch genug Licht, sodass man die Umrisse im Zimmer gut erkennen konnte. Harry Potter lag definitiv in einer etwas chaotisch aussehenden Haltung auf dem Bett.

Draco schluckte und schob die Tür gänzlich auf, als er den Raum betrat. Die Luft roch abgestanden und nach einer Mischung aus kaltem Rauch und Alkohol. Ohne die Sichtbehinderung durch die Tür konnte man nun auch das gesamte Bett erkennen und Draco musste verstellen, das Potter nicht allein darin lag. Auf der rechten Seite konnte er eine weitere Gestalt mit langen roten Haaren ausmachen, die sich in eine Decke gekuschelt hatte. Einen Moment glaubte Draco ihm bliebe das Herz stehen, bis er ihm klar wurde, dass dies nicht Ginevra Potter-Weasley war.  
Dennoch konnte er den Schmerz, der sich mit der Erkenntnis in seiner Brust ausbreitete genauso wenig niederkämpfen, wie die damit einher gehende Wut. Potter hatte es also vorgezogen den Morgen im Bett mit dieser… was auch immer sie war… zu verbringen, anstatt seinen Termin mit Draco wahrzunehmen. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimme war, dass ein kleiner Teil von ihm geglaubt hatte, vielleicht doch noch eine Chance zu haben Potter für sich zu gewinnen und nun spürte er wie diese Hoffnung in tausend kleine Scherben zerbrach. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können, wirklich zu denken, dass sich zwischen ihnen so etwas wie ein ‚Band' entwickelt hatte?

Siedend heißer Zorn mischte sich mit schmerzhafter Enttäuschung und im Moment der Schwäche war Draco nicht gewillt dem rationalen Teil seines Gehirns das Handeln zu überlassen, stattdessen ließ er sich von Wut und Enttäuschung treiben und gab der Tür, die noch nicht bis zum Anschlag geöffnet war, einen derart kraftvollen Stoß, dass sie mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand schlug.

Mit einem Mal saßen zwei Gestallten aufrecht im Bett, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Potter schien sich zuerst wieder zu fangen und sein Blick fiel auf Draco. Er blinzelte einige Male, während seine Bettgefährtin sich die Decke bis unter das Kinn zog, um zu verhüllen, was Draco ohnehin nicht sehen wollte.

„D… Draco?", stammelte Potter irritiert.

„Der und kein anderer", hörte er sich selbst sagen, die Stimme kalt und distanziert. Er hatte offener klingen wollen, aber der Schmerz in seiner Brust schien sich eins zu eins in seine Stimmbänder zu übertragen.

„Was machst du hier?"

Wut, heiß und belebend schien sie endlich seine Zunge zu lockern. „Was ich hier mache? Verdammt Potter, wir waren vor über einer Stunde verabredet! Oder hast du mittlerweile vergessen, dass deine Frau sich von dir scheiden lassen will, weil du einen Ersatz mit passender Haarfarbe gefunden hast?".  
Draco konnte die Verärgerung auf Potters Gesicht erkennen, doch ehe dieser antworten konnte, erwachte die Schönheit neben ihm aus ihrer Schockstarre.

„Du bist verheiratet?", fragte sie mit heller Stimme und rückte soweit von Potter weg wie nur möglich, ohne dabei aus dem Bett zu fallen.

Potter seufzte und strich sich fahrig durch das rabenschwarze Haar. „Hör zu, Dr- Malfoy, es tut mir leid, dass ich unseren Termin verpasst habe. Ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du jetzt keine Lust mehr hast, mich zu vertreten. Ich musste nur gestern Abend einfach raus", erklärte er mit hängenden Schultern.

„Ja und statt dich nur zu betrinken, hast du es vorgezogen auch gleich einen Ginny-Ersatz mit nach Hause zu nehmen, ganz toll gemacht. Jetzt steh auf und mach dich fertig, ich habe auch noch andere Mandaten", sagte Draco mit bebender Stimme, ehe er sich der jungen Frau im Bett zu wand. „Und du, Mäuschen, suchst besser deinen Zauberstab und verschwindest von hier, bevor ich mich vergessen. Ein Wort zur Presse hier drüber und ich schwöre dir, ich verklage dich, bis du auch deinen letzten Knut los bist".

„Bitte was? Wovon redest du?", fragte der unbekannte Rotschopf in Potters Bett.

„Ähm… Malfoy… sie…ist nicht…", setzte dieser etwas unbeholfen an, als Draco klar wurde, was er sagen wollte.

„Du hast einen Muggle aufgerissen? Das macht sie Sache leichter", entgegnete Draco und ging aufs Bett zu. Er packte die junge, nur mit einem Shirt bekleidete, Dame am Handgelenk und zog sie etwas unsanft aus dem Bett. „Zieh dich an, ich bring dich zur Tür. Potter, du gehst in der Zwischenzeit duschen. Wir werden einfach alles geschäftliche hier besprechen, wenn ich schon mal da bin", sagte er und drückte Potters Bettgesellschaft deren Kleidung in die Hand, die er vom Boden aufgelesen hatte.

Ihr Blick wanderte kurz hilfesuchend zu Potter, der es mittlerweile aus dem Bett geschafft hatte und nur mit Shorts bekleidet ziemlich unnütz in der Gegend herum stand. Als ihr klar wurde, dass von ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft keine Hilfe zu erwarten war, blickte sie wieder zu Draco. „Was für eine Sorte Psychopath bist du denn bitte?", fragte sie verärgert, begann aber sich anzuziehen.

„Die Sorte, die deinen Arsch gleich vor die Tür setzt, also zieh dich an, ich glaube es regnet draußen", antwortete er bissig, während Potter es endlich schaffte sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu holen. Als dessen Bekanntschaft der letzten Nacht es schließlich geschafft hatte, sich anzuziehen, packte Draco sie wieder am Handgelenk und zog sie die Treppe hinunter durch den Flur zur Tür, wo er ihr die Jacke in die Hand drückte und ihr einen kleinen Stoß zur Tür hinaus gab.

Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, um zu gehen, hielt er sie noch einmal zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Obliviate", murmelte er und beobachtete, wie ihre Züge sich entspannten und ein leicht glasiger Ausdruck in ihre Augen trat. Draco war schon immer gut gewesen mit Gedächtniszaubern. Natürlich hatte er der jungen Frau nicht sämtliche Erinnerungen gestohlen, sondern sie nur so manipuliert, dass sie sich an eine ziemlich unbefriedigende Nacht mit einem Mann, dessen Namen sie schon wieder vergessen hatte, erinnern konnte, die aber ansonsten völlig ereignislos verlaufen war, genau wie der Morgen danach.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, durchquerte Draco den Flur und ging die Küche. Aus dem Bad konnte er das Geräusch der Duschbrause hören und schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er begann Kaffee zu kochen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam ein noch immer irgendwie nasser, aber immerhin frisch geduschter und bekleideter Harry Potter in die Küche getappt. Kleine Tropfen fielen aus seinem schwarzen Haar und hinterließen Spuren auf dem dunkelblauen Pullover den er trug. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich unseren Termin verpasst habe, Malfoy", sagte er, den Blick reuevoll zu Boden gerichtet. Wie er so dastand, mit gesenktem Blick und nassen Haaren wirkte Harry Potter so verletzlich, dass es Dracos ganze Willenskraft brauchte, um nicht einfach zu ihm zu gehen und ihn in den Arm zunehmen. Nichts hätte er in diesem Moment lieber getan als jene blassen Lippen mit den seinen einzufangen und nichts wäre fataler als das.

Folglich hielt er sich zurück und verschränkt stattdessen die Arme vor der Brust. „Du wiederholst dich, Potter. Jetzt setz dich, damit wir reden können. Ich hab dir sogar Kaffee gemacht".  
Der Angesprochene blickte auf und seine Augen blieben an der dampfenden Tasse auf dem Tisch hängen, während Draco sich setzte und Zucker in seine Tasse häufte. Er hasste bitteren schwarzen Kaffee.  
„Dann willst du also mein Anwalt bleiben?", fragte Potter, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte und nun den Kaffee mit beiden Händen umschlossen hielt. Noch immer blickte er Draco nicht direkt an, sondern starrte auf die braune Flüssigkeit, als würden sich ihm so alle Geheimnisse des Universums erschließen.

„Natürlich bleibe ich dein Anwalt. Ich habe versprochen, dir zu helfen und auch wenn das Wort eines Slytherins dir wertlos vorkommen mag, habe ich vor, es zu halten", antwortete Draco und rührte mit seinem Löffel im Kaffee, obwohl der Zucker sich vermutlich schon vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit aufgelöst hatte.  
„So war das jetzt eigentlich nicht gemeint, Malfoy", entgegnete Potter. „Ich war bisher kein sehr angenehmer Mandant, also könnte ich verstehen, wenn du genug von mir hast".

„Ehrlich Potter, wenn ich jedes Mandat niederlegen würde, bei dem ein Klient zu spät kam, wäre ich ziemlich arbeitslos, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und such dir keine rothaarigen Ersatzehefrauen für eine Nacht, die machen das Leben meist nur schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist", antwortete Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Irgendwo in seiner Brust spürte er noch immer das Echo des Schmerzes von vorhin.  
„Es tut mir leid, du hast Recht. Was hast du überhaupt mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ich hab sie zur Tür gebracht und ihre Erinnerung an gestern Abend… naja, nicht gelöscht, aber verändert…", gab Draco zu und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. Er bereute nicht, was er getan hatte, auch wenn manche Leute es sicher als verwerflich ansehen würden.

„Du hast was?", fragte Potter und hob erstaunt den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke und Draco konnte in die Tiefer jener grünen Augen sehen, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten.

„Nichts Schlimmes! Sie weiß nicht mehr, wie du heißt und fand den Abend auch nicht sonderlich erinnerungswürdig, mehr nicht. Und sie wird nicht mehr wissen wo du genau wohnst", fügte Draco hinzu.  
Potter schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee. „Du bist unverbesserlich, Malfoy. Also, du meintest gestern, wir könnten diese Sache gewinnen? Was hast du dir ausgedacht".

„Ausgedacht? Gar nichts. Du hast mir die Strategie bereits selbst geliefert. Aber bevor wir das besprechen, denke ich gibt es noch ein etwas, das dir vorher klar sein sollte: Diese Sache kann sehr schmutzig werden. Ich hoffe, deine Noch-Frau wartet einfach die Verhandlung und deren Ausgang ab, aber es kann natürlich sein, dass sie und ihr Anwalt im Vorfeld versuchen werden Vorteile herauszuschlagen. Zum Beispiel mit Hilfe der Presse. Sollte das passieren kann ich versuchen den Schaden zu begrenzen, aber schmerzhaft wird es trotzdem", erklärte Draco ohne den Blick von Potter abzuwenden.

Er hatte schon Verhandlungen erlebt in deren Vorfeld die beiden Parteien einander in der Öffentlichkeit förmlich zerrissen hatten, um sich einen Vorteil zu sichern. Natürlich dufte der vorsitzende Richter nur die Dinge berücksichtigen, die während der Anhörung gesagt wurden aber auch Richter lesen die Zeitung.

„Ich weiß, Malfoy. Ich bin nicht mehr so naiv zu glauben, dass Ginny mir nie schaden würde, denn sie tut es bereits. Sollte irgendwas über mich in der Zeitung auftauchen, würde ich dich als meinen Anwalt bitten, ein Gegenstatement zu formulieren und dafür zu sorgen, dass der entsprechende Artikel zurückgenommen wird. Ich möchte aber keinen Rosenkrieg… ich werde mich nicht öffentlich über Ginny auslassen und ich will auch nicht, dass sie in diesem Prozess die Schuld zugesprochen bekommt. Ich will nur, dass du klarstellst, dass ich nicht allein verantwortlich dafür bin, dass diese Ehe gescheitert ist", sagte Potter ruhig. Anscheinend hatte er sich, trotz des Alkoholgenusses am Abend zuvor, so seine Gedanken gemacht.

„Ganz wie du willst, Potter. In diesem Fall sieht unsere Strategie folgendermaßen aus. Sie wird behaupten, die Schuld falle dir zu, weil du nicht gewillt warst, diese neue Therapie zu testen und deshalb ihr Kinderwunsch nicht erfüllt wurde. Natürlich wird sie noch andere Argumente vorbringen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass dieses Virgils Trumpfkarte sein soll", begann Draco, wurde aber von Potter unterbrochen.

„Kennst du diesen Virgil Thurgood?"

„Virgil Thurgood ist ein Arschloch und er ist schon verdammt lange im Geschäft. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass mein Vater schon mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet hat und genervt von ihm war. So wie ich ihn bisher erlebt habe, ist er gerissen und wird versuchen dir die Worte im Mund umzudrehen, aber das sollte er auch, wenn er ein guter Anwalt sein will. Ansonsten würde ich sagen, man sollte Respekt vor ihm haben, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn ausstechen kann".

Potter hob eine Augenbraue, begann aber zu grinsen. „Ganz der Slytherin, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Natürlich. Obwohl Thurgood in Gryffindor war, soweit ich weiß. Aber wie gesagt, er wird versuchen, dich mit der Kinder-Sache zu bekommen, aber was er vermutlich nicht weiß ist, dass deine Frau es abgelehnt hat Kinder zu adoptieren und selbst wenn er es weiß, bin ich sicher, dass wir ihn aushebeln können. Ich werde beantragen deine Frau direkt dazu zu befragen und werde versuchen, meine Fragen so zu stellen, dass sie am Ende gezwungen ist, zu zugeben, dass sie eine Mitschuld trägt. Als Antragsteller dürfen die beiden zuerst befragen, das gibt uns aber den Vorteil, uns bereits Gegenfragen überlegen zu können", erklärte Draco weiter. Potter nickte nur und nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Kaffee.

„Er wird mir Fragen stellen, nicht wahr? Dieser Thurgood. Kannst du vorher mit mir üben, wie ich antworten soll? Ich bin schlecht in solchen Sachen", gab er zu.

„Wenn du willst, mache ich das. Kein Problem. Ach ja, du solltest wirklich anfangen die Zeitung zu lesen ab jetzt. Wir müssen beide die Augen offen halten, ob irgendwo etwas über dich geschrieben wird, das für die Verhandlung relevant sein könnte".

Potter wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als beide von einem Geräusch im Wohnzimmer überrascht wurden. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann erhoben sie sich beide, um nachzusehen woher die Laute kamen. Kaum traten sie durch die offene Tür ins Wohnzimmer, da fiel Dracos Blick auf eine junge Frau, die aus dem Kamin stieg und sich das lange, buschige, braune Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. „Hey, Harry", sagte sie und lächelte leicht unsicher.  
„Hey, Hermione", antwortete Potter und entspannte sich sichtlich. Anscheinend hatte seine beste Freundin und Schwägerin es auch endlich geschafft her zu kommen, nachdem ihr Gatte noch vor zwei Tagen bewiesen hatte über wie viel Taktgefühl er doch verfügte.

Ihre braunen Augen huschten kurz zu Draco, doch wenn seine Anwesenheit sie stören sollte ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Er hatte in all den Jahren nicht vergessen, dass sie es gewesen war, die an jenem Morgen nach dem Ende des Krieges Potter geholt hatte, als die Auroren gekommen waren. Zwar hatte er sich nie bei ihr bedankt, aber er glaubte auch nicht, dass sie damit gerechnet hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?, fragte Hermione Weasley vorsichtig und machte einen Schritt auf Potter zu. Dieser löste sich ebenfalls aus seiner Starre und ging auf seine beste Freundin zu, die sogleich die Arme ausbreitete und ihn an sich zog. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry… es tut mir so unendlich leid", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn in den Armen hielt. Draco hatte immer geglaubt Potter und Weasley stünden einander auf besondere Weise nah, doch anscheinend war es eher Granger, die wusste, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Es war Granger in deren Arme er sich sinken ließ, um Trost zu finden.

„Es geht mir schon besser, mach dir keine Sorgen, Mione", antwortete Potter ohne die junge Frau loszulassen.  
Sie schloss die Augen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. „Ich wollte sie aufhalten, Harry. Wirklich! Keiner von uns wollte, dass sie diesen Antrag stellt. Ron hat mit ihr gestritten, aber sie will einfach nicht hören. Sie sagt, sie brauch das Geld für ihr neues Leben und dass sie jetzt auf dich keine Rücksicht nehmen kann, weil sie das schon viel zu lange getan hat. Oh Harry! Es tut mir so leid!", schluchzte sie leise. Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste Sympathie für sie empfinden, obwohl sie sich so lange Zeit gelassen hatte, um herzukommen.

Potter löste sich von ihr uns schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich, bevor er ihr sanft mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Hey, nicht weinen. Alles wird gut. Mal- Draco ist hier um mir mit dieser Sache zu helfen", sagte er sanft. Nun huschten Weasleys Augen doch wieder zu ihm herüber und sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Wieder war ihren Zügen nicht anzusehen, was sie davon hielt.

„Draco…", hauchte sie und aus ihrem Mund klang sein Vorname noch ungewohnter als aus Potters, dennoch machte Draco einen Schritt auf sie zu und rang sich dazu durch ihr die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen zu halten. Früher hätte er nie die Hand eines Schlammbluts geschüttelt, aber er hatte auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, wohin ihn solche Vorurteile brachten, also hatte er sie über Bord geworfen.

Einen Moment lang schien sie irritiert, ergriff dann aber doch seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Danke, dass du Harry hilfst. Ich… Ron und ich hätten schon viel früher herkommen müssen… wir haben die Situation völlig unterschätze. Vermutlich warst du der einzige, der wusste was wirklich los ist. Danke dafür, Malfoy", sagte sie, die braunen Augen warm und freundlich.

„Nichts zu danken, Gran- Weasley", erwiderte Draco. Sie ließ seine Hand los und blickte wieder zu Potter zurück.  
„Geht es dir auch ganz sicher gut, Harry?", fragte Weasley und musterte Potter besorgt.  
„Ja, Hermione es geht mir gut. Was Ginny tut oder getan hat ist schmerzhaft, aber ich komme damit zurecht, okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, wobei er ihr zulächelte.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich für dich tun kann?"  
„Ja, du kannst deinem Idioten von einem Ehemann sagen, er soll herkommen und sich bei… Harry… entschuldigen", warf Draco dazwischen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Zwei irritierte Augenpaare musterten ihn gleichzeitig, eines braun das andere grün, doch Draco bemühte sich keine Regung zu zeigen.  
„Vermutlich hast du Recht, Malfoy. Ich… sollte ohnehin gehen. Ich wollte nur nach Harry sehen, aber mir scheint… er ist… in guter Gesellschaft soweit", sie warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu, ehe sie sich von Potter verabschiedete und wieder im Feuer verschwand.

Kaum war die gegangen, ließ Potter sich mit einem Seufzen aufs Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen und strich sie durch das schwarze Haar. „Es war klar, dass sie als erstes kommen würde. So ist es immer", sagte er und klang dabei fast ein wenig traurig. Draco zog die Brauen zusammen und erinnerte sich an jenen Ausdruck der Enttäuschung in Potters Augen, die er dort noch vor wenigen Tagen gesehen hatte. War der Vorfall beim Trimagischen Turnier vielleicht nicht der einzige gewesen?

Draco setzte sich neben Potter aufs Sofa und schaffte es irgendwie den Mut aufzubringen sogar eine Hand auf Potters Knie zu legen, nicht sicher ob er hoffte sein Gegenüber würde es für eine Geste der Freundschaft halten oder nicht. „Mal ehrlich Potter, was war los zwischen dir und Weasley? Also… dem männlichen Weasley", fragte er mit bemüht warmer Stimme.

Grüne Augen betrachteten ihn nachdenklich ehe ein leises Seufzen blassen Lippen entkam. „Ron und ich wir… wir sind Freunde seit der ersten Klasse… seit jener ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts… aber… manchmal hat er ein Talent dafür, Mist zu bauen", sagte Potter und wich Dracos Blick aus.

„Wie damals beim Trimagischen Turnier?", hakte dieser nach und schluckte leise.

„Ja… da zum Beispiel auch… aber… das war halb so schlimm. Drei Jahre später… während unserer Horcrux Jagd… naja… Dumbledore war nicht gerade auskunftsfreudig, als er mir den Auftrag gegeben hat… wir haben eine ganze Weile bloß im Dunkeln gestochert. Es war frustrierend. Wir wussten nicht, ob die Menschen, die wir liebten noch am Leben waren und wir konnten nie länger als einen Tag irgendwo bleiben… und das Medaillon… es hat unsere Gedanken vergiftet. Bei Ron allerdings war die Wirkung am effektivsten. Eines Abends… es war bereits November und wir waren seit Monaten in einem verdammten Zelt unterwegs… kam es zum Streit… zwischen Ron und mir… er… ging und ließ Hermione und mich allein mit unserer Mission. Erst nach Neujahr kam er wieder zu uns zurück… Er hatte damals einfach zu große Zweifel an mir…", erzählte Potter, den Blick auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin gerichtet.

Nun konnte Draco den Blick und die Traurigkeit verstehen. Er konnte verstehen, warum Potter so unendlich enttäuscht gewesen war: Weil sein bester Freund ihn nicht zum ersten Mal hängen ließ. Durch ihr Verhältnis zu einander zog sich ein Bruch, ausgelöst von Weasleys Verhalten vor über zehn Jahren. Wie konnte man solch eine Wunde nur heilen?

„Du fühlst dich wieder von ihm verraten und allein gelassen", schloss Draco, eine Hand noch immer auf Potters Knie.  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht… ich meine, er ist Ginnys Bruder, er muss sie unterstützen. Er steht zwischen den Stühlen… aber… ein kleiner Teil von mir hat gehofft, dass ihn das nicht davon abhalten würde auch mir zu zeigen, dass er hinter mir steht… nicht nur Ginny…". Grüne Augen trafen auf graue, als Potter den Blick von den Flammen löste. Etwas Trauriges lag darin verborgen und zugleich schienen sie so anziehend, wie Magnete. Draco glaubte fast eine physische Kraft zu spüren, die ihn unaufhaltsam näher zu Potter brachte und es kostete all seine Willenskraft um diesem Sog zu wiederstehen. Wie gerne hätte er viel mehr getan, als nur seine Hand auf Potters Knie zu legen.  
„Er wird sein Hirn schon wiederfinden. So wie das klingt hat er das bisher immer und ich glaube seine Frau ist schlau genug ihm den Kopf zu waschen", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln.

Potter strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, eine Geste, die ihm zu Eigen schien wann immer er angespannt war und die dennoch ein Schaudern durch Dracos Körper sandte. Je mehr Zeit er mit dem anderen Mann verbrachte, desto deutlicher wurde dessen Wirkung auf ihn. Nach und nach, so glaubte Draco, würde er den Verstand verlieren, wenn nicht wieder Abstand zwischen sich und Potter brachte. Aber wollte er das? Konnte er das? Es hatte ein Leben vor Harry Potter gegeben, aber gab es auch eines danach?

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht. Ich hoffe einfach, dass er irgendwann hier auftaucht und mir sagt, dass es ihm Leid tut und wir dann wieder klar kommen. So war es bisher immer irgendwie… Kann… kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Draco?". Unsicherheit schwang in Potters Stimme mit.

„Kommt drauf an was es ist", entgegnete dieser und wusste doch zugleich, dass es eine Lüge war. Natürlich würde er es tun, egal was es war auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er wieder einen Schritt ging auf diesem Weg in die Ungewissheit.

„Kannst du… heute hier bleiben? Ich… ertrage dieses Haus nicht… zumindest nicht allein… und spätestens wenn es dunkel wird… die Wände erdrücken mich mit ihren Erinnerungen…", Potter schloss die Augen während eine Hand sich in den Stoff des Sofas krallte.

„Ich... natürlich, wenn dir das hilft, dann bleibe ich und leiste dir Gesellschaft. Vermutlich kann man schlechte Erinnerungen nur loswerden, wenn die Wände mit neuen und besseren füllt", antwortete Draco versucht gelassen und unbeeindruckt zu klingen, während seine Eingeweide sich zu einem festen Knäul zusammenzogen.  
Potter lächelte kurz. „Danke Draco, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich all das wiedergutmachen soll".  
Draco lachte leise und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Du stehst nicht in meiner Schuld, Po- Harry. Versuch einfach keinen Unfug zu machen".

„Unfug?", Potter hob beide Augenbrauen, doch Draco konnte sehen, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

„Natürlich Unfug, oder wie würdest du es nennen, wenn man fremde Frauen, die wie die eigene Ex-Frau aussehen, mit nach Hause nimmt?", scherzte Draco und lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Sofalehne. Vielleicht sollte er den Tag mit Potter einfach genießen.  
„Es ist nichts passiert…", flüsterte dieser und eine leichte Röte zierte seine Wangen. „Ich wollte… also als ich sie eingeladen habe zumindest… aber dann… ich konnte es nicht".

„Es ist einfach noch zu früh, Harry. Du hast gerade erst eine Beziehung hinter dir, die fast zwölf Jahre gedauert hat. So leicht ist es nicht, das zu vergessen und einfach weiter zu machen, als wäre nichts geschehen".  
Einen Moment wirkte Potter, als wollte er widersprechen, doch dann nickte er verstehend und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich glaube du hast ihr ganz schöne Angst gemacht vorhin", sagte er amüsiert.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Sie kann sich ja nicht mehr dran erinnern".

„Machst du das mit all deinen Errungenschaften?", wollte Potter wissen, wieder aufrecht sitzend, die Augen auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir gehe ich nicht in Bars und reiße jemanden auf", antwortete Draco stichelnd.

„Das war das erste Mal…"

Draco lachte leise. Es war wirklich zu einfach Potter aus der Reserve zu locken und vielleicht würde es ihm auf diese Weise gelingen das eine oder andere Lachen aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln, sodass er den Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Frau für einen Tag würde vergessen können. „Ein Glück, sonst müsste ich Angst haben, dass du am Freitagabend gar kein Interesse an mir hast", antwortete er, sich der Tatsache voll auf bewusst, dass seine verspielte Äußerung schon fast an Flirten grenzte. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht dazu zwischen, es nicht zu tun. Viel zu sehr genoss er es Potter nah zu sein und von ihm gebraucht zu werden.

„Hey!", entrüstete sich dieser und Draco spürte einen Ellenbogen in der Seite. Reflexartig griff er nach dem Arm und bekam Potters Handgelenkt zu fassen. Hitze schien in ihm aufzusteigen, als er die weiche Haut berührte und sein Blick wanderten von der Stelle an der sie einander berührten hinauf zu den grünen, vertrauten Augen.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, sodass er glaubte Potter müsste es hören und sein Fingerspitzen kribbelten, als stünden sie unter Strom und doch konnte er den Hautkontakt nicht brechen. Diese Augen hielten ihn gefangen und Draco spürte, wie seine Selbstbeherrschung zu brechen begann. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich. Seine Sinne standen in Flammen und ohne sein Zutun, als würde eine unsichtbare Macht ihn leiten lehnte er sich näher zu Potter.

„Ich… ähm… werde noch Kaffee holen… möchtest du auch?", fragte dieser und sprang förmlich auf.

Draco zog die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und schluckte hart. „Ja… ja gerne. Kaffee klingt super", sagte er mit unnatürliche rauer Stimme und als Potter endlich das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte krallte er beide Hände ins Sofa.

Einen Moment länger und er hätte ihn geküsst… einen Moment länger und… ja? Was? Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Hand, welche eben noch Potters Handgelenk umschlossen hatte. Er durfte diesen Gefühlen nicht die Oberhand lassen, er durfte sich nicht von ihnen kontrollieren lassen.

Einen solchen Fehler durfte er nicht noch einmal begehen.

**Kapitel 7 Ende**


	9. Crossing the River

Ich muss sagen, ich brauche langsam eine Liste für all die Dinge, die Draco hasst *g* Am Anfang dachte ich ja, dass es eine ganz schöne Herausforderung wird, aus Dracos Sicht zu schreiben, aber je länger ich dabei bleibe, desto mehr Spaß habe ich dran. Er ist einfach herrlich erfrischend, verglichen mit Harry :P  
Was sagt ihr zu dem 'fancy' Laden? Ich glaube ich würde da selbst gerne mal reingehen *g* Alle Cocktails, die ich erwähne, hab ich übrigends selbst ausprobiert und sie wurden auf diversen Harry-Potter-Themen-Parties in meiner WG für gut befunden :P (besonders die Snow Owl *g*)

Ok genug von mir, ihr wollt weiter lesen :P Disclaimer gilt wie immer, aber ich möchte die Rechte an den Kostümen der Kellerin haben *g*

Have Fun!

**Kapitel 8 Crossing the River**

_Why am I afraid to lose you when you're not even mine..._

Licht fiel zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen hindurch in den Raum, ein einzelner Strahl, der die Dunkelheit nur ungenügend durchbrach, doch er reichte aus um Draco aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Er hatte ohnehin nicht gut geschlafen und sich immer wieder von einer Seite zur nächsten gedreht, ohne wirklich jemals tief zu schlafen. Die Uhr auf dem Tisch neben ihm hatte bereits 3:17am angezeigt, bevor er endlich so etwas wie Ruhe gefunden hatte, nur um jetzt, kaum drei Stunden später, von der Sonne wieder geweckt zu werden. Verzweifelt drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, nicht gewillt so früh auf zu stehen, und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Jene Decke, die ihn die halbe Nacht seines Schlafes beraubt hatte, denn sie roch intensiv nach Minze und damit nach Harry Potter. Das ganze verdammte Zimmer roch nach ihm.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es sein Zimmer ist, gab die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu bedenken und Draco knurrte leise in die weichen Kissen. Ja, es war Harry Potter's Zimmer und ja er hatte in dessen Bett geschlafen – allein versteht sich. Besagter Besitzer des Bettes hatte ein Gästezimmer gewählt, da er es in diesem Raum nicht aushielt. Zu viele Erinnerungen, die ihn nun heimsuchten.

Natürlich erklärte das nur, warum Potter nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag, aber noch lange nicht, wie Draco dorthin gekommen war und die einzige Erklärung die er dafür fand war, dass er doch irgendwie den Verstand verloren haben musste. Wieso war er am Abend zuvor nicht einfach nach Hause gegangen? Warum hatte er Potter auch versprechen müssen, ihn nicht allein zu lassen? Ein Blick in traurige grüne Augen und all seine guten Vorsätze waren den Bach runter gegangen.  
Wie sollte er bei Verstand bleiben, wenn nur ein Wort von Potter genügte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, all seine Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen?

_Potter? Warst du nicht gestern Abend schon bei Harry?_, fragte die Stimme belustigt.

Potter! Definitiv Potter! Wenn er mit Harry erst einmal anfing, würde es keinen Weg mehr zurück geben und keine Möglichkeit Distanz zu schaffen. So viel Vertrautheit würde es nur schwerer machen, die Grenzen nicht zu überschreiten.

Mit einem Seufzen richtete Draco sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt auf und strich sich mit der freien Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er war Potters Bitte tatsächlich nachgekommen und hatte ihn nicht allein gelassen. Es war kein tiefgründiger Abend gewesen, aber er hatte dennoch Eindruck hinterlassen. Potter war ein erstaunlich angenehmer Gesprächspartner, auch wenn es nur um Belanglosigkeiten ging. Unterhaltungen mit Blaise nervten Draco oft schon nach wenigen Minuten, weil sie oft in Grundsatzdiskussionen mündeten, in denen keiner von beiden auch nur eine Handbreit von seinem Standpunkt abweichen wollte. Mit Potter hingegen war es ihm gelungen unterschiedlicher Meinung zu sein, ohne ihm dabei gleich den Kopf runter reißen zu wollen. Eigentlich hasste es Draco nämlich, wenn jemand nicht seiner Meinung war und sich auch nicht überzeugen ließ, dass Dracos Meinung die richtige war.

Ja, er hatte den Abend mit Potter genossen und als er es irgendwann gewagt hatte, auf die Uhr zu blicken war es bereits nach zwölf gewesen. Natürlich trennte ihr nur eine Reise durch den Kamin von seinem eigenen Zuhause, aber in dem Moment war es ihm wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen die Nacht bei Potter zu verbringen.  
Jede weitere Hoffnung auf Schlaf aufgebend schob Draco sich schließlich aus dem Bett und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als sein Blick im Spiegel am Kleiderschrank hängen blieb. Eigentlich sah er aus wie immer, wenn er morgens um halb sieben sein Bett verlassen musste – das blonde Haar noch leicht verstrubbelt und etwas mürrisch drein schauende graue Augen, die aus seinem blassen Gesicht hervorstachen, doch was einfach gar nicht zu dem gewohnten Bild passen wollte, war der rote und goldene Pyjama, den er sich von Potter geborgt hatte.

_Du wärst ein echt schlechter Gryffindor geworden. Die Farben stehen dir gar nicht_, stichelte seine innere Stimme. Draco knurrte leise. Es stimmte, er sah einfach lächerlich in diesen Farben aus. Schnell sammelte er seine Kleidung vom Vortag ein und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter – Duschen und wieder aussehen wie er selbst.

„Ich hab Kaffee gemacht, willst du welchen?", ertönte es aus der Küche, als Draco am Fuß der Treppe ankam, die Hände beladen mit Hose und Hemd.  
„Ja gerne, aber ich werde erst unter die Dusche gehen, wenn es Recht ist", antwortete er, die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke zum Bad.  
„Natürlich. Ich hab dir frische Unterwäsche und Handtücher ins Bad gelegt", Potter klang als hätte er jeden Tag unerwarteten Besuch, doch seine so leicht dahin gesagten Worte macht lustige Dinge mit Dracos Bauch. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen an, als würden seine Gedärme versuchen eine Schleife in seinem Unterleib zu bilden und dabei gleichzeitig auf und ab hüpfen.  
„Äh… ja… danke", brachte er hervor und schlüpfte anschließend ins Bad, dankbar dafür so einer weiteren Unterhaltung zu entkommen.

Den Blick in den Spiegel mit Absicht meidend, schlüpfte er aus dem Pyjama und stieg unter die Dusche. Während das heiße Wasser über seinen Rücken wusch lehnte er die Stirn gegen die kühlen Kacheln und atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
Wo war er da nur hineingeraten? Er hatte sich total in diese Sache verrannt und nun brachte er es kaum noch über sich wieder zum Alltag zurückzukehren.

_Was wirst du tun, wenn du nicht mehr sein Anwalt bist und keine Ausrede mehr hast, ihn ständig zu sehen?_, wollte sein Verstand wissen. Doch Draco kannte keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Allein die Aussicht darauf, wieder in ein Leben ohne Potter zurückzukehren fühlte sich an, wie glühende Eisen in seinen Eingeweiden. Er hatte Angst etwas zu verlieren, das gar nicht das Seine war.

Knurrend griff er nach einem Shampoo das leicht nach Apfel und Zimt roch und massierte sich den Schaum ins Haar. Als er anschließend das Duschgel öffnete stieg ihm der intensive Geruch nach Minze entgegen und sein Magen schien einen besonders großen Hüpfer zu vollziehen. Warum musste verdammt noch mal alles in diesem Haus nach Potter riechen?

Einige Minuten später stieg er nach Minze duftend aus der Dusche und griff nach einem der weichen weißen Handtücher, die Potter ihm bereitgelegt hatte. Er schlang es sich um die Hüfte und machte einen Knoten darauf, um anschließend vor den Spiegel zu treten und beide Hände auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens abzustützen. Er richtete gerade den Blick auf sein Spiegelbild als hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde und er sich beinahe panisch umdrehte.  
Im Türrahmen stand Potter, bekleidet mit einem grün und grau gestreiften Pulli auf den vorne ein großes H aufgenäht worden war. Der Blick der grünen Augen wanderte einen Moment über Dracos noch immer ziemlich unbekleideten Körper, sodass diesem die Röte in die Wangen schoss.  
„Hey, ähm… kann es sein, dass ich meinen Zauberstab hier drin habe liegen lassen?", fragte Potter, dem die Peinlichkeit der Situation entweder entging oder er sie einfach ignorierte.  
Blinzelnd blickte Draco sich im Raum um, bis sein Blick tatsächlich an einem Stück Holz hängen blieb, das auf einem kleinen weißen Schränkchen lag. Bemüht ruhig ging er drauf zu und reichte es Potter anschließend. „Ja, hast du. Lässt du ihn immer so herum liegen?", fragte Draco etwas schärfer als beabsichtig. Potters Nähe in einem solch intimen Moment kratze an seiner Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Ähm… eigentlich nicht… ich bin etwas zerstreut seit… naja du weiß schon… Ginny…", antwortete Potter und lächelte reumütig als er den Zauberstab entgegen nahm.

Dracos Fingerspitzen prickelten von der Berührung mit dem magischen Holz. Ein Zauberstab war etwas sehr persönliches und er beinhaltete immer auch ein Stück der Persönlichkeit seines Besitzers. Darum schätzten die meisten Zauberer es nicht, wenn ein Fremder ihren Zauberstab in Händen hielt. Dass Potter sich nun also nicht beschwerte, bedeutete, dass er Draco genug vertraute, um ihn etwas so persönliches berühren zu lassen.  
„Entschuldige, die Störung. Ich lass dich wieder in Ruhe", sagte er und verschwand, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Draco schloss die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Seine Hände zitterten tatsächlich leicht und seine Wangen fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen.

Als er eine viertel Stunde später angezogen und mit wieder beruhigtem Puls aus dem Badezimmer kam, hörte er Potter leise in der Küche rascheln. Bereits im Flur roch es verdächtig nach Rührei und Dracos Magen gab ein eindeutig befürwortendes Geräusch von sich.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Ich hab Kaffee und Rührei fertig. Ich hoffe zu hast Hunger", begrüßte ihn Potter mit einem Lächeln. Wie es schien hatte immerhin einer der beiden gut geschlafen und entsprechend gute Laune.  
„Oh… Danke. Du hättest dir keine Mühe meinetwegen machen brauchen", erwiderte Draco, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und eine Tasse Kaffee zu ihm herüber schwebte.

Potter grinste, während hinter ihm ein Pfannenwender Rührei gleichmäßig auf zwei Teller verteilte. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, ich sollte lernen wie man kocht. Also wirst du wohl mein Versuchskaninchen sein müssen", sagte er, ehe er sich ebenfalls am Tisch niederließ.  
„Du hast noch nie zuvor Rührei gemacht?", wollte Draco erstaunt wissen, den nun vor ihm stehenden Teller kritisch beäugend.  
Potter schüttelte den Kopf, nahm aber selbstbewusst die Gabel zur Hand. „Nein. Ginny war für alles was mit Essen zu tun hat verantwortlich. Und wenn ich nicht verhungern soll, musst du ab jetzt wohl häufiger mit mir essen und meine Kochkünste bewerten".  
Draco seufzte, schob sich aber dennoch etwas Rührei in den Mund. Salz! Viel zu viel Salz! Und wenn Draco etwas hasste, dann war es versalzenes Essen! „Bist du verliebt, Potter?", fragte er, nachdem er den Bissen hinter gewürgt hatte.  
„Verliebt? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte sein Gegenüber irritiert. Zwei schwarze Augenbrauen verschwanden unter überhängenden schwarzen Haarsträhnen.  
„Weil dein Ei absolut versalzen ist", antwortete Draco und schob den Teller ein Stück von sich weg. In der Hoffnung dass Potter überhaupt etwas zubereiten konnte griff er nach der Tasse mit Kaffee.  
Etwas verlegen blinzelnd probierte nun auch dieser von seinem Rührei und verzog das Gesicht. "Du hast Recht… das ist ziemlich… eklig. Es tut mir leid".  
„Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, also mach dir nichts draus. Dafür ist der Kaffee echt gut", antwortete Draco und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.  
„Ich bin ein echt mieser Gastgeber, es tut mir Leid", Potter ließ kurz den Kopf hängen.  
„Unsinn. Du hast nur einfach nie allein gelebt und das merkt man eben", erwiderte Draco.  
„Du doch auch nicht."  
„Stimmt. Ich habe nur trotzdem versucht so viel möglich zu lernen, um selbst gut klarzukommen. Hauselfen oder nicht"  
Potter seufzte und ließ die Teller vom Tisch zur Spüle schweben. „So schlau hätte ich auch mal sein können, aber irgendein dummer Teil in meinem Hirn hat geglaubt, das mit Ginny sei für immer".  
„Hör auf dich mit deinen eigenen Gefühlen zu quälen. Du hast sie geliebt und du wolltest, dass es nie endet".  
„Ganz schön naiv, nicht wahr? Aber wem außer mir sollte sowas auch passieren? Ich habe mir so sehr eine Familie gewünscht und als ich endlich glaubte, sie zu haben, konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass es je wieder anders würde sein können. Natürlich lief es schon einige Zeit lang nicht gut zwischen Ginny und mir… aber… ich habe nie auch nur an Scheidung gedacht. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass wir das alles schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Als sie mir eröffnet hat, dass sie sich scheiden lassen will kam das für mich wie aus heiterem Himmel", die Fröhlichkeit, die eben noch von Potter ausgegangen war, schien wie fortgewischt. An seine Stelle war eine tiefe Bitterkeit getreten, die Draco beinahe Angst machte.

„Und genau deshalb lassen wir nicht zu, dass sie dir noch mehr wehtut. Ich kann nicht ändern, was bereits geschehen ist… Harry. Aber ich kann alles versuchen, um weiteren Schaden abzuwenden. Vertrau mir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir noch mehr wehtut", Draco spürte wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde.  
„Danke. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen… Du… solltest jetzt gehen… ich halte dich vom Arbeiten ab und das schon seit Tagen. Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Potter und erhob sich vom Tisch. Es schien als würde er förmlich flüchten. War Draco zu weit gegangen? War er zu deutlich geworden? Hatte er sich vielleicht sogar verraten mit seinen leidenschaftlichen Worten? Übelkeit schien sich über seine Eingeweide zu senken und er beschloss, dass Potter vermutlich Recht hatte und er zur Arbeit gehen sollte.

Seufzend leerte er die Tasse und stellte sie auf die Küchenablage, bevor er in den Flur trat und sich nach Potter umsah, von dem aber weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen war. Vermutlich wollte er einfach im Moment nicht gefunden werden – eine Entscheidung, die Draco akzeptieren musste. Ein letztes Mal strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer trat und vor dem Kamin nach dem Floopulver griff, welches ihn zurück in sein Büro bringen würde.

Als er aus dem Kamin trat saß Mafalda bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch und sortierte die eingegangene Post. Sie blickte von einem Stapel Briefe auf und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy, Plätzchen?", fragte sie und schob ihm einen Teller mit Gebäck entgegen.  
„Danke meine Liebe", antwortete Draco und griff nach einem der Kekse. Ihre guten Backfähigkeiten waren ein wunderbarer Zusatz seiner herzlichen Sekretärin, ohne die er vermutlich schon von langer Zeit den Verstand verloren hätte.  
„Sie haben bereits Besuch, der in ihrem Büro auf Sie wartet", sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme ein wenig düsterer klang als gewöhnlich.

Besuch? Wer würde morgens um halb acht bereits in seinem Büro auftauchen und das auch noch ohne Termin? Potter konnte es diesmal kaum sein, schließlich hatte er dessen Haus erst vor wenigen Minuten verlassen.  
„Klingt nach einem wundervollen Tag. Ich schätze es wird Zeit meinen Besuch zu empfangen", Draco grinste Mafalda kurz zu, ehe er die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete.

Auf einem Stuhl vor Dracos Schreibtisch saß niemand anderer als Blaise Zabini und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war er alles andere als gut gelaunt. Eine steile Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Brauen gebildet und das Haar war zerzaust, als habe er sich immer wieder mit der Hand hineingefasst.

„Blaise… was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Draco, während er betont lautstark die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes auf sich zu ziehen.

„Wo warst du gestern?", fragte dieser ohne Umschweife. Seine Stimme klang hart und vorwurfsvoll. Verärgerung stieg in Draco auf und er ballte die Hände in den Hosentaschen zu Fäusten. Was bildete Blaise sich eigentlich ein? Seit wann hatte Draco ihm Rechenschaft darüber abzulegen wann er wo war?  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich nicht zu Hause war?", fragte er mit gepresster Stimme zurück. Wie er es hasste, wenn Menschen sich ungefragt in sein Privatleben einmischten.  
„Woher wohl, ich war bei dir und habe auf dich gewartet. Als du um Acht noch nicht zu Hause warst dachte ich, du arbeitest bloß lang, als du um Zehn immer noch nicht da warst, dachte ich du wärst ausgegangen und als ich um Zwölf gegangen bin, habe ich mich gefragt, ob du überhaupt noch vor hast heim zu kommen", sagte Blaise, in seinen braunen Augen funkelte etwas, das Draco nicht identifizieren konnte und auch gar nicht wollte.  
„Dann nur zu deiner Information, nein ich habe nicht zu Hause geschlafen, ich war bei Potter und nein, es ist nichts passiert, um deine nächste Frage gleich vorweg zu nehmen", er wusste, dass seine Stimme schneidend klang, doch er versuchte gar nicht erst den Zorn zu unterdrücken.  
„So, so du schläfst jetzt also schon bei Potter. Bin ich damit dann endgültig abserviert?", etwas Hohles schwang in den Worten mit, als würde Blaise versuchen seine wahren Emotionen unter Verschluss zu halten.

Draco ging um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. So hatte er sich seinen Morgen nicht vorgestellt. „Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, woher deine Eifersucht auf einmal kommt, aber ich dachte immer, es wäre klar, dass du und ich nur Freunde sind. Freunde, die ab und an ihre Bedürfnisse miteinander teilen, ohne deswegen gleich an einander gebunden zu sein. Du hast kein Recht eifersüchtig auf Potter zu sein, vor allem weil überhaupt nichts passiert. Er betrachtet mich als einen Freund, mehr nicht. Und in genau dieser Rolle habe ich die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Klar? Wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst, dass sich mein Leben nicht nur um dich dreht – du weißt wo die Tür ist".

Blaise' Augen huschten kurz zur Bürotür und dann zurück zu Draco. Langsam studierten sie dessen Gestalt mit nachdenklichem Ausdruck. Natürlich war solch ein Ultimatum ein großer Schritt, aber im Moment beherrschte die Wut über Blaise' Dreistigkeit Dracos Gedanken und er wusste, dass er aus einem Impuls heraus handelte, aber es konnte sich dennoch nicht daran hindern.

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?", fragte Blaise nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Du bist mein bester Freund seit ich denken kann. Du bist ein Teil meines Lebens und ich will dich in meiner Nähe haben, aber ich will mir nicht jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas mit Potter unternehme deine Eifersucht antun müssen. Du bist nicht mein… was auch immer… es ist nicht festes zwischen uns. Keine Gefühle", antwortete Draco, während er sich die Schläfen massierte. Zu wenig Schlaf und Streit am Morgen würden wunderbar wirken, um ihm Kopfschmerzen zu verpassen.

Blaise nickte und betrachtete Draco erneut nachdenklich. „Was ist, wenn es mir nicht mehr reicht? Freunde mit Bonusleistungen… was ist, wenn ich mehr will? Wenn ich alles will?", fragte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass du das nicht haben kannst. Ich habe nicht mehr zu geben, als du bereits hast"  
„Es war immer er, nicht wahr? Ich hatte nie eine Chance, ganz egal wie lange ich gewartet hätte".

Draco senkte den Blick. Die Worte waren sanft und ohne Vorwurf gesprochen und doch schienen sie einen Punkt zu treffen, der mehr als alles sonst schmerzte. Blaise hatte Recht, das musste er einsehen. Es war immer Potter gewesen, immer nur Potter. Vom ersten Tag an hatte das Unerreichbare Draco so sehr fasziniert, dass er nie davon losgekommen war und egal, wie lange er noch versucht hätte, davor davon zulaufen, es wäre ihm doch nie gelungen. Jede andere Form von Beziehung mit einem anderen Menschen wäre nie glücklich verlaufen, weil diese Person nicht Harry Potter war.  
„Ja, es war immer er. Du hattest nie eine Chance", antwortete Draco nun selbst so leise, dass man die Worte kaum hören konnte. Und doch schien Blaise genau mitbekommen zu haben, was die Antwort war, denn er stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, und verließ das Büro nicht durch den Kamin sondern durch die Tür und ließ Draco allein zurück mit dem Geständnis, dessen Worte noch immer schwer im Raum hingen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Blaise noch schweigend in seinem Büro gesessen und nachgedacht hatte, doch als sein Blick wieder zur Uhr wanderte, war es bereits nach elf und es war ihm noch immer nicht gelungen, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich musste ein Antwortschreiben an Virgil Thurgood aufsetzen, dem Ministerium Druck machen, um endlich einen Termin für Goyles Scheidung zu bekommen und mit dem Erbschaftsfall über den historischen Besen hatte er sich auch noch nicht beschäftigt, aber so sehr er auch versuchte, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, so sehr wanderten seine Gedanken auch immer wieder zu anderen Dingen.

War seine Obsession für Potter nun das Ende seiner Freundschaft mit Blaise? Konnte er es schaffen, beides irgendwie miteinander zu vereinen? War es naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass sich keine Gefühle bei Blaise entwickeln würden, die ihnen nun im Weg standen?

Verzweifelt ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken und starrte durch seine Finger hindurch auf die hölzerne Tischplatte. Wann war das alles nur so verdammt kompliziert geworden?

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufblicken. Mafalda betrat den Raum, den Teller mit den selbstgebackenen Plätzchen in der Hand und neben ihr, zwei schwebende Tassen. Sie kam auf ihn zu setzte sich auf den Platz, an dem vorhin noch Blaise gesessen hatte. Mit einem Lächeln schob sie ihm eine Tasse entgegen und als Draco am Inhalt roch rollte eine Welle der Zuneigung über ihn hinweg – Kirsch-Marzipan Tee!

„Mit einem Stück Kandis drin", sagte Mafalda mit einem Zwinkern während ihr Chef die Tasse an die Lippen hob.  
„Ich danke Ihnen. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche", antwortete Draco und nahm ein Plätzchen mit dunkler Schokoglasur vom Teller.  
„Ich dachte mir bereits, dass Sie etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen können. Wilde Zeiten nicht wahr?"

Draco nickte bloß und richtete für einen Moment den Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenbehangen.

„Wissen Sie, als ich meinen Edgar damals kennengelernt habe, vor fast 40 Jahren, da hatte er eine junge, hübsche Freundin mit der er ab und an ins Theater ging. Ihr Name war Hazel glaube ich. Ein nettes Ding, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber ich war so rasend eifersüchtig. Also beschloss ich Edgar nicht aufzugeben, obwohl er nur Augen für Hazel hatte. Sie machte sich rar und ging sogar mit anderen Jungen zum Rummel hin und wieder. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber irgendwann bemerkte Edgar, dass Hazel zwar sicher mehr Abenteuer bedeutete als ich, aber dass ich immer für ihn da war - stetig und sicher. Manchmal muss man einfach lernen, das zu lieben, was einem gut tut Mr. Malfoy, anstatt Träumen hinterher zu jagen, die niemals wahr werden".

Mafalda legte eine Hand auf Dracos und tätschelte sie leicht. Seine Augen suchten die ihren, in denen er Wärme und Mitgefühl lesen konnte. Hatte sie Recht? Würde er sich einfach nur für Blaise entscheiden müssen und damit sein Glück finden, genau wie Edgar Mommsen, der vor 40 Jahren Sicherheit über Spannung gestellt hatte?  
„Danke für den Rat… ich werde… drüber nachdenken…", antwortete er, die Hände um die Tasse geschlossen.  
„Gerne doch. Lassen Sie sich nur nicht zu viel Zeit, sonst ist er irgendwann unwiederbringlich weg", sagte Mafalda ehe sie sich erhob und Draco mit Tee und Plätzchen allein ließ.

Seufzend beschloss dieser das Thema erst einmal beiseite zu schieben und sich mit Arbeit abzulenken. Er musste noch immer Virgil Thurgood antworten. Also griff er nach Federkiel und Pergament und begann zu schreiben, obwohl er sich bereits denken konnte, wie die Reaktion des anderen Anwalts aussehen würde.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Potter-Weasley,_

im Auftrag ihres Ehegatten, Mr. Harry Potter, antworte ich hiermit auf das von Ihnen versendete Schreiben Anfang der Woche.  
Nach sorgfältigem Abwägen sind Mr. Potter und ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es leider nicht möglich ist, den von Ihnen aufgestellten Behauptungen zuzustimmen. Wir lehnen eine Alleinschuld am Scheitern der Ehe ab und erwarten im Gegenzug von Ihnen, eine Anerkennung, dass beide Parteien zu gleichen Teilen für die Eheauflösung verantwortlich sind. In Folge dessen, soll keine der beiden Parteien gezwungen sein Entschädigungszahlungen an den jeweils anderen zu leisten. Beide behalten den Besitz, den sie bereits mit in die Ehe gebracht haben, sowie alles, was sie eigenständig erwirtschaftet haben. Besitz und Vermögen, welche gemeinsam erworben oder erwirtschaftet wurden, werden zu gleichen Teilen unter den Ehepartner aufteilt.

Stimmen Sie unseren Forderungen zu, so kann ohne weitere Umstände ein Termin zur Scheidung der Ehe angemeldet und ein entsprechender Vertrag zur Gütertrennung aufgesetzt werden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Draco A. Malfoy

Zufrieden stellte Draco Feder und Tinte weg und griff zur Streusandbüchse um zu verhindern, dass die Tinte verschmieren würde. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Weaselette dem zustimmen würde, aber es kam auf einen Versuch an. Vielleicht konnte er Potter so einen Gang vor Gericht ersparen.

_Und wieder würdest du alles für ihn tun_, spottete seine innere Stimme. Ja! Ja, er würde alles für Harry Potter tun und deshalb konnte er nicht versuchen, sich auf Blaise einzulassen, Sicherheit oder nicht. Er würde den Gedanken an Potter niemals loswerden und das wäre auch einem anderen Partner gegenüber nicht fair. Draco Malfoy war eben nicht Edgar Mommsen. In seinem Leben gab es keine Mafalda, für die er sich entscheiden konnte, stattdessen würde er Hazel hinter her jagen bis zu dem Tag, an dem er entweder Erfolg haben oder daran zerbrechen würde.

Entschlossen faltete er den Brief und schob ihn in einen Umschlag, den er mit Ginevra Potter-Weasleys Adresse bei ihrem Bruder beschriftete und dann zur Seite legte, um ihn später, mit dem Rest seiner Korrespondenz zu verschicken.

So ereignisreich, wie der Mittwoch auch gewesen war, so langweilig und doch zum Glück auch stressfrei verging der Donnerstag und ehe Draco sich versah war es Freitagabend und er stand gekleidet in grünes Kaschmir und eine elegante Hose im Flur von Harry Potter, der noch immer im Bad war und seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht fertig wurde.

„Was treibst du da drin? Versuchst du noch schnell Vielsafttrank zu brauen?", wollte Draco wissen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Es war bereits nach sieben und eigentlich hatte er für halb acht einen Tisch reserviert in dem neuen Laden, von dem Blaise erzählt hatte. Allerdings war es bei Potters Geschwindigkeit sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Reservierung verfallen und sie auf dem Boden sitzen würden.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja fertig", antwortete dieser als er aus dem Badezimmer kam. Er trug ein dunkelgraues Hemd über einer schwarzen Hose, was an sich etwas langweilig wirkte, aber seine kobaltblauen Roben mit den silbernen Nähten war absolut umwerfend.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so guten Geschmack hast, Potter", stichelte Draco als er zu seinem eigenen silbernen Umhang griff und ihn sich um die Schultern warf.  
„Ha, ha Malfoy. Mir würden Stielberater die Tür einrennen, wenn ich sie nur ließe. Aber danke fürs Kompliment", antwortete Potter als er zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer ging, um zum Tropfenden Kessel zu reisen.

Es war Freitagabend und schon entsprechend voll im Pub, sodass sie sich ihren Weg zum Übergang in die Winkelgasse durch immer neue Grüppchen bahnen mussten, wobei Potter alle zwei Meter von irgendjemandem angesprochen wurde, der ihm unbedingt die Hand schütteln oder ein Autogramm auf immer neue Körperstellen haben wollte.

Als sie gute zwanzig Minuten später endlich in die nächtliche Winkelgasse traten war Draco dankbar dem Lärm im Inneren des Pubs zu entkommen und führte Potter an Gringotts vorbei zu einem kleinen, etwas windschiefen Gebäude, an dessen Vordertür ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Zum tanzenden Hippogreifen' befestigt war.  
„Wie einfallsreich", kommentierte Potter mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ja, manchmal waren Zauberer sehr leicht zu durchschauen.  
„Hey, wenn wir Glück haben läuft drinnen Celestina Warbeck and the Banshees mit ‚A cauldron full of hot strong love'(Anmerkung: ehrlich, keine Ahnung wie die auf Deutsch heißen, es tut mir leid Leute v.v)", scherzte Draco mit einem Zwinkern.  
„Oh bitte nicht, das ist der Lieblingssong meiner Schwiegermutter. Seit Arthur ihr einen dieser neuen Musikkristalle gekauft hat quält Molly uns jedes Jahr an Weihnachten damit", Potter verdrehte leicht die Augen.  
„Tja, dann hoffe ich mal das Beste für dich", gab Draco zurück und öffnete schlussendlich die Tür zum Laden.  
Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung schallte ihm nicht Celestinas volle Stimme zurück, sondern, passend zum Namen des Ladens, ‚Do the Hippogryff' von den Weird Sisters.  
„Heute scheint dein Glückstag zu sein, Potter. Celestina hat wohl Urlaub". Der Angesprochene lachte leise, als hinter ihnen die Tür zu fiel und die Geräusche der abendlichen Straße verschluckte.

Einen Herzschlag später stand eine junge Kellnerin vor ihnen, die ein etwas merkwürdiges Kostüm mit Federn und Hufen trug. „Meine Herrn, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme magisch verändert sodass sie mehr wie sprechender Vogel klang.  
Draco blinzelte kurz. Das war selbst für Zauberer bizarr, aber vielleicht wurde er auch langsam nur einfach zu alt für solch ‚schicke' Schuppen. „Ja, ich habe einen Tisch für zwei reserviert. Auf Malfoy", antwortete er.  
„Ah, ja. Bitte folgen sie mir", krächzte die Bedienung und führte die beiden durch ein Labyrinth aus Tischen bis sie eine Nische im hinteren Teil des Ladens erreichte und den beiden deutete, sie sollten sich setzen. „Möchten sie auch etwas essen, oder soll es nur die Getränkekarte sein?", wollte sie wissen. Ihr magisches Gefieder schien im Licht des Raumes die Farbe zu verändern, sodass Draco nie sicher war, ob es nun grün, blau oder doch grau war.

„Ich bin für Essen", sagte Potter, während er sich setzte und warf der Vogel-Kellnerin ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu, das glühende Eifersucht durch Dracos Adern jagte.  
„Dann schließe ich mich an und nehme ebenfalls die Speisekarte", warf er dazwischen, versucht dem unschuldigen Vöglein nicht den Hals umzudrehen.  
„Ganz wie Sie wünschen. Ich lasse beide Karten zu ihrem Tisch kommen", sagte sie und wandte sich ab. Einen Moment später tauchten vier Karten auf der Holzoberfläche auf und Draco griff zuerst nach der mit den Speisen.  
„Meinst du das Essen ist genauso ungewöhnlich wie die Kostüme?", fragte Potter belustigt, ohne von seiner Karte auszusehen.

Draco schnaubte leise, während sein Blick über ‚Schwarze und grüne Pasta mit Waldmeistersoße' glitt. „Ich fürchte ‚ungewöhnlich' ist das Motto des Ladens".  
Zehn Minuten später hatten dann doch beide etwas Essbares gefunden und während Draco ganz simpel Roastbeef orderte, hatte sich Potter für die Knoblauchente entschieden. Viel mehr Mühe schien diesem dafür die Auswahl eines Cocktails zu machen.

„Merlins Bart, wie soll man sich denn da entscheiden?", fragte er verzweifelt, nachdem er die Karte schon gut Zehn Minuten angestarrt hatte.  
„Was magst du denn?", fragte Draco schmunzelnd.  
„Wie meinst du?"  
„Naja, magst du was fruchtiges, oder mit Sahne, oder lieber sauer".  
Potter blinzelte einen Moment. „Ich glaube Sahne klingt gut…", sagte er vorsichtig.  
„Dann bestell eine Schnee Eule, die sind immer gut".  
„Warum klingt das so barbarisch, wenn ich doch nur was trinken will?", wollte er kopfschüttelnd wissen.  
Draco lehnte sich zurück und lachte leise. „Der Name ist doch nur übertragen. Du trinkst ja auch keinen wirklichen ‚Goldenen Schnatz'", sagte er lachend.

„Goldenen Schnatz? Was ist das?"

„Hast du wirklich noch nie einen Goldenen Schnatz getrunken?", fragte Draco erstaunt. Potter schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade antworten, als die Bedienung das Essen brachte und vor jedem der beiden einen üppigen Teller abstellte.

„So, was möchten die Herrn trinken?", fragte sie.  
„Eine Schnee Eule", antwortete Potter, noch immer etwas unsicher.  
„Ein Einhornblut und bitte zwei Goldene Schnätze dazu", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen. Die Bedienung nickte kurz, ehe sie wieder verschwand.

„Ich hab so ein Teil schon mal fast verschluckt, aber das war mehr aus Versehen, Malfoy", sagt Potter mit einem Stück Ente auf der Gabel.  
„Tja, heute Abend zeige ich dir eine ganz neue Art ‚Goldenen Schnatz' glaub mir", antwortete er mit einem Zwinkern. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass die Bedienung ihre Getränke an den Tisch bringen würde.

**Kapitel 8 Ende**


	10. A Drop in the Ocean

So zuerst ist mal eine Entschuldigung fällig, weil das doch wieder recht lange gedauert hat. Meine Oma hatte einen Schlaganfall vor ein paar Wochen und seitdem herrscht dast totale Chaos. Naja und die Uni v.v gut, dass das Semester bald zuende ist!

Das Kapitel stand schon seit Wochen so in meinem Hirn und ich bin es immer wieder durchgegangen. Am Ende ist es doch so geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Trotzdem hat die Story eine gewisse Eigendynamik entwickelt und der Plot wird immer größer. Word sagt dass ich die 100 Seiten schon überschritten habe und irgendwie fehlte da immer noch GANZ VIEL! Naja... mal schauen wie lang es wird *g*

Meinungen zu diesem Kapitel höre ich gerne. Was denkt ihr von Harrys Verhalten? Und sollte Draco mal über einen neuen Job nachdenken? *g*

Sooooo viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 9 A Drop in the Ocean**

_This is the bend before the break.  
This is the mercy not the grace.  
This is the proof and not the faith i try to find.  
There shouldn't be a good in goodbye._

Draco war mit seinem Roastbeef außerordentlich zufrieden, wobei der Geschmack vielleicht auch von seinem sehr subjektiven Gefühl der Zufriedenheit überlagert wurde, vermutlich hätte ihm im Moment alles geschmeckt, sogar Golyes Hintern.

Potter betrachtete den Happen Knoblauchente auf seiner Gabel nachdenklich, ehe seine Augen zu Draco zurück huschten und der sich das Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob. „Also, was ist nun dieser ‚goldene Schnatz'?, wollte er wissen, nachdem er geschluckt hatte.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste Potter zufrieden an. Es war wunderbar am längeren Hebel zu sitzen und ein gewisses Gefühl der Macht genießen zu können. Zutiefst zufrieden mit sich selbst schob er ein weiteres Stück Roastbeef auf seine Gabel. „Das wirst du dann sehen", sagte er mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.

Potter schüttelte kurz amüsiert den Kopf, ehe er seinen Blick auf etwas richtete, das sich hinter Dracos Rücken zu befinden schien. Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue, um sich nicht umdrehen zu müssen, da er solches Verhalten für äußerst unhöflich hielt. Doch als Potter weiter nur an ihm vorbei starrte schoss Draco seine guten Manieren in den Wind und drehte sich doch auf dem Stuhl um, und blickte über die Schulter.

An einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saß ein Paar. Der Mann saß mit dem Rücken zu Draco, sodass er sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, aber die sandfarbenen Haare waren deutlich zu sehen, während er sich nach vorn beugte und in leisem Ton mit seiner Begleiterin sprach. Sie wiederum konnte man eindeutig erkennen. Langes, glattes rotes Haar, das im diffusen Licht sanft glänzte, helle Haut mit Sommersprossen gespickt und warme, braune Augen. Eine Hand hatte Ginny Potter-Weasley vor sich auf dem Tisch platziert und tippte abwechseln mit jedem Finger einmal auf das Holz während sie mit Ernie Macmillan sprach und leise lachte. Worüber die beiden sich unterhielten war zwar nicht zu verstehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass das auch gar nicht nötig war, zumindest Potters Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen.

Draco wollte gerade fragen, ob dieser es vorziehen würde doch wieder zu gehen, als die Bedienung an ihrem Tisch ankam und ihre Getränke abstellte. Potters Blick wanderte zunächst über die giftig blaue Flüssigkeit in der einige Kirschen schwammen, welche vor Draco abgestellt wurde, bevor er seinen eigenen Cocktail betrachtete, der gänzlich in weiß daher kam. Zum Schluss folgten zwei kleine Gläser mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit darin, jedes davon begleitet von einer Scheibe Orange und einem Zim6tstreuer – der ‚Goldene Schnatz'.

„Ich fürchte ich brauche einen Drink", presste Potter hervor und wollte bereits das Glas an die Lippen heben, als Draco ihn stoppte.

„Nicht so, Potter. Gib mir deine Hand", sagte er und griff ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten nach dessen Hand. Es kostete ihn einiges an Willenskraft sich nicht in das Gefühl der sanften Berührung fallen zu lassen. Stattdessen griff er zum Zimtstreuer und beträufelte Potters Handrücken, nahe dem Daumen, mit etwas Zimt. „Lecken – Trinken – Beißen", sagte er grinsend.

„Was?"

„Naja, Zimt ablecken, Schnatz trinken und dann schnell in die Orange beißen. Das Zeug schmeck abartig wenn man es pur trinkt", erklärte Draco, während er sich selbst Zimt auf die Hand streute.

„Na wenn du meinst", erwiderte Potter und hob sein Glas, diesmal wartete er aber bis Draco es ihm gleich tat. Sie nickten einander zu und einen Herzschlag später breitete sich erst der leicht scharfe Geschmack von Zimt auf Dracos Zunge aus, sofort gefolgt vom vollen Aroma des Alkohols, welches wiederum vom fruchtigen Saft der Orange abgelöst wurde. Egal wie gerne er auch Quidditch spielte, dies war seine liebste Form eines goldenen Schnatzes.

Potter keuchte leicht, als er Glas und Orangenschale wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte. Draco grinste ihn leicht an, während sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, von dem er inständig hoffte, dass es ausschließlich vom Alkohol ausgelöst wurde.

„Wow… das tat gut", hauchte Potter, die Ente völlig vergessen und den Blick noch immer auf das leere Glas gerichtet.

„Hör zu, wenn du nicht hier bleiben willst ist das absolut in Ordnung. Wir können wo anders hingehen, oder nach Hause, wie du willst", sagte Draco, hob aber die Orange nochmal an die Lippen, um auf die letzten Bissen zu erwischen. Er liebte Zitrusfrüchte.

„Nein, wir bleiben hier. Ich werde nicht vor ihr weglaufen. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich werde ihr… und mir… beweisen, dass ich sie nicht brauche und auch ohne sie glücklich sein kann. Sie hat mir das Herz gebrochen, aber es ist nicht irreparabel beschädigt", antwortete Potter, und rührte in seiner Schneeeule.

Draco grinste und nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Drink. „So gefällst du mir schon viel besser, Potter", sagte er.

Der Angesprochene zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, ehe er die Vogel-Kellnerin herbei winkte und zwei neue ‚Schnätze' bestellte.  
„Bist du sicher? Du machst nicht den trinkfestesten Eindruck", hakte Draco nach.  
„Ich hab doch eben gesagt, dass ich heute Abend Spaß haben werde", gab Potter etwas schnippisch zurück und sein Blick wanderte wieder an Draco vorbei zu dem Tisch, an dem Macmillan und Potters Frau saßen.  
„Also, woher kennen die beiden sich?", fragte Draco um die Stille zu durchbrechen, obwohl er die Antwort bereits aus dem _Prophet_ kannte.

Einen Moment schien der Angesprochene verwirrt, als hätte er die Anwesenheit seines Anwalts vergessen, dann richteten sich die grünen Augen wieder auf Draco und Potter antwortete: „Bei der Arbeit, soweit ich weiß. Ernie arbeitet als Sportjournalist oder so und Ginny, naja das weißt du ja. Die beiden sind schon seit Jahren befreundet, aber ich hab mich ja auch immer gut mit Ernie verstanden, als wir noch in der Schule waren".

„Er hat in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gekämpft, nicht wahr?", wollte Draco wissen, während sein Blick über den jungen Mann mit den sandfarbenen Haaren glitt. In der Schule war Macmillan etwas pummelig gewesen, aber wie es schien hatte er angefangen Sport zu machen, statt nur darüber zu schreiben.

„Ja, er hat damals überhaupt erst dazu angeregt, dass ältere Schüler zurückbleiben und mitkämpfen, statt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er wollte so unbedingt helfen", antwortete Potter als die Vogel-Kellnerin zurück kam und jedem von ihnen einen weiteren Shot mit Orange vor die Nase stellte.

Der scharfe Alkohol schien sämtliche Unsicherheit aus Dracos Gliedern zu brennen und wärmte ihn angenehm von innen heraus. Er konnte seinem Gegenüber bereits ansehen, dass dessen Augen langsam glasig wurden. Potter war wirklich nicht an Alkohol gewöhnt.

„Also nur Freunde, ja?", hakte Draco nach, eindeutig mutiger als noch zwei Shots zuvor, bevor er einen großen Schluck seines Cocktails trank ohne dabei die Augen von Potters Gesicht abzuwenden.  
„Nur… Freunde…? Ich dachte…", nuschelte Potter verwirrt, ehe sich seine Mine verstehend aufhellte: „Oh! Ginny und Ernie? Ja, klar doch!".

Draco zog die Stirn in Falten. Potter hatte ihn am Anfang eindeutig falsch verstanden oder an jemand anderen gedacht, als an Macmillan und Weasley, aber an was? Oder besser: An wen? Machte es Sinn, sich doch Hoffnungen zu machen?  
_Wenn man auf Enttäuschungen steht, macht es sicher total viel Sinn, mein Lieber. Hör auf zu fantasieren!,_ spie die kleine Stimme in Dracos Kopf.

„Draco?"

Potters Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn zugleich schaudern. Wie sehr er sich wünschte diese Stimme würde ihn für immer so ansprechen. „Ja?", fragte er mit leicht heiserer Stimme.

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir uns an die Bar setzen? Ich glaube ‚Goldene Schnätze' kommen da schneller an als hier", schlug Potter vor, ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sah er so aus, wenn er vor hatte etwas Unerlaubtes anzustellen?  
„Goldene Schnätze? Ich seh schon, das wird mein Verderben. Aber wenn du willst, können wir gerne an die Bar. Noch sind Plätze frei", antwortete Draco, schob sein nicht wirklich aufgegessenes Roastbeef von sich und griff nach dem Einhornblut, oder besser, dem gleichnamigen Cocktail.

Die Bar war aus dunklem aber edlem Kirschholz gefertigt und zog sich als Halbkreis um eine Ecke des ausladenden Raumes. Die Hocker waren bequem und verfügten sogar über Lehnen. Über Dracos und Potters Köpfen schwebten unzählige Flaschen mit zum Teil grotesk buntem Inhalt, welche mit einem Wink in die Hand einer jungen Frau flogen, die hinter der Bar stand und Cocktails mixte.

Ihre Augen hatte die Farbe reifer Beeren und ihr recht blasses, sommersprossiges Gesicht war von flammendroten Haaren umgeben. Einen Moment schien es, als starre Potter sie an, ehe sich zu Draco umwandte und entschuldigend lächelte. Vermutlich müsste Draco sich in einen Rotschopf verwandeln, um jemals Chancen zu haben.

_Ödipus-Komplex, was?_, spottete seine innere Stimme. _Er steht eigentlich eben doch auf seine Mutter._

Irritiert schüttelte Draco den Kopf in der Hoffnung so den Gedanken zu vertreiben, während Potter bei der Barfrau zwei Schnätze bestellte.

Potter streute sich Zimt auf die Hand und hob anschließend Draco prostend den Shot entgegen, ehe beide dem Ritual folgend, erst Zimt, dann Schnatz und zuletzt Orange zu sich nahmen.

„Also, wir reden ständig von mir und meiner nicht mehr vorhandenen Ehe, was ist mit dir? Was machst du, außer Leuten bei ihrer Scheidung zu helfen?"

„Hey! Ich helfe nicht nur bei Scheidungen! Ich bin Anwalt! Ich beschäftige mich mit ganz vielen Fällen! Erbschaft, Strafrecht, sogar Finanzen! Okay, der strafrechtliche Aspekt ist bei Weitem nicht mehr so vielversprechend, wie vor 10 Jahren, aber ab und an gibt es einen Fall", antwortete Draco, wobei ihm nicht entging das die Schnätze seine Zunge gelockert hatten.

„Oh ja, entschuldige, dein Job ist natürlich total spannend und abwechslungsreich. Ich wollte aber eher wissen, was du in deiner Freizeit tust, oder hat Draco Malfoy keine Hobbies?", entgegnete Potter mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na spannender sicher als deiner. Was jagt ihr Auroren eigentlich, seit sämtliche Todesser in Azkaban verrotten? Aber nur zu deiner Information, ich habe Hobbies. Ich arbeite in meiner Freizeit gerne an Zaubertränken und versuche neue Zusammenstellungen und Wirkungen zu entwickeln, die ich anschließend dem St. Mungo's zur Verfügung stelle", Draco streckte Potter die Zunge heraus, als die Barkeeperin ihnen frische Gläser auf die Nase stellte.  
„Soll ich die Flasche einfach hier lassen?", fragte sie amüsiert, woraufhin Potter nickte und sich bedankte.

Mit einem Grinsen schenkte Potter beiden nach und fischte auf eigene Faust nach einer Schüssel hinter der Theke in der sich Orangenstücke befanden. Draco hob leicht amüsiert eine Augenbraue.  
„Also, du hast dich für wohltätige Arbeiten entschieden, ja?", hakte Potter nach, eine Hand bereits wieder am Shot-Glas.

„Nenn es nicht so. Ich probiere rum und weiß sonst nicht, was ich mit den Ergebnissen machen soll. Ich war eben immer gut in Zaubertränke und habe die Begeisterung dafür nicht aufgegeben", gab Draco zurück, ehe der nächste ‚Schnatz' wärmen seine Kehle hinab rann.

„Warum bist du Anwalt, wenn eigentlich Zaubertränke deine Leidenschaft sind?", wollte Potter wissen, die Organgenschale zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, während er mit der Zunge über die Lippen leckte.

Einen Moment lang schloss Draco die Augen, in der Hoffnung das Bild wieder vergessen zu können. Als er sie wieder öffnete blickte Potter ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll an. „Naja, als Zaubertränkelehrling brauchst du einen Meister, der dich aufnimmt und anleitet. Nach dem Krieg wollte kein Zaubertränkemeister sich einen Malfoy ins Haus holen. Ich bin ein Todesser und ich werde es immer sein. Dass ich jemanden gefunden habe, der mich zum Anwalt ausbildet, war reines Glück. Also war ich nicht wählerisch".

„Das tut mir leid. Ich glaube dieser Job macht dich, so wie er ist, nicht glücklich", während Potter sprach wanderte seine Hand bereits wieder zu der Flasche mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit. Draco spürte zwar, dass der Alkohol deutlich Wirkung zeigte und er eigentlich aufhören müsste weiter zu trinken, doch der Gedanke daran, den Abend mit Potter einfach so weiter laufen zu lassen, war zu verlockend. Also erhob er keinen Protest, als dieser die beiden Gläser wieder füllte und ihm die Schüssel mit den Orangenstücken entgegen hielt.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ich glücklich bin mit dem was ich tue. Ich bin gut in meinem Job und habe mir einen neuen Ruf aufgebaut, das war mein Ziel nach dem Krieg und ich habe es erreicht. Es ging niemals darum, ob mich das alles glücklich macht", erwiderte Draco.

Einen Moment sah Potter ihn nachdenklich an, so als würde er etwas aushecken, ehe sich seine Gesichtszüge plötzlich erhellten. „Ich hab eine Idee", sagte er, fast überschwänglich.  
„Du bist betrunken, Potter. Ich kann keine deiner Ideen im Moment ernst nehmen".

„Sei nicht albern, Draco. So viele… Schnätze… waren das gar nicht. Zurück zum Thema: Du bist gut in deinem Job, aber er macht dich im Moment nicht glücklich. Soll ich dir sagen warum?"

„Warum?"

„Weil du deine Seele an der Teufel verkaufst".

Draco versuchte im folgenden Lachanfall seinen Schnatz nicht verschütten, sondern entschied sich die goldene Flüssigkeit sicherheitshalber zu trinken. Nachdem er die leere Orange beiseitegelegt hatte, lachte er leise. „Bist du immer so theatralisch, wenn du trinkst, Potter?".

„Ich bin nicht theatralisch! Du kannst nur die Wahrheit nicht ertragen. Es fühlt sich falsch an, einen Vorteil aus dem Leid anderer zu ziehen, nicht wahr? Deswegen macht es dir keinen Spaß, weil du dich schäbig fühlst am Ende des Tages", erklärte dieser mit einem Ernst, den Draco ihm nach dieser Menge Alkohol nicht mehr zugetraut hätte.

Kopfschüttelnd und leise lachend wollte er nach der Flasche greifen, um sich nachzuschenken. Was glaubte dieser Kerl wer er war? Glaubte er wirklich, Draco zu kennen? Ihn zu verstehen? Und eigentlich wollte er über Potters Worte auch gar nicht nachdenken, also würde ein weiterer Schnatz herhalten müssen. Doch als seine Hand auf halbem Weg zur Flasche war, schlossen sich starke Finger im sein Gelenk.

„Sei ehrlich. Es bereitet dir Bauchschmerzen, nicht wahr? Am Ende des Tages fühlst du dich nicht gut".

„Was willst du von mir hören, Potter? Dass ich mich nachts in den Schlaf heule? Dass ich mich schmutzig fühle? Nein, tue ich nicht. Der Job ist nicht das, wovon ich als Kind geträumt habe, aber ich bin gut darin. Also werde ich ihn nicht aufgeben, um irgendwas zu machen, dass mich deiner Meinung nach glücklich macht", Draco versuchte seine Hand aus Potters Griff zu ziehen, doch dieser hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Ich will nicht, dass du deinen Job aufgibst. Aber ich habe vielleicht eine Idee, wie du ihn… aufwerten kannst"

„Aufwerten?", hakte Draco nach. Was hatte Potter vor?

„Naja weißt du, mein Job ist es Verbrecher zu jagen und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, davon gibt es noch paar da draußen. Ich führe also das Gesetz aus. Aber sobald ich jemanden in Gewahrsam genommen habe, enden meine Befugnisse und meine Kenntnisse. Angeklagt werden die Tatverdächtigen vor dem Zaubergamot, und als Ankläger tritt für gewöhnlich der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung auf, in dem Fall also eigentlich ich. Aber wie ich schon sagte, habe ich davon nicht wirklich viel Ahnung. Was also würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir anbiete, für mich zu arbeiten? Auf der Seite des Ministeriums, anstatt für Leute, die ihre Ex-Partner ausnehmen wollen".

In diesem Moment war Draco dankbar, dass er nicht getrunken hatte, denn was immer sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt seinem Mund befunden hätte, hätte gewiss einen sehr unschönen Weg zurück gefunden. „Du willst _was_?", brachte er halb erstickt heraus.

„Ich will, dass du für mich arbeitest. Mach deine Fälle fertig und dann wechselst auf die Seit des Ministeriums und bringst Verbrechern ihre gerechte Strafe. Hör zu, ich weiß, dass der Job zu dir passt. Und wie du schon sagtest, du bist gut darin. Ich habe im Gerichtssaal keine Chance gegen jemanden, der so gut ist wie du. Das führt dazu, dass Leute, von denen ich weiß, dass sie schuldig sind, am Ende straffrei ausgehen, weil sie sich aus der Affäre ziehen", führte Potter weiter aus. Beinahe hätte Draco geglaubt, sein Gegenüber sei tatsächlich nüchtern und würde seinen Vorschlag wirklich ernst meinen.

„Ok, Potter du hattest deinen Spaß. Jetzt hab ich genug davon. Morgen früh kannst du dich im Zweifelsfall eh nicht mehr dran erinnern", gab Draco zurück und befreite sich schlussendlich aus Potters Griff.

„Hey, das ist mein Ernst, Blödmann! Und ich weiß morgen ganz sicher noch, was ich heute gesagt habe. Ich will, dass du in der Aurorenzentrale arbeitest und das Gesetz vor dem Zaubergamot vertrittst", Potter klang fast ein wenig gereizt, während er sprach.

„Ehrlich mal, hast du vergessen wer ich bin? Was ich bin? Ein Todesser, der für das Ministerium arbeitet? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", antwortete Draco und goss sich einen weiteren Schnatz ein, nur um diesen sofort runter zu schütten. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Potter es ihm gleich tat.

„Nein, ich habe nicht vergessen wer du bist und was du getan hast. Du hast mein verdammtes Leben gerettet an jenem Tag in Malfoy Manor. Wenn du mich an Bellatrix verraten hättest, wäre ich gestorben und Voldemort hätte gewonnen".

„Ich… ich wollte halt verdammt noch mal nicht, dass Voldemort gewinnt, okay? Ich habe die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass du ihn am Ende stoppst. Aber ich wusste an jenem Tag auch, dass du noch nicht soweit warst", erklärte Draco und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Was wollte Potter hören? Dass er es einfach nicht hatte tun können? Dass er es sich nie verziehen hätte, ihn auszuliefern? Dass er schon damals gewusst hatte, dass Harry Potter das einzige im Leben war, das er immer wollte und doch nie haben konnte? Und dennoch hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn zu zerstören.

„Und genau deshalb bist du perfekt für diese Aufgabe. Du bist kein Todesser. Du warst auch nie wirklich einer. Du hast zwar ein Dunkles Mal auf deinem Arm, aber ehrlich, wenn dein Vater in jener Nacht im Ministerium nicht so kläglich versagt hatte, wäre dir dieses Schicksal vielleicht erspart geblieben. Und egal was du auch sagst, du hast nie wirklich hinter der Sache gestanden. Wer wäre also besser geeignet, als du?", entgegnete Potter.

„Hörzu, ich bin was ich bin. Dieses Mal wird nicht einfach verschwinden, weil ich plötzlich einen Job mache, bei dem man ‚Gutes' tut", Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihnen beiden nach.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass du dich jetzt gleich entscheidest. Ich will nur, dass du wenigstens mal drüber nachdenkst, okay?", Potter schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und setzte das Glas wieder an.

„Na gut, ich denke drüber nach. Können wir jetzt über etwas anderes reden?", wollte Draco leicht genervt wissen. Seine Laune hatte einen kleinen Knick bekommen, aber genügend Alkohol, so hoffte er, würde dem wieder entgegen wirken.

„Wie viele davon hatten wir jetzt?", fragte Potter leise lachend.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber verdammt viele und das wird verdammt teuer", antwortete Draco, ebenfalls lachend.

„Hmm… ich habe noch Feuerwhisky zu Hause. Der ist zwar nicht ganz so lecker, wie die Schnätze, aber immerhin ist er bezahlt. Außerdem sitzt uns bei mir zu Hause meine Ex nicht im Nacken", schlug Potter vor, während er mit der freien Hand abwesend die Flasche drehte.

„Klingt nach einem guten Vorschlag", Draco stellte sein Glas beiseite und legte eine Visitenkarte dazu, ehe er sich von seinem Barhocker gleiten ließ.

„Warum lässt du die hier? Hoffst du auf Klienten?", wollte Potter irritiert wissen.

„Nein, ich muss doch eine Adresse da lassen, damit der Laden weiß, wo die Rechnung hingeht"

Potter lachte leise. „Interessante Art zu bezahlen".

„Ja ich weiß. Kommst du nun, oder gehe ich allein deinen Whisky trinken?"

„Ja, ja ich komme schon", entgegnete Potter, leerte den letzten Rest deines Glases und ließ sich vom Hocker gleiten, nicht jedoch ohne die Wirkung des Alkohols zu spüren zu bekommen, da sein Gleichgewichtssinn scheinbar nicht mehr so arbeitete wie er sollte. Ohne nachzudenken machte Draco einen Schritt vor und versucht den anderen Mann aufzufangen, bevor dieser ungeschickterweise den Halt gänzlich verlor.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Potter mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihn fallen würde, sodass er selbst ins Straucheln geriet. Um Gleichgewicht bemüht lehnte er sich gegen die Theke, während Potters Oberkörper gegen ihn prallte und ihm den Atem raubte. Heißer Atem strich über seinen Nacken und er konnte den Körper des anderen gegen den Seinen spüren. Der Duft von Minze brachte seine Gedanken ins Wirbeln und starke Hände krallten sich haltsuchend in seine Schultermuskulatur.

Fühlte Potters Körper sich genauso auch in anderen Momenten an? Warm, stark und irgendwie… fordernd? Ohne sein Zutun schlossen sich seine Arme um den Körper vor ihm, offensichtlich, um ihm Halt zu geben, aber wenn er ehrlich war, um den anderen Mann näher zu sich zu ziehen. Wie sollte er so viel Nähe zu Harry Potter nur überleben?

Langsam richtete Potter sich in seinen Armen wieder auf, was die Situation dennoch nicht besser machte. Sein Atem strich über Dracos Wangen und jene glühenden grünen Augen blickten ihn direkt an. Der Wunsch, dem Drang nachzugeben und ihn zu küssen schien überwältigend in diesem Moment und ehe er sich zügeln konnte, schloss er die Augen und legte eine Hand in Potters Nacken.

„Danke fürs Auffangen, Draco"

Überrascht und von sich selbst schockiert schob Draco sein Gegenüber von sich weg. Beinahe hätte er vor den Augen eines ganzen Lokals den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen. „Ähm… nichts zu danken…", brachte er mühevoll hervor.

„Also, heim zum Feuerwhisky?", frage Potter und löste sich vollends von Draco, der plötzlich nicht genug Abstand zwischen sich und den anderen Mann bringen konnte. Am liebsten hätte er die ganze Sache sofort abgeblasen und wäre nach Hause gegangen, doch wie konnte er das erklären? Er konnte schlecht sagen, dass er sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte und Potters Nähe seine wenige Selbstbeherrschung immer weiter zum Schmelzen brachte. Er wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er nachgeben würde, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückziehen.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen folgte er wenige Herzschläge später Harry Potter aus der Bar, jedoch nicht ohne noch einen Blick zurück auf dessen Ex-Frau zu werfen.

* * *

Irgendetwas, das er nicht genauer identifizieren konnte, kitzelte Draco an der Nase und er öffnete leicht verärgert und zugleich irritiert die Augen, was er auch sogleich wieder bereute. Noch ehe er ausmachen konnte, wo er sich befand und was um ihn herum war, zwang ihn ein stechender Schmerz dazu die Augen wieder zu schließen.

Wann hatte er zuletzt einen Kater gehabt? Ächzend versuchte er sich tiefer in die Laken zu kuscheln und wieder einzuschlafen, um in den angenehmen Zustand der Schmerzfreiheit zurückzukehren, doch wie es schien hatte sich das Universum gegen ihn verschworen, denn in genau jenem Moment stieß etwas Warmes gegen sein Bein.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, um den hämmernden Schmerz in seinem Kopf nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, tastete er nach dem ‚Etwas' das sich neben ihm im Bett befand und entdeckte zu seinem Erstaunen… Wärme. Und weiches Haar… und Haut… nackte Haut…

Und mit einem Mal saß er aufrecht im Bett, was neue Dimensionen des Schmerzes durch seinen Schädel sandte und der Person neben ihm ein schlaftrunkenes Raunen abverlangte. Gegen den Drang entweder die Augen zu schließen, oder sofort Richtung Badezimmer zu rennen, ankämpfend blinzelte Draco die Tränen weg und suchte nun ein weiteres Mal das Bett ab.

Aus dunkelblauer Bettwäsche hoben sich schwarze Haare und leicht sonnengebräunte Haut ab, während eine Hand nach dem Shirt griff, das Draco wohl über Nacht getragen hatte und das ganz eindeutig nicht seines war.

_Wer bitte hat ein Chudley Cannons Shirt in Eidotter-Gelb? _

Zu seinem Erstaunen verfügte die Hand über erstaunliche Kräfte und zog ihn recht unsanft wieder in die Kissen zurück, wogegen sein Magen deutlich protestierte. Wo war er da nur wieder hinein geraten? Neben ihm lag ein ziemlich wenig bekleideter Harry Potter, der gerade dazu überging Draco als Schmusekissen zu missbrauchen, während er selbst ein verdammt hässliches T-Shirt von einer Quidditch-Mannschaft trug, die er nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen unterstützen würde.

Und überhaupt… Wie war er mit einem (hoffentlich nur) halbnackten Harry Potter in ein Bett geraten?

Das letzte woran er sicher erinnern konnte, war ein weiches Sofa, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und eine recht interessante Unterhaltung darüber, dass Potter in der 2. Klasse Vielsafttrank geschluckt und sich als Goyle verkleidet in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gestohlen hatte, um Draco als Erben Slytherins überführen.

Er wusste auch noch, dass Potter dabei auf dem Sofa gelegen und seinen Kopf auf Dracos Oberschenkeln platziert hatte, was dieser ohne den Einfluss von zu viel Alkohol sicher nie zugelassen hätte. Aber das erklärte trotzdem nicht, wie die beiden in dieses Bett gekommen waren und vor allem beantwortete es nicht die Frage, was sie in diesem getan hatten!

Während er so da lag und verzweifelt versuchte sich an die vergangene Nacht zu erinnern schlang sich ein Arm um seinen Oberkörper und Potter legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust ab. Dieser schloss die Augen in einem Versuch so tun, als wäre er allein zu Hause in seinem eigenen Bett.

Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, dieser Situation zu entkommen, bevor Potter wach wurde und merkte was los war. Vorsichtig versucht Draco den anderen Mann ein Stück beiseite zu schieben, um aus dem Bett schlüpfen zu können. So würde es ihm vielleicht gelingen so zu tun, als hätte er auf dem Sofa übernachtet.

„Draco? Was machst du da?", fragte eine verschlafene Stimme und ließ den Angesprochenen, der bereits mit einem Bein aus dem Bett hing, erschrocken zusammenfahren.  
„D… du… bist wach?", stammelte und versuchte das Bein wieder auf die Matratze zu ziehen. Wenn er Pech hatte, sah das Ganze so aus, als wolle er sich nach einer Nacht, die er bereute, davon schleichen. Aber eigentlich gab es nichts zu bereuen… zumindest nichts woran er sich erinnern könnte.

„Wie soll man denn schlafen können, wenn du so rumzappelst", murmelte Potter und strich sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, Potter", antwortete Draco, dem das Atmen mit jedem Moment schwerer fiel, da besagter Auror ihn noch immer irgendwie umschlungen hielt und sich daran gerade überhaupt nicht zu stören schien.

„Potter? Wirklich? Ich dachte wir wären sowas wie Freunde, vor allem nach gestern Nacht", erwiderte dieser.

„Nach… nach letzter Nacht? Was… war letzte Nacht?"

„Und da sag mal einer, ich würde nichts vertragen. Du bist mit hier her kommen und wir haben geredet, bis es ziemlich spät und wir beide ziemlich betrunken waren. Dann hast du mir deine ewige Liebe gestanden – Nein Spaß. Du weißt doch, dass ich seit Ginny weg ist… das mit Gesellschaft ganz gut tut… also bist du hier geblieben und da wir ja Freunde sind – hast du selbst gesagt – ist es auch nicht schlimm wenn man in einem Bett schläft, da man weiß, dass es nichts bedeutet", erklärte Potter, ehe er sich umdrehte und eine kleine Phiole vom Nachtisch holte.

Draco wusste nicht, was und wie er fühlen sollte. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Nacht mit Harry Potter in einem Bett verbracht, doch es war absolut nichts passiert, genau wie er es sich noch vor wenigen Momenten gewünscht hatte. Und jetzt wünschte er sich, es wäre mehr passiert, nur um das hohle Gefühl in seiner Brust loszuwerden. Sie waren Freunde… und mehr würden sie nie sein… Er steckte in der sprichwörtlichen Friendzone.

_Ge-friendzoned__von Harry Potter, na herzlichen Glückwunsch_, neckte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Hier trink das, damit geht's dir besser", sagte Harry und hielt ihm die Phiole entgegen.

„Was ist das?

„Anti-Hangover-Trank. Hilft gegen Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit".

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du den gebraut? Wenn ja, verzichte ich dankend".

Harry rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich vor, sodass sein unbekleideter Oberkörper viel zu nahe kam für Dracos Geschmack. „Nein, den habe ich so wie er ist gekauft. Aber danke für dein unerschütterliches Vertrauen".

„Unerschütterliches Vertrauen? Wessen Kesselboden ist denn in Snapes Unterricht regelmäßig durchgeschmolzen?", gab Draco zurück nahm einen Schluck aus der Phiole.

„Das war Nevilles, nicht meiner!", entrüstete sich Harry und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Na gut, aber viel besser war deiner auch nicht".

Draco konnte beobachten, wie Harrys Mundwinken zu zucken begannen, ehe er zu lachen anfing und sich gegen ihn lehnte. Einen Moment versuchte er die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch dann blieb Draco einfach still sitzen und stimmt in das Lachen mit ein.

„Du hast Recht, ich war wirklich furchtbar in Zaubertränke. Vermutlich würde dich alles was ich braue, umbringen oder blind machen oder so", stimmte Harry zu.

Jeder Nerv in Dracos Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und er versuchte verzweifelt die körperliche Nähe zu ignorieren, die wie Brandbeschleuniger gegen die Leere in seinem Inneren erschien.

_Es wird dich auffressen, ganz langsam. Bis am Ende nichts von dir bleibt, als eine leere Hülle, die nie das haben kann, was sie am meisten begehrt_.

Ja… es würde ihn auffressen, aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, um sich davon zu lösen. Zu ein ‚Lebwohl' war es längst du spät und außerdem gab es für Draco kein ‚wohl' in ‚Lebewohl'. Also würde es sich lieber sehenden Auges in sein eigenes Verderben ergeben, als sich jemals von Harry zurück zu ziehen. Und wenn Freundschaft alles war, was er bekommen konnte, dann würde er eben vor dem gedeckten Tisch verhungern und zusehen, wie Harry glücklich wurde und es wäre das erste Mal, dass er etwas nicht für sich, sondern ausschließlich für jemand anderen tat.

_Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter… das ist mein Geheimnis… und ich werde es mit ins Grab nehmen._

**Kapitel 9 Ende**


	11. Don't go slow

So, eigentlich müsste ich unbedingt Bildungsforschung lernen, aber irgendwie war das hier grade spannender. Ab morgen muss ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen, damit die Klausur am Dienstag nicht total nach hinten los geht *hust* Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass ich es geschafft habe, das Kapitel zu schreiben, weil Astoria mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele gebrannt hat. Ich wollte endlich mal jemanden, mit dem Draco befreundet sein kann. Im Moment ist die Sitation zwischen den beiden zwar noch schwierig, aber ich verspreche, da wird es noch eine Entwicklung geben.

Auch ein anderer Plot, der im zweiten Teil der Geschichte dann wichtiger werden wird, hat endlich seinen Anfang genommen. Also was das wirklich ein Kapitel, das mit sehr am Herzen lag und das dem Verlauf eine neue Richtung gibt :) Ich hoffe ihr habt beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben. Ach ja, ich will schwebende Pfirsiche!

**Kapitel 10 Don't go slow**

_It takes a couple seconds to say Hello, but forever to say Goodbye_

Montagmorgen… Wer hatte eigentlich den Montagmorgen erfunden? Und warum gab es keinen verdammten Tag zwischen Samstag und Sonntag? Und warum überhaupt hatte er sich überlegt, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, die Kanzlei jeden Morgen schon im acht Uhr zu öffnen?

Entsprechend müde und irgendwie unmotiviert stocherte Draco in seinem morgendlichen Obstsalat herum und drehte geistesabwesend die Gabel mit dem Mangostück darauf.

„Wenn du mehr Zeit zu Hause verbringen, und dich ausruhen würdest, wärst du montags nicht so müde", bemerkte seine Mutter leicht amüsiert. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag das Buch, in dem sie zurzeit las.

„Ich war gestern den kompletten Tag hier, Mutter", gab Draco zurück, ehe die Mango doch noch in seinem Mund verschwand.

„Ja, und du hast den ganzen Tag in deinem Labor gestanden und… was getan? Wild Zutaten zusammengeworfen? Es klang zumindest nicht sonderlich erholsam. Woran arbeitest du?", Narcissa lächelte milde, aber ihr Ton machte deutlich, dass sie sich ein anderes Verhalten für ihren einzigen Sohn wünschte.

„Wenn du so fragst, Mutter, ich arbeite an einem Tank, der magisch herbeigeführte, unkontrollierte Blutungen stoppt. Irgendjemand scheint sich eine Freude daraus zu machen, Briefe mit einem merkwürdigen Pulver darin an zufällige Opfer zu schicken. Öffnet man den Brief so rieselt das Pulver auf die Haut und verursacht sofort tiefe Wunden, die unkontrolliert Bluten. St. Mungos hat bereits vier Opfer stationär, denen die Heiler einfach nicht helfen können. Alles was sie tun, ist durch Tränke den Bluthaushalt im Körper halbwegs stabil zu halten, aber heilen können sie die Opfer nicht", erklärte Draco leicht gereizt.

Seine Mutter betrachtete ihn einen Moment abwägend. „Du weißt ich bin stolz auf dich, nicht wahr? Es ist toll, dass du dich so einsetzt. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich verausgabst. Du verwendest so viel Zeit für Mr. Potter, dabei solltest du dich selbst nicht vergessen".

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mutter. Ich übernehme mich nicht, schon gar nicht, wenn ich Zeit mit Harry verbringen", antwortete Draco, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, um zu Narcissa zugehen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihre gehobenen Augenbrauen ignorierte er mit Absicht.

Als er zehn Minuten später mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, versuchte er das vergangene Wochenende möglichst weit von sich weg zu schieben. Es war ihm natürlich nicht gelungen, sich schnell loszureißen, stattdessen hatte sich zu einem weiteren Tag, mit viel zu viel Vertrautheit zu Harry Potter, hinreißen lassen.

**Flashback**

„Bin ich der Einzige, der irgendwie Hunger hat?", fragte… Harry. Den Vornamen zu benutzen fühlte sich immer noch irgendwie komisch und irreal an.

„Sobald dieser Trank wirkt, sorge ich dafür dass du nicht verhungerst, versprochen", antwortete Draco und hielt sich theatralisch ein Kissen über die Augen. Er kannte solche Tränke und wusste, dass sie nicht sofort wirkten, aber trotzdem ging ihm bereits die Geduld aus. Kopfschmerzen… er hasste Kopfschmerzen. Vor allem dann, wenn er selbst an ihnen Schuld war.  
Seine Laune wurde auch nicht unbedingt besser, als ihm recht schwungvoll das Kissen wieder weggezogen wurde. „Ich bin dafür, dass du duschen gehst, anstatt hier rumzuliegen".

Murrend kletterte Draco aus dem Bett und stellte fest, dass er außer dem eidottergelben Shirt tatsächlich nur mit Shorts bekleidet war.  
„Wo sind meine Klamotten?", fragte er leicht irritiert. „Und wie hast du mich in dieses Teil hineingeprügelt?".

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete sein Gegenüber. „Deine Klamotten sind unten, aber ich kann dir frische von mir geben, wenn du willst. Und was das Shirt angeht: Es gehört Ron und du hast darauf bestanden es anzuziehen, weil du der Meinung warst, du wolltest schon immer mal wissen, wie dir gelb eigentlich steht. Ich muss sagen, sei dankbar dass du nicht in Hufflepuff gelandet bist".

Draco streckte Harry in einem Moment der Rebellion die Zunge raus und entledigte sich des grässlichen Shirts, mit dem er, statt es einfach zu Seite zu legen, lieber den anderen Mann auf dem Bett bewarf. „Ich wäre ein ganz fantastischer Hufflepuff gewesen!", sagte er murrend und ging zum Schrank. Wenn er schon frische Sachen angeboten bekam, würde er sie sicher nicht ablehnen.

Mit frischen Kleidern und immer noch leichten Kopfschmerzen tappte er wenige Minuten später ins Bad und legte alles auf die Ablage (die Kopfschmerzen musste er freilich behalten). Als er unter die Dusche stieg und ihm wiedermal bewusst wurde, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als das Duschgel zu nehmen, das so unglaublich nach Minze roch. Vielleicht sollte einfach ein eigenes Duschgel hier deponieren, sooft wie er neuerdings über Nacht blieb. Doch kaum war der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, wurde Draco bewusst, dass er auf diese Weise langsam aber sicher hier einziehen würde und _das_ wollte er ganz sicher nicht.

Nachdem er also selbst wie ein Pfefferminzplätzchen roch, aber immerhin sauber und entspannt war, kletterte er wieder aus der Dusche, griff zum Handtuch und schlüpfte in die Kleidung, die nicht seine war.

In der Küche stand Harry bereits vor dem Herd und hatte die gesamte Arbeitsfläche mit Kochutensilien übersäht.  
„Was bei Merlins Bart hast du vor?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Oh, da bist du ja. Ich wollte Pfannkuchen machen, aber naja… irgendwie finde ich kein Rezept und außer Mehl und Milch habe ich keine Ahnung, was da rein muss", erklärte Harry, als er sich umwandte. Wie konnte jemand nur so gute Laune haben, nach einem Abend mit so verdammt viel Alkohol.

„Alles klar, wenn du mir eine Schüssel besorgst und schon mal eine Pfanne erhitzt, sorge ich für die Pfannkuchen, in Ordnung?", schlug Draco vor und ehe er sich versah stand bereits eine Schüssel mit Rührbesen vor ihm. Mit einem Grinsen ging er zu dem Muggle-Apparat, den Harry Kühlschrank nannte, und griff nach Milch, Eiern und Wasser. Während er die Eier trennte und das Eiweiß schaumig schlug, beobachtete Harry jede Bewegung und trat schlussendlich hinter ihn. Bemüht, nicht weiter auf die plötzliche körperliche Nähe zu achten, schlug er das Eiweiß zu Schaum und vermischte anschließend Eigelb, Wasser, Mehl und Vanillezucker, ehe er den Eischaum unterhob.

„Du hast nicht zufällig Lust, mal richtig für mich zu kochen?", fragte Harry und legte ohne Vorwarnung seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter, sodass diesem beinahe vor Schreck die Schüssel aus der Hand gerutscht wäre.

„Ähm… ja… mach ich…", antwortete er und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Teig in die Pfanne zu gießen und viel mehr noch, um Abstand zwischen sich und Harry zu bringen. Machte er das mit Absicht oder, merkte er einfach nicht, wie sehr er Draco damit aus dem Konzept brachte?

Eine viertel Stunde später hatte es Draco tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft ein Teller mit Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch zu bringen und sich weit genug von Harry wegzuhalten, um keine größeren Unfälle zu bauen. Also griff er zu Ahornsirup und verteilte es auf dem Pfannkuchen, den er sich auf den Teller geladen hatte. Harry fischte derweil mit einem Messer in einem Glas Nussnugatcreme. „Also wann?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Bitte?", Draco stoppte mit der Gabel auf halbem Weg zum Mund und betrachtete erst das herunter tropfende Ahornsirup und dann sein Gegenüber.

„Ich wollte wissen, wann du für mich kochst", erklärte Harry, der mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, eine Banane in Scheiben zu schneiden.  
„Ach so… ja… kochen. Also wenn du mir ein paar Tage Zeit gibst, damit ich mir ein passendes Menü ausdenken kann, würde ich sagen, am Wochenende", antwortete Draco, ehe er endlich das erste Stück Pfannkuchen aß, bevor sämtliches Sirup wieder auf den Teller getropft war.

Harry nickte zufrieden und schob sich nun ebenfalls ein Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund. Einige Zeit lang verweilten beide in angenehmem Schweigen.

„Draco?"

„Ja?", der Angesprochene blickte von seinem Teller auf und betrachtete sein Gegenüber einen Moment. Aus einem Grund, den er nicht verstehen konnte, wirkte Harry fröhlicher und gelassener, als an allen Tagen zuvor. „Würdest du heute noch hier bleiben?"

Draco lächelte kurz, während er sich einen weiteren Pfannkuch auf den Teller schob. „Zu Hause warten ja eh nur langweilige Zaubertränke auf mich", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken zu meinem Vorschlag von gestern gemacht?", fragte Harry weiter, wieder mit dem Nussnugatcremeglas beschäftigt.  
„Welcher Vorschlag?", hakte Draco nach, ohne den Bick von Messer und Glas zu heben.  
„Na, ob du für mich arbeiten willst. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich ein netter Chef bin – meistens".

Draco schluckte hart und ließ Messer und Gabel sinken. „Hör zu, Harry. Ich dachte, das ganze wäre ein Spaß deinerseits. Ich kann doch nicht einfach meine Kanzlei zumachen. Ich kann auch Mafalda nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen von heute auf morgen. Außerdem will ich mir den öffentlichen Aufschrei gar nicht erst vorstellen, wenn rauskommt, dass ein Todesser als Ankläger für das Ministerium arbeitet. Ich kann dein Angebot nicht annehmen, so gerne ich es auch würde".

Für einen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Enttäuschung in Harrys Augen erkennen zu können, ehe dieser wieder zu lächeln begann. „Du liegst falsch", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Wir könnten kein besseres Zeichen dafür setzten, dass Voldemort endgültig verloren hat, also dadurch genau dir, diesen Job zu geben. Und was Mafalda angeht, du kannst sie mitbringen. Wenn es ihr nichts ausmacht müsste sie sich zwar ein Büro mit meiner Sekretärin teilen, aber sie bekommt ihr Gehalt weiter und kann für dich arbeiten".

„Nein. Meine Entscheidung steht. Ich werde es nicht tun. Bitte belass es dabei", gab Draco zurück.  
„Ganz wie du willst. Ich werde duschen gehen", Harry erhob sich von seinem Platz und ließ den Rest seines Pfannkuchens liegen, ehe er den Raum verließ.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs räumte Draco den Tisch ab und ging anschließend ins Wohnzimmer. Aus dem Bad konnte er den Wasserstrahl hören und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um jegliche Geräusche auszuschließen. Ein duschender Harry Potter würde ihn nur noch mehr aus der Fassung bringen.

Schweigend ging er an den Regalen mit Büchern vorbei und betrachtete die Titel. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, waren sie gefüllt mit Büchern über Flüche und Konterflüche, Magische Selbstverteidigung, schwarzmagische Artefakte und Bücher zur Handhabung der Gesetze. Natürlich war auch Harrys Merlinorden erster Klasse nicht zu übersehen. Ganz hinten an der rechten Wand jedoch stand ein Regal, das weder Quidditch- noch Selbstverteidigungsbücher enthielt, sondern stattdessen Fotoalben. Nach einem kurzen Blick zur Tür zog Draco ein mit braunem Leder bezogenes Album aus dem Regal und ließ sich zu Boden sinken.

Als er es aufschlug blickte ihm auf der ersten Seite ein Pärchen entgegen, das aufgeregt in die Kamera lächelte. Die junge Frau, mit ihren buschigen braunen Haaren war eindeutig mindestens im 6. Monat schwanger und ihr Mann hatte beschützend einen Arm um sie gelegt. Im Hintergrund konnte Draco Weihnachtsdekoration und Kerzen erkennen. Unter dem Foto stand in geschwungener Handschrift:

_Ron und Hermione Weihnachten 2004_

Einen kurzen Moment länger betrachtete Draco das Paar, ehe er eine Seite weiter blätterte. Sie zeigte ein Bild von einem rothaarigen Mann mit einem kleinen Jungen im Arm, der nicht mehr als ein Jahr alt sein konnte. Auch unter diesem Bild gab es eine Beschreibung:

_Louis erster Geburtstag – 24.04.2003_

Familienfotos also. Fotos von den Menschen mit denen Harry die letzten zehn Jahre verbracht hatte. Diese Leute standen ihm nahe und waren seine nächsten Vertrauten. Sie hatten einen Status inne, den Draco niemals erreichen konnte, denn sie waren seine Familie. Ganz gleich, was mit Harrys Frau passieren würde, die Bande zu diesen Menschen würden ewig halten.  
Er wollte das Album schon schließen, als sein Blick auf das Foto auf der Seite daneben fiel. Es war deutlich älter als die beiden anderen und zeigte ebenfalls ein Paar. Beide waren Anfang zwanzig und tanzten durch einen Wirbel fallenden Herbstlaubs. Die Frau hatte langes dunkelrotes Haar und ihr Gesicht wies niedliche Sommersprossen auf. Der Mann sah aus wie Harry und für einen Moment glaubte Draco, es mit Ginny und Harry zu tun zu haben, bis ihm auffiel, dass an dem Mann definitiv etwas anders war.

„Meine Eltern, kurz bevor meine Mutter schwanger wurde. Ich glaube Sirius hat das Foto gemacht", sagte eine Stimme hinter Draco und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Überrascht wandte er sich um und blickte zu Harry, der mit leicht nassen Haaren im Wohnzimmer stand und sich nun neben ihn auf den Boden vor das Regal setzte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schlug Draco das Album zu. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht schnüffeln".

„Schon gut. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen. Außerdem tut es gut, sich hin und wieder Fotos aus besseren Tagen anzuschauen. So, wie auf diesen Bildern, wird das Leben nie mehr wieder", sagte Harry und lehnte sich leicht gegen Draco. Was hatte sich am Abend zuvor verändert, dass plötzlich diese unglaubliche Vertrautheit herrschte, die Draco schier Atem und Verstand raubte?  
„Ich glaube es werden noch viel bessere Zeiten kommen", antwortete er und wollte das Album schon zurück ins Regal stellen, als Harrys Hand nach seinem Gelenk griff.

„Würdest du… es mit mir durchsehen?"

**Flashback Ende**

„Mr. Malfoy? Ein Besucher erwartet Sie. Haben Sie Zeit?", Mafaldas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Wer ist es?", fragte Draco nach, beide Hände um seine Tasse mit Kaffee geschlungen.  
„Miss Greengrass. Sie sagt sie hat keinen Termin, möchte Sie aber dennoch sprechen", führte Mafalda weiter aus und lächelt Draco freundlich zu.  
„Astoria? Schicken Sie sie herein"

Mafalda nickte kurz und einen Moment später trat Astoria Greengrass durch die Tür. Sie trug pastellfarbene Roben und hatte ihre lange Schwarze Mähne auf die linke Seite herüber geholt. Ihre großen, leuchtend blauen Augen blickten ihn neugierig an, als sie auf seinen Schreibtisch zuging und sich auf den Stuhl davor fallen ließ. Hatte Draco jemals seine Ruhe? Wenigstens auf der Arbeit? Warum dachte jeder, dass man ihn zu Privatgesprächen auch während der Arbeit aufsuchen konnte?

„Astoria… was willst du hier?", fragte Draco irgendwo zwischen Überraschung und Verdruss.

Eine schlanke schwarze Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, begleitet von einem doch leicht amüsierten Lächeln. "Begrüßt man so etwa eine alte Freundin, Draco?", entgegnete sie und griff nach seiner Tasse mit Kaffee.

„Eine alte Freundin, die sich seit 2 Jahren nicht gemeldet hat und plötzlich in meiner Kanzlei auftaucht, ohne sich vorher anzukündigen. Also, warum bist du hier?", er wusste, dass seine Stimme härter klang als gewöhnlich, aber er war es leid, Leuten zu begegnen, die ihm eigentlich gestohlen bleiben konnten.

„Na, ich hatte ja auch allen Grund dazu, mich eine Weile nicht zu melden. Du hast mir immerhin das Herz gebrochen, mein Lieber", sie nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und stellte sie anschließend vor sich. Es stimmte, vor zwei Jahren hatte Astoria sich Hoffnung gemacht doch noch die nächste Mrs. Malfoy zu werden. Draco und sie waren seit dem Krieg befreundet gewesen und dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, hatte dieser Freundschaft ein jähes Ende beschert. Nicht nur für Astoria war dieser Bruch schmerzhaft gewesen, sondern auch für Draco selbst. Er kannte seine Pflichten als einziger Erbe der Malfoys und dass er eine Vorliebe für Männer hatte, machte seine Position nicht leichter. Dass es dann auch noch ausgerechnet seine beste Freundin war, die sich in ihn verliebte, hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und nachdem er ihr einen Korb gegeben hatte, war ein Weg zurück zur Normalität nicht mehr möglich gewesen.  
„Ich wollte dir nie wehtun, Astoria…", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe verwunden, was passiert ist. Ich bin auch nicht meinetwegen hier, sondern wegen dir", sagte sie plötzlich recht gutgelaunt und schlug die Beine über einander.

„Meinetwegen? Was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen?", hakte Draco nach. Eigentlich war er alles andere als begeistert von einer Unterhaltung mit einer Person, die sich vor zwei Jahren noch Hoffnungen auf eine Ehe gemacht hatte.

„Hör zu. Ich weiß, warum es damals dumm war, zu glauben, dass mit uns könnte mehr werden, als reine Freundschaft. Ich habe einfach das Offensichtliche nicht gesehen. Daphne hat mich gewarnt, dass ich mich da in etwas verrenne, aber ich wollte ihr einfach nicht glauben. Ich habe einfach nicht verstanden, dass du eben kein Interesse an Frauen hast. Aber mittlerweile habe ich es verstanden. Also, denkst du, du kannst normal mit mir reden?", sie schenkte ihm ein mädchenhaftes Lächeln, von dem Draco wusste, dass es ihre Art war, sich für einen Fehler zu entschuldigen.

Er räusperte sich und straffte seine Schultern. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit die Vergangenheit wirklich ruhen zu lassen und einfach auf eine neue Chance für ihre Freundschaft zu hoffen. „Ja, ich denke das kann ich. Trotzdem weiß ich noch immer nicht, was dich herführt. Außer, dass du mir meinen Kaffee wegtrinkst".

Astoria lachte leise und betrachtete die Tasse einen Moment lang. „Weißt du, in Krankenhäusern wird immer getratscht", begann sie und warf ihm einen belustigen Blick zu. „Du bist Potters Anwalt, habe ich Recht?".

Draco blinzelte einige Momente lang irritiert. Darum war sie hier? Um mit ihm über ein Mandat zu sprechen? Über ein Mandat von dem eigentlich niemand etwas wissen sollte…  
„Wie hast du davon erfahren? Außer mir und Virgil Thurgood weiß niemand davon".

„Ach weißt du, dass Potter sich scheiden lässt steht jeden Morgen im _Prophet_ und im Krankenhaus habe ich von einem Patienten erfahren, den du wohl bei einem Erbschaftsstreit wegen irgendeines Besens vertrittst, dass du im Moment nur schwer zu erreichen bist und anscheinend einen anderen sehr wichtigen Mandanten hast, für den sich alle anderen hinten anstellen müssen", Astoria grinste ihn zufrieden an, vermutlich weil sein Gesicht genauso ungläubig aussah, wie er sich fühlte.

„Na toll, ich habe ein Plappermaul als Mandanten, das ist ja fabelhaft. Hat noch jemand eins und eins zusammengezählt? Ich kann mir die Schlagzeile schon vorstellen. Ehemaliger Todesser vertritt Harry Potter – Segen oder Desaster?"

„Niemand außer mir war dabei, also konnte auch niemand davon ehrfahren. Es wird keine Schlagzeile geben. Außerdem könnte Blaise die Informationen auch zurückhalten. Er ist immerhin der Chefredakteur", versicherte Astoria. Ihre Stimme zu hören hatte etwas sehr Vertrautes, von dem Draco schon geglaubt hatte, er habe es für immer verloren.

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Blaise ist im Moment nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, fürchte ich", erklärte Draco und griff nach einer Feder, die er zwischen den Fingen drehte.

„Oh… ihr habt Streit? Das tut mir leid. Was ist passiert?", hakte Astoria nach, während sie die sich drehende Feder beobachtete.

„Er… ist enttäuscht von mir. Belassen wir es dabei fürs Erste, in Ordnung?", antwortete Draco etwas ausweichend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das erste Thema, dass er mit ihr besprechen sollte, wirklich diese unsägliche Affäre war, die sich jetzt in ein Drama zu verwandeln schien.  
„Natürlich. Ganz wie du willst. Zurück zum Thema: Harry Potter. Seit wann?", sagte sie, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Draco so gar nicht gefiel. Sie kehrte ihre ‚Slytherin-Seite', wie er es nannte, nach außen.

„Was? Seit wann ich sein Anwalt bin? Na ungefähr seit seine Frau beschlossen hat, dass sie genug von ihm hat", antwortete Draco irritiert. Astoria hob eine Augenbraue, während ihr Lächeln umso süffisanter wurde.  
„Nein, nicht das. Ich will wissen, seit wann da mehr ist, als… Rivalität? Neid?", führte sie weiter aus. „Und nun schau mich nicht an, als würde ich mich in einen Dementor verwandeln".

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du von mir willst, Astoria. Und eigentlich muss ich arbeiten. Was würdest du sagen, wenn wir morgen Abend essen gehen? Dann kannst du mir in aller Ruhe erklären, worauf du eigentlich anspielst", Draco wusste genau, in welche Richtung diese Unterhaltung ging, aber er war nicht gewillt, morgens um kurz nach zehn mit ihr darüber zu reden. Schon gar nicht, wenn seine gesamte Korrespondenz des Tages noch unbearbeitet war.

„Ganz wie du meinst. Morgen Abend, acht Uhr vor der Tanzenden Echse. Ich habe Lust auf chinesisches Essen. Du bezahlst", sie grinste ihn noch einmal an, ehe sie sich erhob und ohne einen Abschiedsgruß das Büro verließ. Kopfschüttelnd blickte Draco ihr nach, ehe er nach seiner Post griff und die Briefe betrachtete. Einige Schreiben vom Ministerium, Werbung für Büroausstattung der besonderen Art, zwei Anfragen auf ein Mandat und letztlich ein Brief von Virgil Thurgood, den Draco allen anderen vorzog.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_im Anbetracht der Situation und da meine Mandantin, Mrs. Potter-Weasley, sehr leidet, ist es uns leider nicht möglich Ihren Forderungen nach einer gleichteiligen Schuld nachzukommen. Wir bitten Sie noch einmal darum, dass Mr. Potter die Schuld in vollem Maße anerkennt und den von uns geforderten Entschädigungszahlungen nachkommt. Sollte dies nicht geschehen, sehen wir uns gezwungen den Fall vor einen Richter des Ministeriums zu bringen. Dies sollte allerdings nur die letzte Lösung sein, da wir eine gütliche Einigung dem Gericht vorziehen würden. Bitte teilen Sie uns Mr. Potters Entschluss sobald wie möglich mit._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Virgil Thurgood_

Es kostete Draco einiges an Willenskraft den Brief nicht entweder zu zerknüllen, zu zerreißen oder gleich dem Kaminfeuer zu übergeben. Diese miese Schlampe wagte es doch tatsächlich Harry ausnehmen zu wollen und ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Na gut, wenn sie es darauf anlegte, würde er ihr im Gerichtssaal schon zeigen, dass sie sich mit den falschen Leuten angelegt hatte. Am liebsten würde er sie ausnehmen, wie einen Kürbis vor Halloween. Doch statt sich von seinem Ärger überflügeln zu lassen, legte er den Brief ordentlich beiseite und beschloss am Abend bei Harry vorbei zu gehen, um ihm das Schriftstück zu zeigen und klarzumachen, dass die Zeit des Redens vorbei war. Schon morgen würde er einen Richter und einen Raum im Ministerium beantragen, um diesem Fall endlich ein Ende zu setzen und Ginny Potter-Weasley eine Lektion zu erteilen. Immer noch alles andere als zufrieden griff Draco nach den restlichen Briefen und ging jeden durch.  
Tatsächlich waren zwei davon Anfragen auf ein Mandat. In einem Fall ging es um einen Nachbarschaftsstreit um einen Busch mit schwebenden Pfirsichen, die neuerdings über die Grundstücksgrenze zum Nachbarn schwebten, was wiederum dazu geführt hatte, das besagter Nachbar die Früchte in seinem Garten gegessen hatte, wogegen nun der Besitzer des Busches klagte. Manche Leute hatten wirklich unglaubliche Probleme.

Die einzige gute Nachricht des Tages war, dass Goyle endlich einen Termin für seine Scheidung hatte, da der Raum nun feststand und reserviert war. Nicht gewillt sich mit seinem früheren Schulfreund an einen Tisch zu setzten, griff er zu Pergament und Feder, um einen kurzen Brief mit der Information drin zu schreiben. Außerdem wurde es wohl Zeit, sich diesen antiken Besen aus dem Erbschaftsstreit endlich mal persönlich anzusehen, weswegen er noch einen zweiten Brief aufsetzte, in dem er um einen Begehungstermin bat, sobald der Besitzer aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde.

Als er am Mittag mit seiner Korrespondenz fertig war, ging er ins Vorzimmer zu Mafalda, die gerade in ihrem mitgebrachten Nudelsalat stocherte. „Mr. Malfoy? Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?".  
„Sagen Sie mal, gefällt es Ihnen hier?"  
„Natürlich gefällt es mir. Ich arbeite seit 6 Jahren für Sie und habe es noch keinen Tag bereut. Warum fragen Sie?"

Draco setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und faltete die Hände auf der Oberfläche. „Ich habe ein Angebot für uns beide bekommen. Wir könnten für das Ministerium arbeiten, als Vertretung des Gesetzes, anstatt mit freien Klienten. In der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung".

Mafalda blinzelte ihn einige Male an und legte die Gabel beiseite. „Sie denken darüber nach, die Kanzlei zu schließen?", fragte sie betont gelassen.  
„Ich denke darüber nach, meine Anstrengungen in eine andere Richtung zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht wäre es erfüllender, sich nicht mit Leuten darum zu streiten, wer wem die schwebenden Pfirsiche weggegessen hat", erklärte Draco. Er wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich doch über Harrys Vorschlag nachdachte, nachdem er ihn eigentlich bereits abgelehnt hatte. Doch irgendwie hatte ihn der Gedanke am Wochenende immer wieder eingeholt.

Er konnte es sich wirklich vorstellen, in einem Gerichtssaal zu stehen und seine Fähigkeiten als Anwalt dazu zu nutzen, Verbrecher nach Azkaban zu schicken, anstatt jemandem bei seinem Pfirsich-Problem zu helfen. Vermutlich wäre es wirklich erfüllender und bereichernder und noch dazu würde er als der Anwalt von Harry Potter aus seiner aktuellen Professur scheiden, um dann der ersten ehemalige Todesser zu werden, dem man einen Job im Ministerium anbot. Was würde deutlicher sagen ‚Ich bin wieder da', als das?

Mit einem Lächeln griff Mafalda nach seinen Händen und umschloss sie mit den ihren. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, als ich vor 6 Jahren hier angefangen habe, haben mir die Leute davon abgeraten, weil Sie ja eine recht bewegte Vergangenheit haben. Aber in all den Jahren haben Sie mir so oft bewiesen, dass Sie sich wohl sehr geändert haben, seit jenen dunklen Tagen. Sie müssen wissen, ob Ihnen die Arbeit im Ministerium mehr Freude bereiten würde, aber wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden, komme ich gerne mit", erklärte sie und tätschelte seine Hand.

„Wissen Sie was, wir beide schließen die Kanzlei für heute. Sie gehen nachhause zu ihrem Mann und ich schicke noch ein paar Briefe ab. Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass wir den Rest hier noch bearbeiten und dann mit diesem Lebensabschnitt abschließen. Ich glaube es würde mir sehr gut tun, etwas zu tun, das mir ein besseres Gefühl beim Arbeiten gibt", erklärte Draco und erhob sich vom Tisch. Mafalda nickte ihm zu, machte sich aber erstmal wieder über ihren Nudelsalat her, während ihr Chef wieder in sein Büro ging um die Briefe fertig zu machen und abzuschicken.

Als Draco eine halbe Stunde später auf einem der Sofas im Salon lag und den Hund seiner Mutter hinter den Ohren kraulte war seine Entscheidung eigentlich schon gefallen. Spätestens seit den schwebenden Pfirsichen war ihm die Lust auf das, was er tat, vergangen. Wie nichtig waren solche Dinge, wenn er wirklich dafür sorgen konnte, diese Welt ein klein bisschen besser zu machen?

_Du wirst doch noch zum noblen Gryffindor, mein Lieber_, meckerte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Draco versuchte angestrengt sie zu ignorieren und sich einfach zu entspannen, statt an seinem Entschluss zu zweifeln. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Harry gegangen und hätte ihm von seiner Entscheidung erzählt, doch dieser würde vor 6 Uhr nicht zu Hause sein, da er wieder vollständig arbeiten ging.

„Du bist schon zu Hause?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme vom Türrahmen her. Draco richtete sich auf dem Sofa auf und blickte zu seiner Mutter.  
„Setz dich zu mir, ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen".

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und blickte ihn fragend an, kam aber zum Sofa herüber und setzte sich neben ihn. „Solange ich nicht wieder Angst haben muss, dass du eine der Greengrass Töchter heiraten möchtest, bin ich für alles offen".

„Bitte Mutter, ich hatte nie vor Astoria zu heiraten. Sie hat etwas falsch verstanden und das ist mittlerweile 2 Jahre her. Du solltest darüber hinweg kommen. Aber nein, es hat nichts mit irgendeiner Hochzeit zu tun. Es geht um eine berufliche Veränderung", entgegnete Draco und rollte mit den Augen.

„Nun bin ich neugierig. Welche Neuigkeiten hast du für mich?", fragte sie, während sie mit einer Hand über den Stoff des Sofas strich als wolle sie ihn glätten.

„Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen, das ich sehr gerne annehmen möchte. Und zwar als Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium", es hatte ihn tatsächlich mehr Mut gekostet es auszusprechen, als er geglaubt hatte. Einen Moment sagte seine Mutter gar nichts, sondern betrachtete ihn nur schweigend. Was auch immer sie über seine Worte dachte konnte man ihr nicht ansehen.  
„Ich schätze, dass Mr. Potter dir dieses Angebot gemacht hat?", fragte sie mit so neutraler Stimme, dass sie auch über das Wetter hätte sprechen können.  
„Ja, in der Tat, der Vorschlag ging von Harry aus. Ich habe ihn zunächst abgelehnt, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich das Angebot nicht doch annehmen sollte. Ich denke es wäre eine interessante neue Herausforderung", führte Draco weiter aus, eine Hand in das Fell des großen Hundes neben ihm gekrallt.

Narcissa schwieg wieder eine Weile, ehe sie sich von ihrem Platz neben ihm erhob und kurz lächelte. „Ich glaube zwar, dass du es auch tust, um mehr Zeit mit deiner neuen… Bekanntschaft… zu verbringen, aber ich denke, wenn es dich glücklich macht, solltest du diesen Schritt gehen".

Draco ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken und seufzte. Immer diese konkreten und wunderbaren Antworten. Vermutlich war heute einfach nicht sein Tag.

* * *

Einige Stunden später trat er im Wohnzimmer von Harry Potter aus dem Kamin.

„Hey, willst du Abendessen? Ich war beim Inder und hab mir ein Curry mitgenommen", fragte Harry, der in der Tür zum Flur lehnte.  
„Wer könnte da nein sagen?", antwortete Draco und ging auf Harry zu, um an ihm vorbei in den Flur zu gehen, doch als er sich im Türrahmen an ihm vorbei schieben wollte, spürte er wie starke Arme ihn gegen das Holz des Rahmens drückten.  
„Du bist nicht hier, um mit mir zu Abend zu essen, oder?", fragte Harry, die leuchtend grünen Augen auf Draco gerichtet, der hart schluckte und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als das, was sein Körper im gerade erzählte. Nur wenige Inches, und er würde den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwinden. Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen. „Ja… es gibt noch ein paar Dinge… die wir besprechen müssten", presste er hervor und schloss die Augen, um nicht weiter in diese grünen Abgründe blicken zu müssen. Ihm war heiß geworden und seine Selbstbeherrschung schien sich wieder in Luft aufzulösen. Er konnte Harrys Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, als dieser wieder zu sprechen begann.  
„Schade, ich hatte gehofft du wärst meinetwegen da", er zwinkerte kurz, ehe er Draco wieder freigab und in die Küche ging.

Einen Moment lang lehnte dieser den Kopf gegen das Holz, um sich zu sammeln. Als er in die Küche kam, hatte Harry bereits zwei Teller auf den Tisch gestellt und das Curry verteilt.  
„Setz dich, bevor es kalt wird", sagte er und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl.

Draco setzte sich und griff zu Messer und Gabel. Vielleicht würde etwas Scharfes seine Sinne wieder klar werden lassen, sodass er wieder normal denken konnte.  
„Also, worüber wolltest du sprechen?", fragte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen. Er schien noch immer guter Laune zu sein.

„Nun… ich habe einen Brief von Virgil Thurgood bekommen… Deine Frau lehnt es ab, die Schuld aufzuteilen. Sie möchte noch immer, dass du alle Schuld auf dich nimmst. Ich habe einen Brief zurückgesandt, in dem wir dies kategorisch ablehnen. Mit deinem Einverständnis würde ich gerne einen Gerichtstermin beantragen, da wir nun um eine richterliche Verhandlung nicht herum kommen, wenn wir zu deinem Recht kommen wollen", erklärte Draco, während er etwas Tofu auf seine Gabel spießte.

„Oh… nun… das war zu befürchten, nicht wahr? Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Ginny sich nochmal ändert und zustimmt. Also du hast meine Erlaubnis, einen Termin auszumachen", antwortete Harry nicht mehr ganz so gelassen wie zuvor, aber dennoch wesentlich entspannter, als jemals zuvor wenn es um das Thema ging.

„Gut… die zweite Sache wäre… nun ja… steht dein Angebot noch, im Ministerium zu arbeiten? Wenn ja… würden Mafalda und ich es gerne annehmen", Draco atmete tief durch und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er doch irgendwie nervös war, wegen der Frage.

Einen Moment schien sein Gegenüber in der Tat sprachlos, bis er dann doch zu grinsen begann. „Ich wusste, du würdest doch noch zustimmen. Ich werde alles Nötige veranlassen, aber ich schätze es wird ein paar Tage dauern. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn du erst in zwei oder drei Wochen anfangen kannst".

„Natürlich nehme ich dir das übel. Ich wollte gleich morgen bei euch auftauchen. Jetzt schau nicht so geschockt, das war ein Scherz, natürlich ist es in Ordnung wenn wir in ein paar Wochen anfangen. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich keine offenen Fälle mehr", antwortete Draco, erleichtert, dass seine Ablehnung ihm die Chance auf eine berufliche Neuordnung nicht verbaut hatte. „Da fällt mir ein, es gibt doch noch eine Sache, die wir besprechen müssten".

„Was denn?"

„Nun ja… es ist so… wenn ich dich vor Gericht vertrete, will ich am Verhandlungstag keine bösen Überraschungen erleben, das heißt, ich muss alles wissen, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Jeder Streit, all die Dinge, die ihr euch vorgeworfen habt. Worte, die in hitzige Momenten unüberlegt gefallen sind", Draco fühlte sich, als würde er in eine Privatsphäre eintreten, die er lieber nie gesehen hätte, aber er wusste, er würde Harry dieses letzte Bisschen Integrität nehmen müssen, wenn er den Fall für sich entscheiden wollte.

„Ich… verstehe... Komm mit. Ich werde dir alles zeigen…", sagte Harry, erhob sich vom Tisch und ging zur Tür, wo er auf Draco wartete.

**Kapitel 10 Ende**

11


	12. Mirror in the Soul

Soooo ich hab die Klausuren hinter mir und eigentlich muss ich am ersten April eine Forschungsarbeit einrechen und hätte gaaaaaaanz viel zu tun, aber wie das nun mal so ist, hatte ich hierrauf mehr Lust XD Trotzdem werde ich mich nach dem Kapitel erstmal Joseph Conrad und dem Colonial Horror widmen müssen, ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt es, wenn das nächste Kapitel vielleicht erst Anfang April kommt.

Zu diesem Kapitel gibts nicht soooo viel zu sagen, ich wollte endlich mal, dass man auch sieht, wie es Harry eigentlich wirklich ergangen ist, in den letzten Jahren und nicht nur Draco. Außerdem wollte ich Astoria nicht rauslassen, sondern ihr hier halt auch eine etwas besondere Rolle zukommen lassen, da ich glaube, dass sie viel Potential als Charakter hat.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 11 Mirror in the Soul**

_Lie to me, say that you need me  
That's what I wanna hear  
That is what, what makes me happy  
Hoping you'll be near_

Leicht irritiert, aber doch auch neugierig folge Draco Harry aus der Küche , durch den Flur und die Treppe hinauf. Am anderen Ende des Korridors befand sich eine Tür, die Draco bisher nie wirklich aufgefallen war. Natürlich gab es Räume im Haus, in denen er noch nie gewesen war, also hatte er auch diese verschlossene Tür nicht weiter hinterfragt, aber nun, da Harry direkt darauf zu hielt, begann er sich doch zu fragen, was dahinter verborgen lag.  
Wie wollte Harry ihm all die Details aus seinem Zusammenleben mit Ginny Potter-Weasley zeigen? Und warum sah er so unglaublich ernst aus, seit er die Küche verlassen hatte?

An der Tür angekommen, legte Harry eine Hand um den Knauf, der leicht unter seiner Berührung zu glühen begann. Ein Zauber, der erkannte, wer da gerade versuchte den Raum zu betreten und nur autorisierte Personen hineinlassen würde. Malfoy Manor selbst hatte Kammern, die auf diese Weise gesichert waren und ihr Inhalt war immer höchst brisant. Was also verbarg Harry Potter hinter einer so gut gesicherten Tür?

„Bevor wir hineingehen, muss ich dir einen Schwur abnehmen", sagte Harry mit fester, ernster Stimme. Ein Blick in seine Augen genügte, um zu wissen, dass er hier keinen Spaß verstand. „Alles was du in diesem Raum siehst, bleibt unser Geheimnis. Du wirst niemandem von den Dingen erzählen, die du hier siehst".  
„Für einen Unbrechbaren Schwur brauchen wir eine dritte Person, die den Zauber spricht", antwortete Draco bemüht gleichmütig. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Harry ihm scheinbar nicht vertraute und deshalb auf einen Schwur bestand, aber das wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen.  
„Unbrechbaren Schwur? Soweit wollt ich nicht gehen. Ich dachte wir sind sowas wie Freunde, da müsste ein normaler Schwur es auch tun. Ohne, dass du tot umfällst, wenn du doch redest", erwiderte Harry, die Hand immer noch auf dem Türknopf.  
„Ich… oh… tut mir leid… ich… natürlich werde ich niemandem erzählen, was sich in dem Raum befindet", brachte Draco erstickt hervor. Harry betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als wäre er nicht sicher, wie er diese Reaktion einordnen sollte. Hatte Draco gerade das kleine Pflänzchen des Vertrauens zwischen ihnen unter seiner Ungeschicktheit zertreten?

Harry schien jedoch zufrieden und nickte kurz, ehe er die Tür öffnete und den Raum preisgab, der sich dahinter befand. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Draco mit etwas anderem gerechnet, denn was ihn erwartete war bestenfalls mit den Worten ‚unscheinbar' zu beschreiben. Der Raum selbst hatte keine Fenster und wurde nur von Kerzen erleuchtet, die von allein entfachten, als die beiden durch die Tür traten. In der Mitte stand ein großer, ausladender Tisch, der jedoch bis auf einen sehr falsch aussehenden Globus, völlig leer war. An den Wänden standen diverse Möbelstücke, die ihre besten Zeiten seit langem hinter sich hatten, darunter eine Truhe mit verblassten Ornamenten und ein Schrank, neben dem an der Wand ein Ring mit sieben Schlüsseln hing. Erst da wurde Draco bewusst, worum es sich handelte. So unscheinbar der Schrank auch aussah, er war ein seltener magischer Gegenstand. Jeder Schlüssel würde ihn öffnen und jedes Mal würde das Innere etwas anderes preisgeben.

„Woher… hast du den?", hörte er sich selbst fragen, während er mit der Hand über das alte, raue Holz strich und die Maserung unter seinen Fingern wahrnahm. Nur sehr wenige solche Objekte existierten überhaupt.  
„Er… war ein Erbstück… Wie fast alles in diesem Raum. Es sind Dinge, die ich nur selten nutze, aber die zumeist durch tragische Umstände in meinen Besitz gekommen sind", erklärte Harry, der gegen den Tisch gelehnt hinter Draco stand.  
„Ein Erbstück? Von wem?"  
„Alastor Moody – in diesem Fall".

Draco schluckte hart. Er erinnerte sich selbst nur wage an jene Nacht, als Voldemort versucht hatte, Harry auf seinem Weg vom Lingusterweg zum Fuchsbau abzufangen. Es war einer dieser Tage gewesen, an denen Draco selbst versucht hatte, möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Lucius war noch fragiler gewesen als sonst, seines Zauberstabes beraubt und als die Mission gescheitert war, füllten Ollivanders Schreie aus dem Kerker Malfoy Manor für Stunden. Es war einer jener Abende gewesen, an denen Draco sich gewünscht hatte, dass Voldemort mit all seinem Fanatismus untergehen würde. Und es war der Abend, an dem Alastor Moody gestorben war. Rowle hatte das magische Auge mitgebracht und an Voldemort übergeben, der es wiederum im Ministerium eingesetzt hatte, bis es gestohlen wurde.

Ohne ein Wort wandte Draco sich um und blickte direkt auf ein Schwert, das in einer kunstvollen Halterung an der Wand befestigt war. Die Schneide war massiv und endete in einem goldenen Griff, in den Rubine eingelassen worden waren.  
„Severus Snape", sagte Harry, der nun hinter ihn getreten war, so nah, dass Draco dessen Wärme durch seine Kleider spüren konnte.  
„Bitte?", fragte er nach, da sein Hirn anscheinend das Arbeiten eingestellt hatte.  
„Das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor . Snape hat es mir vererbt. Dumbledore eigentlich auch, aber das Ministerium hat es damals nicht freigegeben und so verblieb es in Snapes Besitz, bis er es mir zukommen ließ, um die damit die Horcruxe zu zerstören. Ich habe es in Gringotts an einen Goblin verloren, aber… naja… Neville hat es aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen und damit Nagini getötet. Trotzdem ging es hinterher laut Snapes Testament an mich. Und seitdem hängt es hier", erklärte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wir sind aber nicht hier, damit du mir deine Sammlung an Artefakten zeigst, oder?", wollte Draco wissen, dem der Duft nach Minze in die Nase stieg und die wenigen Funktionen seines Gehirns noch weiter verschleierte.  
„Nein, sind wir nicht. Wir sind deswegen hier", antwortete Harry und ging zum anderen Ende des Raums, in dem ein alter Schrank mit einem fast blinden Spiegel stand. Daneben befand sich ein Regal mit feinsäuberlich aufgereihten Phiolen, in jeder davon schwamm eine leuchtend silbrig-weiße Flüssigkeit.

Wie von allein öffnete sich der Schrank und draus hervor schwebte eine flache, steinerne Schale, um deren Rand herum sich Runen befanden, die Draco trotz einiger Jahre Alte Runen in Hogwarts, nicht entziffern konnte. Das musste er aber auch gar nicht, um zu wissen, was er da vor sich hatte.  
„Du hast ein Denkarium?", fragte er erstaunt und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit in der Schale.  
„Eigentlich ist es das Denkarium aus dem Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, aber ich konnte es nicht dort lassen nach dem Ende des Krieges. Es enthält Erinnerungen, die niemand auch nur durch Zufall sehen sollte. Erinnerungen, die missbraucht werden könnten, um damit noch einmal eine Jagd nach Horcruxen nötig machen zu müssen", erklärte Harry, während er mit einer Hand nach einer der Phiolen griff und sie anschließend öffnete. „Heute jedoch, sind wir wegen anderer Erinnerungen hier.

Er ließ die silberne Flüssigkeit, die nun irgendwie an einen leuchtenden Faden erinnerte, in die Schale fließen und Draco sah, wie sie sich mit der Oberfläche verband. Im nächsten Moment glaubte er, durch in die Tiefe der Schale und dann durch die Decke direkt in Harry Potters Wohnzimmer zu fallen.

Es war derselbe Raum, der sich eine Etage unter ihm befand, in dem er nun stand, und doch war es ein völlig anderer. Neben ihm tauchte Harry auf und zugleich stand ein anderer, einige Jahre jüngerer Harry direkt vor ihm. Auf dem Sofa saß eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren, die ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.  
„Der Zauber war schon wieder negativ…", schluchzte sie, ihre tränenerstickte Stimme gedämpft durch die Hände, durch die sie hindurch sprach. Der junge Harry setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und legte einen Arm um die Frau, die Ginny Potter-Weasley war, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab. „Lass das… ich kann das jetzt nicht…", ihre Stimme bebte und es folgten Tränen, die hinter ihren Händen verborgen blieben.  
„Es wird schon noch klappen", sagte Harry, der etwas hilflos klang und anscheinend nicht richtig wusste, was er mit einen Händen tun sollte.  
„Ach ja? Und wann? Schau dir Ron und Hermione an! Sie haben erst vor einem halben Jahr aufgehört mit dem Verhütungstrank und sie ist im fünften Monat… ich habe zur selben Zeit aufgehört… wir wollten doch, dass unsere Kinder zusammen aufwachsen! Aber bei uns passiert einfach nichts!", sie klang verzweifelt und als sie endlich die Hände vom Gesicht nahm, konnte Draco die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen und ihre geröteten Augen, sehen.  
„Ich weiß… Ich weiß", antwortete Harry seufzend. „Aber das können wir doch immer noch. Dass es jetzt noch nicht geklappt hat, heißt ja nicht, dass es niemals klappen wird".

Die Szene löste sich vor Dracos Augen auf und setzte sich neu zusammen. Diesmal standen er und Harry neben einem jungen Harry, der gerade seine Arbeitskleidung im Flur an die Garderobe hing, ehe er in die Küche ging. Beide folgten ihm. Auch dieser Raum hatte sich kaum verändert, in den Jahren, die seit der Erinnerung vergangen sein mussten.  
„Ah Harry, da bist du ja", begrüßte ihn eine recht ausgeglichene Ginny. „Ich war bei heute bei Heiler Tattersall und er hat eine Theorie, warum wir bisher keinen Erfolg hatten, mit dem Baby".  
Harry ging auf sie zu und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche, ohne den Blick von seiner Frau zu nehmen. „Und? Was machen wir falsch?", fragte er in etwas genervtem Ton.  
„Wenn du schon so bist, macht es eigentlich keinen Sinn weiter zu reden! Was soll das?", wollte Ginny wissen, beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. In dieser Position erinnerte sie Draco auf erschreckende Weise an ihre eigene Mutter.  
Harry hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Also, was hat er gesagt?".  
„Er ist der Meinung, dass wir zu oft Sex haben, wenn ich grade nicht fruchtbar bin. Wir sollten unsere Anstrengungen nur auf die jeweiligen Tage des Eisprungs beschränken und ansonsten abstinent leben – so haben wir die besten Chancen für eine Schwangerschaft. Dafür hat er mir auch einen Zauber verraten, mit dem sich der Körpertemperatur sehr genug messen lässt, sodass ich ganz genau weiß, wann mein Eisprung stattfindet", erklärte Ginny, deren Mine sich plötzlich deutlich aufgehellt hatte.

Wieder verschwamm die Umgebung und setzte sich kurz darauf neu zusammen. Wieder die Küche, doch diesmal saßen Harry und Ginny am Tisch. Beide hatten die Hände auf der Tischplatte gefaltet und Ginny schien deutlich um Fassung bemüht. „Negativ… Wie kann das sein?", fragte sie, schien jedoch keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Hast… du weißt schon… selbst Hand angelegt? Du weißt, dass wir das besprochen hatten".  
„Nein habe ich nicht… und selbst wenn... Merkst du nicht, was hier geschieht? Wir haben seit Monaten nur noch Sex nach Terminplan! Das hat nichts mehr mit Liebe zu tun! Du bist wie besessen von dieser Sache!"  
„Es ist mir wichtig! Ich war nochmal bei Tattersall und er hat mir einen Trank aufgeschrieben, den werde ich ab jetzt jeden Abend trinken, und du auch! Damit stimmen wir unsere Körper aufeinander ab".  
„Heiler Tattersall mal wieder. Ich glaub er hat keine bessere Kundin, als dich", gab Harry zurück, nippe aber an dem Trank, der zu ihm geflogen kam und verzog anschließend das Gesicht.  
„Was hast du bloß gegen ihn?", wollte Ginny mit schriller Stimme wissen. „Er versucht doch bloß zu helfen!"  
„Warum ich ihn nicht mag? Jedes Mal, wenn du bei ihm warst, kommst du mit einer anderen Idee nach Hause. Zuerst waren es bloß häufigere Entspannungsbäder für dich, dann hast du angefangen dich nach dem Sex zu verrenken und die unmöglichsten Figuren zu machen, damit du schwanger wirst. Anschließend durfte ich nur noch lauwarm duschen, dann kam der Sex nach dem Terminplan und der Zauber mit der Körpertemperatur und nun soll ich jeden Abend diesen widerlichen Trank trinken, von dem ich nicht mal weiß, was da überhaupt drin ist", Harry stand auf und schüttete den Inhalt seiner Tasse in das Spülbecken, ehe er sich wieder zu Ginny umdrehte, um etwas zu sagen, doch dazu kam er gar nicht mehr, da ihn eine schellende Ohrfeige direkt ins Gesicht traf.

Das Bild löste sich auf und ersetze sich selbst, durch das Wohnzimmer. Dieser Harry war kaum noch jünger, als sein jetziges Ich und wirkte deutlich abgespannt. Die Schultern waren steif, die Augen müde. Was auch immer an Hingabe für die Frau vor ihm einmal da gewesen sein mochte, es war eindeutig verloren.  
„Ginny ehrlich… wir sollten es aufgeben. Wir versuchen es seit Jahren… mit einer verrückten neuen Idee nach der anderen. Wie lange haben wir schon nicht mehr mit einander geschlafen, nur weil wir es wollten? Zwei Jahre? Drei? Ich weiß es schon nicht mehr… und ich kann auch nicht mehr… ich will nicht, dass wir noch eine neue Theorie ausprobieren… ich will, dass wir ein Kind adoptieren…", erklärte er mit niedergeschlagener Stimme. Neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß Ginny Potter-Weasley, gezeichnet von den Jahren, des verzweifelten Versuchs ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen und den endlosen immer neuen Prozeduren, denen sie sich zu diesem Zweck unterzogen hatte. Doch noch immer loderte ein Feuer in ihren Augen, das Draco genau verriet, dass sie den Traum vom eigenen Kind nie aufgeben würde.  
„Nein! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ich will ein Kind aus meinem Leib! Ich will schwanger sein! Es gibt einen neuen Zauber, der einen Körper empfänglicher machen kann und der die Chancen erhört. Ich würde mich für einige Monate sowohl einem Trank, wie auch einer Behandlung mit diesem Zauber unterziehen müssen, aber danach haben wir gute Chancen, dass es klappt, sagt Heiler Tattersall", sie griff nach Harrys Händen und sah mit einer Dringlichkeit an, die an Verzweiflung grenzte. Und vermutlich war sie auch genau das - verzweifelt. Wie viele Jahre hatte Draco im Schnelldurchlauf gesehen? Drei? Vier?  
„Nein, Ginny. Ich will das nicht. Ich will ein Kind, dass aus Liebe entsteht und nicht aus Magie. Keine weiteren Zauber, Experimente und Tränke mehr. Ich habe genug davon. Ich möchte, dass wir ein Kind adoptieren und es lieben, statt eines mit Magie zu… kreieren".

Die letzte Szene löste sich auf und Draco schlug mit den Knien in Harrys Artefaktzimmer auf. Etwas wackelig richtete er sich wieder auf und sah zu dem Mann der neben ihm stand. Dem Mann, der all diese Unterhaltungen durchlebt hatte und mitangesehen hatte, wie seine Ehe an dem nicht erfüllten Kinderwunsch immer weiter zerbrochen war, solange bis nur noch Scherben übrig geblieben waren.

„Es tut mir leid…", flüsterte Draco, nicht wissend, wie er sonst reagieren sollte. Für ihn hatte es nie eine Frau gegeben, die ihm hätte Kinder schenken sollen und auch wenn das seine ‚Bestimmung' als Erbe der Familie Malfoy war, so sah er sich doch nicht in Zugzwang. Harry hingegen hatte die letzten Jahre kaum ein anderes Thema gekannt und war gefangen gewesen in einer spirale aus Hoffnung und Enttäuschung.

„Schon gut. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Ich denke, die wichtigsten Fakten kennst du damit. Reicht das?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme klang belegt und rau.  
„Ja… das sollte absolut reichen… ich… danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast… also… ich meine… für dein Vertrauen… und so…", unfähig einen zusammenhängenden Satz heraus zu bekommen, versuchte er es stattdessen mit einem Lächeln.  
„Schon gut… ich… vielleicht musste ich diese Erinnerungen endlich mal jemanden zeigen, damit ich sie so aus meinem Kopf hinaus bekomme", antwortete Harry, während das Denkarium wieder in den Schrank zurück schwebte und dieser sich verschloss.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte dann gehen. Es wird spät… ich seh dich… sagen wir übermorgen… zum Kochen?", fragte Draco, der tatsächlich schon eine Idee hatte, was er auftischen würde. Einen Moment schien Harry über die Worte nach zu denken, dann nickte er.  
„Übermorgen klingt gut!"

* * *

Als Draco am nächsten Abend vor der Tanzenden Echse stand und auf Astoria wartete, fragte er sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich mit ihr zu an einem so öffentlichen Ort zu verabreden. Es entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, dass die Malfoys einen großen Teil ihrer Reputation eingebüßt hatten, aber das hinderte die Menschen nicht daran zu tratschen und das er als einziger Sohn und Erbe der Familie noch immer nicht verheiratet war, regte gewiss zum Klatsch an. Genauso wie, sich in der Öffentlichkeit in Begleitung einer Frau sehenzulassen, die eine mögliche Kandidatin für den Titel der Mrs. Malfoy sein konnte. Die meisten Leute wussten schließlich nicht, dass er kein Interesse an Frauen hegte.

„Da bist du ja. Ich habe schon halb damit gerechnet versetzt zu werden", begrüßte ihn Astoria, die einen Moment später aus einer Nebengasse trat. Ihre silbernen Roben reflektierten sacht das Mondlicht der Wolkenlosen Nacht und das Sternenlicht tanzte auf ihren schwarzen Haaren. Draco bot ihr an sich bei ihm unterzuhaken, ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Wer könnte eine Frau wie dich schon versetzten?", fragte er leicht spöttisch und führte sie in das Restaurant.

Drinnen herrschte schummriges Licht, in immer wechselnden Farben, mal grün, dann blau, rot, violett… Draco liebte es, dem wechselnden Spiel zuzuschauen, auch wenn ihn das zuweilen von der jeweiligen Begleitung ablenkte, mit der er herkam.

Ein Kellner wies den beiden einen Platz in einer geschmackvoll dekorierten Ecke zu, von der aus man das Restaurant gut überblicken konnte, selbst aber nicht sofort auffiel. So konnte etwas Privatsphäre gewahrt werden. Ohne bestellt zu haben brachte der Kellner schon nach wenigen Augenblicken eine Peking-Suppe, die immer Teil des Essens und damit obligatorisch war. Während Astoria ihren Löffel in die Suppe tauchte, ließen ihre Augen Draco keinen Moment los, sodass dieser sich deutlich unwohl fühlte.  
„Also, warum wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte er, den Löffel noch ungenutzt in der Hand, obwohl ihm der Duft der Suppe bereits in die Nase stieg.

Astoria lächelte einen Moment lang ohne zu antworten ehe sie die Hände sinken ließ und ihn durchdringend ansah. „Ich kenne dich, Draco Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass du kein Interesse an… naja mir und meinesgleichen… hast. Dennoch hattest du in all den Jahren, die wir einander nun kennen noch nie einen Freund, abgesehen von Blaise, aber das zählt nicht. Also habe ich mich gefragt, wie das kommt", ihre Stimme klang sanft, nicht anklagend, als wollte sie sagen _Vertrau mir._

Draco nahm einen Löffel von der ausgezeichneten Suppe und verfolgte mit den Augen eine vorbeischwebende Laterne, die den Raum gerade in sanftes oranges Licht tauchte, als würde hinter ihm die Sonne im Meer versinken. „Ich schätze Mr. Right ist mir einfach noch nicht begegnet. Außerdem bin ich vermutlich nicht grade das, was man eine gute Partie nennt. Und die wenigsten Menschen wissen überhaupt davon", erklärte er gelassen.

„Oder aber, es gibt jemanden. Jemanden, der zumindest dein Herz gefangen hält und der dich nicht loslässt", flüsterte Astoria, so leise, dass sogar Draco Schwierigkeiten hatten, sie zu verstehen. Dennoch wäre ihm beinahe die Suppe aus dem Gesicht gefallen und er war darum bemüht, sich nicht auch noch zu verschlucken, nachdem er sich nun schon die Zunge verbrannt hatte.  
„Red keinen Unsinn", wehrte er sie ab, erntete jedoch nur ein verständnisvolles Lächeln.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an jenen Tag auf der Bank im Schnee? Damals konnte ich nicht verstehen, was los war. Heute, denke ich, sehe ich es klar und deutlich". Ihre Worte schnitten durch ihn hindurch wie scharfe Messer und brachten Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche, die er für lange verloren geglaubt hatte.

**Flash Back**

Es war einer jene endlos kalten Tage im Januar, in denen man bis zu den Waden im Schnee stand und die Sonne ohne Wärme auf die Erde herabblickte und einen klaren aber kalten Tag schenkte. Draco saß auf einer der Bänke vor den Mauern von Hogwarts. Trotz Winterroben und Schal war er bereits bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren und hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen, um sich selbst warm zu halten. Sein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen in der eisigen Winterluft und obwohl er schon längst wieder hätte nach drinnen gehen sollen, um sich aufzuwärmen, konnte er sich doch nicht dazu durchringen, denn nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand… nein lief… Harry Potter durch den Schnee.

Eigentlich war auch laufen nicht ganz das richtige Wort, denn eben jener Harry Potter war in eine heftige Schneeballschlacht mit seinen Freunden verwickelt. Doch es war nicht der Schnee, und auch nicht die Aussicht auf einen Gewinner in diesem Spiel, der Dracos Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, es war die Tatsache, dass er zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts Harry Potter lachen hörte. Er wusste nicht, ob Potter nicht im Privaten bereits vorher sein Lachen wiedergefunden hatte, aber in der Öffentlichkeit war er seit jenem Tag im Mai letzten Jahres ernst und still gewesen, so still, dass Draco ihn kaum wiedererkannt hatte. Und wenn jemand Harry Potter kannte, dann er. Er hatte seine ganze Jugend damit verbracht diesen Jungen zu studieren und dabei hatte er sich selbst immer wieder erzählt, dass es bloß um die Sache ging, denn immerhin war er ein Todesser.

„Hier, das wird dich aufwärmen…", sagte eine freundliche Stimme neben ihm und als er es endlich schaffte, seinen Blick von Potter zu lösen, blickte er in das hübsche Gesicht von Astoria Greengrass, die sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte und ihm eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee reichte.  
„Danke…", flüsterte er und nahm einen Schluck. Kamille und Pfefferminz breiteten sich auf seiner Zunge aus und die Flüssigkeit schien ihn von innen her zu wärmen.  
„Schneeballschlacht… ich glaube es ist ewig her, seit ich Potter so ausgelassen gesehen habe", sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang leicht verträumt.  
Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wäre ihm das noch gar nicht aufgefallen. „Schon möglich. Vermutlich kämpft er genauso mit den Folgen des Krieges, wie wir".

Astoria zog ebenfalls die Beine auf die Bank und legte den Kopf auf Dracos Schulter ab, während sie die Gryffindors im Schnee beobachtete. „Kommst du klar? Ich meine, mit dem wie die Welt jetzt ist… Kommst du zurecht?", wollte sie wissen, scheinbar davon überzeugt, dass er Potter wirklich keine größere Bedeutung beimaß.  
„Ich war schon vorher das Oberhaupt meiner Familie. Es hat sich nicht viel geändert".

**Flash Back Ende**

„An jenem Tag hast du nicht bloß da gesessen und einen Tag im Freien genossen. Ich dachte, du hättest nur den Mauern entkommen wollen, die so viele Erinnerungen in sich tragen und es wäre Zufall gewesen, dass Potter und seine Freunde mit ihrer Schneeballschlacht in der Nähe waren. Stattdessen warst du genau deswegen dort, nicht wahr? Ein stiller Schatten, der über Potter wachte", sagte Astoria, die kindliche Naivität von damals hatte sie gänzlich verloren.

„Ja, ich war seinetwegen dort. Ich wollte ihn sehen und ich durfte Zeuge werden, das er wieder Lachen konnte, nach all den Monaten der Trauer. Was willst du hören? Das was mir jeder sagt, dass es immer Harry Potter war? Ja, es stimmt. Es gab immer nur ihn und daran wird sich vermutlich auch nichts ändern. Zufrieden?", erwiderte Draco gereizt. Ihm war beinahe der Appetit vergangen und er durchblätterte eher missmutig die Speisekarte auf der Suche nach einer Hauptspeise.

„Nein, ich bin nicht zufrieden. Hör zu, ich will dir nichts Böses. Ich weiß ja nicht, wer ‚jeder' so alles ist, aber ich gehöre nicht dazu. Ich denke zwar auch, dass du Potter lieber hast, als gut für dich ist, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich das verurteile. Wehre mich bitte nicht so ab, Draco. Wir waren mal Freunde. Und ich will, dass wir es wieder sind. Ich will, dass du… glücklich wirst… mit Harry Potter", ihre Worte enthielten eine Aufrichtigkeit, die Draco aufsehen ließ. Für einen Moment studierte er das vertraute Gesicht. Es stimmte, sie waren einst Freunde gewesen, bevor sie sich in ihn verliebt und er ihr Herz gebrochen hatte, doch wenn sie diesen Schmerz überwunden hatte, was sprach dann dagegen, diese alte Freundschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen?

Seufzend ließ Draco die Karte sinken. „Also gut, sagen wir… du hast Recht und wir können wieder… Freunde sein. Warum sitzen wir hier? Was bringt das alles?", wollte er wissen, und bestellte dann doch Entenbrust mit Erdnusssoße – den Klassiker.

„Ich bin natürlich mit dir hier, weil ich dir helfen will. Weil ich will, dass du naja… dass das mit dir und Potter klappt", Astoria grinste kurz, scheinbar selbst unsicher, ob der merkwürdigen Situation in der sie sich hier befanden.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß ja nicht mal ob Harry überhaupt Interesse an Männern hat… er war die letzten 10 Jahre mit einer Frau verheiratet. Und davor… keine Ahnung… war er nicht mal mit Cho Chang zusammen?", gab Draco zu.  
„Zusammen kann man das eigentlich nicht wirklich nennen", erwiderte Astoria und rollte dabei mit den Augen.  
„Was weißt du denn davon?"  
„Na, mehr als du offensichtlich. Auch im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum wird geredet und nicht nur über die Mädels im eigenen Haus. Also Potter war mit fünfzehn für ein paar Monate nicht wirklich mit Chang zusammen. Die beiden haben sich einmal geküsst und waren am Valentinstag zusammen in Hogsmead. Das Ganze endete in einer Katastrophe und nachdem ihre komische Freundin… wie hier sie? Marietta oder so… Potters komischen Club bei Umbridge verraten hatte, da wars dann auch mit Chang vorbei. Das ist wohl kaum eine richtige Beziehung". Noch während die sprach brachte der Kellner die Hauptspeisen und Draco fischte mit seinen Essstäbchen Bambusscheiben unter der Entenbrust hervor.

„Mag sein, dass das mit Chang nichts Ernstes war, aber trotzdem war er die letzten 10 Jahre mit Weasleys Schwester zusammen. Und das war ja nun wirklich eine Beziehung. Sie ist zwar nicht gut ausgegangen, aber das lag auch nicht an ihm", Draco schüttelte den Kopf und kaute anschließend auf dem ersten Stück Ente herum. Astoria hob beide Augenbrauen, sagte aber zunächst nichts, während sie das Gemüse in ihren Bratnudeln hin und her schob. „Es hat nichts zu heißen…", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Ich meine… ach schau dir Potter doch an… natürlich kenne ich ihn nicht so gut wie du, aber er kommt mir nicht vor, wie ein Mensch, der sich jemals intensiver mit seiner eigenen Sexualität beschäftigt hat. Er hat die Schwester seines besten Freundes geheiratet, die auch noch dazu so ziemlich seine erste wirkliche Freundin war. Ich will nicht sagen, dass er sie nicht geliebt hat, ich denke nur, dass er selbst gar nicht weiß, worauf er steht, weil nie darüber nachgedacht hat".

Konnte das stimmen? Wusste Harry vielleicht wirklich nicht, worauf er stand? Gab es doch irgendwie Hoffnung, dass sie mehr sein könnten, als Freunde? Irgendwann, wenn die Scheidung vorbei war und Harry über seine Frau hinweg gekommen war.  
„Naja… ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen… ich weiß, dass er mich als Freund sieht… und ich… vielleicht bilde ich mit das ein, aber manchmal denke ich, er sucht meine Nähe…".  
„Bitte?"  
„Naja, er steht plötzlich hinter mir, also so nah, dass er sich fast gegen mich lehnen kann… so nah, dass es mich wahnsinnig macht… oder er legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter… sowas eben… aber ich weiß nicht, ob das für ihn einfach zu Freundschaft dazu gehört".

Astoria legte den Kopf leicht schief und schien über seine Worte nahzudenken. „Hmm… es wäre ungewöhnlich für einen Kerl, aber auszuschließen ist es natürlich nicht. Vielleicht solltest du seine… Nähe… oder was auch immer… erwidern und sehen, wie er reagiert?", schlug sie vor.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Oft habe ich das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich war schon so oft viel zu kurz davor alle Vorsicht über Bord zu werfen, und ihn zu küssen".  
„Dann tu es einfach"  
„Und dann? Was, wenn es für ihn nur Freundschaft ist und ich damit alles ruiniere? Diese Freundschaft ist bereits mehr, als ich mir je erhofft habe und ich will das nicht zerstören, bloß weil ich mich nicht zurückhalten kann". Astoria nickte lediglich und richtete den Blick auf ihren Teller. Erneut schien sie über seine Worte nachzudenken und Draco hoffte, sie würde aus all dem schlauer, als er selbst. „Also Fakt ist, du… sagen wir magst… Potter sehr gern und du weißt nicht, ob es von seiner Seite auch so ist, weil du ihn nicht einschätzen kannst und ich denke, du hast Angst, dass du seine Handlungen überinterpretierst, weil du willst, dass sie mehr bedeuten, nicht wahr?", ihre Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die seinen, sodass Draco nichts anderes tun konnte, als zu nicken. „Wann siehst du ihn das nächste Mal?, fragte sie.  
„Morgen Abend, ich habe versprochen für ihn zu kochen", antwortete er mit dem letzten Stück Ente zwischen den Holzstäbchen.  
„Ich würde vorschlagen du nutzt das, um Vertrautheit aufzubauen. Koch etwas Besonderes. Gib dir Mühe und lass ihn das auch spüren. Auf diese Weise kannst du vielleicht eine Reaktion aus ihm heraus kitzeln. Und vor allem, lad ihn auch mal zu dir ein!".

Draco blinzelte erstaunt. In der Tat war Harry bisher erst einmal zu ihm gekommen, an jenem Tag, als seine Frau ausgezogen war. Und alles was Draco getan hatte, war ihn vor die Tür zu setzen. Vermutlich hatte Astoria Recht und er musste sich und sein Zuhause öffnen und Harry erst hineinlassen, um dann zu sehen, was sich unter der Oberfläche ihrer Freundschaft verbarg. „Ja, ich sollte ihn fürs Wochenende einladen… mir etwas überlegen… er kennt mich eigentlich gar nicht… Wie kann ich da erwarten, dass er sich mir öffnet, wenn ich verschlossen bleibe?".  
„Gute Entscheidung. Und erzähl mir hinterher bloß, wie es gelaufen ist!", erwiderte Astoria sichtlich lockerer, als noch vor einigen Minuten und scheinbar zufrieden mit ihrem ersten… Ratschlag… für Dracos Liebesleben.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Draco bereits beschlossen, dass er die Kanzlei schon gegen Mittag schließen würde, um Zeit zu haben, alles was er für den Abend brauchen würde, einzukaufen. Natürlich hätte einen der Hauselfen schicken können, aber er wollte sich doch lieber selbst kümmern, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich nur die besten Zutaten gekauft wurden. Wenn er schon kochte, dann wollte er Harry doch auch beeindrucken mit seinen Fähigkeiten.  
Also blätterte er während der Arbeitszeit im Kochbuch, statt sich um die letzten Fälle, die noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, zu kümmern. Den meisten seiner Mandanten hatte er bereits geschrieben, dass er die Kanzlei aufgeben würde, um sich ‚neuen Herausforderungen' zu stellen. Während er also seine Selbstständigkeit dem Ende entgegen führte, bereitete Harry im Ministerium alles für seinen Neuanfang in drei Wochen vor, sodass er gleich die ersten Fälle auf dem Tisch liegen haben würde.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde des Blätterns in den Büchern hatte er sich schlussendlich dann für drei Gänge entschieden, mit denen er sein Können am Herd würde zeigen. Möhrensuppe mit roten Linsen und Minze als Vorspeise, anschließend Spaghetti mit grünem Spargel, dazu Saltimbocca alla romana und als Nachspeise Welfencreme mit Weinschaumsauce. Mit diesem Konzept jedoch wurde noch deutlicher, dass er einkaufen musste, da er nicht daran glaubte, dass Harry auch nur einen Bruchteil der Zutaten im Haus hatte, und zum Teil vermutlich nicht mal wusste, was Draco da eigentlich brauchte.

Also erhob Draco sich von seinem Schreibtisch und wollte gerade Mafalda Bescheid geben, dass er bereits gehen würde, als diese zur Tür hineinkam und einen Umschlag in der Hand hielt. „Ah Mr. Malfoy, gut dass Sie noch im Haus sind. Gerade ist eine Eule aus dem Ministerium gekommen", sagte sie und hielt ihm den Brief entgegen, auf dem mit geschwungener Schrift sein Name stand. Den Gedanken an das Abendessen erst einmal wieder beiseite schiebend, bedanke Draco sich bei seiner Mitarbeiterin und ging zum Schreibtisch zurück, wo er den Umschlag öffnete und ein Blatt Pergament daraus hervorzog.

Einige Minuten später stand fest, dass es für Harry Potter an diesem Abend mehr als nur ein besonderes Abendessen geben würde. Der Gerichtstermin für seine Scheidung stand fest. Schon in einer Woche würde er ein geschiedener Mann sein.

**Kapitel 11 Ende**

10


	13. It doesn't rain, it always storms

Hallo zusammen!

Ich weiß es ist lange her, aber meine Forschungsarbeit hat mich doch vom Schreiben abgehalten. Aber Sie ist bestanden! Meine Dozentin war zufrieden! Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir, dass ihr deswegen so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet. Falls es euch tröstet, auch ich habe eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit auf diese bestimmte Szene gewartet und hab ein bisschen gelitten, weil ich sie einfach nicht schreiben konnt.  
Nun ist sie endlich fertig und ich hoffe, dass ich mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde!

Die Gerichtsszene hat mich auch sehr lange beschäftigt, weil hier so viel Handlung nur am Gespärch hängt. Ich hoffe es nicht zu steif geworden.

Habt ganz viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 12 It doesn't rain, it always storms **

_Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused._

Wenige Minuten später hatte Draco dann doch einen der Hauselfen, die in der Küche von Malfoy Manor arbeiteten, mit dem Einkauf beauftragt, sodass er selbst Zeit haben würde gleich mit Harry zu reden und den Termin für die Gerichtsverhandlung zu besprechen, bevor er zum… gemütlichen… Teil des Abends überging. Wieso nur klang das in seinem Kopf so merkwürdig? Vermutlich hätte jeder vernünftige Mensch schon lange verstanden, dass es für zwei Menschen, die so unterschiedlich waren, wie er und Harry keine Zukunft gab, aber ein kleiner Teil seiner selbst, den er nicht beeinflussen konnte, wollte einfach nicht loslassen.

Als er in Harrys Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin trat, lag dieser ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und hatte den Blick auf einen merkwürdigen Kasten gerichtet, über dessen Oberfläche Bilder wanderten, als blickte man in ein Denkarium. Was so unglaublich toll an den Erfindungen von Muggeln sein sollte, konnte Draco immer noch nicht verstehen, weswegen er froh war, als Harry den Kasten ausschaltete und sich aufsetze, als er Draco bemerkte. Das schwarze Haar war unordentlich wie immer, aber dennoch wirkte Harry erholter und ausgeschlafener, als Draco ihn in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte.

„Weißt du, es hat durchaus seine Vorteile, du zu sein", sagte Draco und wedelte mit dem Briefumschlag vor herum. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und setzte sich noch ein wenig aufrechter auf das Sofa. „Wie meinst du das?", wollte er wissen.  
„Naja, Golye musste Wochen warten, um einen Gerichtstermin für seine Scheidung zu bekommen und dieser wurde dann auch erst mit einigem zeitliche Abstand gewehrt, du hingegen hast sofort einen bekommen, und zwar für kommenden Montag", erklärte Draco, während er sich neben Harry setzte und ihm den Brief reichte. Dieser blinzelte kurz, ehe er das Schriftstück entgegennahm und zu lesen begann.

„Ich wollte nie besonders behandelt werden…", flüsterte er, als er nach einer kleinen Weile den Brief auf seine Knie sinken ließ. „Ich wollte immer nur normal sein… ein normales Kind, mit einer normalen Familie… und selbst als klar war, dass ich nie ‚normal' im herkömmlichen Sinne sein würde, weil ich ein Zaubrer bin… bin ich besonders geblieben… sogar unter uns Zauberern".  
Draco seufzte und lehnte sich leicht vor. Nur so nah, um Harry beistehen zu können aber nicht so nah, dass er in Versuchung geraten konnte. „Hör zu… du, mehr als jeder andere, solltest wissen, dass man seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen kann. Lass dich nicht davon aus der Bahn werfen, sondern versuch die positiven Seiten zu sehen. Ich weiß du wolltest die Aufmerksamkeit nie haben, aber es lässt sich auch nicht ändern".

Harry seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. „Immerhin ist es Montag dann endlich vorbei, nicht wahr? Dann ist Ginny endlich frei, um doch noch jemanden zu finden, der ihr all ihre Wünsche erfüllt", seine Stimme klang bitter und doch konnte Draco den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass ab Montag auch Harry wieder frei sein würde – frei sich neu zu verlieben.  
„Wie auch immer es ausgehen wird, danach kannst du abschließen mit dem was war", gab Draco zurück und erhob sich vom Sofa. „Ich glaube ich habe dir ein Dinner versprochen und das lasse ich mir nicht von einem Gerichtstermin vermiesen". Einen Moment schien Harry über Dracos Worte nachzudenken, ehe ich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Züge stahl. „Stimmt. Außerdem habe ich seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen nur deinetwegen, wenn dein Dinner also ausfällt trägst du die Verantwortung dafür, dass ich verhungere".  
„Nicht meine Schuld, eher Zolbys", gab Draco im Türrahmen stehend zurück. "Ich habe ihn zum Einkaufen geschickt, weil ich den Brief mit dir besprechen wollte. Also wenn du verhungerst musst du das mit ihm klären".  
„Wer zum Teufel ist Zolby?", wollte Harry wissen, während er in fast kindlicher Manier den Kopf schief legte.  
„Mutters Hauself. Den letzten vorher hast du uns ja streitig gemacht", antwortete Draco leicht amüsiert und ließ das Wohnzimmer endgültig hinter sich, um in die Küche zu gehen und wenigstens schon mal alles vorzubereiten.

Wenn Draco ehrlich war, hasste er es, in fremden Haushalten zu kochen, weil er nicht wusste, wo welche Utensilien zu finden waren und langes Suchen machte ihn nervös. In seiner Kanzlei, genau wie in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten in Malfoy Manor hatte alles seinen angestammten, festen Platz und seit jeher wussten die Hauselfen, dass es nicht zu empfehlen war, Dracos Ordnung durcheinander zu bringen.

Mit einem Seufzen also begann er die Schränke zu öffnen und nach Töpfen, Pfannen, Schüsseln und allem was man so brauchte, um ein Drei-Gänge-Menü auf die Beine zu stellen, zu suchen. Wann immer er etwas fand, das er brauchen konnte, nahm er es aus dem Regal und stellte es auf die Arbeitsfläche. Töpfe und Pfannen hier hin – Salz, Pfeffer, Salbei und Zucker dort hin – Löffel, Pfannenwender und Schüsselchen in die nächste Ecke. Als er fertig war stand alles zur Benutzung bereit und er würde nur schnell danach greifen müssen.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk lehnte Draco sich gegen die Ablage und strich sich mit der rechten Hand durch das feine blonde Haar, als ihn ein lautes _Krack_ aufblicken ließ. Neben ihm in der Küche stand Zolby – klein, dürr, mit einer großen Nase, riesigen Augen und fledermausartigen Ohren – bepackt mit mehr Tüten als er tragen konnte.  
„Master Malfoys Einkaufe, Sir. Zolby hat alles bekommen, was Master Malfoy braucht", quiekte der kleine Elf, ehe er sich tief verbeugte und das Gewicht der Tüten ihn beinahe zu Boden gezogen hätte.

Draco machte einen Schritt nach vorne und befreite den kleinen Elfen von seiner Last. „Danke Zolby. Du kannst wieder nach Hause zurückgehen". Ein weiteres tiefes Verbeugen, gefolgt von einem _Krack_ und Draco war wieder allein in der Küche. Er fragte sich, was Harry wohl gerade tat, beschloss aber nicht nachzusehen, sondern die Einkäufe auszupacken, die Zolby beinahe erdrückt hätten.

Während er die Einkäufe auf dem Tisch ausbreitete und zu sortieren begann hörte ein leises Räuspern hinter sich und drehte sich um.  
„Hey, ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich bei irgendwas helfen kann", sagte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen. Vermutlich wusste er genau, was Draco von seinen Kochkünsten hielt. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterrücken. „Ich würde sagen, du setzt dich auf dein Sofa, entspannst und lässt dich von mir überraschen. Ich rufe dich schon, wenn das Essen fertig ist".

Harry nickte verstehend. „Aber falls du doch irgendwas brauchst… suchst… es ist immerhin meine Küche… ich hoffe, ich finde alles in Ginnys Ordnung".  
„Ordnung nennst du das? Ich würde sagen, eure Schränke sind der Vorhof zur Hölle", erwiderte Draco lachend und machte eine verscheuchende Bewegung, um Harry aus der Küche zu dirigieren. Dieser streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus, verschwand dann aber brav Richtung Wohnzimmer und ließ Draco mit Töpfen und Pfannen allein.

Eine halbe Stunde später griff Draco gerade nach Pfeffer und Salz, während das Fleisch mit dem Salbei in der Pfanne langsam Farbe annahm. Hinter sich konnte er Schritte hören als Harry die Küche betrat.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich überraschen lassen?", fragte Draco leicht belustigt, und wendete das Fleisch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

„Entschuldige, der Geruch hat mich angezogen", antwortet Harry hinter seinem Rücken. Es folgten weitere Schritte und plötzlich spürte Draco ein unerwartetes Gewicht auf seiner linken Schulter. Harry hatte sein Kinn darauf abgelegt und betrachtete neugierig den Inhalt der Pfanne.

„Was wird das?", wollte Draco wissen, bemüht seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Mit so viel Vertrautheit wusste er nicht umzugehen und fürchtete, dass sein Körper ihn einfach betrügen, und Dinge tun würde, die alles verändern würden.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, was da in der Pfanne so gut riecht", antwortete Harry sichtlich amüsiert.

„Ach, und das kannst du nur tun, wenn du mir auf die Pelle rückst?", fuhr Draco ihn an. Die Worte entkamen seinen Lippen viel härter als beabsichtigt und für einen Moment konnte er Schmerz in den Augen des anderen Mannes erkennen. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen... am besten lasse ich dich jetzt in Ruhe", sagte dieser in bemüht neutralem Ton und rannte förmlich aus der Küche.

Für einen Moment verharrte Draco vor dem Herd und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Warum musste alles immer in die falsche Richtung laufen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach ruhig bleiben, egal wie nah Harry ihm kam? Warum konnte er nicht einfach zufrieden sein mit der Freundschaft, die er sich mit Harry aufgebaut hatte? Es dauerte eine Sekunde, ehe er den Herd abstellte und aus der Küche eilte, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Harry saß im Wohnzimmer auf einem der Sessel. Er hatte die Knie vor die Brust gezogen und die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Seine Stirn ruhte auf den Knien, sodass sein Blick nach unten gerichtet war. Draco ging vor dem Sessel in die Hocke, positionierte sich so, dass Harry nicht zu ihm würde aufsehen müssen, sobald er ihn ansprach.

„Es... tut mir leid... ich hätte nicht... keine Ahnung warum ich so reagiert habe...", begann er mit leiser Stimme. Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Harry ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, da dieser keine Regung zeigte ehe eine kaum vernehmbare Stimme antwortete: „Ich dachte... wir wären sowas wie Freunde".

Draco konnte den Schmerz in den Worten hören und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt für seine unüberlegte Reaktion ein paar Minuten zuvor.

„Das sind wir... ich will dass wir Freunde sind... ich will..." _alles_, flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, aber er brachte das letzte Wort nicht über seine Lippen.

Harry hob den Kopf und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. Leuchtend grüne Augen schienen sich in Dracos zu bohren. Unfähig den Blick abzuwenden, fühlte er sich, als würde er in einen Abgrund gezogen. Sein Verstand war wie leer gefegt und er wusste, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung unweigerlich brechen würde.

Der Duft von Minze wehte ihm entgegen, prickelte in seiner Nase und löschte endgültig alles andere aus. Die Welt war verschwunden und seine Kontrolle gebrochen. Als er sich nach vorne lehnte, wusste er, dass er entweder alles verlieren oder alles gewinnen würde, doch es interessierte ihn nicht länger. Er hätte alles aufgegeben, für einen einzigen Kuss. Diesen einen Kuss, den er Harry stehlen würde, bevor die Illusion von Freundschaft für immer zerbrach.

Sein Herz raste, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen, als er sich vor lehnte und die Augen schloss. Jede Sekunde würde es soweit sein. Nur noch ein Herzschlag trennte ihn davon, den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu begehen.

„Wa... was hast du vor...? Was wird das...?"

Entsetzen ran wie flüssiges Eis durch Dracos Adern, als er die Augen aufriss und sich seiner Umwelt bewusst wurde. Der Bann war gebrochen und die Welt stürzte auf ihn hernieder. Grüne Augen betrachteten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Verwirrung. Draco schluckte hart. Seine Eingeweide schienen sich zu verknoten. „Ich... ähm... es tut mir leid... ich... ich weiß es nicht", brachte er heraus, seine Stimme erstickt und rau. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, vor Harry Potter zu weinen, weil er eine einmalige Chance verpasst hatte. Er würde nicht auch noch das letzte Bisschen Kontrolle, das ihm geblieben war aufgeben.

Harry richtete sich im Sessel auf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam seinen halb geöffneten Lippen. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Draco konnte nicht einschätzen, ob es ihn Mühe kostete so ruhig zu bleiben, oder ob ihn die Situation einfach wirklich kalt ließ und er nur eine rationale Entscheidung traf, die notwendig war.

Draco erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und nickte leicht. Sein Hals war trocken und seine Augen brannten, aber er würde die Fassung bewahren, wenigstens so lange bis er in Mafoy Manor aus dem Kamin trat. Er schluckte hart. „Ich seh dich dann Montag bei der Anhörung, Potter".

Er blickte nicht zurück, sondern trat in die smaragdfarbenen Flammen, die ihn in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten in Malfoy Manor zurück brachten.

Was hatte er erwartet? Nach Hause zu kommen und die Welt wäre wieder wie zuvor? Eis hatte sich in seine Eingeweide gesenkt und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, an die Stelle unter der sein Herz lag. Es tat weh. Aber es würde heilen. Es würde eine Zeit dauern, aber er hatte die letzten 20 Jahre in dem Wissen gelebt, dass Harry Potter für ihn unerreichbar war. Zu diesem Punk musste er einfach nur zurück finden.

_Was man nicht kennt, vermisst man auch nicht_, gab die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu bedenken. Draco schluckte hart. Konnte er so tun, als wären die vergangenen Wochen nie geschehen? Konnte er nach Montag einfach zurück in sein altes Leben? Oder würde er ab jetzt für immer dem Gedanken nachhängen, was gewesen wäre, wenn er diesen einen besonderen Abend nicht in den Sand gesetzt hätte?

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich so früh zu sehen", verkündete eine leicht besorgte Stimme aus Richtung des Sofas. Ausgestreckt auf dem Polstermöbel, ein Buch in den Händen, lag Astoria. Sie hatte die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt und ließ das Buch langsam sinken, während ihre Augen über Dracos Gesicht wanderten. Er konnte ihren Blick auf sich spüren und wusste nicht, ob er dankbar war, dass sie da war, oder ob er lieber mit seiner Enttäuschung allein gewesen wäre

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er mit verräterisch rauer Stimme.

Astoria hob eine Augenbraue, während Draco auf sie zuging.

„Ich dachte ich warte hier auf dich. Ich wollte doch wissen, wie euer Abendessen gelaufen ist", erklärte sie, und trotz aller Leichtigkeit schwang ein Hauch Vorsicht in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Es war...", setzte Draco an, unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich hab's versaut".

„Was?"

„Ich habe die Chance auf einen tollen Abend vermasselt", wiederholte er, und spürte, wie nun da er es aussprach, die Tränen hinter seinen Lidern zu brennen begannen und sein Hals sich zuschnürte. Er würde nicht weinen, nicht wegen Harry Potter und nicht vor Astoria. Er würde niemanden sehen lassen, die tief der Schmerz ging, denn dann wäre die Chance, die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit wieder aufzusetzen, endgültig vertan.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Astoria wisse, während sie sich aufsetzte, um Draco auf dem Sofa neben ihr Platz zu machen, und das Buch auf den Beistelltisch legte. Sie sah nun ernsthaft besorgt aus.

„Keine Ahnung... ich hab überreagiert... er hat sein Kinn auf meine Schulter gelegt, während ich gekocht hab... das war... ich war überfordert... ich hatte solche Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren... ich hab ihn angefahren, dass er das lassen soll... Ich... hab ihn verletzt damit... und als ihn... nicht trösten... aber... als ich mit ihm darüber reden wollte... war er plötzlich so nah... so erreichbar... ich dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass er mich mag und ich... ich hab versucht ihn zu küssen... er hat mich rausgeworfen...", die Worte waren wie ein Wasserfall. Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, kaum hatte er den ersten Satz gesprochen, auch wenn er zuweilen gar nicht wusste, was er da eigentlich sagte.

Astoria betrachtete ihn eine Weile lang schweigend, dann sagte sie mit leichter Belustigung in der Stimme: „Er steht auf dich".

Draco blinzelte einmal... zweimal... dreimal... „Bitte?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört! Harry Potter steht auf dich. Er ist nur genau wie du, heillos überfordert mit der ganzen Sache".

„Er hat mich rausgeworfen..."

„Ja, nachdem du ihn erst angemault hast, weil er deine Nähe gesucht hat und ihn zwei Minuten später küssen wolltest. Meinst du nicht, dass das für jeden zu viel wäre? Zwei so völlig unterschiedliche Signale zu empfangen, wenn man vielleicht selbst noch damit kämpft, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er dich rausgeworfen hat", führte Astoria weiter aus. Etwas Unergründliches glitzerte in ihren Augen.

Draco war noch immer nicht überzeugt. Wenn Harry ihn mochte, wieso hatte er dann so ablehnend auf den Versuch ihn zu küssen reagiert? Wirklich nur, weil Draco sich zuvor… wie ein Arsch… verhalten hatte? „Ich bin ein Idiot… ich hatte mir geschworen ich würde den Fehler aus dem Zug nicht wieder begehen, wenn ich jemals die Chance bekommen würde".

„Draco…", setzte Astoria an und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, aber Potter ist nicht die Art Person, die dir niemals vergeben wird".  
„Ach? Wirklich? Das habe ich leider ganz anders in Erinnerung. Beim letzten Mal folgten auf meinen Fehler sieben Jahre Feindschaft", erwiderte Draco mit einem Seufzen. Auch wenn seine wiedergewonnene Freundschaft mit Astoria noch neu war, fühlte sich ihre Nähe vertraut und angenehm trostspendend an.  
„Damals seid ihr beide elf Jahre alt gewesen und du hast Potters ersten und einzigen Freund beleidigt, noch bevor er wusste, wer du überhaupt bist. Aber diesmal kennt ihr euch. Er vertraut dir. Also wird er es auch schaffen, über die Sache hinweg zu kommen", führte sie aus. Ihre Stimme war ruhig und sachlich.  
„Ich hoffe du hast Recht…", flüsterte Draco in den Raum hinein, ohne Astoria anzusehen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich noch immer um diesen einen Moment, als alles zu Scherben zersprungen war.

„Weißt du was du tun wirst?", fragte Astoria in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Draco hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf. Eigentlich war ihm gar nicht nach Reden zu Mute und wenn ihre Anwesenheit nicht so tröstlich gewesen wäre, hätte er sie bereits gebeten zu gehen. „Du wirst diesen Fall gewinnen".

„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

„Na ist doch ganz simpel. Dieser Fall war der ursprüngliche Grund, warum ihr überhaupt eine Beziehung zu einander aufgebaut habt. Du hast Potter mit deinen Reaktionen vermutlich überrumpelt und enttäuscht, jetzt musst du ihm zeigen, dass er sich auf dich verlassen kann. Und was wäre besser, um das zu tun, als diesen Fall zu gewinnen? Damit beweist du ihm, dass sein Vertrauen in dich nicht unbegründet war und du noch immer der gleiche Mann bist, der du vor dem heutigen Abend warst", führte Astoria aus und schüttelte dabei leicht belustigt den Kopf.

Konnte sie Recht haben? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Harry seine Meinung über Draco revidieren würde? Würde er nur beweisen müssen, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen konnte?  
„Die Anhörung ist Montag…", flüsterte Draco, als würde das etwas zum Thema beitragen.  
„Umso besser! Das heißt es bleibt weniger Zeit, um sich zu entfremden!"

Draco nickte leicht. Vielleicht stimmte es ja wirklich… Vielleicht war die Sache noch nicht endgültig verloren, wenn er am Montag sein Bestes gab und Harry zeigte, wie sehr er gewillt war, für ihn zu kämpfen.

* * *

Das Wochenende verging für Draco wie eine verschwommene Masse aus Akten, Tee und gelegentlichen Mahlzeiten, die Zolby ihm direkt in sein Arbeitszimmer brachte, und die nicht selten kalt und unangetastet wieder in die Küche zurückgingen. Er war fest entschlossen, Astorias Rat zu befolgen und dafür musste er besser vorbereitet sein, als je zuvor für einen Fall. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Vigil Thurgood ihn im Gerichtssaal schlug, schon gar nicht, wenn davon vielleicht Dracos Freundschaft mit Harry abhing.

Er hatte beschlossen, es erst einmal auf Freundschaft abzuzielen, um nicht wieder zu viel auf einmal zu wollen und dann enttäuscht zu werden. Er musste es langsam angehen und seine Gefühle kontrollieren, nur dann hatte er eine Chance, wieder aufzubauen, was er an einem einzigen Abend beinahe verloren hätte.

So stand Draco am Montagmorgen in einem kleinen Nebenraum des Gerichtssaals und legte die üblichen schwarz-grauen Roben an, die Anwälte während einer Anhörung trugen. Neben ihm an die Wand gelehnt stand ein stiller, recht ungesprächiger Harry Potter, dem deutlich anzumerken war, dass er mit starker Nervosität zu kämpfen hatte. Bisher hatten die beiden Männer noch nicht viele Worte gewechselt, doch Draco hatte nicht vor, dies so bald zu ändern. Er wollte das unangenehme Thema nicht vor der Verhandlung auf den Tisch bringen, sondern durch seine Performance vor dem Richter überzeugen. Erst wenn der Fall gewonnen war, würde er auch die Zeit finden, um über das zu sprechen, was zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war.

„Den Vorsitz hat Richter Myerscough. Ich habe schon den einen oder anderen Fall mit ihm bearbeitet", erklärte Draco sachlich, mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Harry, der nur verstehend nickte.

Einige weitere Minuten vergingen schweigend, während Draco seine Papiere und Notizen noch einmal durchblickte und sortierte. Er wusste bereits, welche Zeugen er vorladen würde und wie er vorhatte, Thurgoods Argumente zu widerlegen und doch konnte er die nagende Angst nicht ganz verleugnen. Wenn er verlieren würde, wäre nicht nur ein Fall verloren, sondern so viel mehr. Und das ‚viel mehr' war ihm mittlerweile unendlich viel wichtiger, als das Prestige dafür, Harry Potters Anwalt' zu sein.

„Wir sollten reingehen, es wird jeden Moment anfangen", sagte er ruhig, ruhiger zumindest als er sich fühlte und öffnete die Tür zum Gerichtsaal, damit Harry hindurch gehen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes kamen Ginny Potter-Weasley und Virgil Thurgood gerade durch eine sehr ähnliche Tür.  
Der Gerichtssaal war einfach gehalten. Es gab keine Ränge mit Plätzen für die Mitglieder des Zaubergarmots, sondern drei Gerichtspulte, eines jeweils für die beiden klagenden Parteien und deren Anwälte, die einander gegenüber lagen. Dazwischen, an der Stirnseite des Raumes, befand sich das Pult für den Richter, etwas größer und reichhaltiger verziert, aber ansonsten nicht anders als die anderen beiden. In der Mitte, zwischen den drei Pulten und zugleich dem Richtertisch zugewandt befand sich der Zeugenstuhl, auf dem eventuelle Befragte, Platz zu nehmen hatten. Dahinter, mit dem Rücken zum Ausgang standen einige Stühle, auf denen die Zeugen nach der Befragung platznehmen konnten.

Draco nickte Thurgood kurz höflich zu, dann ließ er sich mit Harry zusammen am Pult nieder und breitete die Akten vor sich aus. Richter Myerscough war noch nicht eingetroffen, sodass den Parteien noch etwas Zeit blieb, sich auf die kommende Situation einzustellen.

Während Draco einen letzten Blick auf Akten und Fotos warf, entging ihm nicht, dass Harry wie magnetisiert zu seiner Noch-Ehefrau blickte. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Nach zehn Jahren mit dieser Frau und der Illusion, dass diese Ehe für immer halten würde, musste der endgültige Schlussstrich schmerzhaft sein. Noch zu gut konnte Draco sich an den achtzehn Jahre alten Harry Potter erinnern, der während der Feierlichkeiten nach dem Krieg vor dem versammelten Ministerium und den Vertretern diverser Staaten, dieser Frau die ewige Liebe versprochen hatte. Was würde der Junge von damals sagen, wenn er den Mann von heute sehen könnte? Den desillusionierten Harry Potter, der versucht die Scherben seiner Ehe zusammen zu suchen, um sich daraus ein neues Leben aufzubauen?

Draco seufzte. Bei aller Eifersucht, die er damals empfunden hatte, für Harry und für Ginny, er würde es hinnehmen, dass die beiden noch immer ein glückliches Paar wären, wenn Harry dafür dieser Schmerz erspart bleiben würde. Was das Liebe? Selbst zu verzichten, um den anderen glücklich zu wissen? Vielleicht….

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte zum Richterpult hinter dem gerade Myerscough platzgenommen hatten. Der Richter war ein Mann in seinen Fünfzigern, dessen dunkles Haar die ersten grauen Strähnen aufwies. Er hatte ernste, dunkle Augen und ein markantes Kinn, meist mit leichten Bartstoppeln versehen. In den langen, silbernen Richterroben wirkte er beinahe furchteinflößend.

„Werte Anwälte, Mrs. Potter-Weasley, Mr. Potter", begrüßte er die Anwesenden. „In der heutigen Sitzung am Montag den 12. Mai. 2008, soll die Ehe der Parteien Potter-Weasley und Potter rechtskräftig geschieden werden. Weiterhin soll auch festgestellt werden, bei wem die Schuld für das Scheitern der Ehe zu finden ist, um die Höhe der Abfindungen bestimmen zu können.  
Werte Anwälte, welche Position beziehen ihre Mandanten? Mr. Thurgood bitte", begann der Richter und nickte zu seiner Linken Ginnys Anwalt zu, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und sich dem Vorsitzenden zuwandte.

„Euer Ehren, meine Mandantin Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter-Weasley war die letzten Jahre mit dem Mandaten der Gegenseite verheiratet und wünscht nun eine Scheidung dieser Ehe. Als Grund für diesen Wunsch gibt sie an, dass, als die Ehe geschlossen wurde, die beiden sich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass sie gemeinsame Kinder wollten. Mr. Potter jedoch hat vor einiger Zeit eigenmächtig entschieden, dass er den Wunsch, mit seiner Frau Kinder zu haben, aufgegeben hat", erklärte Thurgood, ehe er sich wieder setzte.

Neben Draco hatte Harry die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, doch er ließ sich weiter nichts anmerken. Anscheinend war Draco nicht einzige, der im Leben gelernt hatte, seine Emotionen im richtigen Moment zu kontrollieren und professionell zu wirken, wenn es darauf ankam.

Myerscough nickte verstehend, und wandte sich nach rechts zu Draco. „Mr. Malfoy, wie steht Ihr Mandant zu den Anschuldigungen seitens Mrs. Potter-Weasley?".

Draco erhob sich nun ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl und holte Luft. Er konnte Harrys Blick auf sich spüren, war aber entschlossen ihn zu ignorieren. „Euer Ehren, Mr. Potter wünscht ebenso wie seine Frau, dass die Ehe der beiden vom heutigen Tag an aufgehoben werden soll, jedoch weißt er die Beschuldigung, die Alleinschuld am Scheitern der Verbindung mit Mrs. Potter-Weasley zu tragen, entschieden von sich. Vielmehr ist es so, dass unserer Auffassung nach, beide Parteien zu gleichen Teilen daran schuld sind, dass die Ehe gescheitert ist. Mein Mandant lehnte zwar eine weitere Behandlung ab, die dazu führen sollte, dass seine Frau schwanger werden kann, er wollte jedoch stattdessen ein Kind adoptieren, um so dem gemeinsamen Wunsch nachzukommen. Dies lehnte jedoch Mrs. Potter-Weasley ab", trug Draco vor. Er klang gefasst und sicher. Sein Auftritt war perfekt. Er war sich sicher, dass niemand im Raum auch nur erahnen konnte, wie aufgewühlt er im Inneren wirklich war.

„Ist dem so, Mrs. Potter-Weasley? Haben Sie es abgelehnt, ein Kind zu adoptieren?", fragte Richter Myerscough nun in die andere Richtung und Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich wieder zu setzen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf die junge Frau am anderen Ende des Raumes gerichtet.

„Nein, euer Ehren. Harry hat mir nie den Vorschlag unterbreitet, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Er wollte nur nicht weiter versuchen, eines zu bekommen", erklärte Ginny mit eine Gefasstheit, die Draco staunen ließ.

_Sie lügt. Die Schlampe lügt!_, spie sein Verstand. Es war nicht zu leugnen. Harrys bald Ex-Frau schien keine Skrupel zu haben, wenn es darum ging, ihrem Mann die Schuld anzuhängen. Oder vielleicht war sie auch einfach so enttäuscht nach all den verzweifelten Jahren, dass sie es als gerecht erachtete, wenn sie heute als Siegerin vom Platz gehen würde.

„Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie einen Zeugen, der Mr. Potters Behauptungen bestätigen kann? Denn hier steht zurzeit Aussage gegen Aussage. Sie brauchen Beweise", fragte Myerscough, während eine Feder vor ihm Notizen auf ein Blatt Pergament kritzelte.

„In der Tat, euer Ehren, es gibt einen Zeugen, der bestätigen kann, dass mein Mandant vorhatte, mit seiner Frau ein Kind zu adoptieren. Ich bitte darum, Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley in den Zeugenstand zu rufen", antwortete Draco innerlich grinsend. Er hatte niemandem gesagt, dass er am Wochenende Kontakt zu Harrys engster Freundin aufgenommen und sie gebeten hatte, eine Aussage zu machen. Natürlich wusste er, in welche Situation er die junge Frau brachte, doch Hermione war bereit gewesen, einen Disput mit ihrer Familie in Kauf zu nehmen, um sich auf Harrys Seite zu stellen.

An der Wand gegenüber dem Richterpult öffnete sich eine Tür und hindurch trat, in aquamarinblauen Roben, Hermione Weasley und ging zielsicher auf den Zeugenstuhl zu, wo sie platznahm und ihren Blick auf den Richter richtete.  
„Mrs. Weasley, sie sind die Schwägerin von Mrs. Potter-Weasley und eine enge Vertraute von Mr. Potter, was können Sie uns über den Verlauf der Ehe der beiden erzählen?", wollte Myerscough wissen.

„Harry und Ginny waren zu Beginn ein sehr glückliches Paar, euer Ehren. Der Krieg hat sie zusammen geschweißt und ich glaube wir alle dachten, dass nichts diese Verbindung je trennen könnte. Aber nach einiger Zeit wollten die beiden Kinder haben. Als es nicht klappte, wurde die Ehe der beiden zusehends angespannter. Ginny probierte immer neue Methoden aus, um doch noch schwanger zu werden und Harry hat sie dabei immer unterstützt, bis auch er zuletzt nicht mehr daran glauben konnte, dass die beiden noch Kinder haben würden", führte Hermione aus. Kurz huschten ihre Augen zu Draco, als wollte sie seine Zustimmung zu ihren Worten haben, aber er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass ihm diese Geste überhaupt aufgefallen war.

„Was wissen Sie über eine geplante Adoption, Mrs. Weasley?", fragte Myerscough weiter. Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht einen Moment von seiner Zeugin abgewandt und schien sie mit den dunklen Augen förmlich durchbohren zu wollen.

„Nun, nachdem wieder einmal eine Behandlung bei Ginny nicht angeschlagen hatte, war Harry es leid, sich immer wieder Hoffnungen zu machen, die am Ende enttäuscht wurden. Also kam er einige Tage später bei mir vorbei und fragte mich nach meiner Meinung. Er hatte sich überlegt, Ginny den Vorschlag einer Adoption zu unterbreiten und wollte wissen, was ich davon halte. Ich habe ihn bei seinem Bestreben unterstützt, da auch ich der Meinung war, dass eine weitere Behandlung vermutlich genauso wenig Erfolg haben würde, wie all die anderen zuvor".

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Weasley. Sie können hinten auf einem der Stühle platznehmen, wenn Sie wollen", sagte Richter Myerscough, ehe er sich wieder Thurgood und seiner Mandantin zuwandte. „Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?", fragte er, während Hermione sich einen der Stühle nahe dem Ausgang suchte und von dort aus dem weiteren Geschehen mit besorgtem Blick folgte.

„Die Zeugin der Gegenseite ist ja schön und gut, euer Ehren, aber alles was wir erfahren haben, ist, dass Mr. Potter vor hatte, mit seiner Frau über eine Adoption zu sprechen, nicht aber dass dies wirklich gesehen ist. Außerdem zweifeln wir an Mrs. Weasleys Aussage, bezüglich der Unterstützung, die meine Mandantin von ihrem Ehemann erhalten hat. Um diese Zweifel zu bestätigen, haben auch wir einen Zeugen geladen. Rufen Sie doch bitte Heiler Ceolmund Tattersall auf", antwortete Thurgood. Ihm war anzumerken, wie sicher er sich war, dass er den Fall gewinnen würde, aber Draco hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn damit durch kommen zu lassen. Er hatte noch einen letzten Trumpf im Ärmel, den er am Wochenende erarbeitet hatte und diesen würde er sich bis ganz zum Schluss aufheben.

Während alle Anwesenden nun wieder zum Ausgang blickten, betrat Heiler Tattersall den Raum und setzte sich auf den Zeugenstuhl.  
„Heiler Tattersall, Sie haben Mrs. Potter-Weasley in den letzten Jahren bei ihrem Wunsch Kinder zu bekommen unterstützt?", fragte Richter Myerscough.  
„Ja, dem ist so, euer Ehren. Mrs. Potter-Weasley ist seit einiger Zeit meine Patientin. Sie kam zu mir, weil sie auch nach wiederholtem Versuchen nicht schwanger wurde und ich bot ihr einige Behandlungen, sowie Ratschläge an, um ihr doch noch zur Schwangerschaft zu verhelfen", antwortete Tattersall und warf Ginny ein Lächeln zu.  
„Sagen Sie, Heiler Tattersall, wie haben Sie Mr. Potters Beteiligung an diesen Behandlungen empfunden?"  
„Nun ja, ich muss gestehen, dass ich Mr. Potter nur ein einziges Mal zu sehen bekommen habe – beim ersten Gespräch. Er schien schon damals nicht sehr aufgeschlossen meinen Methoden gegenüber zu sein und wirkte eher ablehnend. Auch in den Jahren, die folgten, hat Mr. Potter nie großes Vertrauen in einen Erfolg gehabt und es schien, als wäre es ihm nicht so wichtig, Kinder zu haben. Zumindest nicht so wichtig, wie es seiner Frau war", erklärte Tattersall. Dass er nicht sonderlich gut auf Harry zu sprechen war, versuchte er dabei gar nicht erst zu verbergen.  
„Wissen Sie etwas darüber, dass Mr. Potter seiner Frau den Vorschlag unterbreitet hat, ein Kind zu adoptieren?"  
„Eine Adoption?", fragte Tattersall erstaunt. „Nein, davon weiß ich nichts. Mrs. Potter-Weasley und ich haben ein sehr enges Verhältnis, wenn ihr Mann ein Kind hätte adoptieren wollen, hätte sie mir mit Sicherheit davon erzählt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es einen solchen Vorschlag gegeben hat".

„Vielen Dank, Heiler Tattersall. Wenn Sie möchten können Sie sich zu Mrs. Weasley nach hinten setzen", entließ Myerscough den Zeugen.

„Sehen Sie, euer Ehren. Es gibt keine Beweise dafür, dass es einen solchen Vorschlag jemals gegeben hat. Es steht immer noch Aussage gegen Aussage und Mr. Malfoy kann nicht glaubhaft untermauern, dass sein Mandant jemals das Gespräch mit seiner Frau gesucht hat", argumentierte Thurgood mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Am liebsten hätte Draco ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gehext, doch stattdessen blieb er ruhig und erhob ebenfalls die Stimme: „Das stimmt so nicht ganz, euer Ehren. Wir haben noch einen weiteren Zeugen, der zweifelsohne bestätigen kann, dass dieses Gespräch wirklich stattgefunden hat. Ich bitte darum, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley aufzurufen". Kurz huschte Dracos Blick zu Harrys Ehefrau am anderen Ende des Raumes, die mit einem Mal alles andere als erfreut aussah, ehe die Tür ein drittes Mal aufging und Ron Weasley sich in den Zeugenstand begab.

„Mr. Weasley, Sie sind der Bruder von Mrs. Potter-Weasley und Schwager von Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy behauptet, Sie könnten bestätigen, dass Mr. Potter seine Frau um eine Adoption gebeten hat", begann Richter Myerscough.

Weasley warf einen kurzen Blick zu Draco, dann zu Harry und zu Letzt zu seiner Schwester, ehe er sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte und dem Richter antwortete: „Ja, euer Ehren, das kann ich. Es tut mir leid, Ginny, aber Malfoy hat Recht, es geht hier nicht um Rache oder sowas. Ihr habt einander einmal sehr geliebt und meiner kleinen Schwester von damals schulde ich die Aussage hier.  
Einige Wochen vor der Trenunng kam meine Schwester abends in unser Haus. Meine Frau und die Kinder waren bei den Eltern meiner Frau, sodass ich allein war, mit meiner Schwester. Sie erzählte mir von einem Streit mit Harry, weil er nicht gewillt sei, noch eine weitere Behandlung mitzumachen. Weiterhin sagte sie, dass Harry ihr den Vorschlag gemacht habe, Kinder zu adoptieren. Doch das kam für Ginny nicht in Frage. Sie sagte sie wolle ‚schwanger sein' und das Kind fühlen".

Richter Myerscough hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich wieder nach links. „Stimmt das, Mrs. Potter-Weasley? Haben Sie den Vorschlag ihres Mannes abgelehnt, weil Ihnen dadurch die Erfahrung der Schwangerschaft entgangen wäre? Und jetzt will ich die Wahrheit hören".

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen im Raum, während alle Augen auf Ginny gerichtet waren, die beinahe hilfesuchend zu ihrem Anwalt blickte, ehe sie ein Stück in sich zusammensackte und nickte. „Ja, es stimmt. Harry hat mir diesen Vorschlag gemacht…. Und ich wollte es nicht… Er hat mich einfach nicht verstanden… es wäre doch nur noch die eine Behandlung gewesen…. Ich war mir so sicher, dass es diesmal klappen würde… Ich wollte ein eigenes Kind…", ihre Stimme klang erstickt und traurig, aber Draco stellte fest, dass er nicht in der Lage war, Mitgefühl für sie zu empfinden. Sie hatte Harry zu sehr wehgetan und sogar noch heute versucht, ihre egoistischen Interessen durchzusetzen.

„Gut. Da das Gericht festgestellt hat, dass nicht nur Mr. Harry Potter eine weitere Behandlung abgelehnt hat, sondern dass seine Frau einer Adoption nicht zustimmte, wird die Ehe auf Wunsch der beiden Parteien am heutigen Tage geschieden. Die Schuld für das Scheitern wird beiden Parteien zu gleichen Teilen zugesprochen, daher gibt es keine Ansprüche auf Abfindungen. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen".

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben! Wir haben gewonnen", bemerkte ein sichtlich erleichterter Harry Potter eine halbe Stunde später, als er und Draco aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer von Potters Haus traten. „Wir sollten das feiern, meinst du nicht?".

„Äh, ja sollten wir", antwortete Draco und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Er war zwar ebenfalls mehr als erleichtert darüber, dass der Fall der gewonnen war, aber der Vorfall der vergangenen Woche lag ihm immer noch im Magen, auch wenn Harry im Moment zu glücklich war, um daran auch nur zu denken, wie es schien.

Einen Moment später bekam Draco ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey in die Hand gedrückt und ein absolut bestgelaunter Harry Potter setzte sich neben ihn. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft!", sagte er und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus dem Gals, ehe er es zur Seite stellte und sich wieder Draco zuwandte. In den grünen Augen lag ein Glanz, den Draco so noch nie gesehen hatte und etwas Warmes breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, das rein gar nichts mit Feuerwhiskey zu tun hatte.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich – grün auf grau – und einen Herzschlag später hatte Harry den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden und Draco spürte weiche, sanfte, unendlich süß Lippen auf den Seinen, während die Welt in Flammen aufging.

**Kapitel 12 Ende**


	14. Hope you're happy

**Ich habs endlich geschafft! Das hat wirklich lange genug gedauert, ich weiß. Das ist irgendwie nicht mein Jahr muss ich sagen. Es steht viel zu viel an v.v naja ich werde mir alle Mühe geben möglichst bald weiter zu schreiben. Mein Hirn spuckt auch im Sekundentakt neue Ideen für anderen Fanfictions aus, die ich so gerne schreiben würde, aber einfach nicht die Zeit dafür haben.**

**Zu diesem Kapitel ist zu sagen, eigentlich sollte es die erste Lemon Szene enthalten, aber die hat dann doch irgendwie nicht mehr reingepasst. Ich kann aber zu 99% versprechen, dass sie im nächsten Kapitel dann endlich drin sein wird! Trotzdem mag ich das Kapitel sehr gerne, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass es endlich voran geht mit Harry und Draco.**

**Euch wünsch ich jetzt viel Spaß und gehe derweil mein Ginny-Cosplay für die Frankfurter Buchmesse in 3 Wochen weiter nähen :P**

**Have fun!**

**Kapitel 13 Hope you're happy**

"_What we wait around a lifetime for with one person, we can find in a moment with someone else."_

Er befand sich im freien Fall. Was auch immer geschah, war mit logischem Denken nicht mehr zu erfassen. Sein Herz raste und Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen, während etwas Kribbelndes in seinem Bauch explodierte. Die ganze Welt schien sich nur noch um diese eine Sache zu drehen – Harry Potters Lippen. Es war als würde Strom durch Dracos Adern fließen und für einen Moment war er wie paralysiert. Einen Moment, den Harry nutze und plötzlich spürte Draco eine warme, freche Zunge, die über seine Lippen strich. Ein Seufzen entkam ihm, so leise und sanft und doch so unendlich erleichtert und voller Freude, als er endlich genug Kontrolle über sich zurück gewann und Harry zurück küsste. Und mit jedem verstreichenden Herzschlag wurde das Brennen in seinem Inneren stärker, wie ein Feuer, das alles verzehren würde.

Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Hirns bemerkte er, wie ihm das Glas aus der Hand rutschte und mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Teppich aufkam, doch es hätte ihn nicht weniger interessieren können. Sein ganzes Sein konzentrierte sich auf Harry, der seine Hände in Dracos Haaren vergraben hatte und dessen Zunge immer wieder gegen Dracos stupste.

_Oh Merlin! Endlich!_, schrie sein Verstand, als Draco dem Drängen nachgab und vorsichtig mit der Zunge über Harrys strich. Ein neuer Schauer Hitze schien in zu durchfluten und riss an seiner Selbstkontrolle. Wie leicht es wäre, sich für immer in diese Berührung fallen zu lassen.

Wie von selbst legten sich seine Hände auf Harrys Hüfte und zogen ihn näher zu sich, sodass er kurz drauf förmlich auf Dracos Schoß saß. Doch egal, wie nah Harry war, es schien nie genug. Egal wie sehr er seinen eigenen aufgeheizten Körper gegen Harrys presste, das Verlangen brannte wie Feuer unter seiner Haut und aus dem Seufzen wurde ein Keuchen, als Harry versuchte noch ein wenig näher an ihn heranzurücken, wobei dessen Schoß gegen Dracos bereits deutlich harte Erektion stieß.

Sanfte und doch fordernde Hände zogen ihn näher zu Harry, sodass er flach gegen dessen Brust gedrückt wurde. Die Hitze des anderen Körpers schien sich förmlich durch sein dünnes Hemd zu graben, als würde sie mit langen, feurigen Fingern nach ihm greifen und ehe er wusste, was geschah, spürte er, wie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet wurden, während seine Zunge sich noch immer in einer Art Wettstreit befand: ‚Wer kann dem anderen mehr wohlige Seufzer entlocken?'.

Viel zu langsam für Dracos Geschmack, öffneten sich die Knöpfe und seinem eigenen Verlangen nach ‚mehr' nachgebend, ließ er eine Hand unter Harrys Shirt gleiten. Weich… warm… noch viel besser, als er es sich je erhofft hatte und doch traute er sich nicht, Harry des lästigen Kleidungsstücks zu entledigen, denn das hätte eine Unterbrechung des Kusses bedeutet und viel zu groß war seine Angst, dass dies die Magie des Moments für immer brechen würde.

Also begnügte er sich damit, die weiche Haut unter seinen Händen zu spüren, während Freude, wie flüssiges Feuer jeden Millimeter seines Seins zu schlingen schien. Er spürte, wie das Hemd ihm von den Schultern rutschte und neugierige Finger, über seinen Oberkörper tanzen, bis sie zu plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung zum Halten kamen und Harry den Kuss brach.

Für einen Moment fürchtete Draco, die kalte Realität würde wieder wie Wellen über ihm zusammen schlagen und er riss die Augen auf, während sich Angst in seine Eingeweide senkte. Doch kaum hatte er die Augen geöffnet, blickte er in ein beinahe entsetztes und zugleich trauriges Paar. Harrys Blick hing wie magnetisiert an Dracos Oberkörper und seine rechte Hand ruhte direkt an der Stelle, an der die makellose helle Haut in eine leicht rosafarbene Narbe über ging, die sich quer über Dracos Brust zog. Sie allein war nicht die einzige. Eine Vielzahl dünner Narben zeichnete sich wie ein Netz von Dracos Brust ab.

„Ich habe das getan…", hauchte Harry, noch immer unbeweglich und wie erstarrt. Seine Worte waren so leise, dass Draco sie nicht verstanden hätte, wenn Harry nicht auf seinem Schoß gesessen hätte.  
„Es ist elf Jahre her, Harry. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen", hauchte Draco zurück.

Zärtliche Finger strichen die Konturen jener großen, deutlichen Narbe nach, die Draco nach seinem Aufwachen am nächsten Tag, beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hätte.  
„Sectumsembra… Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein…?", fragte Harry, vermutlich eher sich selbst. Dennoch wollte Draco die Frage nicht unbeantwortet im Raum stehen lassen: „Ich habe dich angegriffen, nicht anders herum. Ich habe versucht Unverzeihliche gegen dich einzusetzen. Du hattest jedes Recht auf dieser Welt, dich gegen mich zu verteidigen".

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und er löste zum ersten Mal seinen Blick von dem Netz aus Narben, sodass sein Blick auf Dracos traf. „Nein. Du hattest Angst. Du warst verzweifelt. Und statt dir zu helfen, habe ich dich beinahe getötet".

Draco griff nach Harrys Handgelenken und umfasste sie, nicht zu fest, aber doch bestimmt, mit den seinen. „Ich war ein Idiot. Mehr aber auch nicht. Du musstest dich verteidigen – wer weiß, was ich sonst noch getan hätte. Und wenn du gewusst hättest, was der Zauber bewirkt, hättest du ihn nie verwendet".

Einen Moment herrschte schweigen, ehe Harry die Stirn auf Dracos nackte Schulter sinken ließ und leise flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid… es tut mir so leid…". Allein dieses winzige Stück Hautkontakt jagte eine neue Welle der Begierde durch seinen Körper, doch Draco gab sich alle Mühe, sich zusammen zu reißen und legte eine Hand unter Harrys Kinn, sodass dieser den Kopf heben musste und ihre Blicke sich erneut trafen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu. Ich war ein dummer, verzogener Idiot, der sich in eine Sache verrannt hatte, die viel zu groß für ihn war und dann nicht mehr wusste, wie er da wieder raus kommen sollte. Und anstatt Hilfe zu suchen, habe ich jeden von mir weg geschoben, der in meine Nähe kam. Das galt auch für dich. Wenn ich schlau gewesen wäre, hätte ich an diesem Tag ganz anders reagiert, aber ich war eben ein Idiot. Es gibt nichts, dass dir leid tun müsste. Mir tut es leid, dass ich nicht stark genug war, mich zu öffnen. Aber ich habe gelernt damit zu leben. Ich bereue diese Narben nicht, sondern sehe sie als eine Mahnung dafür, nie wieder so verblendet zu sein. Aber verdient habe ich jede einzelne davon", erklärte Draco, ehe diesmal er den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und Harry küsste.

Alle Bedenken und Ängste waren wie fortgewischt. Er wollte nur noch, dass das hier, was auch immer das war, klappte. Und während seine Lippen Harrys sanft umschlossen konnte er Salz schmecken und wusste, dass der Mann auf seinem Schoß Tränen vergoss. Tränen über eine Schuld, die keine Schuld war und vielleicht auch Tränen über all die verlorenen Jahre, wenn an jenem Tag alles ein bisschen anders gelaufen wäre, aber die Vergangenheit konnte man nicht ändern, nur die Zukunft würde die Möglichkeit mit sich bringen, alte Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Langsam hob Draco eine Hand und wischte Harry mit dem Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen, ohne den sanften Kuss zu brechen. Das feurige, heißglühende Begehren war zu einer kleinen, warmen Flamme herunter gebrannt - wärmend, wohltuend. Jede Berührung schien ruhiger, sanfter und vollständiger als zuvor. Die große Angst, dass jede Sekunde der Traum zerplatzen könnte hatte sich gelegt und der Sturm in Dracos Innerem war zu einem warmen Wind abgeklungen, sodass er nun endlich genießen konnte, was er fühlte. Harrys weiche Lippen - der klare, frische Duft nach Minze, der ihn völlig zu umgeben schien – das Gefühl der Haut unter seinen Händen – das Salz auf seinen Lippen. Es war als hätte er seine Sinne neu gefunden und könne sie zum ersten Mal in Gänze nutzen.

Jedes Zeitgefühl war längst vergessen und Draco wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen hatten, ehe der Kuss brach und Harry sich mit der Stirn gegen Dracos lehnte. „Ich wollte das schon so lange tun…", hauchte er.  
Draco öffnete die Augen und versuchte das Bild, das sich ihm bot für immer in seinen Verstand einzubrennen. Harry Potter mit leuchtenden grünen Augen, leicht geröteten Wangen und einem umwerfenden Lächeln. „Seit wann?", fragte er mir rauer Stimme, während er die Arme um Harrys Hüfte schlang.

„Seit dem Morgen, an dem wir gemeinsam im Gästezimmer aufgewacht sind. Ich schätze das war der Moment, als mir bewusst wurde, dass du die Person bist, die mir alles geben kann, was ich bereits verloren glaubte. Ich weiß, dass es egoistisch von mir ist, aber ich war sicher bei dir… geborgen… Bitte verzeih mir…", antwortete Harry, wobei er den Kopf leicht hängen ließ.

Draco löste einen Arm aus der Umarmung, in der er Harry hielt und hob die Hand, um sie erneut unter Harrys Kinn zu legen. „Es gibt tausend Gründe jemanden gern zu haben, deine sind nicht schlechter als jeder andere davon. Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen". Harry lächelte leicht. „Dennoch… ich sollte bei dir sein wollen, weil du ein guter Mensch bist… oder weil du so gut zu mir passt… oder… es sollte tausend Gründe geben, dich küssen zu wollen… die nur für sich selbst stehen… stattdessen habe ich dich, wie einen Ersatz gesehen… eine Person, die mir geben konnte, was ich so unbedingt zurück haben wollte…".

Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte Draco nicht leugnen, dass Harrys Worte einen wunden Punkt in seinem Inneren trafen. Er wollte nicht bloß ein Lückenfüller für Ginny Weasley sein, sondern wollte Harry aus einer Million anderer Gründe für sich gewinnen – um seiner selbst willen. Er wollte, dass Harry sah, was aus Draco geworden war und dass er nicht mehr der Junge von damals war, sondern zu einem Mann geworden war, der aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt hatte und hoffte, nun ein besserer Mensch zu sein.

„Ich… weiß, dass du kein schlechter Mensch bist Harry…. Du würdest nie versuchen… jemanden einfach nur zu benutzen…", flüsterte Draco zurück und war doch nicht sicher, ob er versuchte sich selbst oder den Mann auf seinem Schoß mit seinen Worten zu überzeugen. Er konnte sehen, wie Harry zu einer Antwort ansetzte, doch er sollte nie erfahren, was dieser zu sagen hatte, da ein Klopfen gefolgt von einem grünen Lichtscheint aus Richtung des Kamins die beiden auseinander fahren ließ, sodass sie an unterschiedlichen Enden des Sofas saßen. Schnell streifte Draco sich sein Hemd wieder über und schloss mit einer Geübten Bewegung die Knöpfe, ehe Harry mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs zuließ, dass die grünen Flammen die Gestalten von Ron Weasley und seiner Frau preisgaben.

Granger (Draco konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, sie Weasley zu nennen) lächelte leicht, während ihr Ehemann ein wenig zerknautscht aussah, als er sich den Ruß von der Robe klopfte. Grangers braune Augen glitten erst über Harry, der versucht hatte seine Haare einigermaßen zu ordnen, bevor die beiden aus dem Kamin geschritten waren, dann über Draco, der vermutlich ähnlich verstrubbelt aussah, doch was auch immer in ihrem Kopf vorging, war ihr nicht anzusehen.

Harry erhob sich vom Sofa und ging auf seine beiden Freunde zu. Granger löste derweil ihren Blick von Draco und schlang die Arme um ihren besten Freund, um ihn in einer vertrauten Umarmung an sich zu ziehen. Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die kleine Welle aus Eifersucht zu unterdrücken, die sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete.  
_Reiß dich zusammen, er steht schon nicht auf sie_, versuchte sein Hirn ihm zu sagen.  
Natürlich hatte er keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein. Er wusste, dass Harry und Granger schon immer gute Freunde gewesen waren, aber nie mehr. Er wusste auch, dass Harry in seiner besten Freundin viel eher eine Schwester sah, als eine Geliebte. Aber dennoch hatte Draco so lange auf diese Form der Vertrautheit warten müssen, dass es ihm jetzt schwer fiel, zu sehen, wie leicht es für Granger war Harry so nah zu sein. Es war als lache ihm das Schicksal frech ins Gesicht.

Als sie sich von Harry löste, legte Weasley ihm kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Diesmal jedoch blieb die Eifersucht aus. Draco wusste, dass Harry noch immer enttäuscht war, dass sein bester Freund bei der Trennung seine Schwester so weit über ihn gestellt hatte.  
„Hey mate, alles klar bei dir?", fragte Weasley mit leicht beschämter Stimme. Anscheinend war Draco nicht der Einzige, dem aufgefallen war, dass sich hier jemand alles andere als freundschaftlich verhalten hatte.  
„Ja… ich bin froh, dass die Sache jetzt geklärt ist", antwortete Harry vorsichtig. Draco konnte ihm die Zurückhaltung nicht verdenken, denn egal was auch geschah, am Ende wäre Weasley immer der ältere Bruder von Harrys Ex-Frau. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wo seine Loyalität liegen musste.

Weasley räusperte sich, während seine Frau ihm nachdrücklich zunickte. „Hör zu, Harry. Ich weiß, ich hab mich wie der letzte Arsch verhalten, als ich das letzte Mal hier war… es tut mir leid. Ich hätte sehen müssen, dass Ginnys Verhalten so nicht richtig war und dass du nicht Schuld bist daran, dass ihr euch getrennt habt. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir noch mal verzeihen", sagte er, wobei er unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Harrys Blick huschte zu Draco, als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Dieser seufzte leise und erhob sich vom Sofa. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", sagte er und wollte schon zum Kamin gehen, als Harry ihn verbal stoppte. „Warte! Kann ich dich noch kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte er und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Küche.  
Draco nickte ein verstehend und verließ das Wohnzimmer ohne zurück zu blicken. Er wollte Weasley und Granger nicht das Gefühl geben, dass sein Verhältnis zu Harry auch nur im Geringsten ein anderes war, als das von Anwalt zu Mandant.

Noch ehe er sich in der Küche umwenden konnte, hörte er, wie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde. Natürlich würde Harry mit ihm sprechen wollen, ohne dass seine Freunde jedes Wort mithören konnten. Doch Draco kam erst gar nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, bevor sich weiche Lippen auf seine legten und eine forsche Zunge über seine Unterlippe strich. Scheinbar hatte Harry einiges an Selbstbewusstsein hinzugewonnen, seit dem ersten Kuss vor einigen Minuten. Kraftvolle Hände glitten über Dracos Rücken und vergruben sich in seinem Haar, während er selbst die Arme um Harrys Hüften schlang und ihn näher zu sich heran zog. Er spürte die Hitze, die sich in seinen Lenden sammelte, als Harrys Zunge verspielt die seine umtanzte.  
Er wollte mehr. Wollte alle.  
Wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, hätte er die Arbeitsfläche der Küche sofort zweckentfremdet und Harry über eben diese gebeugt, aber er würde sich nicht von seinen Hormonen dazu verleiten lassen, Harry in eine unangenehme Situation zu bringen. Immerhin warteten Weasley und Granger im Wohnzimmer und Draco was sicher, dass jegliche Interaktion, welche die Arbeitsfläche beinhalten würde, so lange dauern würde, dass die beiden sich gezwungen sähen, nach ihrem besten Freund zu suchen.

Folglich beschloss Draco widerwillig, den Kuss zu brechen und Harry auf Armeslänge von sich zu halten. Er musste bei klarem Verstand bleiben. „Ich… sollte wirklich gehen… Die beiden warten auf dich…", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.  
Harry nickte leicht. „Sehen wir uns morgen?"  
„Ich komme morgen Abend vorbei. Und dann achten wir darauf niemanden durch das Floonetzwerk einzulassen. Wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen, denke ich", antwortete Draco, ehe er an Harry vorbei ging und das Haus durch die Eingangstür statt durch den Kamin verließ. Er wollte Weasley und Granger lieber nicht im immer noch leicht erregten Zustand begegnen. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Weasley begreifen würde was los war, war er sich da bei Granger wiederum unsicher. Die war immerhin die klügste Hexe des Jahrgangs gewesen.

* * *

Fuck… war das einzige, das Draco durch den Kopf ging, als sich auf sein Kingsize-Bett in Malfoy Manor fallen ließ. Er hatte bekommen, wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte, aber dennoch war da dieses nagende Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden, dem er einfach nicht entkommen konnte.

Harry hatte ihn geküsst… mehr als einmal… aber wo standen sie nun? Was bedeuteten diese Küsse? Würde Harry morgen bereits bereuen, was heute geschehen war? In der Hitze und der Freude des Moments? War es einfach nur die Euphorie über den Sieg im Gerichtssaal und die Erleichterung, dass alles gut ausgegangen war, die überhaupt zu den Küssen geführt hatten? Eigentlich forderte eine Situation wie diese ein langes Gespräch und nicht nur einige wenige Sätze über die Motive dafür, dass man den anderen küssen wollte und seit wann. Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? Was erhoffte Harry sich von der Zukunft? Wollte er sich nur über seine Exfrau hinweg trösten? War er überhaupt emotional bereit sich wieder neu zu binden?

Ein Seufzen entkam Dracos Lippen und er bedeckte mit einem Arm seine Augen gegen das Licht der Flammen aus dem Kamin vor dem Bett. Eigentlich war es noch früh am Tag, doch Draco hatte keine Lust noch mal aufzustehen. Am liebsten hätte er einfach die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, um den quälenden Fragen zu entkommen. Stattdessen versuchte er verzweifelt die nagende Ungewissheit zu verdrängen und stellte fest, dass an ihren Platz nun ganz andere Bilder traten.

Er konnte nicht einfach vergessen, wie sich Harrys Lippen auf seinen angefühlt hatten. Warm… weich… der frische Duft nach Minze dazu. Es war wie… ein Zauber… dem er verfallen war… seine Haut hatte förmlich in Flammen gestanden, wann immer Harry ihn berührt hatte und er konnte auch jetzt spüren, wie sein Körper auf die Erinnerungen an die Nähe des anderen Mannes reagierte. Die Hitze war zurück, gepaart mit einem Verlangen, das Blut in die südlichen Regionen seines Körpers pumpte und ihm die Fähigkeit zum Denken raubte.

Stattdessen ließ er eine Hand über seinen Körper nach unten gleiten, während er sich vorstellte, es wäre Harrys. Die Erinnerung nach dessen Berührungen war frisch genug, um ihn beinahe schmerzhaft hart werden zu lassen, ohne dass überhaupt ein Kontakt stattgefunden hatte. Schon seit dem Moment, in dem er Harrys Haus verlassen hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, wie weit sie gegangen wären, wenn Weasley und Granger nicht gewesen wären.  
Die ersehnte Antwort auf diese Frage trieb wohlige Schauer über Dracos Rücken und entlockte ihm ein leises Seufzen, als sich seine Hand um seine Erektion schloss, während sein Hirn ihm vorspielte, dass Harry noch immer auf seinem Schoß sitzen würde, diesmal jedoch jeglicher Kleidung entledigt. So oft hatte er sich genau das vorgestellt, doch mit den Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag schien die Wirkung hundertfach verstärkt und hinterließ ihn schmerzhaft hart während er wusste, dass er dieser Fantasie nicht lange standhalten würde.

Allein die Vorstellung, Harry nackt auf seinem Schoß zu haben, ihn zu berühren und berührt zu werden ließ die Hitze in seinen Lenden beinahe unangenehm werden. In seiner Vorstellung fixierten ihn von Lust verdunkelte grüne Augen und eine sonnengebräunte Hand schloss sich um seine Erektion, während die andere mit den Fingerspitzen über das Narbengeflecht auf Dracos Brust strich und jede einzelne von ihnen nachzeichnete. Draco konnte die Erektion des anderen Mannes förmlich spüren, obwohl das Bild nur ein Trick seines Gehirns war. Und doch, die eingebildete Nähe war genug um ihn mit nie gekannter Intensität über die Schwelle zu schicken, sodass er keuchend und schwer atmend auf seinem Bett lag, während die letzten Bilder von Harry Potter langsam zu verblassen begannen.

Bisher hatte er nie geglaubt Ausdauerprobleme zu haben, aber wenn ihn allein die Vorstellung, was er mit Harry alles tun konnte, dermaßen schnell kommen ließ, wie wenig würde er aushalten, wenn es wirklich soweit käme, dass er den anderen Mann wirklich berührte? Vielleicht sollte er die umfangreiche Bibliothek seines Vaters nutzen, um einen Ausdauerzauber oder sowas rauszusuchen – falls er sowas überhaupt gab.

_Falls Potter überhaupt sehen will, wie viel Ausdauer du hast_, warf sein Gehirn ein, doch Draco versuchte die nun zurückkehrende nagende Ungewissheit zu verdrängen. Er würde morgen Abend nach der Arbeit bei Harry vorbei schauen und ein langes, hoffentlich klärendes Gespräch führen und erst danach würde er wissen, woran er wirklich war. Vorher war alles weitere reine Spekulation, die weder ihm, noch Harry weiterhelfen würde.

Seufzend erhob er sich vom Bett und entledigte sich der nun leicht klebrigen Kleidung, ehe er Richtung Bad ging, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Um Hemd und Hose würden sich die Hauselfen kümmern. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und entschied sich für heiß mit Citrusduft. Draco liebte Citrus – frisch, ein wenig scharf, zugleich irgendwie süß. Wenn es nach ihm ging, passte diese Beschreibung ganz gut auf ihn selbst.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln trat er unter den heißen Wasserstrahl, das wohltuend über die verspannten Muskeln lief und ihm ein weiteres Seufzen entlockte. Er würde einfach die Geduld aufbringen, und den nächsten Tag abwarten, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd lehnte er die Stirn gegen die kühlen Fliesen und atmete tief ein. Vermutlich würde er eh kein Auge zu bekommen heute Nacht, also konnte er sich auch genauso gut nach dem Duschen an seinen Schreibtisch setzen und die letzten Fälle bearbeiten, bevor er am nächsten Montag offiziell seinen neuen Job im Ministerium antreten würde. Natürlich hieß das nicht, dass er nicht noch Goyles Fall und die Erbsache mit den antiken Rennbesen zu Ende führen würde. Diese beiden Fälle würde er einfach abends, wenn er vom Ministerium zurück kam fertig bearbeiten und die Gerichtstermine als Privatanwalt durchziehen, bevor sein ersten Fall als Staatsanwalt fällig wurde und nach Abschluss dieser beiden letzten Fälle würde seiner Karriere als Seelenverkäufer den Rücken zukehren, um mit Harry Potter für etwas mehr Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen.

Ein leises Beinahe-Kichern entkam seinen Lippen beim Gedanken daran. Es brauchte schon einiges an Ironie, um Draco Malfoy auf die Seite des ‚Guten' zu holen, nicht wahr? Des Todessers Sohn als Verteidiger des Gesetzes. Selbst Lucius hätte sie Situation nicht besser einfädeln können, mit dem Unterschied, dass Draco gar nichts eingefädelt hatte, sondern sich ihm dieser neue Weg ohne Manipulation eröffnet hatte. Die Chance war zu ihm gekommen, obwohl, oder gerade weil, er einfach nur er selbst gewesen war und nicht versucht hatte, sich hinter der Malfoy-Maske zu verstecken.

Mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit griff er nach der Phiole mit Shampoo und schäumte sich das Haar ein. Vielleicht sollte ihm diese Gelegenheit eine Lehre sein, dass er im Leben weiter kam, wenn er nicht versuchte sich zu verstellen und Menschen zu beeinflussen, sondern wenn er zumindest ein bisschen zeigte, wer sich hinter dem geschichtsträchtigen Namen Malfoy wirklich verbarg. Zumindest bei Harry war er so weiter gekommen, als je zuvor. Vermutlich hätte der echte Draco auch schon in der ersten Klasse Harrys Freundschaft für sich gewinnen können, wenn er weniger arrogant und aufgesetzt gewesen wäre. Wie anders wäre sein Leben verlaufen, wenn er im Alter von elf Jahren Harry Potters Freund geworden wäre?  
Beinahe geistesabwesend strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm und spürte die Wölbung des Narbengewebes auf der Haut. Er wollte einfach glauben, dass ihm unter diesen Umständen viel Schmerz erspart geblieben wäre.

Nachdem er sein Haar vom Schaum befreit und das Gefühl hatte, die Hitze des Wassers würde ihm gleich die Haut vom Körper brennen, wenn er noch länger unter der Dusche bliebe, drehte er den Hahn zu und öffnete die Tür, um ins vergleichsweise kalte Bad zu treten und sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften zu wickeln. Mit einer Hand strich er sich durch das feine blonde Haar und kam vorm Spiegel zum Stehen.

„Du siehst besser aus, Liebes", meldete dieser sich zu Wort, was Draco nur ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte.  
„Es ist ja auch nicht fünf Uhr am Morgen. Da sieht niemand gut aus. Vielleicht sollte ich mir überlegen, dich abzuhängen", gab er zurück.  
„Kannst du gar nicht. Ich hänge hier schon seit Jahrhunderten. Magisch festgeklebt", wenn der Spiegel einen Gesichtsausdruck hätte haben können, wäre dieser vermutlich mehr als selbstzufrieden gewesen.  
„Ach sei still", erwiderte Draco und verließ das Bad, ehe er in gemütliche Kleidung schlüpfte und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte, um in irgendeiner Form weiter produktiv zu sein, auch wenn er keine Lust hatte, nochmal im Büro aufzutauchen.

* * *

In Dracos Vorstellung waren es für gewöhnlich Montage, die sich wie alter Vielsafttrank dahin zogen, aber in diesem Fall traf die Beschreibung eher auf seinen Dienstag zu. Die Zeit wollte einfach nicht vergehen und da Draco auch logischer Weise keine neuen Fälle mehr annahm, hatte er auch nicht wirklich viel zu tun, sodass Mafalda ihm vorschlug, bereits zum Mittag hin nach Hause zu gehen, aber er wusste, dass er dort nur unruhig herumsitzen würde, weil Harry logischer Weise noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück war. Also zog er es vor, so zu tun als sei er produktiv, und unruhig im Büro rumzusitzen, anstatt zu Hause.

Als Mafalda um kurz vor fünf ins Büro kam, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nun Feierabend machen würde, hielt auch ihr Chef es nicht mehr länger aus und wartete nur, bis seine Mitarbeiterin nach Hause gegangen war, ehe er den Kamin nutzte, um nach London zu reisen und Harry Potter einen Besuch abzustatten.

Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt einige Bücher in ein Regal einzusortieren, als Draco aus dem Kamin ins Wohnzimmer trat. Grüne Augen fixierten ihn auf der Stelle und ließen ihn in der Bewegung erstarren. Doch auch Harry schien es nicht besser zu gehen, denn das Buch, das er einen Herzschlag zuvor noch in der Hand gehalten hatte landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden. Er räusperte sich und legte die restlichen Bücher auf einer freien Stelle im Regal ab, ohne sie auf besondere Weise einzusortieren. Stattdessen machte er einige Schritte auf Draco zu und blieb auf Armeslänge von ihm entfernt stehen.

„Hey… ich hatte noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet…", sagte er mit einem für Draco nicht zu deutenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ja… ich hab das Büro heute ein paar Minuten früher geschlossen, um her zu kommen. Wie verlief dein Gespräch mit Weasley und … Weasley?", erwiderte Draco und entschied sich erstmal möglichst ungefährliches Terrain zu betreten, anstatt gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, obwohl er sich eigentlich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als endlich Klarheit über die Situation zu bekommen.  
Harry atmete merklich aus ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetze: „Gut soweit. Ron hat sich nochmal entschuldigt für sein Verhalten und mir erklärt, wie es dazu kam, dass er gestern dann doch gegen Ginny ausgesagt hat", antwortete er mit deutlich festerer und sicherer Stimme.  
Draco nickte leicht und versuchte sein Gewicht zu verlagern. Die Situation war doch merklich angespannt. „Willst du mir erzählen, wie es dazu kam?", fragte er nach, unsicher, auf welche Antwort er eigentlich hoffte.  
Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Später vielleicht. Warum setzt du dich nicht? Ich glaube es gibt andere Dinge, über die wir zuerst sprechen sollten".

Draco nickte erneut, diesmal deutlicher als zuvor und ging auf das Sofa zu. Obwohl er diesem Gespräch den ganzen Tag entgegen gefiebert hatte, fiel es ihm nun schwer nicht völlig verspannt zu sein und der Unterhaltung noch positiv entgegen zu sehen. Harry setzte sich unterdessen ebenfalls aufs Sofa. Nicht nah genug, um Intimität zu suggerieren, aber auch nicht so weg, dass man den Eindruck gewinnen konnte, er würde bewusst Abstand von Draco halten.

„Also… wegen gestern…", setzte Harry an und holte sichtbar tief Luft. Draco fragte sich, ob seinem Gegenüber die ganze Sache jetzt doch unangenehm war und ob er bereute was geschehen war. „Ich weiß… ich hab dich überrumpelt… ich hab in dem Moment nicht nachgedacht… und für gewöhnlich baue ich Mist, wenn ich einfach handle und nicht vorher nachdenke… alte Gryffindor-Krankheit… was ich sagen will ist… ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen… oder irgendwas tun, dass du nicht auch willst…". Seine Stimme verlor sich und fragende, beinahe hilfesuchende grüne Augen fixierten Draco mit einem Blick, der ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Bereust du es…?", hörte er sich selbst mit erstickter Stimme fragen. Es klang wie von fern, denn das schmerzhafte, viel zu schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens schien jedes andere Geräusch ersticken zu wollen, während eine bekannte Angst eiskalt nach seinen Eingeweiden griff.  
_Er bereut es! Er wollte es gar nicht!_, schrie sein Verstand und Draco versuchte verzweifelt die Stimme auszuschalten, die nur dazu führte, dass seine Hände unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen, sodass er sie zwischen die Knie klemmte, damit Harry es nicht bemerken würde.

„Nein… nicht eine Sekunde lang…"

Draco blinzelte. Die Worte schienen seinen Verstand zu übersteigen. Er konnte sie einfach nicht begreifen. Hatte Harry gerade gesagt, dass er es nicht bereute ihn geküsst zu haben? Oder hatte er diesen Satz nur geträumt?  
Vermutlich konnte man ihm seinen gegenwärtigen Geisteszustand recht deutlich ansehen, denn Harry rückte lächelnd ein weniger näher zu ihm hin, sodass ihre Knie einander berührten. Draco konnte die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes durch den Stoff seiner Hose spüren und fürchtete die Stelle würde jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen. Doch er war noch immer nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

„Ich bereu es nicht, dich geküsst zu haben. Und auch sonst nichts von dem, was gestern zwischen uns passiert ist", setzte Harry ausdrücklich nach.

Diesmal so schien es, erreichten seine Worte endlich auch Dracos völlig vernebeltes Gehirn und er schluckte hart, als sich das unsichtbare Band um seine Kehle endlich löste und eine Welle der Erleichterung ihn durchflutete, sodass ihm beinahe schwindelig wurde. „Ich… ich auch nicht…", würgte er hervor, seine Stimme noch immer rau von Emotionen, die er so lange in seinem Inneren verschlossen hatte. Mit dem Verschwinden der schlimmsten Unsicherheit meldete sich nun aber sein Verlangen deutlich wieder und er wurde sich Harrys Nähe und der Stelle, an der sie einander berührten schmerzhaft bewusst. Nichts hätte er lieber getan, als ihn in die Kissen des Sofas zu drücken und ihm gleich hier und jetzt zu zeigen, was er noch alles niemals bereuen würde.

Stattdessen zwang er seine Libido zur Ruhe und versuchte sich auf eine Unterhaltung mit Harry zu konzentrieren. Er musste wenigstens wissen, was diese Sache für den anderen bedeutete, ob er eine Beziehung mit ihm wollte, bevor Draco gänzlich die Kontrolle verlor. Und wenn Harry genau das nicht wollte, würde Draco hier und jetzt alle Bande brechen, denn wenn er eines nicht konnte, war es Ginny Weasleys Lückenfüller zu sein.

„Gut… ich hatte schon Angst, ich hätte mich dir irgendwie aufgezwungen", sagte Harry, die sonnengebräunten Wangen leicht gerötet.  
„Nein… hast du nicht. Ich… war überrascht… aber positiv überrascht", begann Draco, ehe er tief einatmete und sich für die Frage der Fragen wappnete. „Trotzdem… muss ich dich fragen… Was bedeutet das alles für dich? Ich meine… so kurz nach der Trennung… ich… ich kann nicht nur ein Ersatz für deine Frau sein, den du fallen lässt, wenn es dir besser geht… Wenn es etwas zwischen uns geben soll… dann nur… eine Beziehung…". Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken den Blick von Harry abzuwenden, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen und sah ihm weiter erwartungsvoll in die Augen.

Es schien für einen Herzschlag so, als würde so etwas wie Schmerz über Harrys Gesichtszüge huschen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Draco konnte die nagende Angst erneut in seinen Eingeweiden spüren, schob sie diesmal aber erfolgreicher beiseite, um sich voll und ganz auf Harrys Antwort zu konzentrieren.

„Ich will mich nicht mit dir trösten… ich will mit dir zusammen sein… so richtig…"

**Kapitel 13 Ende**


	15. Breath Again

**Warnung!: 18+! Ja, zum ersten Mal wird es Zeit für eine Warnung. Dieses Kapitel enthält, man glaubt es kaum, Lemon! In diesem fall full BoyXBoy. Wer es nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen. Außerdem möchte ich an dieser Stelle sagen, dass dies weder eine DracoXHarry noch eine HarryXDraco Fanfiction ist. Für mich sind beide sehr starke Persönlichkeiten und es gibt keine feste Rollenverteilung (wäre ja auch langweilig :P). Wenn jemand das Kapitel nicht lesen möchte, überspringt es einfach und wartet auf das nächste Update - es ist eh nicht sooooooo viel Handlung drin :P**

**Es hat ein paar Wochen gedauert, aber ich habe das Kapitel endlich fertig! Und das sogar trotz Cosplay auf der Frankfurter Buchmesser am Samstag (man glaubt es kaum, ich war wirklich als Ginny Weasley da XD).  
Ich muss sagen, das Kapitel war eine ziemliche Herausforderung für mich, weil ich konsequent bleibe und nur aus Dracos Blickwinkel beschreibe, was in diesem Fall die Sache nicht einfacher macht. Eigentlich sollte das Kapitel auch mehr Handlung beinhalten, aber da es Harrys erster Mal mit einem Mann ist, habe ich mich dann doch entschlossen, den beiden die entsprechende Zeit zu geben, damit das Ganze in der richtigen Geschwindigkeit ablaufen kann. Ich muss auch festellen, dass ich in der letzten Zeit etwas zu viel von Kizukatana lese - die ganze Sache ist anders geworden, als ich zu Beginn der FFs geplant hatte, aber ich bin zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Also wenn ihr eine Affinität für Naruto habt und gerne auf Englisch lest, geht und schaut euch Kizus FFs an! Sie sind super!**

**So, nun noch ein Versprechen von meiner Seite: In den nächsten Kapiteln nimmt der Story-Verlauf dann endlich wieder Fahrt auf!**

* * *

**Kapitel 14 Breath Again **

"_Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_

―_Martin Luther King Jr._

Harrys Worte jagten eine Gänsehaut über Dracos Haut und die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, während er erleichtert ausatmete, ohne jemals realisiert zu haben, dass er den Atem überhaupt angehalten hatte. Er hatte schon immer geglaubt, dass Worte viel bewirken konnten, aber jener Satz schien seine Welt aus den Angeln zu heben. Eher er wusste, was er tat schnellte sein Körper ganz ohne Zutun des Geistes, der scheinbar gerade ausgesetzt hatte, nach vor und versiegelte Harrys Lippen mit den seinen.

Der Kuss war anders als die beiden des Vortages. Diesmal gab es kein Erkunden und Ertasten, sondern nur das fiebrige Verlangen, mehr zu spüren. Ohne lange auf ein Zeichen der Zustimmung zu warten ließ er seine Zunge in Harrys Mund gleiten, umspielte die seine und strich über warmes, feuchtes Fleisch, die Hitze des anderen Mannes genießend. Seine Zähne strichen über Harrys Unterlippe und knabberten an ihr. Alles in ihm schrie nach mehr Kontakt und die Welt schien zum zweiten Mal in diesen wenigen Tagen in Flammen aufzugehen, als Harry mit gleicher Leidenschaft den Kuss erwiderte. Er war nichts Zaghaftes an der Art, die ihre Lippen mit einander rangen und Zähne über weiche Haut streiften, knabbernd und saugend. Für einen Moment fragte Draco sich, ob Harry seine Frau jemals so geküsst hatte, denn er selbst war überzeugt, dass solche Wucht des Empfindens nur mit den wenigsten Frauen möglich war.

Während seine Lippen mit fast brutaler Kraft gegen Harrys gepresst waren, drückte er dessen Handgelenke in die Polster des Sofas und nutzte das Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers, um den anderen Mann unten zu halten. Jeder Inch Abstand zwischen den beiden erschien ihm unerträglich, sodass er sich flach gegen dessen Körper presste, bis Hitze durch sein Hemd drang und seine Haut in Brand zu setzen schien. Harrys Hände glitten über Dracos Rücken und verkrampften sich, leicht an den blonden Strähnen ziehend, in dessen Haar. Das kurze Aufflammen von Schmerz schien den Kuss und den Kontakt mit Harrys Körper nur noch süßer zu machen und fachte Dracos Verlangen weiter an. Er entließ die Handgelenke aus seinem Eisengriff und strich stattdessen mit einer Hand über die empfindliche Haut an Harrys Hals und ließ seine Fingerkuppen über dessen Schlüsselbein tanzen, das noch unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes verborgen lag. Er konnte Harrys wohliges Seufzen gegen seine Lippen spüren und entschloss sich, den Kuss zu brechen, um den Mann unter ihm noch ganz anders wahrnehmen zu können.

„Darauf warte ich schon mein halbes Leben…", hauchte er, ehe seine Lippen die Konturen von Harrys Kiefer entlang wanderten und hier und da leicht knabberten. Am Ohr angekommen strich er kurz darüber, ehe er mit der Zunge die Muschel liebkoste und Harrys Geschmack in sich aufnahm – frisch und doch männlich.

„Dann lass dir nicht noch mehr Zeit", antwortete Harry, seine Stimme rau und leicht brüchig, als falle es ihm schwer, sich auf das Sprechen zu konzentrieren. Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln und alle Zurückhaltung flog aus dem Fenster, als er begann die Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd zu öffnen und dabei darauf achtete, mit den Fingerspitzen über jeden Inch frei werdender Haut zu streicheln und die Textur zu genießen. Er hatte so oft von diesem Moment geträumt, doch die Realität überstieg seine Vorstellung bei weitem und er konnte deutlich in seiner enger werdenden Hose spüren, wie sehr er auf Harry reagierte. Beinahe verzweifelt zwang er sich dazu, ihm das Hemd nicht gleich einfach vom Körper zu reißen, sondern langsam und mit Bedacht vorzugehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry überhaupt intimeren Kontakt mit einem Mann hatte.

Draco ließ von Harrys Ohr ab und richtete seinen Blick auf dessen Gesicht, in den Augen nach der Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage suchend. „Macht weiter", zischte Harry durch zusammen gepresste Zähne, sodass Draco ein leises Lachen entkam, als er sich wieder dem Hemd zu wandte und diesmal die freiwerdende Haut mit der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Lippen bedachte. Er konnte die wohl definierten harten Muskeln spüren, die vermutlich vom Quidditch Training herrührten, während er Harrys Körper erkundete. Als er einen der rosa Nippel des anderen Mannes erreichte, kreiste er mit der Zunge spielerisch darum, bevor er mit der Hand darüber rieb und zu seiner Zufriedenheit feststellte, wie sich das Fleisch unter seinen Fingern verhärtete. Spielerisch versenkte er seine Zähne in der Haut und hörte Harrys Zischen ob der leichten Schmerzen.

„Draco…"

Die raue, erhitzte Stimme schien eine direkte Verbindung zu Dracos Lenden zu haben, in denen sich seine Erregung deutlich spürbar gegen den engen Stoff wehrte, so sehr, dass es beinahe schmerzte. „Was denn?", säuselte er zurück, bevor er mit der Zunge entschuldigend über den Nippel leckte, der eben noch seine Zähne hatte zu spüren bekommen.  
„Oh Merlin… das… das ist gut…", Dracos Augen fixierten Harrys, als er von dessen Brust aufblickte und süffisant zu grinsen begann. „Dabei habe ich noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. Bevor der Abend endet, schreist du meinen Namen, versprochen", gab er zurück und öffnete einen weiten Knopf, um mit den Fingern über die harten Bauchmuskeln zu streichen, während sein Blick den des anderen Mannes gefangen hielt. Er konnte Harrys Glied zucken spüren, gegen den Stoff, der die Lenden der beiden noch immer trennte. Scheinbar ging es ihm nicht besser, als Draco selbst.

Unwillkürlich leckte er sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen, eher er mit diesen die Strukturen und Linien der harten Muskeln nachzeichnete. Harrys Haut war weich im Kontrast zu seiner Muskulatur und wenn überhaupt, fand Draco eben diesen Unterschied nur noch anziehender. Während er weiter jeden Zentimeter erkundete, lösten seine Hände den letzten Knopf und streiften Harry das Hemd von den Schultern, sodass seine Augen endlich die Gelegenheit hatten, den entblößten Oberkörper in allen Details zu betrachten und sich jede noch zu geringe Kleinigkeit zu merken.

Wie lange hielt ihn diese Obsession schon gefangen? Dass seine kühnsten Wünsche sich zu erfüllen schienen, schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft weg, doch Draco versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er diesen Moment herbei gesehnt hatte seit dem er als Teenager erkannt hatte, was Hormone sind und wie alles verschlingend sein Verlangen anschließend geworden war. Eine Gier, die er tief in sich verschlossen und versucht zu vergessen hatte, bis sie letztlich doch alle Grenzen gesprengt und Draco zu diesem Punkt geführt hatte. Er war sich sicher, wenn Harry jemals erfahren würde, wie nah seine Begierde an Wahnsinn grenzte, würde er sofort Reißaus nehmen und so viel Abstand zwischen die beiden bringen, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Doch Draco war bereit, das Monster in seinem Inneren schlummern zu lassen und langsam vorzugehen. Die Zeit würde seinen Hunger stillen und vielleicht würden sie beide einander irgendwann genug vertrauen, damit er Harry doch noch sagen, wie lange genau, er auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte.

Gerade als er seine Lippen wieder auf die erhitze Haut senken wollte, um weiter nach unten zu wandern und Harry endlich vollends spüren zu können, wurde eine Hand gegen seine Brust gedrückt und hielt ihn von seinem Vorhaben ab. Einen Moment fürchtete er, der andere Mann habe es sich anders überlegt und suchte dessen Blick, um zu erfahren, warum er in seinem Tun gestoppt wurde.

Von Lust verdunkelte Augen, einfasst und schweren Lidern, trafen auf die seinen und das Verlangen, das er in ihnen lesen konnte, ließ seine Erektion noch schmerzhafter werden. Was immer der Grund für die Unterbrechung war, es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass Harry ihn nicht genauso sehr wollte, wie es umgedreht der Fall war.

„Bett…", presste dieser hervor, die Stimme noch rauer als zuvor und Draco spürte, wie sich seine Lippen ohne seinen Einfluss zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzogen. Er musste Harry Recht geben, ein Bett, war dem Sofa zu jeder Zeit vor zu ziehen.

Draco grinste, ehe er sich rechts und links von Harry abstütze und sich vom Sofa erhob, woraufhin er dem anderen Mann eine Hand entgegen hielt, um ihn hochzuziehen. Doch statt ihm einfach nur auf die Füße zu helfen, nutze er den Schwung, um Harry flach gegen seinen eigenen Körper zu ziehen und schlang die Arme um dessen Hüfte, während er ein Bein zwischen seine Schenkel schob und mit seinen Lippen Harrys in einem Kuss einfing, der mit keuch rein gar nichts zu tun hatte. Oh ja, Draco würde ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, abzukühlen, während sie den plötzlich viel zu langen Weg zum Schlafzimmer zurücklegten.

Während er Harry Richtung Wohnzimmertür zu schieben begann, ohne dabei den Kuss brechen oder die Reibung zwischen ihren Lenden zu verringern, kämpfte dieser mit den Knöpfen an Dracos Hemd, ehe ihn die Geduld verließ und ein scharfes, reißendes Geräusch, gefolgt von springenden Knöpfen klar machte, dass Draco sich ein neues Hemd würde kaufen müssen.

Das ohnehin zerstörte Kleidungsstück landete unbeachtet auf dem Boden im Flur, während Draco ein Beinahe-Kichern entkam. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass Harry Potter so grob sein konnte, wenn es um Sex ging, doch der Gedanke allein, machte es ihm schwer nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen, ohne dass überhaupt etwas passiert war.

Der schwierigste Teil der Strecke, war die Treppe. Harry rückwärts dort hinauf zu führen, ohne den Kuss zu brechen und gleichzeitig fokussiert genug zu bleiben, um dies überhaupt zu tun, da Harry damit begonnen hatte, Dracos Hose zu öffnen, entpuppte sich als wahre Herausforderung. Immer wieder war er kurz davor, sich einfach in das Gefühl der Begierde und der Hitze fallen zu lassen, sodass alles Denken ausradiert wurde, doch das hätte nur dazu geführt, dass sie beide über die verflixten Stufen gefallen wären und Draco war alles andere als sicher, dass er es noch mal zum Bett schaffen würde, wenn er jetzt irgendwo in eine Position geraten würde, bei der er Harry unter sich hätte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung, auf die er für Gewöhnlich so stolz war, hatte bereits zu viele Risse bekommen, um solch einer Versuchung zu widerstehen.

Also zwang er sich verzweifelt dazu, im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben, während seine Zunge über Harrys glitt und seine Hände die weiche Haut liebkosten, ohne seinen Griff um die Hüfte aufzugeben. Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, stieß er mit dem Fuß die Tür auf und spürte, wie seine Geduld letztlich in sich zusammen stützte, als er Harry einen groben Stoß gab, der den Kuss brach und den anderen Mann mit etwas Schwung rittlings aufs Bett beförderte.

Hungrig wanderten Dracos Augen über das Bild, das sich ihm nun bot. Harry lag auf dem Rücken, stütze sich aber mit den Ellenbogen auf dem weichen Untergrund ab. Seine Wangen hatten sich leicht rot verfärbt und smaragdfarbene Augen hatten sich, gefüllt von Lust, verdunkelt. Die Kante des Bettes befand sich unter seinen Kniekehlen und er hatte die Beine leicht gespreizt. Die dunkle Hose lag eng um seine Schenkel und konnte die Erregung nicht verbergen. Der Anblick allein war genug, um Dracos Verstand auszuschalten.

Langsam, beinahe raubtiergleich ging er auf Harry zu, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, senkte ein Knie auf den weichen Stoff zwischen Harrys Schenkeln und beugte sich über ihn. Der Kuss, der folgte war weder sonderlich zärtlich, noch voller Leidenschaft. Er war langsam, heiß und voller Versprechen, auf das, was folgen würde und als er den Kontakt brach, um mit den Lippen über Harrys Hals zu dessen Ohr zu wandern, konnte er dessen Körper unter sich erzittern spüren. Er wusste, es gab kein Zurück mehr, doch er würde sich beherrschen und er würde jede Sekunde ausnutzen und dafür sorgen, dass ehe die Nacht vorbei war, Harry sich nach ihm und nach nichts anderem mehr verzehren würde.

Langsam wanderte seine Zunge von Harrys rechtem Ohr seinen Hals hinab zum Schlüsselbein, wo er mit den Zähnen an der weichen Haut knabberte und verräterische Spuren hinterließ, die man auch am nächsten Tag noch deutlich sehen würde. Das Biest in seine Brust knurrte zufrieden, als eine Welle der Habgier über ihn hinweg rollte. Das Verlangen, mit dem er diesen Mann besitzen wollte, war beinahe animalisch und die Abdrücke, die ihn als _sein_ markierten, hinterließen eine nie gekannte Zufriedenheit in Draco.

Ein Keuchen entkam Harrys Lippen, als dieser die Hüften anhob und seine Erektion gegen Dracos rieb. „Ahhh… Shit…", knurrte Draco und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Um ein Haar wäre es gänzlich vorbei gewesen mit jeglicher Zurückhaltung, doch das Verlangen danach, nicht nur zu nehmen, sondern gewollt zu werden, ließ ihn inne halten.  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich jegliche Selbstbeherrschung verliere und dich gleich hier und jetzt nehme, ohne Rücksicht, dann lässt du das besser", seine Stimme klang dunkler und härter, als er sie bisher gekannt hatte, getrieben von einem Verlangen, das ihm beinahe die Sinne raubte.

Er konnte spüren, wie Harrys Erektion erneut gegen den Stoff der Hose zuckte und ein raues Lachen entkam dem Mann unter ihm. „Wer sagt, dass ich nicht genau das will?", flüsterte er herausfordernd, die Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen verzogen.

Irgendein Schalter in Dracos Kopf schien sich umzulegen und ihm war, als nehme er sich selbst von außen wahr, als er seine Selbstbeherrschung aus dem Fenster warf und stattdessen unsanft Harrys Hose öffnete, ohne dabei darauf zu achten, dass der Reißverschluss sein Vorhaben nicht überleben würde. Er hatte den Versuch sanft zu sein längst aufgegeben, als er seine Finger in den Hosenbund hakte und Harry von sämtlichem Stoff befreite, der störend den begehrten Körper vor seinen Blicken verbarg.

Völlig entblößt unter ihm, genoss Draco das Gefühl seine eigene Selbstkontrolle zwar völlig verloren zu haben, dafür aber einen anderen Menschen – den einen Menschen – völlig ausgeliefert unter sich zu spüren. Er gab ihm ein Gefühl der Macht, das nichts mit Todessern und dunkeln Flüchen zu tun hatte, sondern mit einer Seite an ihm selbst, die er endlich willkommen hieß, denn egal wie dunkel sie auch war, sie war nicht zerstörerisch –nur unendlich besitz ergreifend.

Dracos Augen wanderten über den Körper des anderen Mannes, während er nicht weniger rabiat mit seiner eigenen Hose verfuhr, ohne drüber nachzudenken, dass er für den nächsten Tag keine Kleidung mehr haben würde, die ihre Funktion ausreichend erfüllte, um damit vor die Tür zu gehen.

Während er sich vom letzten Stoff befreite, blieben seine Augen an Harrys Erektion hängen, hart und rot und zugleich der perfekteste Anblick überhaupt. Ohne weiter abzuwarten drängte er den anderen Mann weiter aufs Bett, sodass dessen Unterschenkel nicht mehr über die Kante hingen. Draco selbst hatte sich zwischen Harrys Beinen positioniert und lehnte sich über ihn, um seine Lippen in einem weiteren feuchten Kuss zu fangen. Er zwang seine Zunge in dessen Mund, nicht bereit auch nur einen Hauch seiner Dominanz abzugeben, während er ihre Lenden gegeneinander presste, um die lang ersehnte Reibung zu erzeugen.

„Nnnghhhhh…". Sein Körper schien förmlich in Flammen zu stehen unter der Berührung und das Bedürfnis danach, sich einfach in Harry zu versenken und dessen Hitze endlich vollends zu spüren, würde beinahe unerträglich. Seine Finger zitterten vor Verlangen und er konnte den leichten Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn spüren. Dennoch… er musste sich zurückhalten. Der wenige verbliebene rationale Teil seines Verstandes, machte ihm klar, dass dies Harrys erstes Mal mit einem Mann war und dass er Vorbereitung brauchen würde, um den Schmerz zu minimieren. Egal wie egoistisch Draco zuweilen sein konnte, er würde lange genug bei klaren Verstand bleiben, um dafür sorgen, dass sie beide diese Nacht genießen würden.

Unter ihm bog Harry den Rücken durch und schob sich ihm damit nur noch mehr entgegen, was die Reibung weiter verstärkte. „Ahhh… Draco…", entkam es seinen Lippen und der Angesprochene spürte, wie Hitze sich in seinem Unterleib sammelte, so stark, dass er schnell eine Hand fest um den Ansatz seiner Erektion schlingen musste, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, seinen Orgasmus vorzeitig und nur durch Reibung zu erreichen. Normalerweise hatte Draco keine Performanceprobleme, aber wie es schien konnte er bei Harry keine normalen Regeln anwenden.

Beinahe verzweifelt rief er sich selbst zur Ruhe und ließ sich weiter nach unten gleiten, während Hände und Zunge über Harrys Haut glitten. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die erste Begegnung mit Penetration unangenehm sein konnte, und würde daher dafür sorgen, dass Harry durch ein anderes, viel intensiveres Gefühl abgelenkt war.

In weiser Voraussicht griff er nach dessen Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag und positionierte ihn nehmen sich auf dem Bett, ehe seine Zunge wieder über die harten Muskeln glitt und Harry unter ihm um Erzittern brachte. Er genoss Harrys Geschmack und dessen subtilen Geruch, gepaart mit der Frische und Schärfe der Minze, die Dracos Sinne beinahe vernebelte. Harrys Hände vergruben sich in den silberblonden Strähnen und zogen leicht daran, doch Draco konnte verstehen, dass er etwas zum ‚Festhalten' brauchte, zumal die Intensität der Berührung sich noch steigern würde.

Während seine Lippen kleine Kreise über Harrys Bauch zogen, schloss er eine Hand um dessen Erektion und strich mit dem Daumen über die bereits feuchte Eichel, bevor er langsam, mit pumpenden Bewegungen, den Schaft auf und ab glitt, die Reibung durch den Vorsamen nur noch verstärkt.

„Oh Merlin… mach weiter", keuchte Harry unter ihm, während er versuchte, in Dracos Hand zu stoßen und entlockte diesem damit ein dunkles, leises und sehr zufriedenes Lachen. Mit sanfter Gewalt hielt Draco Harry in Position, nicht gewillt auch nur einen winzigen Anteil seiner absoluten Dominanz abzugeben. Normalerweise war es für ihn kein Problem, auch am empfangenden Ende der Handlung zu stehen, oder zu liegen… Aber nicht heute. Heute würde er endlich bekommen, wo nach er sich seit seinen Teenager Tagen sehnte und er war nicht bereit auch nur einen Millimeter davon abzuweichen auch wirklich ALLES zu bekommen, was er wollte. Dazu gehörte vor allem auch, Harry absolutes Vergnügen zu bereiten, aber zu Dracos Konditionen. _Er_ gab die Geschwindigkeit vor, sonst niemand.

Während seine Hand weiter über Harrys Schaft glitt, wanderte die Zunge weiter hinab und zog kleine Kreise über den schmalen Hüftknochen. Er konnte die Gänsehaut unter seinen Berührungen spüren und begann leicht zu grinsen. Mit der Zeit würde er jede empfindliche Stelle an Harrys Körper finden und mit ausreichend Aufmerksamkeit versehen, doch für heute war seine Selbstbeherrschung zu sehr aufgebraucht. Er hob seine Lippen von der weichen Haut und positionierte beide Hände rechts und links von Harrys Hüfte. Kurz blickte er auf und suchte den Blick des anderen, nur um fest zu stellen, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte. Ein Auge öffnete sich und der fragende Blick war genug, um Draco ein weiteres Lachen zu entlocken, ehe er den Kopf senkte und mit der Zunge über Harrys Eichel glitt.

Er konnte das Zischen hören, das dessen Lippen entkam, als er mit der Zunge über den kleinen Spalt an der Spitze strich, ehe er die volle Länge in seinen Mund aufnahm und leicht daran saugte, während seine Zunge kreisende Bewegungen um den Schaft vollzog. Harry bäumte sich unter ihm auf und seine Hände krallten sich beinahe schmerzhaft in Dracos Haar, doch ein wenig Schmerz konnte Sex umso süßer machen.

Ohne von seinem Tun abzulassen, griff Draco mit einer Hand nach Harrys Zauberstab. Für den Zauber, den er beabsichtige, brauchte er keinen Spruch mehr aufzusagen. Zu oft hatte er ihn in der Vergangenheit zu Zeiten angewendet, in denen er des Sprechens bereits nicht mehr fähig war, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass keine dieser Gelegenheiten so intensiv gewesen war, wie die gegenwärtige.

Das Gel, das Draco mit dem Zauber herbei beschworen hatte, fühlte sich kühl an, auf seiner Haut. Er wusste, dass das was folgen würde, für Harry zumindest zu Beginn unangenehm sein würde und ließ für einen Moment von dessen Erektion ab, was ihm ein frustriertes Knurren einbrachte.  
„Draco… was soll das?"  
Leise lachend glitt er einmal mit der Zunge verspielt über die Eichel und entlockte Harry damit ein weiteres Schaudern. „Hör zu. Ich will, dass du dich gleich erstmal voll und ganz auf mich konzentrierst und nicht auf irgendetwas Unangenehmes, in Ordnung?", Draco zwang seine Stimme zur Ruhe, nicht wissend, wie Harry mit der ungewohnten Situation umgehen würde.

Dunkel grüne, lustverhangene Augen öffneten sich und hielten seinen Blick gefangen. „Ich weiß generell, wie Sex unter Männern funktioniert, Draco. Ich bin nicht aus Glas, also hör auf rücksichtsvoll zu sein", Harrys Stimme klang härter als gewohnt und der fordernde Unterton brachte Dracos Blut zum Kochen, sodass er sich, ohne weiter auf die Worte einzugehen, wieder hinabbeugte und Harrys Länge komplett in sich aufnahm. Er wusste, dass die Bewegung der Muskeln beim Schlucken Harry nur noch mehr Lust bereiten würde und versuchte somit die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes ausschließlich auf das zu lenken, was seine Lippen und Zunge taten, während er vorsichtig dessen Eingang mit einem Finger zu massieren begann. Er wollte und würde alles richtig machen.

Draco konnte spüren, wie Harry unter ihm erzitterte und wusste, dass er dem Orgasmus nicht mehr fern war. Dennoch wollte er diesen Moment des Vergnügens so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, und verlangsamte die Bewegungen seiner Zunge so weit, dass sie mehr einem sanften, neckenden Massieren ähnelten, als der harschen, fordernden Spiel zuvor.  
„Fuck, Draco! Hör auf… mich zu necken… und mach weiter!", presste Harry hervor und entlockte Draco ein leises Lachen, während seine Lippen noch immer um die Erektion geschlossen waren. Die Vibration des Lachens ließ Harry lustvoll aufkeuchen und Draco nutzte den Moment um einen Finger vorsichtig in dessen Eingang zu schieben. Er konnte spüren, wie sich Harrys Körper kurz anspannte, dann aber schnell wieder ruhig wurde und es Draco erlaubte, erste Bewegungen zu machen.

Ein paar Mal veränderte der den Winkel, in dem er seinen Finger langsam vor und zurück bewegte bis Harry sich plötzlich unter ihm aufbäumte und stöhnte. Er hatte gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte. Jene eine Stelle, jenes Bündel Nerven, das endloses Vergnügen durch den Körper pumpte. Zufrieden mit der Reaktion die er erhielt ließ er den Finger langsam kreisen, um Harry auf das vorzubereiten was noch kommen würde. Als dessen Körper unter den Bewegungen entspannt und locker blieb, fügte er einen zweiten Finger hinzu und verstärkte die Aktivität seiner Zunge wieder, um von dem momentanen Schmerz abzulenken. Vorsichtig bewegte er beide Finger vor und zurück, während der sie immer wieder spreizte und dabei dennoch darauf achtete jenes Bündel Nerven mit jedem Stoß zu treffen.

„Nggggh… verdammt… schneller…"

Einen Moment schloss Draco die Augen und versuchte sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn Harrys Worten schienen erneut eine direkte Verbindung zu seinem Glied zu haben und brachten ihn beinahe über die Schwelle. Das Verlangen danach sich in dem Körper unter ihm zu versenken wurde beinahe unerträglich und er vergaß für einen Moment, dass er Harry eigentlich ablenken wollte und schob ohne weitere Vorwarnung einen dritten Finger in den heißen Körper unter sich.

Erst die deutlich spürbare Anspannung, die durch Harrys Muskulatur lief, rief Draco zurück von der Schwelle des Loslassens, und brachte ihn dazu mit seinen Bewegungen inne zu halten, damit Harry Zeit hätte, sich an das fremde Gefühl zu gewöhnen und sich zu entspannen. Zugleich schluckte er einmal und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das, was sein Mund an Vergnügen zu bieten hatte, ehe er mit den Zähnen sanft aber bestimmt über den Schaft glitt. Seine Bemühungen zeigten Wirkung, denn Harrys Muskulatur entspannte sich deutlich, sodass Draco wieder anfangen konnte, seine Finger langsam zu bewegen und jenen Punkt in Harry zu massieren, der ihn alles sonst vergessen lassen würde.

„Oh fuck… Draco…", keuchte der Mann unter ihm und gab ihm genug Selbstvertrauen, um die Bewegungen seiner Finger harscher und schneller werden zu lassen, während er weiter darauf achtete, die enge Muskulatur zu dehnen. Dem schnelleren Rhythmus folgend, verstärkte sich auch das Spiel seiner Lippen um Harrys Erektion und er gab dessen Hüfte endlich frei, um es ihm zu erlauben frei in Dracos Mund zu stoßen. Während er selbst noch mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte wurde nun klar, dass Harry sich bereits völlig hatte fallen lassen und die Gelegenheit nutzte seinem eigenen Verlangen zu folgen, als er ohne Rücksicht seine Hüften bewegte.

Es gab Draco ein Gefühl der Macht, den sonst so perfekten, von allen umschwärmten Harry Potter so unter sich ausgeliefert zu haben. Frei von allen Zwängen und Masken, bekam nur er den Helden getrieben von Lust und Verlangen zu sehen.

Er lachte zufrieden und spürte einen Moment später, dass die leichte Vibration seiner Stimmbänder alles gewesen war, das Harry gebraucht hatte, um ihn über die Schwelle zu führen, sodass er sich heiß und mit einem Keuchen in Dracos Mund ergoss und langsam die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus ausritt, während Draco ihn weiter umschlossen hielt, bis nur noch Zittern verblieb.

Beinahe beruhigend strich Draco noch einmal mit der Zunge über Harrys Glied, ehe er sich aufrichtete und ihn sanft und doch fordernd genug küsste. Er ließ seine Zunge erneut in Harrys Mund gleiten, ohne dabei darauf zu achten, dass dieser sich selbst würde schmecken können, während die drei Finger sich wieder langsam in Harry zu bewegen begannen und ein neues Keuchen von dessen Lippen rissen.

Draco ließ seinen Blick über Harrys Körper wandern, nachdem er den Kuss gebrochen hatte, und stellte fest, dass trotz des kürzlichen Orgasmus, sich Harrys Glied bereits wieder regte. Leise lachend wanderte Draco mit den Lippen erneut über dessen muskulöse Brust, während er mit den Finger weiter jene Stelle in Harry massierte, die für dessen schnelle ‚Erholung' verantwortlich war, als er spürte, wie sich lange Finger mit einem harten Griff um sein Handgelenk schlossen und seine Bewegungen zum Stillstand brachten.  
„Genug Vorspiel! Nimm ich jetzt, oder ich dreh dich um und nehme dich", erklärte eine raue Stimme im Befehlston. Obwohl Draco nicht leugnen konnte, dass die Vorstellung, die Rollen wären vertauscht, eine Hitzewelle in seine Lendengegend schickte, konnte auch er nicht leugnen, dass seine Selbstkontrolle ohnehin nicht mehr lange halten würde.

Ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden zog er seine Finger zurück und griff erneut nach dem Zauberstab, um den Zauber von vorhin zu wiederholen. Diesmal jedoch trug er das Gel sorgsam auf seine eigene Erektion auf und positionierte sich auf den Knien zwischen Harrys Schenkeln. Mit fahrigen, beinahe rauen Bewegungen strichen seine Hände über Harrys Beine und legte eines davon über seine Schulter, um besseren Zugang zu haben. Ohne sich noch einmal zu versichern, dass seine Handlungen auch gewollt waren, beugte er sich vor und drang langsam in den Körper unter sich ein.

„Ahhhhh… Harry…"  
Die Hitze und Enge, die ihn empfingen brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand und er war nur einen winzigen Hauch davon entfernt, ohne Rücksicht in den Körper unter sich zu stoßen. Mit aller Kraft klammerte er sich an seinen Verstand und zwang sich behutsam zu sein, denn er konnte spüren, wie die Muskeln sich um ihn herum anspannten. Dennoch drang er erst gänzlich ein, bevor er bewegungslos verharrte, um Harry Zeit zu geben. Die feuchte Hitze sorgte dafür, dass noch mehr Blut aus seinem Gehirn nach Süden rauschte und ihm das Denken und Zurückhalten von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer machten.

Als Harry nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die vermutlich keine war, begann sich langsam um ihn herum zu bewegen, brach für Draco auch der letzte Damm und er zog sich aus dem heißen Körper zurück, nur um sich dann wieder vollends darin zu versenken. Die Gier danach den anderen Mann zu besitzen und nur für sich zu haben, verwob sich mit der schier untragbaren Lust, die mit jedem Stoß durch seinen Körper pumpte und obwohl er darauf achtete, Harrys Prostata bei jedem Mal zu treffen, hatte er sich schon bald in dem Rhythmus verloren, den seine eigene brennende Begierde ihm vorgab. Die Stöße waren hart und ohne jede Zurückhaltung, während Draco glaubte, bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen. Er wollte besitzen und spüren, ohne dass auch nur ein einziger rationaler Gedanke seinen Empfindungen in den Weg kam.

Unter ihm hatte Harry damit begonnen, seinen Stößen entgegen zu kommen und damit die Reibung und Hitze nur noch zu verstärken, als sollte alles andere aus Dracos Gedanken einfach ausgebrannt werden.

Während er weiter mit harten, langen Bewegungen in den Körper unter sich stieß, legte er eine Hand wieder um Harrys vollständig harte Erektion und begann mit pumpenden Bewegungen, denn wenn er eines wollte, dann dass Harry zum zweiten Mal kam, bevor Draco sich selbst über die Schwelle würde tragen lassen.

Mehrmals hielt er sich selbst mit der freien Hand davon ab, zu kommen, indem er sie mit festem Griff um den Ansatz seiner Erektion legte, ohne dabei in seinen harten Stößen zu verlangsamen. Harrys Keuchen und Stöhnen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren und trieb ihn nur noch weiter an, sodass er dessen zweites Bein mit der Kniekehle ebenfalls über seine Schulter legte und die Hüfte leicht anhob, um noch tiefer in ihn eindringen zu können und sich selbst in der Hitze begraben zu können, die ihm das Gefühl gab, gleich zu schmelzen. Seine Stöße waren hart und unkontrolliert und wäre er bei Verstand gewesen, hätte er vermutlich Angst gehabt, den Mann unter sich zu zerbrechen, aber die Bestie in seiner Brust hatte schon lange die Oberhand gewonnen und ließ ihn alle Vorsicht vergessen.

Er konnte spüren, wie Harry sich unter ihm zu winden begann und laut stöhnte - dem Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern. Die beinahe schwarzen Augen, fixierten ihn mit einer nie gekannten Intensität, als er mit der Hand weiter dessen Erektion entlang strich, jede Bewegung nur noch verstärkt durch die Feuchtigkeit des bereits austretenden Samens.

„_Draco!"_

Seinen eigenen Namen von Harrys Lippen reißen zu hören, in dem Moment, in dem dieser zum zweiten Mal an einem Abend unter Schaudern und Zittern zum Höhepunkt kam, und sich in Dracos Hand ergoss, riss auch Draco mit über die Schwelle. Er konnte spüren, wie sich Harrys Körper um ihn herum verengte, als die Welle des Orgasmus ihn mit sich zog, und diesmal versuchte Draco gar nicht, sich selbst zu stoppen sondern genoss den Höhepunkt, der ihm alle Gedanken raubte und stieß ein letztes Mal mit aller Kraft in die wohlige Hitze, als alles andere um ihn herum in Wonne versank und er den intensivsten Höhepunkt seines Lebens erlebte, der ihn in weißglühende Vergessenheit beförderte, während er Harrys Name stöhnte.

Schwer atmend und mit zitternden Armen ritt er die letzten Wellen des Höhepunkts aus, ehe er sich langsam und vorsichtig aus Harry zurückzog und neben diesen aufs Bett sinken ließ. Nun, da sein Verstand wieder einsetzte, fragte er sich, ob er nicht doch zu grob gewesen war und Harry verletzt haben könnte in den Momenten, in denen er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Er wandte den Blick dem Mann neben sich zu und wurde mit einem leichten Lächeln begrüßt, das etwas erschöpft aber sehr zufrieden wirkte. Erleichterung machte sich in Draco breit, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht zu weit gegangen war und es anscheinend geschafft hatte, Harry Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Lange, sonnengebräunte Finger strichen durch sein feuchtes Haar, als Draco zum Zauberstab griff und einen Reinigungszauber murmelte, ehe er einen Arm um Harry legte und ihn näher zu sich zog, obwohl ihm noch immer heiß war und sein Atem nur unregelmäßig ging.

„Das… war… unglaublich", keuchte Harry etwas außer Atem und schloss die Augen. „Wir… sollten das wiederholen". Draco nickte leicht, im ersten Moment nicht in der Lage verständliche Laute zu artikulieren, denn er spürte, wie Harrys Worte dafür sorgten, dass Dracos Lendengegend sich erneut neugierig zu regen begann.  
„Vielleicht, sollten wir uns damit nicht allzu viel Zeit lassen", antwortete er nach einer Weile, bevor er Harrys Hüfte umschlang, ihn enger zu sich zog und seine Lippen mit einem langen Kuss versiegelte, welcher mit gleichem Verlangen erwidert wurde.

Draußen vor dem Fenster zeigten sich bereits die ersten Anzeichen des anbrechenden Tages, bevor die beiden in dieser Nacht den ersten Schlaf fanden.

**Kapitel 14 Ende**


	16. Waking Light

**Hallihallo!**

**Es scheint ich schaffe es hin und wieder doch noch zu schreiben, obwohl ich nebenbei eigentlich fürs Examen lernen sollte *g* Hier kennt sich nicht zufällig einer von euch mit den zehn Kriterien guten Unterrichts aus? :P Hust... egal, zurück zur Story:**

**Nachdem das letzte Kapitel ja sehr wenig zur Story beigetragen hat, wollte ich hier jetzt den Grundstein für gleich 3 weitere wichtige Aspekte legen. Wobei mir eine Szene besonders wichtig war und ich mich schon sehr lange auf diese gefreut habe. Für mich passt es zu den Malfoys, dass nie darüber gesprochen wurde und Draco unwissend in die Situation fällt. Falls ihr das anders seht, interessiert mich eure Meinung aber sehr! Lasst sie mich wissen!**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich es beim Schreiben hatte! **

* * *

**Kapitel 15 Waking Light**

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness._

Es war Montagmorgen, 6:42 und Draco Malfoy stand fertig bekleidet in seinen neuen Roben vor dem Spiegel im Schlafzimmer, während er an den Ärmeln seines Hemdes herum zupfte.  
„Kein Grund nervös zu sein, Liebes. Du siehst gut aus", bemerkte der Spiegel mit belustigter Stimme. Hätte er ein Gesicht würde er vermutlich sehr amüsiert schmunzeln.  
„Ich bin nicht nervös. Ich will nur einen guten ersten Eindruck machen", gab Draco zurück und ließ schlussendlich doch von seinem Hemd ab.  
„Ganz wie du meinst", antwortete der Spiegel, ehe sein Besitzer sich abwandte, um nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen. Er wusste, dass er viel zu früh fertig war und nicht vor 8Uhr im Ministerium erwartet wurde, aber die Aussicht auf seinen ersten offiziellen Arbeitstag als Anwalt für das Zaubergarmot machte ihn doch deutlich nervös. Mehr zumindest als er je zugeben würde. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er kaum ein Auge zubekommen und hatte entsprechend früh, den Versuch nochmal einzuschlafen, aufgegeben, um sich fertig machen. Weswegen es nun erst kurz vor sieben und Draco trotzdem eigentlich schon bereit für die Arbeit, war. Das einzig Positive daran war, dass er nun in aller Ruhe würde frühstücken können, vorausgesetzt er bekam überhaupt einen Bissen runter.

_Stell dich nicht so an, es ist nur ein Job_, ermahnte ihn die immer währende innere Stimme.  
Natürlich war es nur ein Job, aber dieser bedeutete ein ganz neues Leben für Draco. Er stand plötzlich auf der Seite des Gesetzes, anstatt für Geld Interessen von Menschen zu vertreten, die er eigentlich nicht leiden konnte. Aber schlimmer als das, war die Tatsache, dass er von nun an täglich mit Harry würde zusammenarbeiten müssen, seinem seit einigen Tagen _festen_ Freund.

Noch hatten die beiden mit niemandem über ihre Beziehung gesprochen, aber für beide war klar gewesen, dass sie sich nicht auf irgendetwas anderes einlassen konnten. ‚Freunde mit Bonusleistungen' funktioniert nur in Büchern, aber im echten Leben führen solche Arrangements nur dazu, dass man sich gegenseitig verletzt. Also stand fest: alles oder nichts und sie hatten sich beide für _alles _entschieden. Auch wenn sie ihre Beziehung für den Moment noch nicht öffentlich machten. Keiner von beiden wusste, was die Zeit wirklich bringen würde und ob eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen, die ihr halbes Leben damit verbracht hatten einander auf die eine oder andere Weise das Leben schwer zu machen, überhaupt funktionieren konnte. Es war nur vernünftig noch zu warten, ehe sie Freunden und Familie davon erzählten, dass sie mehr waren als Freunde.

Jeden Tag in einem Büro auf einander zu treffen und den Schein der normalen Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten, würde das ganze Unterfangen nicht einfacher machen, aber Draco hatte Harrys Jobangebot angenommen und er war bei weitem nicht gewillt, es aufzugeben, noch nicht mal für seine Beziehung. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben, beides zu händeln, egal wie egoistisch der Gedanke auch sein mochte. Und so konnte Draco nun sagen, dass er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder nervös war, wenn es um seinen Job ging. Normalerweise war er stolz auf seine eigene Gelassenheit, mit der er die Spannungen im Gerichtssaal abtat, aber diese neue Situation war doch mehr als ungewohnt.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Frühstück. In seinen Räumlichkeiten rumzusitzen würde die Sache auch nicht besser machen und so konnte er wenigstens versuchen ein paar Bissen herunter zu würgen, bevor sein erster Arbeitstag im Ministerium beginnen würde.

In Anbetracht der frühen Stunde fand Draco den Speisesaal noch gänzlich leer vor, da Narcissa selten vor 9 Uhr im Ministerium erschien, und entsprechend keinen Grund hatte, so früh bereits fertig zu sein. Draco zweifelte dennoch keinen Moment daran, dass seine Mutter bereits wach war, doch er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass Narcissa nichts mehr liebte, als nach dem Aufwachen noch eine Weile im Bett zu liegen und zu lesen.

Kaum hatte Draco am ausladenden Tisch platzgenommen, da erschien auch schon eine Auswahl an Speisen vor ihm. Da sein Magen so früh am Morgen meistens kein großer Freund von Essen war, griff er nach Joghurt und Obst, anstatt Toast und Wurst – leichte Mahlzeiten helfen ja bekanntlich am ehesten gegen Übelkeit. Während er auf seinem Teller Erdbeeren und Bannen klein schnitt, schweiften seine Gedanken langsam zurück den vergangenen Tagen.

**Flashback**

Es war früh am Mittwochmorgen, doch die Sonne schien bereits durch die Vorhänge und tauchte den Raum in warmes Licht, als Draco blinzelnd erwachte. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, wo genau er sich befand, als die Erinnerungen an die Nacht zuvor sich langsam in sein Bewusstsein vordrängten. Nach und nach wurde er sich seiner Position im Bett bewusst, umgeben von einer Wärme, die nicht gänzlich von der Decke zu kommen schien sondern viel mehr von der Person neben ihm. Ein sonnengebräunter Arm hatte sich um seine Taille geschlungen und weiche schwarze Haare kitzelten ihn an der Schulter, während heißer Atem über seine Schulter strich.

Seufzend schloss Draco die Augen, versucht den anbrechenden Tag auszublenden. Er war nicht im Geringsten gewillt, seine angenehme Position neben Harry aufzugeben, um arbeiten zu gehen. Langsam hob er eine Hand und ließ sie durch schwarzes Haar gleiten, worauf Harrys Augenlider leicht flackerten, ehe müde grüne Pupillen ihn irritiert ansahen.

„Ist schon Morgen?", flüsterte Harry leicht verschlafen.**  
**„Ich fürchte ja. Zeit aufzustehen. Möchtest du zuerst unter die Dusche? Ich kann in der Zeit Kaffee machen", antwortete Draco schmunzelnd. Er hatte immer angenommen, Harry sei eher eine 'Morgenperson', aber scheinbar hatte er ich da geirrt.**  
**„Du kannst auch einfach mit unter die Dusche kommen", erwiderte dieser mit einem Grinsen und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen.**  
**Draco hob eine Augenbraue, begann aber erneut zu schmunzeln. „Verlockend, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir es dann noch rechtzeitig zur Arbeit schaffen heute".

„Vermutlich hast du Recht", Harry beugte sich vor und hauchte Draco einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, wobei dieser aufpassen musste, dass er es sich nicht doch wieder anders überlegte und Harry mit sich auf die Matratze zog. Stattdessen suchte er seinen letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, und schob sich aus dem Bett, nur um dann festzustellen, dass er keine Kleidung zum Wechseln mitgebracht hatte. Irgendein Teil seines Hirns hatte wohl geglaubt, er würde nochmal in sein eigenes Bett zurückkehren.

„Such dir einfach was aus meinem Schrank raus, auch wenn dir mein Modegeschmack vermutlich nicht ganz so sehr zusagt", sagte Harry, dem der suchende Blick seines Freundes aufgefallen war, von der anderen Seite des Bettes her.

„Dein Modegeschmack lässt zwar wirklich zu wünschen übrig, aber ich denke selbst das ist besser, als entweder nackt oder in den Klamotten von gestern – die auch teilweise gar nicht mehr tragbar sind, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - im Büro aufzutauchen", antwortete Draco und öffnete Harrys Schrank, um sich funktionstüchtige Kleidung für den Tag zu suchen.

Besagter Besitzer des Schrankes stellte sich neben ihn und begann ebenfalls nach etwas tragbarem zu suchen. Während Harry nach relativ kurzer Zeit mit einigen Kleidungsstücken nach unten ins Bad verschwand, fiel es Draco deutlich schwerer, sich überhaupt für irgendetwas zu begeistern. Baumwollhemden oder Shirts fanden unter normalen Umständen nie einen Weg in seine Garderobe. Aber wie es schien musste man Opfer bringen, wenn man mit Harry Potter liiert sein wollte. Andererseits war Harrys Schrank kaum zur Hälfte gefüllt, da seine Ex-Frau alle ihre Sachen bereits mitgenommen hatte, es gab also folglich genug Platz für Dracos Kleidung. Vielleicht würde er demnächst mal ein paar Stücke mit herbringen, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Einige Zeit später, hatte sich Draco etwas missmutig für einige Teile aus Harrys Garderobe entschieden und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um Kaffee aufzusetzen und ein schnelles Frühstück vorzubereiten. Für ihn selbst machte es nicht wirklich viel aus, wenn er etwas später im Büro auftauchte, aber Harry hatte feste Arbeitszeiten im Ministerium, die er einhalten musste.

Während die Pfanne sich von allein um die Pfannkuchen kümmerte, deckte Draco den Tisch und wartete anschließend darauf, dass das Bad frei wurde, sodass er eine schnelle Dusche nehmen konnte, bevor er Büro musste. Einige Minuten später trat ein frisch geduschter, aber immer noch etwas müde aussehender Harry, durch die Küchentür und betrachtete, das gerade entstehende Frühstück.

„Die Pfannkuchen sollten gleich fertig sein und der Kaffee ist auch so gut wie durchgelaufen. Wenn du willst, kannst du uns beiden gleich einschenken. Ich bin kurz unter der Dusche", verkündete Draco, während er an Harry vorbei ins Badezimmer ging. Da er kein großer Freund von Küssen vor dem Zähneputzen war, unterdrückte er den Drang danach und verschwand lieber gleich ins Bad.

Heißes Wasser am Morgen war tatsächlich eine der besten Erfindungen überhaupt, wenn es nach Draco ging, obwohl er gestehen musste, dass er an diesem Morgen eigentlich recht entspannt aufgewacht war, obwohl er wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Es war nicht so, als hätte er in seinem Leben zuvor nie guten Sex gehabt, aber der einzige Mensch, dem er sich bisher geöffnet hatte war Blaise gewesen und in seinem Fall, verband die beiden eher eine Art Freunde mit Bonusleistungen. Harry auf der anderen Seite, war der Mann, der Draco durch den Kopf geisterte, seit er seine Libido entdeckt hatte. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sich alles irgendwie nach _mehr_ angefühlt hatte, als je zuvor.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen stieg Draco aus der Dusche und griff nach einem der weichen Handtücher, die er sich vorher bereit gelegt hatte. Natürlich würde es ein Trockenzauber auch tun, aber aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er das Gefühl des weichen Stoffs auf der Haut. Entsprechend sah er von dem praktischen Zauber ab und nutze das Handtuch um trocken zu werden ehe er in Harrys Kleidung schlüpfte, die erstaunlich bequem war.

„Du siehst gut aus in meinen Sachen", bemerkte Harry schmunzelnd, als Draco mit noch leicht nassen Haaren kurze Zeit später in die Küche kam.  
„Ich sehe in allem gut aus", gab dieser zurück, und hauchte seinem Freund einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, als er zum Tisch ging. Wenn es nach Draco ging, konnte so ab jetzt jeder Morgen beginnen.

Als Draco sich setzte, standen Kaffee und Pfannkuchen bereits auf dem Tisch und Harry nahm ihm gegenüber Platz, den aktuellen _Prophet _neben sich ausgebreitet. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Titelseite war genug, um Draco zu verraten, das natürlich genau das eingetroffen war, das er vermutet hatte. Harrys Scheidung war die Schlagzeile überhaupt. Eigentlich war es schon verwunderlich, dass Blaise überhaupt noch einen Tag länger gewartet hatte, ehe er die große Nachricht verkündete.

„Sieht so aus, als wüsste jetzt jeder, dass der große Harry Potter nicht in der Lage war eine funktionierende Ehe zu führen", seufzte Harry, während sein Blick über den Artikel auf der Seite huschte. Das Bild drüber zeigte das Ex-Ehepaar zusammen mit ihren beiden Anwälten beim Verlassen des Gerichtssaals. Zum Glück waren im Inneren des Saals keine Reporter erlaubt gewesen, sonst hätte Rita Skeeter vermutlich versucht, noch während der Verhandlung ein Exklusiv-Interview zu bekommen.

„Wenn du willst rede ich mit Blaise. Vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu überreden, sein Augenmerk für die nächsten Wochen auf wirklich wichtige Nachrichten zu lenken, anstatt seine Zeitung zum Klatschblatt verkommen zu lassen", schlug Draco vor, während er Bananenscheiben auf seinem Pfannkuchen verteile.  
„Schon gut. Mein Privatleben war schon immer die saftigste Nachricht des Tages. Wenn es die Leute glücklich macht, zu lesen, wie mein Leben läuft, anstatt sich mit dem eigenen zu beschäftigen, soll es mir recht sein", erwiderte Harry, mit einem Lächeln über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg.

Draco nickte verstehend, setzte aber dennoch in leicht verschwörerischem Ton nach: „Ganz wie du willst. Aber lass es mich wissen, wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest. Ich bin noch immer dein Anwalt und kann versuchen, deine Rechte durchzusetzen".  
Harry lachte amüsiert und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten, vielen Dank".

**Flashback Ende**

Es war Dracos erster Morgen mit Harry gewesen und doch hatte er sich zugleich so angefühlt, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. Hatte er wirklich sein ganzes Leben heimlich damit verbracht, sich genau diese Form des Zusammenseins zu wünschen? Was auch immer der Fall war, Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen fühlte sich unendlich normal an und hinterließ zugleich ein bittersüßes Gefühl der Nostalgie. Immer wieder kam die Frage auf, wie viel früher die beiden zumindest hätten Freunde werden können, wenn die äußeren Umstände nur ein wenig anders gewesen wären.

Und doch musste Draco auch jetzt noch erkennen, wie wenig er zuweilen über Harrys Leben wusste. Natürlich hatte er seine gesamte Schulzeit über ein Auge auf seinen Rivalen gehabt und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er geglaubt, nahezu alles über ihn zu wissen, aber nun, da er dem Mann wirklich näher gekommen war und sein Leben nicht mehr aus der Ferne beobachtete, stieß er immer wieder auf Dinge, die für ihn völlig neu und überraschend waren.

**Flashback**

Freitagabend trat Draco nach dem letzten Tag in seiner eigenen Kanzlei aus dem Kamin in Harrys Wohnzimmer. Er würde im Laufe des Wochenendes noch einige wenige Dinge regeln müssen und noch immer stand auch sein Termin für Goyles Scheidung an, aber für die wenigen Einzelheiten, mit denen er sich für die alten Fälle noch befassen musste, würde es vollkommen ausreichen, abends hin und wieder einen Blick in die Akten zu werfen. Seine sonstigen Aufzeichnungen über voran gegangene Fälle hatte er bereits nach Malfoy Manor gebracht, um sie dort sicher zu verwahren. Man weiß ja nie, ob man alte Akten nicht doch irgendwann wieder brauchen kann.

Kurz blickte Draco sich im Raum um, um festzustellen, dass Harry nirgendwo zu sehen war, allerdings konnte er leise Stimmen aus Richtung der Küche vernehmen. Einen Moment zögerte Draco, den Stimmen zu folgen, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht lauschen, doch diesmal gewann die Neugier eindeutig gegen die guten Vorsätze und er entschloss, doch herauszufinden wer da zu Besuch war. Als er in den Flur trat fand er die Küchentür einen Spalt breit offen vor, sodass die Stimmen der beiden Personen im Inneren deutlich hörbar zu ihm nach draußen drangen.

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ihr seid so oft zum Essen bei uns, und ich hätte sicher ein offenes Ohr für euch gefunden", sagte eine weibliche Stimme, die Draco wage bekannt vorkam, die er aber, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, keinem Gesicht zuordnen konnte. Es war als, als juckte etwas in seinem Gehirn, auf der Suche nach einer Person, die er mit dieser Stimme verband, aber es ließ sich keine Übereinstimmung finden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny das gewollt hätte… Sie wollte unsere Probleme selbst lösen", hörte er Harry antworten, ein deutliches Seufzen in der Stimme.  
„Ach Kinder, so kann eine Ehe aber doch nicht funktionieren. Man muss auch mal Ratschläge annehmen", erwiderte die weibliche Stimme etwas niedergeschlagen. Der Tonlage nach zu urteilen, schätze Draco die Frau auf das Alter seiner Mutter.  
„Es tut mir leid, falls wir dich enttäuscht haben sollten, das war nie meine Absicht", antwortete Harry. Zu gerne hätte Draco das Gesicht seines Freundes gesehen, dann was er in seiner Stimme da hörte, gefiel ihm eigentlich ganz und gar nicht.  
„Unsinn! Ihr habt niemanden enttäuscht! Ich hätte mir nur so sehr gewünscht, dich endlich glücklich zu sehen. Du hast so viel für uns getan in den letzten zehn Jahren, da verdienst du auch endlich mal ein Stück vom Regenbogen".

Einen Moment dachte Draco darüber nach, ob die Sprecherin Molly Weasley war. Er hatte die Frau nur wenige Male in seinem Leben wirklich gesehen und gehört, sodass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte. Und obwohl er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, spürte er ein düsteres Gefühl der Eifersucht in seinen Eingeweiden keimen. Wenn es wirklich Molly Weasley war, gab es nur einen Grund, warum sie Harry aufsuchen sollte, nämlich um ihn zu einem neuen Versuch mit seiner Exfrau zu überreden.

„Ich will keinen Dank von dir, das weißt du. Er hat mir immer am Herzen gelegen und ich wollte, dass er es besser hat als ich", Harrys Stimme klang sanft, beinahe liebevoll und Draco wunderte sich, über wen er da sprach.  
„Ach Harry. Er ist noch so jung. Manchmal glaube ich, du bist der einzige, der seinen Schmerz vollends verstehen kann. Es ist nicht so, dass er kein glückliches Kind ist, aber die Großmutter allein, kann nie die Eltern ersetzen", ein Seufzen hing in der Luft und Kleidung raschelte leise, sodass Draco annahm, dass Harry die Frau, wer auch immer sie war, denn er hatte mittlerweile doch Zweifel, dass es sich um Molly Weasley handelte, in den Arm genommen hatte.  
„Ich habe damals mein Versprechen geben, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Du kannst ihm sagen, dass sich nichts ändern wird und ich in Zukunft wieder jedes Wochenende vorbei komme, um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen"

Draco zog die Brauen zusammen, als Eis durch seine Venen zu fließen schien. Jung? Kümmern? Besuche am Wochenende? Was war hier los? Der einzige Gedanke, der auf all die Beschreibungen passte, war die Annahme, dass Harry bereits ein Kind hatte, und zwar von einer Frau, die nicht Ginny Weasley war. Gerade als er versucht war, nun doch in die Küche zu gehen und Harry zu konfrontieren, begann die weibliche Stimme wieder zu sprechen: „Ich bin sicher, Nymphadora und Remus würden verstehen, dass du im Moment etwas Zeit brauchst, um deine Gedanken zu sammeln".

Nymphadora und Remus? Zwei Kinder? Oder war Draco jetzt komplett auf dem falschen Besen? Irgendwas stimme hier nicht, und er war absolut gewillt, noch an diesem Abend sämtliche Information aus seinem Freund, wenn nötig heraus zu pressen.

Von innen konnte Draco ein trauriges, leises Lachen hören. „Ich hab Remus damals einen Feigling genannt, als er bei uns auftauchte, um auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen zu helfen. Ich konnte damals nicht verstehen, wie schwierig Situationen zwischen zwei Menschen sein können. Heute würde ich seine Taten vielleicht anders sehen. Er hatte immerhin den Mut, zurück zu gehen. Ich bin von hier geflohen, als Ginny ausgezogen ist".  
„Du kannst die Situationen nicht vergleichen, Harry. Remus hatte Angst vor dem, was mit Teddy passieren würde, wenn bekannt würde, wer sein Vater ist. Er wollte dem Jungen den Schmerz ersparen. Aber dank dir, war er da und er war ein wunderbarer Vater. Aber Ginny hatte keinen noblen Grund zum Gehen. Sie wollte die Scheidung einfach nur weil sie unglücklich war. Das hättest du nicht ändern können", erklärte die unbekannte Frau mit sanfter Stimme.

Langsam sanken die Worte in Dracos Bewusstsein. Remus? Etwa wie in Remus Lupin? Hatte Lupin einen Sohn? Dunkel erinnerte Draco sich daran, dass sein Vater und Bellatrix vor vielen Jahren über ein Mischlingskind, ein Halbblut gesprochen hatten, aber damals hatte Voldemort Dracos Welt so sehr beherrscht, dass er sich an kaum etwas anderes erinnern konnte. Ging es nun um dieses Kind? War diese Nymphadora die Mutter?

„Vielleicht hätte ich mutiger sein müssen", antwortete Harry noch immer etwas niedergeschlagen.  
„Unsinn, Junge. Niemand in diesem ganzen Land war je mutiger als du. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn du nächstes Wochenende zur mir und Teddy zum Essen kommst? Und bring doch deinen Anwalt mit, der schon seit einiger Zeit vor der Küchentür steht und sich scheinbar nicht traut rein zu kommen".

Draco machte einen entsetzten Schritt zurück, als sich die Tür von allein zur Gänze öffnete und den Blick auf Harry frei gab, der irritiert zu Draco blickte, während die Hand einer Frau auf seiner Schulter lag, deren Anblick Entsetzen durch Dracos Körper jagte.  
Sie war etwas kleiner als Harry und trug Roben in einem zarten Grün, ihr Haar war heller, als Draco es je zuvor gesehen hatte, aber die Locken waren noch immer vorhanden und auch ihr Gesicht schien weicher, die Augen freundlicher und doch… sie konnte niemand anderes als seine eigene Tante Bellatrix sein. Doch Bellatrix… war tot… seit zehn Jahren. Langsam begann Draco an seiner geistigen Gesundheit zu zweifeln. Was für ein Zauber war das?

„Draco? Warum hast du nicht geklopft?", fragte Harry, während Bellatrix ihre Hand von seiner Schulter gleiten ließ und mit einem Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Teddy sollte nicht so lange allein sein, auch wenn er jetzt schon zehn ist", den letzten Teil des Satzes sagte sie in leicht spöttischem, aber freundlichem Ton, ehe sie an Draco vorbei zum Wohnzimmer ging. Dieser starrte der Reinkarnation seiner eigenen Tante hinterher als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, während sein Gehirn verzweifelt versuchte, irgendeine logische Erklärung die diesen Moment zu finden und daran scheiterte.

Langsam, als erwarte er gleich die nächste böse Überraschung, drehte er sich zu Harry um. Dieser hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und schien deutlich irritiert durch Dracos Verhalten. Gerade so, als sei es völlig normal seine tote Tante im Zwiegespräch mit seinem Liebhaber zu sehen. Eine tote Tante, die dazu zu Lebzeiten auch noch versucht hatte, eben diesen Liebhaber wiederholt zu töten.

„Was zum Besen ist hier los?", fragte er mit leicht panischer Stimme, während sein Hirn noch immer nicht in der Lage war, die Eindrücke in einen logischen Zusammenhang zu bringen.  
„Andromeda war hier, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hat. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst aus als wäre Voldemort vor dir aus dem Grab gekrochen", antwortete Harry, leicht besorgt, aber trotzdem irgendwie belustig.  
„A… Andromeda?", stammelte Draco, nun vollends verwirrt. Hatte er nicht grade seine Tante Bellatrix gesehen? Oder wurde es wirklich Zeit, sich von einem der Heiler in St. Mungos begutachten zu lassen?  
„Ja, Andromeda Tonks. Wer denn sonst?"  
„Wer sonst? Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, die Frau in deinem Haus eben war meine Tante Bellatrix! Meine _tote_ Tante Bellatrix, die vor ihrem Ableben versucht hat dich _zu töten_!".

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille nach Dracos Ausbruch. Smaragdgrüne Augen betrachteten ihn verwirrt, ehe Harry leise zu lachen begann.  
„Was zum Besen ist hier so lustig?", fauchte Draco, der sich langsam irgendwie blöde vorkam.  
„Entschuldige, ich sollte nicht lachen, immerhin ist mir derselbe Fehler auch passiert und auf Grund der Regeln in deiner Familie, hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, dass du sie nie persönlich getroffen hast. Das war deine Tante Andromeda und ja, sie sieht Bellatrix sehr ähnlich, aber wie du schon sagtest, Bellatrix ist tot", erklärte Harry, nun deutlich gelassener als zuvor. Aber irgendwie half Draco das alles nicht.

Tante Andromeda?

„Ähm… bist du sicher, dass du da nicht etwas vertauschst? Ich habe keine Tante namens Andromeda. Mein Vater ist ein Einzelkind und meine Mutter hatte nur eine Schwester, Bellatrix", gab Draco zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte er ein stabiles Stück Holz, das ihm Halt geben würde.

Nun war es an Harry, verwirrt auszusehen, ehe sich stattdessen so etwas Traurigkeit in seine Augen schlich. „Sag bloß, deine Mutter hat nie von ihr gesprochen?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.  
„Warum sollte sie? Wer ist diese Frau?"  
„Sie… ist deine Tante- ", Harry hob eine Hand, als Draco ansetzte um ihm zu widersprechen, sodass dieser sich zurückhielt und seinen Freund weitersprechen ließ. „Deine _andere_ Tante. Deine Mutter hat zwei ältere Schwestern, Bellatrix und Andromeda. Aber Andromeda hat nach ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts Ted Tonks geheiratet. Seine Eltern waren Muggle und deswegen wurde Andromeda aus dem Stammbaum der Blacks herausgebrannt. Hat deine Mutter nie von ihr gesprochen?".

Draco blinzelte leicht, während die Worte langsam ihre Bedeutung in seinem Gehirn entfalteten. „Meine Mutter hat eine zweite Schwester? Die unehrenhaft geheiratet hat und deswegen enterbt wurde? Nein… sie hat nie von ihr gesprochen. Immer nur von Bellatrix", antwortete er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Das tut mir leid. Mir war nicht klar, dass du von Andromeda gar nichts weißt, sonst hätte ich euch einander ganz anders vorgestellt. Dann… weißt du auch nichts von… deiner Cousine?", Harrys Stimme klang vorsichtig, so als wolle er Draco nicht überfordern mit dem, wovon er da sprach.  
„Ich… habe eine Cousine?", fragte er nach, unschlüssig was er fühlen sollte. Wut, weil nie jemand mit ihm gesprochen hatte, über diesen Teil der Familie oder Erleichterung, dass er nun doch noch eine Gelegenheit bekam, diese Menschen kennenzulernen.  
„Du…", Harry wandte den Blick an und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Du hattest… eine Cousine… sie ist vor zehn Jahren gestorben… bei der Schlacht".

Draco schluckte hart und nickte. Sein Hals fühlte sich eng an, als würde ihm eine unsichtbare Hand die Luft abschnüren. Er war fast 28 Jahre alt und erfuhr erst jetzt, es noch einen ganzen Zweig seiner Familie gab, den er nicht kannte und nun auch nicht mehr die Chance hatte jemals wirklich kennen zu lernen. Als Kind hatte er seine Freunde beneidet, die Geschwister oder Cousinen hatten, mit denen sie spielen konnten, denn er selbst war oft sehr allein gewesen, in diesem riesigen Haus. Nun erfuhr er, dass es die ganze Zeit eine Cousine gegeben hatte, die man ihm vorenthalten hatte. Dennoch wusste ein kleiner Teil von ihm, dass er unter Umständen nichts mit ihr hätte zu tun haben wollen, eben weil sie die Tochter eines ‚Schlammbluts' war.

„Wer ist Teddy?", brachte er erstickt hervor.  
„Tonks Sohn. Also, der Sohn deiner Cousine. Sie hieß eigentlich Nymphadora, aber sie mochte den Namen nicht sonderlich, weswegen jeder sie nur Tonks genannt hat", erklärte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, als erinnerte er sich an eine ganz bestimmte Begebenheit.  
„Und der Vater?", wollte Draco weiter wissen. Nun, da der Damm gebrochen war, wollte er die ganze Wahrheit.  
„Remus Lupin. Die beiden haben sich beim Orden kennen gelernt. Teddy wurde im April geboren, also kaum einen Monat vor der Schlacht, bei der seine Eltern beide starben. Vor seinem Tod, hatte Remus mich gebeten, Pate für seinen Sohn zu werden und ich stimmte zu. Andromeda hat ihn aufgezogen und Ginny und ich haben versucht ihr so viel wie möglich zu helfen. Am Anfang war es nicht leicht für sie, musst du wissen. Andromeda hat in diesem Krieg alles verloren. Ihr Mann, ihre Tochter und ihr Schwiegersohn wurden getötet und nur sie und ihr gerade mal einen Monat alter Enkel blieben zurück. Teddy ist zehn geworden kurz bevor Ginny sich von mir getrennt hat", erklärte Harry, scheinbar versucht diesmal keine Fragen mehr offen zu lassen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging Draco ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Der Sohn seiner Cousine… ein kleiner Junge, der ohne Eltern aufwuchs. Nie hatte Narcissa auch nur ein Wort über ihn verloren, geschweige denn über ihre Schwester. Diese Frau, die Bellatrix so ähnlich sah und doch so völlig anders war, mit ihren warmen Augen und Lachfalten im Gesicht. Hätte Draco ihr helfen können? Hätte er versuchen können, an ihr einen Teil seiner Schuld wieder gut machen zu können?

Er spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und lehnte sich leicht in die warme Berührung, während sein Geist versuchte zu begreifen, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Es gab eine Cousine, doch sie war ihm wie Sand durch die Finger geglitten. Alles was blieb, war ein kleiner Junge, dem er vielleicht würde beweisen können, dass es noch andere Teile der Familie gab, denen er wichtig war.

„Whiskey?", fragte Harry neben ihm, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich würde ihm der Alkohol zwar helfen, den Kopf frei zu brennen und die aufgewühlten Gefühle zu beruhigen, aber im Moment wollte er lieber selbst versuchen, zu begreifen, wie sehr die alten Vorstellung vom reinen Blut sein Leben doch noch bis heute beeinflussten.

„Ich will ihn sehen…", flüsterte Draco nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Er hatte sich mittlerweile vollständig an Harry angelehnt und genoss die Wärme, die von dem vertrauten Körper ausging.  
„Das wirst du, versprochen. Wir gehen die beiden nächstes Wochenende besuchen und dann hast du Zeit, um in Ruhe mit Andromeda über alles zu reden und die beiden kennen zu lernen".  
„Er hatte Geburtstag?"  
„Ja, Anfang April. Nächstes Jahr kommt er nach Hogwarts, dann bekommen wir ihn nur noch in den Ferien zu Gesicht. Also sollten wir jede Gelegenheit nutzen", erklärte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Was schenkt man einem Zehnjährigen zum Geburtstag?"

**Flashback Ende**

Gerade, als Draco endlich Bananen und Erdbeeren mit seinem Joghurt vermischte, hörte er, wie die Tür zum Speisesaal geöffnet wurde, und seine Mutter hereinkam. Trotz der frühen Stunde war sie bereits perfekt in aquamarinfarbene Roben gekleidet, das Haar war zu einem eleganten Knoten gebunden.

„Du bist aber früh wach", bemerkte sie, als sie am Tisch Platz nahm und nach dem Räucherlachs griff.  
„Erster Arbeitstag im Ministerium. Ich wollte nicht zu spät kommen und habe es dabei wohl ein wenig übertrieben", antwortete Draco, ehe er endlich den ersten Bissen seines Frühstücks zu sich nahm.  
„Ah ja, erste Arbeitstage. Am besten versuchst du zehn Minuten zu früh dazu sein, das hinterlässt einen guten Eindruck", erklärte Narcissa, während sie ihren Lachs kunstvoll auf einer Scheibe Brot drapierte.  
„Danke für den Rat, Mutter, aber ich arbeite schon eine Weile immer wieder im Ministerium. Ich weiß, was sich gehört", gab Draco zurück, versucht sich nicht, wie ein Teenager bevormunden zu lassen.

Narcissa lachte leise, die blauen Augen amüsiert funkelnd. „Ich nehme an, du hast das Wochenende bei Mr. Potter verbracht?", fragte sie, mit höflicher Neugier.  
„Ja, ich war bei Harry bis gestern Abend. Aber da ich heute eine neue Stelle antrete, dachte ich, es sei besser diese Nacht hier zu verbringen und mich in Ruhe auf meine neue Aufgabe vorzubereiten", antwortete Draco beinahe sachlich. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er es nicht so sehr, sein Liebesleben mit seiner Mutter zu besprechen.  
„Das ist sehr vernünftig von dir, Draco. Du solltest Mr. Potter demnächst hier her einladen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du ihn mir vorstellst. Als den Mann mit dem mein Sohn ausgeht versteht sich. Nicht als ‚Retter' oder ‚Auserwählter' oder wie auch immer man ihn dieser Tage nennt".

Einen Moment fürchtete Draco, er würde an seinem Frühstück ersticken, ehe er sich wieder fing und den Blick seiner Mutter ruhig, aber ernst erwiderte. „Ich stelle ihn dir nur unter einer Bedingung vor, Mutter".  
„Und welche Bedingung wäre das, mein Lieber?", wollte Narcissa wissen. Scheinbar war sie doch etwas irritiert vom Verhalten ihres Sohnes, der selten solch ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte. Zuletzt im Alter von zwölf, als er unbedingt Sucher in der Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin hatte werden wollen.

„Du erzählst mir von meiner Tante Andromeda"

**Kapitel 15 Ende**


	17. What if

**Frohes neues Jahr alle zusammen! Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle ein tolles Weihnachten und habt Silverster so richtig gefeiert *g***

**Ich habe die wenigen ruhgen Tage nach Silvester endlich auch nutzen können, um dieses Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Leider hatte ich im Dezember noch Klausuren und es war seit Weihnachten bei mir viel zu viel los und ich habe es nicht früher geschafft. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt noch eine Seminararbeit schreiben *hust* die will nächste Woche nämlich auch noch abgegeben werden v.v so ein Mist.**

**Naja, zum Kapitel ein paar Worte: noch taucht der kleine Teddy leider nicht auf, aber ich verspreche das kommt ganz bald, weil ich mich da auch endlos drauf freue *gg* Dafür hat Dracos erster Arbeitstag im Ministerium echt ne Menge Platz eingenommen, aber ein paar dieser Momente sind einfach zu wichtig für den Verlauf, um sie abzukürzen.**

**So genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 16 What if**

_If I said I want you, if I said I need you  
If I said I love you, what would you do_

Langsam senkte Narcissa ihren Löffel, und blaue Augen richteten sich auf Draco, der seiner Mutter mit ungerührtem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber saß. Er wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte. Natürlich war ihr das Thema unangenehm, immerhin hatte sie nie auch nur ein einziges Wort über die Schwester verloren, die den falschen Pfad gewählt hatte. Fast 30 Jahre hatte Draco nicht gewusst, dass er eine zweite Tante hatte und er war sich sicher, dass es einen guten Grund dafür gab, dass seiner Mutter ihm dieses Detail der Familie verschwiegen hatte.

„Ich schätze, ich habe Mr. Potter diese Frage zu verdanken?", antwortete Narcissa mit betont ruhiger Stimme.

„Teilweise", gab Draco zurück. „Es war Zufall, um genau zu sein. Andromeda war zu Besuch, als ich früher als erwartet bei Harry ankam. Weder sie noch ich hatten damit gerechnet, einander zu treffen, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie wusste, wer ich war, während Harry mir erklären musste, dass die Frau mit der erschreckenden Ähnlichkeit zu Bellatrix meine andere Tante ist, von der ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte".

Narcissa schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und seufzte, während sie ihr Frühstück von sich schob. „Was möchtest du wissen?", fragte sie, als würde sie einem Dreizehnjährigen Aufklärungsunterricht geben.  
„Alles"  
„Wie du weißt, bin ich die jüngste Schwester. Andromeda war älter als ich, aber jünger als Bellatrix. Dein Großvater hatte immer Probleme mit ihr, schon als sie noch klein war. Sie war unserem Cousin Sirius in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich, obwohl sie seine Affinität zu Gryffindor nicht teilte. Andromeda war genau wie Bella und ich in Slytherin, aber das hat sie nicht davon abgehalten, sich noch während der Schulzeit in Edward Tonks zu verlieben. Am Anfang hat sie noch versucht ihre Beziehung vor deinem Großvater zu verbergen, aber je älter sie wurde, desto mehr entfernte sie sich von der Familie und irgendwann beschloss sie uns allen reinen Wein einzuschenken und sich zu ihrem Freund zu bekennen", Narcissa machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie einen Schluck ihres Tees trank und die Augen von Draco abwendete.

Bisher hatte sie kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, wie ihre eigene Beziehung zu ihrer älteren Schwester gewesen war, aber Draco glaubte, einen Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihrer stets kontrollieren Stimme zu hören. Er kannte seine Mutter. Unter der perfekten Schale der Reinblüterin, die die Ehre der Familie über alles stellte, schlummerte eine sensible Frau, der das Glück ihrer Liebsten am Ende doch wichtiger war als jede Reputation. Nicht ohne Grund, hatte sie nie selbst ein Dunkles Mal getragen.

„Ich war geschockt, als sie uns von Edward, kurz Ted, erzählte. Es war klar, dass Vater vor Wut schäumen würde und sie eine Strafe für ihre Missachtung der Familienregeln zu erwarten hatte. Bellatrix hat getobt, einen ganzen Tag lang. Sie hat versucht auf Andromeda einzureden und sie dazu zu bringen, sich von diesem Mann zu trennen. Seine Eltern waren Muggle und jede Verbindung zwischen den beiden würde nicht nur Schande über den Namen Black bringen, sondern wurde auch als pervertiert angesehen. Mugglestämmige waren in den Augen unserer Eltern nicht wirklich besser als Tiere. Vater hat versucht Andromeda in eine vorzeigbare Ehe zu drängen, aber sie weigerte sich. Und eines Tages… ähnlich wie bei Sirius… war die plötzlich verschwunden und Vater bestand darauf, ihr Bild für immer aus dem Stammbaum zu brennen. Kurz darauf erfuhren wir, dass sie Ted Tonks geheiratet und damit den Namen Black endgültig abgelegt hatte. Sie war enterbt und entehrt und fortan kein Mitglied der Familie mehr. Vater sprach nie wieder von Andromeda und diesem Beispiel folgten Bellatrix und ich. Von deiner Cousine erfuhren wir erst, als ihr Name im Zusammenhang mit den Orden des Phönix auftauchte", führte Narcissa weiter aus. Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, als würde sie aus einem Geschichtsbuch vorlesen und das Leben einer Person erzählen, mit der sie selbst nie in Kontakt gekommen war. Was auch immer sie vor all den Jahren empfunden haben musste, Draco war sicher, dass sie es unter der perfekten Maske verborgen hielt, die ihre Familie ihr antrainiert hatte.

Andromeda, so schien es, war die einzige der drei Schwestern gewesen, die es geschafft hatte, aus dem ewigen Kreislauf aus Hass und Rassismus auszubrechen. Sie hatte Schande über die Familie gebracht und war enterbt worden, aber von den drei Schwestern schien sie am Ende doch die glücklichste zu sein, obwohl der Krieg ihr fast die komplette Familie geraubt hatte.  
Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nickte leicht. „Und du hast nie gedacht, dass du mit mir über sie sprechen könntest?", wollte er wissen, versucht nicht anklagend zu klingen, denn ein kleiner Teil von ihm war sich sicher, dass Narcissa unter dem Verlust ihrer Schwester gelitten hatte, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde.

„Zu welchem Zweck? Andromeda existierte praktisch nicht mehr. Welchen Zweck hätte es gehabt, dir von ihr zu erzählen? In der Welt, in die du hinein geboren wurdest und in der du leben würdest, gab es keinen Platz für eine Blutsverräterin wie sie. Und du weißt selbst, dass dein dreizehnjähriges Ich nicht mal versucht hätte, sie zu verstehen. Es bestand kein Grund jemanden vor dir zu erwähnen, der keinen Platz mehr in der Familie hat", erklärte sie, ohne dass ihre blauen Augen auch nur ansatzweise verrieten, was sie wirklich dachte.

Draco seufzte. „Da magst du Recht haben, Mutter, aber nachdem der Krieg zu Ende und Voldemort Vergangenheit war, hättest du mir doch sagen können, dass es sie gibt".  
„Das hätte ich, aber zu der Zeit waren wir beide so sehr damit beschäftigt, wieder aufzubauen, was der Krieg uns genommen hatte, dass ich keinen Gedanken dafür frei hatte, dir von einer Frau zu erzählen, die seit über zwanzig Jahren in meinem Leben keine Rolle mehr spielt", erwiderte Narcissa.  
„Aber du wusstest, dass meine Cousine existierte, dass sie Lupin geheiratet hat und schwanger war, oder?", wollte Draco wissen, unfähig die Anklage aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
„Ja, davon wusste ich. Bellatrix hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich erfuhr welch tiefe Blutschande Andromedas Tochter beging als sie ein Halbblut heiratete und damit einen Werwolf in die Familie holte", führte Narcissa aus, nicht versucht schön zu reden, was 10 Jahre zuvor gesehen war.

Draco hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass seine Mutter von Tonks und ihrem Schicksal gewusst hatte, aber die Gewissheit darüber, dass er der einzige zu sein schien, der nichts wusste, von der Existenz und dem Schicksal einer weiteren Verwandten, schmerzte. Nach dem Krieg hatte er sich oft gewünscht, seine Familie bestünde aus mehr, als nur ihm und seiner Mutter, da er seinen Vater nicht mehr wirklich dazu zählte. Damals hätte er gerne jemanden gehabt, der sein Blut teilte und mit dem er hätte reden können. Er war sich sicher, dass Andromeda ihn nicht abgewiesen hätte, wenn er vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht wäre mit der der Bitte um Rat.

„Die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern schätze ich, aber ich will sie treffen. Sie und den Sohn meiner Cousine. Die beiden sind ein Teil dieser Familie und ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren", erklärte Draco, während er mit einer Hand geistesabwesend in seiner Teetasse rührte.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht verbieten, Draco. Ich würde es auch nicht tun, wenn ich es könnte. Du hast ein Recht darauf, die beiden kennen zu lernen", gab Narcissa zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Draco war sich sicher, dass seine Mutter innerlich mit sich rang. Sie hatte ihre Schwester geliebt und doch gelernt, der Blutsverräterin aus dem Weg zu gehen, nun eröffnete sich vielleicht ein Weg, um die getrennten Schwester wieder zu vereinen, aber nach so vielen Jahren und so vielen Vorurteilen war das Zusammenfügen vielleicht noch schmerzhafter als das Auseinanderreißen.

Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken erhob Draco sich vom Tisch. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm die Lust auf Frühstücken vergangen. „Ich werde mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen, am ersten Tag wird es nicht von Nachteil sein, wenn ich ein wenig zu früh auftauche", erklärte er.  
„In der Tat, ja. Wir reden heute Abend weiter, wenn du das möchtest", stimmte Narcissa zu und erhob sich ebenfalls, während neben ihr ein Hauself austauchte, der sofort damit begann den Tisch abzuräumen, als klar war, dass die beiden Hausherrn nicht länger speisen würden. Draco nickte seiner Mutter zustimmend zu, ehe er zum Kamin herüber ging und aus einer kleinen Schüssel auf dem Simms, Floopulver entnahm, um den direkten Weg ins Ministerium zu nehmen.

Einige Herzschläge später trat er im Ministerium für Magie aus einem der zahlreichen Kamine, die die lange Eingangshalle säumten. Schon oft war das Gebäude Teil seines Arbeitsalltags gewesen, doch der Gedanke von nun an jeden Tag hier her zu kommen, und offiziell ein Angestellter der Regierung zu sein, fühlte sich noch immer merkwürdig an.  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung strich er sich etwas Ruß von den kostbaren Roben, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl machte, vorbei an dem Monument, das Voldemorts altes ‚Magic is Might' abgelöst hatte. In Mitten des ausladenden Raumes erhob sich nun eine riesige Granittafel, auf der sich unzählige, in Gold eingestanzte Namen befanden. An der Spitze des Monuments stand in großen Lettern ‚_In Erinnerung an all jene, die für die Freiheit starben_'. Darunter begann der schier endlose Fluss derer, die im ersten und zweiten Krieg gegen Voldemort ihr Leben verloren hatten.

Schon oft war Draco an diesem Mahnmal vorbei gegangen, ohne ihm große Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, doch heute hielt er inne und ließ seine Augen über den dunklen Stein und die goldenen Buchstaben wandern, auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Namen.  
Er stieß auf viele, die er selbst gekannt hatte. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley und nach einiger Zeit auch Nymphadora Tonks. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die eingravierten Buchstaben und fühlte ihre kalten Konturen unter seiner Haut.

Sie hatte von ihm gewusst, vermutete er, aber sie hatte ihn nie angesprochen. Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, immerhin hatte sie davon ausgehen müssen, dass er sie als Blutverräterin sehen und nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollen würde. Obwohl sie beide zur selben Familie gehörten, hatten sie doch auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gekämpft und so hatte Draco erst zu spät erfahren, dass es sie überhaupt gegeben hatte. Vielleicht bekam er nun die Chance, ein paar seiner Fehler der Vergangenheit an ihrem Sohn wieder gut zu machen.

Die Schultern straffend, löste Draco den Blick von der Granittafel und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg weiter zum Aufzug, der ihn zu seinem Department bringen würde. Es war noch früh und bisher waren erst weniger Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums eingetroffen, sodass Draco sich den Fahrstuhl nur mit wenigen anderen teilen musste. Sobald die Zeit voran schritt, würde die kleine Kabine überladen sein mit Angestellten und wenn Draco etwas hasste, dann eingequetscht auf viel zu wenig Raum mit viel zu vielen Fremden zu stehen. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass seine Abteilung einen eigenen Kamin hatte, der mit dem Floonetzwerk verbunden war, sodass er von nun an direkt dort würde ankommen können, ohne sich den Fahrstuhl mit gefühlt fünfzig anderen schwitzenden Personen teilen zu müssen.

Vergleichsweise entspannt verließ Draco einige Minuten später den Aufzug und folgte der Beschilderung an der Wand, die ihn in Richtung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung schickte. Er wusste, dass das Department recht groß war, da nicht nur die Aurorenzentale, sondern auch die Beratungsräume des Zaubergamots, einige Kurzzeitzellen, die Unterrichtsräume für angehende Auroren und eine Anzahl an Verhörräumen dazu gehörten. Es würde also nicht ganz einfach werden, Harrys Büro zu finden, von dem er nur wusste, dass es direkt an die Aurorenzentrale angrenzte.

Einige Biegungen weiter tauchte schlussendlich ein Raum mit großen Glasfenster die vom Gang her einsehbar waren, vor Draco auf. Auf der rahmenlosen Glastür informierte ein Schriftzug über den Zweck des Großraumbüros: ‚_Aurorenzentrale_' stand dort in Blockbuchstaben geschrieben. Sicher, dass er sein Ziel erreicht haben musste, öffnete Draco die Glastür und trat in den Raum, den er schon vom Flur aus hatte einsehen können.

In drei mal vier Reihen standen ausladende Schreibtische hinter einander aufgereiht. Manche davon ordentlicher als andere, aber alle mit einem Namensschild versehen, das den Besitzer des Tisches anzeigte. Außer Draco befanden sich nur zwei weitere Personen im Raum, Ronald Weasley und, dem Namensschild nach zu urteilen, ein Mann namens Denis Creevey, der einige Jahre jünger als Draco selbst zu sein schien. Beide sahen von ihren Akten auf, als er den Raum betrat.

„Malfoy", begrüßte ihn Weasley etwas steif und schloss die Akte vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch. „Wenn du nach Harry suchst, zweite Tür links", erklärte er weiter, mit der rechten Hand auf die Gegenüberlegende Wand deutend, von der mehrere Türen abgingen.

„Guten Morgen, Weasley. Ja, ich bin in der Tat auf der Suche nach Harry. Danke für die Auskunft", antwortete Draco, ehe er dem anderen Mann im Raum nur kurz höflich zunickte und dann zur ausgewiesenen Tür ging, um an ihr zu klopfen.  
„Herein", ertönte Harrys gedämpfte Stimme von innen und Draco drückte die Klinke hinunter, um einzutreten. Der Raum hinter der Tür war einfach gehalten und beherbergte nicht viel außer einigen Schränken mit Akten und einem großen Schreibtisch. An den Wänden hingen ein paar wenige Bilder, die das Büro einladender gestallten sollten, doch dem irgendwie kalten Gefühl der Kacheln an der Wand konnte man nirgendwo im Ministerium entkommen.

„Hey. Ich weiß ich bin zu früh", grüßte Draco, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Harry lächelte leicht und erhob sich aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl. Einen Moment wirkte er unentschlossen und zögerlich, ehe er dann doch rasch auf Draco zuging und ihn zärtlich küsste. Natürlich musste man Arbeit und Privatleben eigentlich voneinander trennen, aber hier und da war ein Kuss für Draco absolut in Ordnung.  
„Ja, du bist zu früh, aber das macht nichts, ich wollte dich ohnehin noch um einen Rat fragen", antwortete Harry, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst und sich gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Um welchen Rat geht es denn?", wollte er wissen.  
„Es ist etwas Privates. Aber da deine Arbeitszeit ja offiziell noch nicht angefangen hat, steht einer privaten Unterhaltung ja eigentlich nichts im Wege", antwortete Harry etwas ausweichend, lächelte aber noch immer.

Für beide war es nicht leicht, neben ihrer privaten Beziehung nun auch noch auf der Arbeit ständig konfrontiert zu sein, aber die Vorfreude darauf jederzeit eine Ausnahme zu haben, um sich einen Kuss zu stehlen überwog bei Draco am Ende doch um einiges. „Da ich mich in deinem Privatleben im Moment vermutlich besser auskenne, als in deinem Job, ist es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass deine Frage privater Natur ist", scherzte Draco, versucht die Stimmung ein wenig zu lockern. Seit wann gab er sich Mühe, dass andere Menschen sich wohlfühlten? Irgendwie klang das so gar nicht nach ihm und er musste amüsiert feststellen, dass Harrys gute Seiten langsam auf ihn abzufärben begannen. Oder vielleicht es auch einfach nur daran, dass die Person, um die es hier ging, Harry war und für den galten ohnehin andere Regeln als für alle anderen.

Der Angesprochene lachte leise und strich sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich mein Haus verkaufe?", wollte er wissen.  
Die Nachricht brauchte einen Moment, um Dracos Gehirn zu erreichen und dort auch verarbeitet zu werden. Irritiert blinzelnd betrachtete er seinen Liebhaber. „Warum willst du dein Haus verkaufen?", fragte er schlussendlich mit leichter Irritation in der Stimme.  
„Wegen der Erinnerungen. Ich habe das Haus mit Ginny zusammen gekauft und hab damals eigentlich geglaubt, für immer dort zu bleiben, mit ihr versteht sich. Jetzt ist dieser Teil meines Lebens zu Ende und alles was bleibt sind die Erinnerungen an einige Jahre meines Lebens, die im Nachhinein eher schmerzhaft als schön waren. Ich würde mich gerne davon lösen", erklärte Harry ohne den Blick von Dracos Augen abzuwenden, als wollte er dessen Reaktion in ihnen lesen.  
„Unter diesen Umständen halte ich das für eine gute Idee, ehrlich gesagt. Du hast nichts davon, dich in einem Haus rumzudrücken, das dich nur unglücklich macht und mit alten Erinnerungen erdrückt", antwortete Draco mit einem zustimmenden Nicken.

Harry betrachtete ihn einen Moment schweigend. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du bereit wärst mir bei der Suche nach einem neues Haus helfen. Ich weiß, ich könnte einfach in Sirius Elternhaus ziehen, aber ich fürchte, da habe ich dasselbe Problem wie mit meinem – es steckt voller Erinnerungen und viele davon möchte ich am liebsten schlummern lassen", sagte er nach einer Weile und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
„Ich verstehe. Natürlich helfe ich dir. Ich schätze du willst in London bleiben?", hackte Draco nach, für den es schwer vorstellbar war, in einer Stadt voller Muggle zu leben, die Tag ein Tag aus an seiner Haustür vorbei gehen würden, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, dass nur wenige Meter neben ihn Magie Wirklichkeit wurde.  
„Nicht notgedrungen. Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt nach Godric's Hollow zurück zu gehen, aber ein Teil von mir ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dieser Ort mich nicht am Ende auch verfolgen wird. Ich habe zwar nur wenige Erinnerungen daran, aber die reichen vielleicht schon aus", Harry lächelte entschuldigend, scheinbar überzeugt, dass es nicht ganz leicht war, ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Aber Draco konnte seine Zweifel verstehen. Für ihn selbst war es am Anfang schwer gewesen, nach Malfoy Manor zurück zu kehren, wo ihn alles an Voldemort erinnerte.  
„Schon gut. Wir werden mit Sicherheit ein passendes Stadthaus für dich in London finden, dass frei ist von altem Ballast und anschließend haben wir alle Zeit der Welt, es mit neuen Erinnerungen zu füllen", antwortete Draco und erntete dafür ein weiteres Lächeln.

Er machte einige Schritte nach vorn, sodass er direkt vor Harry stand, so nah, dass ihre Körper sich beinahe berührten. Er konnte die Wärme des anderen Mannes spüren und es kostete ihn alle Willensstärke, die er besaß, nicht gleich hier und jetzt über ihn herzufallen. Harry seinerseits schien zu erahnen, was in Dracos Kopf vorging und lächelte süffisant, als er sich vom Schreibtisch abstieß, die Arme hinter Dracos Schulter verschränkte und ihn in einen hitzigen Kuss zog. Obwohl Küssen beinahe normal geworden, hatte das Gefühl nicht Intensität verloren. Noch immer jagte die Berührung durch Harrys Lippen Schauer über Dracos Körper und kratze an seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Hitze kroch durch seine Venen und raubte ihm den Atmen, als er den Kuss erwiderte und seine Zunge über Harrys Lippen gleiten ließ, um um Einlass zu bitten, der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Zärtlich strich seine Zunge über Harrys und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf, während er mit einer Hand das Schlüsselbein des anderen Mannes nachzeichnete. Mit jeder Berührung, die die beiden austauschten, versuchte Draco sich jede Einzelheit seines Freundes zu merken.

Ein wenig außer Atmen lösten sich die beiden einige Zeit später wieder und blickten einander in die Augen. Draco hob eine Hand, um Harry eine verirrte schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Ich fürchte es wird Zeit, dass ich meine Arbeit aufnehme", hauchte Draco ein wenig reumütig. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätten die beiden den ganzen Rest des Tages in Harrys Büro verbracht und den Schreibtisch für ganz andere Dinge als Arbeit genutzt.

„Du hast Recht. Komm mit, ich zeig dir dein Büro. Deine Sekretärin bekommt einen Schreibtisch im Aurorenzimmer. Dann hat sie etwas Gesellschaft und kann meinen Leuten auf die Finger schauen. Ron neigt dazu sich lieber mit Georges neuen Scherzartikeln zu vergnügen, anstatt zu arbeiten, wenn man nicht hinschaut", erklärte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln, ehe er seine Umarmung löste und zur Tür deutete.

Draco schnaubte belustigt. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie Weasley unter seinem Schreibtisch mit den Scherzartikeln seines Bruders rumspielte, anstatt wirklich produktiv zu sein. Viel zu oft hatte er genau dieses Verhalten während Unterrichtsstunden beobachten können. Ein Verhalten, das nicht selten dazu geführt hatte, dass vor allem Snape Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen hatte. „Klingt als hätte Mafalda demnächst ein ganz neues Aufgabenfeld", gab er amüsiert zurück.

„Davon kannst du ausgehen", Harry lachte kurz, ehe die Tür zum Großraumbüro öffnete und gefolgt von Draco sein persönliches Büro verließ. Als die beiden den Raum betraten waren bereits fast alle Schreibtische besetzt oder zumindest genug Personen im Raum, um anzunehmen, dass sie alle zum Arbeiten herkommen waren. Einige unterhielten sich leise mit Kollegen oder beugten sich gemeinsam über eine Akte und diskutierten deren Inhalt.

Als Harry die Tür hinter Draco wieder schloss, schienen jedoch die vielen Unterhaltungen plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig, und die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden richtete sich abrupt auf die beiden Männer, die gerade den Raum betreten hatten. Anscheinend hatte sich bereits herum gesprochen, dass Draco sich in Harrys Büro aufhielt und alle hatten nur darauf gewartet, dass die beiden eben dieses verließen. Ob Harrys Mitarbeiter bereits davon wussten oder nicht, dass Draco ab diesem Tag mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten würde, konnte er jedoch nicht beurteilen.

„Harry, was macht der Todesser hier?", fragte einer der Auroren, ein Mann in seinen späten Dreißigern mit schütterem Haar und dunkel roten Roben, die ihm nicht so recht stehen wollten.  
„Mr. Malfoy arbeitet ab heute für uns, Darlington. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ich diese Änderung bereits vor einiger Zeit angekündigt hatte", antwortete Harry bestimmt. Bisher hatte Draco ihn nicht in der Rolle des Chefs erlebt, aber wenn er ehrlich war, machte es ihn mehr als an nur ein bisschen an, seinen Freund dabei zu beobachten, wie er vor dem Rest der Anwesenden Autorität bewies.

Der Mann namens Darlington hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, sodass Harry sich nun im Raum umsah und seinen Blick merklich auf jedem seiner Auroren ruhen ließ. „Gibt es sonst noch jemanden mit Fragen?", wollte er wissen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Was genau ist seine Aufgabe hier?", fragte Creevey, den Kopf mit dem mausgrauen Schopf leicht schief gelegt. Vor irgendwo her kam er Draco wage bekannt vor, doch er konnte das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes einfach nicht einordnen.

„Nun, während wir die Strafverfolgung aktiv durchführen, wird er den passiven Part durchführen. Die Fälle, an denen wir arbeiten werden ihm vorgelegt und Mr. Malfoy wird unser Vorgehen studieren und nach Ergreifung eines Beschuldigten, wird er dafür zuständig sein, dass ihm der Prozess gemacht wird", erklärte Harry gelassen. Scheinbar hatte er keinen Grund unruhig zu werden, wofür es genau zwei Erklärungen gab. Entweder wusste er bereits, dass seine Leute sich genau nach solcher Vorgehensweise sehnten, oder aber, er war sich seiner Autorität so sicher, dass er nicht davon ausging in Frage gestellt zu werden.

„Bisher haben immer diejenigen, die den Fall im Feld durchgeführt haben, auch den Prozess geleitet, wozu brauchen wir dann ihn?", hakte Darlington nach, der mittlerweile die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und alles andere als glücklich aussah mit der Situation.

„Ganz einfach, keiner von uns ist wirklich geübt darin, in einem Gerichtssaal zu stehen. Wie alle wurden ausgebildet, möglichst gute Ergebnisse in der Feldarbeit zu erzielen. Wir sind gut mit Angriffs- und Verteidigungszaubern, wir erkennen die meisten Gifte und haben eine Grundausbildung in heilender Magie, aber keiner von uns ist ein rhetorisches Genie. Mr. Malfoy hingegen, wurde für den Gerichtssaal ausgebildet. Er hat über die Jahre viel Praxiserfahrung gesammelt. Mit ihm, als Vertreter des Gesetzes im Gerichtssaal, werden Fehler wie vor 6 Monaten nicht mehr passieren", führte Harry weiter aus. Noch immer war ihm keinerlei Stress anzumerken. Vermutlich war er sich einfach sicher, dass seine Entscheidung die richtige war und blieb daher ungerührt. Draco jedoch machte die Sache etwas nervös, denn auf ihm ruhte von nun an die Last, sich beweisen zu müssen.

Harry ließ den Blick noch einmal über die Anwesenden gleiten, die nun schweigend ihrerseits Draco betrachteten. „Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, werde ich Mr. Malfoy jetzt sein Büro zeigen. Seine Sekretärin wird später ebenfalls zu uns dazu stoßen. Sobald sie sich eingerichtet hat, werdet ihr Kopien eurer aktuellen Fälle an sie weiter geben, sodass Mr. Malfoy sich in die Akten einlesen kann, um eine Strategie für den Prozess zu entwickeln".

Zufrieden mit dem Nicken, das seinen Worten folgte, deutete Harry zu einer der anderen Türen, die vom Büro abgingen und legte Draco eine Hand auf den Rücken, als er ihn in die entsprechende Richtung leitete. Dracos künftiges Büro war ein wenig kleiner als Harrys, wie er feststellte, aber dennoch groß genug, um alles was er benötige darin unter zu bringen.

„Nicht riesig, ich weiß. Aber ich hoffe, es wird für den Anfang reichen", sagte Harry, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und Draco ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte.  
„Kein Problem. Ich hatte eh nicht die Absicht hier extravagante Einrichtung unterzubringen", antwortete Draco amüsiert und schritt um den Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes herum. Er war einfach gehalten, aus dunklem Holz mit vier Schubladen auf der rechten Seite. Auf der zur Tür zeigenden Seite stand bereits ein Namensschild mit der Aufschrift _Draco A. Malfoy - Vertreter der Anklage._

„Sollte dieses Projekt erfolgreich sein, bin ich sicher, dass man dir ein anderes Büro zukommen lassen wird, aber im Moment waren meine Vorgesetzten nicht bereit mehr als das zur Verfügung zu stellen", entschuldige Harry sich.  
„Wie gesagt, es ist ausreichend. Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch"  
„Was denn?"  
„Was war los, vor 6 Monaten?"

„Oh… das…", begann Harry, deutlich unerfreut über das Thema. „Es ging um einen Fall von verbotenen Artefakten. Eigentlich keine große Sache, aber der Kerl hat behauptet, er wüsste nicht, dass sein Besitz verboten war. Natürlich wusste er davon, schließlich hat versucht bei unserer Hausdurchsuchung alles verschwinden zu lassen. Aber sein Anwalt war geschickt genug, meinen Leuten das Wort im Mund umzudrehen und am Ende wusste das Zaubergamot nicht mehr, wem es glauben sollte und hat den Beschuldigten nur zu einer Geldstrafe verurteilt, für ein Vergehen, das anderer Leute Leben hätte kosten können, wenn diese Artefakte in die falschen Hände gefallen wären". Harrys Stimme war anzuhören, dass ihm der ganze Vorfall recht unangenehm war und er tatsächlich aus dieser Erfahrung gelernt hatte. Vermutlich hatte Draco seinen neuen Job dem Kerl mit den Artefakten zu verdanken.

„Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich mein Bestes geben, damit solche Kerle in Zukunft nicht mehr so einfach davon kommen", antwortete Draco mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Das will ich doch hoffen". Harry machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und legte beide Hände auf dessen Hüften, ehe er ihn in einen flüchtigen Kuss zog und zwinkerte.  
Draco schnaubte amüsiert, während er die Arme um den Mann vor sich schlang. „Du weißt, dass jeder Zeit jemand reinkommen kann?"  
„Ich habe die Tür mit einem Zauber belegt. Sobald jemand die Türklinke berührt fällt ihm sofort etwas anderes wichtiges ein, das noch zu erledigen ist", erwiderte Harry schmunzelnd. „Wir könnten den ganzen Tag hier drin bleiben, und keiner würde uns stören".  
„Das vielleicht nicht, aber ich glaube man würde sich dennoch wundern, meinst du nicht?", Draco lachte leise. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihm Harrys Risikobereitschaft sicher sehr gefallen, nur eben nicht an seinem ersten Arbeitstag  
„Da hast du vermutlich Recht. Zu schade", nach einem weiteren flüchtigen Kuss löste Harry sich von seinem Freund und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich denke ich sollte dich jetzt allein lassen, sodass du dich einrichten kannst. Ich habe einen Fall, den ich nachher gerne noch mit dir besprechen würde", erklärte er, ehe er den Raum verließ und Draco vorerst allein zurück blieb.

Seufzend ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und nahm dahinter Platz. Er war sich sicher, wenn er den Raum etwas persönlicher gestaltete, würde er hier gut arbeiten können. Für den Moment jedoch reichte es ihm Schreibmaterial, Briefbögen, Terminkalender und andere Dinge, die für Büroarbeit gebraucht wurden, heraufzubeschwören und einzuräumen. Feder und Tinte, sowie einige Bögen Pergament platzierte er vor sich, um sie immer griffbereit zu haben, der Rest verschwand, nach Häufigkeit der Benutzung sortiert, in den Schubladen auf der rechten Seite.

Gut eine Stunde, und einige Sortierarbeit später, klopfte es dann an seiner Bürotür und dem „Herein" seinerseits folgte ein entschlossen aussehender Harry, der eine braune Akte in Händen hielt. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, ehe er Draco die Pergamente entgegen schob, über die er sprechen wollte.  
„Kannst du mir eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse geben? Dann schaue ich mir die Akte anschließend in Ruhe an. Aber ich denke du willst recht zeitnah eine erste Meinung und die würde dauern, wenn ich das alles erst durchlesen muss", erklärte er, betrachtete aber nichts desto trotz den ersten Pergamentbogen.

„Natürlich. Ich glaube, du kennst den Fall teilweise sogar schon. Du hast mit St. Mungos zusammengearbeitet, um den Opfern zu helfen. Es geht um mehrere Fälle von… Muggle nennen es Briefbomben… aber unserem Fall explodieren die Dinger nicht, sondern beinhalten ein noch nicht wirklich bekanntes Pulver, das beim Öffnen des Briefes austritt und nach Berührung bei den Opfern dazu führt, dass die Organe langsam versagen. Bisher haben wir leider noch keinen Anhaltspunkt, um wen es sich bei dem Täter handeln könnte und wir wissen auch nicht wirklich, wo wir mit der Suche ansetzen sollen. Ich weiß, das fällt jetzt eigentlich gar nicht wirklich in deine Zuständigkeit, aber ich wollte trotzdem deine Meinung dazu hören", führte Harry mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte trommelnd aus. Der Fall schien ihm in der Tat unter die Haut zu gehen.

„Ich verstehe. Wenn es dir Recht ist, würde ich gerne mit den Opfern mal persönlich sprechen. Sind sie ansprechbar, oder verursacht das Pulver auch Bewusstlosigkeit?", wollte Draco wissen. Vielleicht gab es auf dem Weg der Befragung ja eine Möglichkeit Gemeinsamkeiten der Opfer heraus zu finden, die am Ende dann zum Täter führen würden.

Harry nickte kurz. „Ja, die meisten sind ansprechbar. Nur die aller ersten Betroffenen nicht mehr. Bei ihnen ist das Organversagen trotz der Hilfe der Heiler in St. Mungos bereits zu weit fortgeschritten. Das ist mit ein Grund, warum ich sofort mit diesem Fall zu dir gekommen bin. Wenn wir den Kerl nicht bald finden und herausbekommen, wie man die Wirkung des Pulvers neutralisiert, haben wir die ersten Toten".

„Ich verstehe. Dann wäre ich unter diesen Umständen dafür, dass wir gleich morgen den Opfern einen Besuch abstatten und versuchen, so viel wie möglich zu erfahren, um dem Täter irgendwie auf die Spur kommen zu können. Ich weiß nicht, ob das zum Ziel führt, aber wenn es keine anderen Hinweise auf seine Identität gibt, dann bleiben uns nur die Opfer als Ausgangspunkt", Draco legte die Stirn in Falten und begann sich mit der Feder Notizen auf einem Blatt Pergament zu machen. Noch waren Harrys Worte frisch in seinem Verstand und er konnte alles aufschreiben, was er die Opfer am nächsten Tag fragen wollte.  
„Das sollte machbar sein. Ron und ich werden dich morgen Vormittag ins Krankenhaus begleiten", stimmte Harry zu und erhob sich von seinem Platz, als Draco siedend heiß seine Unterhaltung mit Narcissa am Morgen einfiel.

„Ach ja… das hat zwar nichts mit dem Fall zu tun, aber bevor ich es wieder vergesse: Meine Mutter möchte, dass du zum Essen vorbei kommst. Sie will dich kennenlernen". Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln beobachtete Draco, wie sich Harrys Gesichtszüge veränderten und aus professionellem Ernst von einer Sekunde auf die nächste absoluter Horror wurde.

„Sie will _was?_"

**Kapitel 16 Ende**


End file.
